Fresh Eyes
by Ganyros
Summary: AU. Alex runs a Burlesque bar and Piper happens to stumble on a show night. The usual suspects pop up to throw complications in the way of their immediate connection. Vauseman good times are on their way...which means a change in rating down the track. Long time reader, first time publisher. Gulp!
1. Chapter 1

"Come ON Polly, you said you wanted to go somewhere new and this is definitely different to our _normal boring Friday night drinks_ – YOUR words, FYI" Piper pulled her friend through the doors of the bar and hastily bought two tickets at the counter as Polly sulked behind her.

"Sure. It's different…" said Polly, looking around uncertainly, "You know that words like 'different' and 'amazing' don't actually mean 'fun' or 'good' don't you Piper? Remember what word I chose to describe your attempt at cannelloni?" Piper narrowed her eyes as Polly answered her own question " _Amazing_."

Piper swatted her friend's arm "Fuck you. Parsley is a fine substitute for spinach. They're both green and good for you. And, _fuck_ you, now you're definitely sitting your ass down and watching this show with me – right until the END."

Polly sighed and plopped down at one of the little candlelit tables facing the stage and waited as Piper returned with two margaritas. "So what exactly have you dragged me along to? You know I don't do musical theatre right?" Polly sipped her cocktail after clinking glasses with Piper.

"Well, Polly, my open minded friend, it's called a Burlesque show and it's supposed to be super sexy and naughty and funny and DIFFERENT to staring at each other and getting drunk at the usual bars."

Polly deadpanned "Sounds great. I should've guessed from the name of this place - _Nurse Diane._ Kinky dress ups here we come." She slurped at her margarita as she glanced around, "So why are there no men anywhere? They love this shit don't they? Have you noticed that or am I just facing a female only area?"

Piper made a bad attempt at subtly scanning the room and realized her friend was right. "Huh. That's weird. I don't know, maybe it's like a girl's night?"

"Girls night. Are you fucking serious Piper – girls night? Are we all gonna snuggle up and watch a scary movie and have a pillow fight? You don't suppose it might be, hmm oh I don't know, a lesbian bar?"

Piper's mouth opened slightly as she scanned the room again and realized her friend might be right. If she'd known, she probably would have chosen somewhere else figuring it really wouldn't be Polly's scene. But Piper clocked her belly tensing and her chest twisting pleasantly as her gaze locked on two women kissing in a booth nearby.

"Jesus. Take a photo Pipes, it will last longer." Polly shook her head as her friend blushed and snapped her head back. "Well we're here now and we've paid our cash, so lets see what this crap is all about. But you are buying the drinks, got it?"

Piper smiled and nodded, then her face abruptly fell "Oh crap. Pete and Larry! I told them to meet us here at 7!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be really depressed to know they have a free pass to watch basketball, drink beer and eat pizza without us. I'll text Pete and let him know we'll meet them later." Polly pulled out her phone as Piper drained her glass and took the opportunity to attempt a bit more tact taking in her surroundings. She'd scanned the whole room for a few minutes as Polly texted when her gaze caught the departing glance of a tall woman standing at the bar.

The woman's mouth twitched into a small smile as Piper's eyes remained fixed on her profile, busily processing how her dark hair trussed down her back and framed her face, how her long neck met an elegant décolletage and then, trailing her seemingly magnetized eyes to where the woman's v-neck shirt dipped. Piper swallowed and dimly knew she was staring but strangely felt she was supposed to be.

The woman calmly turned her head, eyes padlocking Pipers as she raised an eyebrow along with her glass. Realising she'd been caught staring again snapped Piper back to reality and she spun to face Polly, nearly knocking the margaritas out of the barman's hands.

"Woah! Didn't mean to startle you ma'am! These are compliments of Ms Vause."

"Ms Who?" said Polly, dubiously eyeing a nearby table of lesbians including a grinning butch who had winked when she'd briefly caught her eye and was now blowing her kisses.

"Ms Vause. She owns the bar. She's always happy to see new faces in the crowd." He nodded toward the woman Piper had just been gawking at. She was now in conversation with an animated red-haired woman, her head thrown back as she laughed. Piper pulled her eyes away as the woman pushed her glasses back up her nose and continued to talk to her friend.

"Well, please say thank you from, us..." Piper was used to guys buying her drinks, always loathing the awkward small talk that followed, but this felt different. Sweet and welcoming or old fashioned or something. She wanted the woman to know she appreciated the gesture and tried to put all of this into a smile at the waiter. He gave her a warm smile in return as he left.

Polly watched the waiter's butt retreat back to the bar "Mmm well at least there's a tiny bit of eye candy here. And it looks like your eye-fucking has got us a free drink – keep it up Piper Chapman you dirty stare-bear slut!"

"Polly. I was not eye-fucking anyone. You know that I'm a little lax on the whole staring-isn't-polite thing. I get it from my mother. Except it's rude when she does it. I can't help it if I find humans…fascinating."

"Sure Pipes. It's a lifestyle thing. Now shut up because this _fascinating_ show is starting."

Piper looked across quickly as the lights dimmed to try and acknowledge and thank Ms Vause for the drinks but she had moved to sit in a booth near the bar and had her eyes trained on the stage. A burst of jazz music and movement from the stage pulled Piper's attention away but she felt an almost instinctual awareness of the woman's vicinity.

After three performances and several more drinks, even Polly had relaxed and was genuinely enjoying herself – laughing at the gratuitous jokes and slapstick sexual innuendos as each woman on stage worked a different angle into her routine. All of them were gorgeous in very different ways and Piper felt her cheeks burning at the end of the first half after a very fiery strip tease routine.

She was sure she caught Ms Vause looking over as the acts heated up and Piper felt as though there were two performances going on, her attention split pleasurably.

Polly turned to her as the curtain pulled close and the audience wolf whistled their appreciation "Ok please tell me that puppet in the second one was supposed to be Ray Romano?! I mean, what the actual fuck?! Ok. That was funny." Piper nodded and added "And surprisingly sexy."

Polly raised an eyebrow "Lesbian. Or Puppetian?" Piper rolled her eyes laughing as she got up "I'm going to the bathroom and will be back with more liquid bribery since it's clear you're having such a terrible time..."

"Ok but don't leave me for a lesbian puppeteer…"

Piper couldn't help scanning her eyes across the bar and the nearby booth as she walked past. Ms Vause was not there and Piper partly relaxed thinking with a tinge of disappointment that she'd probably left for the night or was talking to the girls backstage. So when she walked around the corner to find her waiting for the toilet in the passage, she swallowed a gasp and fought her natural instinct to turn right back around. Something like a weird mix of cement and balloons kept her in place and she cleared her throat. "Hey."

Piper waited for the woman to turn around, praying she'd said it loud enough for her to hear. To her relief, a raised eyebrow and easy smile turned to face her.

"Hey yourself." The woman's smile broadened as she watched Piper's neck and cheeks slowly flush pink and she appeared to lose the ability to speak. Piper's brain put this down to the realization that the woman had emeralds for eyes.

After another beat Ms Vause leaned toward her "You know, they say that staring at strangers is kinda rude, so perhaps you should tell me your name so we won't be strangers anymore and then you can go ahead and keep staring all you like."

Piper blinked and broke into a smile. Shaking her head she put out her hand, "Yes, god, of course! I'm Piper. Piper Chapman." The woman's smile shifted to a slight smirk at the formality as she reached out and shook the offered hand.

 _Really Piper?! Are you shaking her hand like a bank manager or something? And was last name necessary?! Why don't you tell her your life story while you're at it_ …

"This is so great, the show I mean and this place. It's all pretty new to me. I mean, I don't mean talking to strangers or you know, bars or anything, I mean ladies nights well, or actually, I mean burlesque shows and…" _There it is. Life story begins..._

Piper realized she was still shaking the woman's hand and so let go, immediately missing the warm smoothness of the touch but catching the sparkle of amusement and something else in the woman's eyes. "Anyway, you must be Ms Vause? I just wanted to thank you for the drinks and let you know how much fun we're having."

"Please call me Alex. And I'm glad you and your girlfriend are enjoying yourselves."

Piper guffawed and rolled her eyes skyward. "Oh good god, no!" Alex's eyebrows creased though her smile remained as Piper continued, "I mean yes we are enjoying ourselves but Polly and I are not girlfriends! Well we are friends, and girls, but not like that. It's like what I was saying, this…" she gestured at the bar in general and happened to point directly at two women kissing before spinning back wide eyed and red again "…is all pretty new to us, so…" Piper let herself trail off before she could make a worse mess of the art of conversation.

Alex laughed, "Ok, well Piper Chapman. I like that you're "new" here. I'm always interested to find out what fresh eyes see in one of our shows." Her lips curled and eyes harpooned Pipers, flicking briefly to assess her lips and then capturing her gaze again, "Perhaps I could come and sit with you and your friend after the show and get a bit more of an insight?"

Before she could tangle herself again, Piper forced herself to answer simply "Yes. I'd like that."

"Great so I'll see you after the show." Alex smiled and leaned in a bit closer "And Piper? Just so you know, it's a little more steamy this next half. But there's no rules about staring during a burlesque show…in fact, we encourage it." She grinned and winked and entered the bathroom leaving Piper to consciously close her mouth and promptly return to the bar, avoiding another opportunity for her foot in mouth disease to flair up.

"What's up with you?" Polly asked as Piper sat down with two more margaritas.

"Nothing. What makes you…why?" Piper stammered, slurping back some of the tart liquid and sucking the salt off her lips.

"You've got that stupid look. The gooey one. The dumb ass ' _I'm bambi in a forest, please take good care of me_ ' look. By which I mean, the weird, pathetic kind of dreamy yet sultry look that makes you look like butter wouldn't melt in your mouth but you'd happily use it to eat a big fat…"

"Ok! Jesus, Polly! I do not have such a look and even if I did, I do not have it right now! I just, really need to go to the toilet ok?"

"I thought that's where you just went? Wait, where the hell were you if you weren't in the toilet? Do you know how intrigued I had to look playing Candy Crush sitting here by myself to stop Crazy Eyes over there coming over and claiming me for her wife? I even had to take a fake phone call and pretend to flirt with my message bank!"

"God Pol, can you hear yourself? Not everyone wants a piece of you. Although, ok woah I see your point, are you talking about the chick with the little hair things – yah, don't make eye contact with her again."

"Yah. No shit. So where were you?"

"Well, actually, I got talking…to…Ms Vause, or Alex. The one who bought us drinks and runs this place. She's interested in our fresh eyes."

Polly spat her drink across the table laughing as her friend's eyes widened and she threw napkins at the mess "Fuck me. I'm sure she's very interested in your _fresh eyes_ since they're the ones that were fucking her from afar before! God Piper, did she actually use that line?"

"It wasn't a 'line' Polly. She wants to hear what we think of the shows! She's running a business and is interested in our thoughts given that we're very…new here."

"Ye-ah. New meaning _fresh_? Like **fresh meat**? Piper, she probably wants to invite us to some lesbian fist fest afterwards. I don't do fists or fish. And anyway, I've already told the guys we'll meet them at my place at 10pm."

Piper shook her head, "You know we were supposed to be doing this whole _Let's not be boring and predictable like our parents_ thing where we open our minds and try new things and expand ourselves for the better right?"

"Nu-uh." Polly waved her finger at Piper "I never said I wanted to _expand_ myself, or any part of my person for that matter, nor throw my keys in a bowl or whatever. I didn't know you were going to make this some kind of sexual liberation festival Piper! I thought you meant tequila tastings or ten pin bowls or making kitsch voodoo dolls or something! And anyway, what about Larry? Aren't you kind of a _thing_ even though you refuse to admit it? You've been 'not dating' for nearly nine months now…"

"Polly I never said anything about sex! If you're totally freaked out by the thought of talking to a smart, interesting woman, who might happen to be a lesbian, about your experience watching a show at the bar she owns, then that's ok! I'll talk to her by myself. You can go and watch re-runs of _The Bachelor_ with Larry and Pete."

Polly smiled "Ouch. Ok bitch I will – but only because I'm actually tired and not because I'm not into new…FRESH…things."

"Fine."

"Fine. But don't think I didn't notice you not answering the Larry question. AND don't blame me if you end up in some kind of weird swing set up in a burlesque-y dungeon with feathers and puppets and…"

"Urrrgh!" Piper swatted her friend again and got up laughing to go to the bathroom. As she moved she spied a quick glance toward Alex's table where she sat chatting happily with the red head and now also a brunette she recognized from the first act. Piper looked away before they made eye contact and allowed a little guilty burst of excitement at the thought of talking to Alex again later.

She was serious about not turning out like her parents. She didn't need Polly to hold her hand. And she didn't feel like thinking guilty thoughts about how much Larry wanted her to just settle the fuck down with him and why she couldn't help but change the subject every time he gently raised it.

Instead, she looked herself in the eye in the bathroom mirror and thought about the first time Alex's gaze had held hers. A floating dull ache balled in her chest for a moment and she took a deep breath, turned around and rejoined her friend for the second half of the show.


	2. Chapter 2

"Piper, are you sure? You're not just doing this because you said you would and really you just want to come home with me now?" Polly was shrugging on her jacket as she grimaced at her friend.

"Pol, I'm sure. Go home – tell Larry I'll call him tomorrow."

"You are such a stubborn ass. Fine, have fun expanding or, whatever. See you at work on Monday – and please don't be late, we've gotta use the morning to – "

"To prep for the meeting with Barney's – I **know** Pol. It's been your mantra all week. I'll see you Monday bright and early."

"Ok good. Well looks like you have company headed this way and I am not getting sucked into the whole 'fresh eyes' thing so I'm gonna leave you to it. Plus Crazy Eyes is momentarily distracted with what seems to be a fistfight over Cheetos, so I'm out. But call me if shit gets, weird…or whatever." She pecked Piper on the cheek and power walked to the door disappearing quickly.

Piper felt a momentary panic as the door swung shut behind her friend and stood quickly, briefly considering running after Polly and enjoying the safety of a predictable evening. These thoughts dissolved as soon as she heard the silken voice behind her.

"I guess burlesque isn't everyone's cup of tea. Still, your friend didn't have to run away…was she literally running?" Alex lifted an eyebrow and one side of her lips into a smirk as she flicked her eyes from the closed door to Piper's face "You know, I don't bite." She said it in a way that Piper immediately knew promised the opposite.

"Oh no, she just has to be somewhere. She enjoyed it, really. She said to thank you and tell you she would have liked to have stayed – "

Alex laughed "Bullshit, Piper Chapman! Your friend couldn't wait to get out of here! I'm surprised she lasted all the way through. She didn't seem too keen when you first got here. You must be a special friend or there was some sort of bribery involved…I did notice you bought all the drinks tonight."

Piper's cheeks flushed at the unflinching honesty and accuracy of Alex's read on the situation but also because that meant she'd been watching Piper since she'd arrived at the club.

"I – well, um…ye-ah. It wasn't _exactly_ her scene. But she really did like the show!"

Alex chuckled again "Sure, that's good…but I'm not really too interested in _her_ thoughts to be honest." The words stopped but the communication did not. Eyes locked, lips curled into shy smiles, only a beat or two but forever, forever. Piper knew she should look away, she shouldn't be holding her gaze like this, shouldn't be playing this game but right there, that moment, she wanted to play.

"Well, my thoughts are going to cost you." She braved, her face showing mock seriousness.

"Oh really? And what exactly is the price?" That fucking eyebrow arch - it was going to kill her.

"A margarita. To start with." Piper's smile broke across her face as Alex shrugged in mock surrender.

"You have a deal. Come over to the booth and join my friends and I. They're loud and crass but harmless I promise." Piper hesitated as she looked across at the women laughing and clinking shot glasses in the booth.

She'd been looking forward to sitting with Alex alone and getting to know this enigmatic woman and if she was honest, she was scared of meeting the loud vibrant bunch. She recalled Polly's words _fresh meat_ and had the distinct feeling of prey that was going to be sniffed out as a fraud, different from the pack.

Alex sensed her trepidation, "C'mon, really. They'll love you, I mean, they love meeting new people… and more to the point, they'd never leave us alone even if we tried to stay here, so we may as well get it over with."

Piper chuckled and swallowed nervously "Of course, I'd love to meet them." Alex smiled and continued chatting as they started toward the raucous bunch.

"Just ignore Nicky – the big hair. She's an asshole but she's got a heart of gold. Oh and when Tastee and Poussey get going, try not to encourage them too much or they'll never shut up. Don't be offended if Red doesn't smile at you – in fact; try not to smile at her. She's Russian, they think if a stranger smiles at them, you're either crazy or you want something. Oh and speaking of crazy," Alex nodded toward the woman Polly had fled from earlier, "definitely try not to make eye contact with Crazy Eyes or you'll have to listen to Shakespearean sonnets and possibly get your face licked…"

Piper interrupted, "Her name _is_ actually Crazy Eyes?"

Alex chuckled at Piper's face, her eyes now the size of saucers "That's just a fond nickname. Her name is Suzanne" she gently nudged Piper with a shoulder, bending closer to talk into her ear "Relax. They all don't bite either you know."

Piper was momentarily distracted from her self-doubt by the intoxicating scent of Alex so close to her. Tea, wood, spice. She wanted lungfuls of it. What was going on with her brain chemicals? She shook her head imperceptibly, promising herself to go slow on the next cocktail.

"Gang, this is Piper; Piper this is the gang." The group of women happily greeted her and had already moved around to make room for them both on either end of the booth so they'd be facing each other. The obviousness was not lost on Alex who inwardly rolled her eyes thinking " _Subtle guys."_

Piper was given a hasty run of names and was swept up into conversation with Lorna who she recognized as one of the first acts of the night. "You were amazing!" Piper gushed "You must have been a gymnast right? Or do you do bikram yoga or something?" Lorna laughed and shook her head "Honey, there's other ways to get bendy!"

The table erupted as Nicky yelled over the noise, "Damn straight! As her coach, I can vouch for Morello's vigorous training regime…" The women cackled again and as she laughed along, Piper realized she almost instantly felt comfortable with them. Well most of them.

"So sugar, why'd your girlfriend leave so early?" The butch who'd winked at Polly when they'd first arrived leaned across the table, throwing her hand out in front of Lorna to receive Piper's "I'm Boo, by the way. _Enchanté mademoiselle._ " She awkwardly yanked and kissed Piper's hand, prompting the table to groan.

" **Damn** , Boo." groaned the woman sitting next to her with a shaved head "Just so you know, in case that is actually your pick up act, it ain't gentlemanly or whatever the fuck you're going for. It's in the category of 'cheesy/creepy'. Just so's you know. HeY!" The woman yelped as Boo slapped her over the head.

"Fuck you Poussey. I'm not taking pick up tips from a bitch who exclusively falls for straight chicks." The table collectively _oooed_ at this and Poussey waved Boo away with a "Pfffft" and sat back into the couch shaking her head.

"Anyway, Piper here was just about to tell us why her girlfriend would leave such a fine specimen as herself to a pack of wild lesbian strangers who've just gotten all riled up after watching hot chicks on stage tease the shit out of them…?" Boo cocked her head at Piper with an expectant grin.

"Uh well. Actually, Polly's not my girlfriend, as such. She's my best friend; we work together and we thought we'd try somewhere new after work tonight. But she had to go and meet, some, other, people…so…" Polly's words re-entered her head _fresh meat_. Was she getting sniffed out?

"Oh 'people' huh. Boyfriend got her on a tight leash?"

"Boo…" Alex's voice had warning in it.

"What? It's fine by me! Whatever floats your boat. So, I'm guessing if you chose to hang around here with us instead of with your 'people', you're single or at least willing to mingle, am I right darlin'?"

Piper's cheeks had flushed despite herself – it didn't help that the table were all clearly interested in the answer, even though they were apologetic of Boo. Like it or not, Boo had asked what they were all wondering.

Piper wasn't normally this easily embarrassed by flirty or forward people. Normally, she'd be able to hold her own with a guy, blow him off with an answer that told him nothing but embarrassed him plenty and Boo wasn't exactly behaving that differently to the countless dicks that'd tried to get her to bite.

But she didn't want to answer this question. She didn't want it asked. She glanced over to see a look dance over Alex's face, her eyes studying Piper's reaction. Piper felt a sense of unease knowing she didn't want Alex to know the truth – she wasn't _exactly_ single. But, putting it down to that whole weird chemical thing, she was starting to feel a huge pull toward the "mingle" bit.

The older woman with a shock of artificially red hair who'd been sitting stoically next to Nicky, noticing Piper's hesitation spoke up, eyes narrowing "You're not a journalist are you?"

Piper disguised her confusion and shook her head, realizing this must be Red and remembering not to smile as instructed by Alex, "Uh no, definitely not a journalist" _But my boyfriend kind of is_ she thought guiltily.

"Good." Red nodded her head once curtly and went back to sipping the white spirit she'd been cradling, adding mostly to herself; "Journalists are _rrrrats_."

"Ohhhkay Reznikova. Ease up on the paranoia would ya?" Nicky laughed as Red snorted at her. "Don't worry Blondie, she blames her restaurant closing on a foodie blogger who wrote a bad review. Not the fact that her good-for-nothing ex-husband didn't bother to fix up a small rodent problem whilst she was, shall we say, not around... Ow!" Nicky rubbed her arm smarting from Red's elbow.

Morello left for the bathroom and Boo wasted no time sidling in next to Piper, leaning close and enjoying the frosty stare Alex was shooting her "Ok princess, I think we've established you're not a spy thanks to Red, so back to my original question…"

Alex was over it. "Hey Boo, if you've finished interrogating Piper – and let me be clear, you've finished – perhaps you'd care to mosey the fuck off and get us all a round of tequila. I know you'd like to repay the generosity of all the free beers you've managed to siphon off me this week – am I right?" The women chuckled and raised their glasses cheering as Boo shook her head and climbed out of the booth, still managing to squeeze Piper's knee as she passed "To be continued" She blew her a kiss and smirked over at Alex as she sauntered off to the bar.

"Sorry." Alex shook her head apologetically to Piper, "She's in a mood."

Poussey huffed "Yeah, might have something to do with her vibrator finally giving up the ghost. I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did – that thing was vintage!" Tastee nodded "Goddam vintage is right. You try sleeping next door when that thing was getting a work out – it was like listening to an industrial blender!" Tastee and Poussey high fived in between fits of laughter, each attempting loud impressions of Boo's vibrator.

"Okay guys" Nicky interrupted the raucous women "There's a reason I don't live in the same share house as you – I was hoping to happily spend my life _not_ knowing any intimate details of Boo's sex life." She unconsciously made room for Morello as she slid back in beside her. Piper noticed the way her face softened as she glanced at the smaller woman and she felt a yearning to look at someone that way too. Her eyes involuntarily flicked up to the woman sitting in front of her.

"So Piper," Morello tapped her arm with a sweet smile and Piper severed her gaze quickly turning to her, "You ever thought about giving show biz a go? We're always looking for new recruits ya know!"

Nicky interjected before Piper could reply, "Yeah you know something tells me you had the option of ballet as a kid? Hey, takes one to know one. And I'm betting you do Zumba or some kind of high intensity fitness crap judging by your guns and the fit of your jeans. You've probably got some hot moves!" Nicky smiled cheekily, winking at Alex as she rolled her eyes up to the ceiling.

Piper laughed and shook her head "Er no, I'm pretty lazy actually, and not very coordinated, although I do like running I guess, and I'll dance if I've drunk enough. I think I'll stick to watching the experts when it comes to the shows – I'm not really much of an exhibitionist."

Alex's eyebrow raised itself seemingly of its own accord but she made sure her lips stayed sealed in an amused smile as Nicky knowingly caught her eye and said "Sure sure, ya like to watch. Who doesn't right?!" Piper blushed and laughed along with the others as Alex considered her.

Boo's question had bothered her because she actually wanted to know the answer herself. Piper was intriguing. Why _was_ she still here? Why did she stay without the safety of a friend in a place where she pretty clearly would not normally hang out? Sure her pick up lines had worked but now she felt herself genuinely interested in what Piper thought about the show, about the bar, about…her. She was brave and sweetly nervous at the same time. Alex hadn't felt this captivated by anyone for a long while.

As if the Universe wanted to remind her of where her intrigue got her the last time she entertained it, she looked up to see Tastee mouthing "Uh oh" at Poussey as Nicky cleared her throat and gestured with a nod of her head toward the entrance of the bar. Alex turned her head and muttered "Shit" under her breath when she saw where their attention had been drawn.

On cue, Boo arrived back at the table with a bottle of tequila, a tray of shot glasses and a shit-eating grin. "Oops. Looks like I should have brought another glass huh Vause?"

A/N: _Oh BOY! Cliffhanger! Who's it gonna be...?!  
Hello lovely readers. As a first time post-er, I can't begin to say how exciting it is to interact with you and share my first fic! I am so grateful for all of your likes, faves and particularly reviews. __**Thank you**_ _for taking the time to read and share your thoughts. You're all legends. Enough waffle, I'll post again soon. Promise._


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Alex hissed, taking Sylvie by the arm and leading her straight to the bar away from the table. She'd excused herself from Piper saying she wouldn't be long but by the look in Sylvie's eyes, she really didn't know if that was going to be the case.

"It's great to see you too Alex. How've you been? I've been _just_ super thanks so much for asking…" Sylvie bit out, yanking her arm away from her ex.

"Cut the bullshit Sylvie. I told you, and have kept telling you for over six months now that I'm done and we have to give each other space. How is coming to my club when you know it's show night and I'm going to be here, giving me space?"

"Christ you're so fucking righteous. Don't forget how you came to call it _your_ club now will you Alex?" Sylvie spat hotly.

Alex went to speak then shook her head turning to go as Sylvie grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Wait Alex, shit. I'm not here to fuck with you. Do you think I want to be here with all our friends looking on as you demonstrate how utterly fine you are without me? Fuck. Look. I actually really don't want to rehash anything. I just, I knew you wouldn't take a call from me so I had to come down here, to tell you."

"Ok fine, sure. Tell me what?" Alex was trying to be calm. She caught Piper looking over in her periphery and wanted this to be over as quickly as possible.

Sylvie had always been hawk-like in observing who or what held Alex's attention. "A little young isn't she? Or is it just the blonde hair that's confusing me? Those preppy girls always look like high-schoolers to me…"

Alex didn't bite, though her stare was steely in weight.

Sylvie sighed, "Ok! I'll tell you, I will. But at least buy me a drink first." Sylvie sat down, pulling out a bar stool for Alex and patting it.

"Sylvie." Alex growled, "I'm not in the mood."

"Two beers please Johnny – on her tab." Bennett looked over at Alex who nodded tersely. "No problem, coming up." Once he was out of earshot, Sylvie looked up at Alex, uncharacteristically looking nervous. "Seriously. You might want to sit down for this."

Alex sighed, knowing her ex-girlfriend too well. Sylvie was good at getting her own way. A memory triggered in Alex of the night they met. It was before she owned the place, still doing runs but already planning her exit. She'd just ordered a beer and was standing at the bar with Nicky talking about these very plans.

She'd only taken one sip when Sylvie had approached her, hooked her finger into Alex's waistband and pulled herself up so that Alex's hip was exposed and her ear touched Sylvie's mouth. "You're Alex. You work with Fahri."

"Uh yeah..." Alex turned to face the shorter woman. "And you are?"

"I'm Sylvie and I'm going outside to smoke this cigarette. If you're there by the time I finish it, I'm taking you home and fucking you until you forget your name." It was hard to refuse such an offer.

Sylvie had a flare for the dramatic, and she loved this mysterious crap. She also had a temper. Alex would have to play along if she had any chance of getting Sylvie to spill whatever it was that was so important without it totally ruining her chance of getting to know Piper.

"Ok Sylvie, I'm sitting down. You've got your drink. Now, what's going on?" Alex's tone worked. Sylvie swallowed a sip of beer and turned to face her ex.

One word. That's all she said. Two simple syllables produced the whirlpool that suddenly whipped up in Alex, throwing dark water around her chest and into her throat. Drowning the heady lightness she'd felt since locking eyes with Piper earlier in the night. She fought to focus on details around her like the pattern on the bar runner or the label on her beer as the feeling of losing control lapped at her for the first time in months. The music and chatter of the bar muted out and she felt her jaw clench, as though to unblock her ears.

Kubra.

Alex forced her face to stay still as she tore her eyes up to study Sylvie's face. She didn't want to ask, didn't want to know, wanted to have never met her, never met him, wanted to rage and crush the beer bottle into her palm. Instead she calmly asked "What about him?"

"He's out. Got released early for good behavior." Sylvie was uncharacteristically nervous, picking at the label on her beer bottle.

"So what Sylvie?" Alex forced nonchalance into her words. "He was never going away for very long, and we all know how very charming he can be. He probably had an Academy Award winning parole appearance. So what. That's not why you came down here tonight. Just fucking spit it out – what is so important you had to tell me _right now_?"

She sensed it was an answer she didn't want to hear but Alex had grown tired of the relentless rights and wrongs of dealing with Sylvie, the guessing games and the little tests. She never seemed to get it right and when she did, it was a total surprise to her – she had no idea whether what she did would be praised or scorned. In the end, she'd broken up with her more out of exhaustion than anything else.

"He wants his money back." Sylvie's voice had gone small.

Alex's brows furrowed in confusion "His money? What mon-…" she stopped and snapped her head toward Sylvie. Her thoughts pinging lightning fast connections between moments she hadn't seen before. She felt like a physicist who'd been staring at seemingly unrelated streams of data only to miraculously see the three dimensional pattern that pulled them into a perfect shape. "Wait. No way. You're fucking kidding me. Sylvie? **Look** at me."

Sylvie's fiery eyes were brimming with tears. It looked strange – like they should be steaming or sizzling as she lifted them to meet Alex's. "I'm sorry. I wanted you to stay. I didn't know how else to keep you. Turns out it didn't work anyway. I'm sorry. Alex - "

Alex pushed away from the bar involuntarily. She couldn't look at Sylvie any more. "Go home. I'll come over later and we can talk. I can't do this now."

For the first time since she'd known her, Sylvie responded by nodding and saying nothing, collecting her purse and leaving without a fight. She knew that Alex understood. She had known it would all unravel at some point, she just didn't know it would be so soon.

Alone at the bar, Alex made an effort to relax her shoulders as she tipped back her beer and took a few big gulps. She hated that this had played out in front of her friends, let alone Piper. Her mind fluttered around Sylvie's confession and Piper's alluring naiveté and she took a steadying breath but couldn't think of what to do beyond finishing the beer in her hand. "Fuck." she whispered as she stole a glance toward the blonde whose laughter pealed through the bar as Poussey and Tastee mercifully kept her occupied.

Watching her best friend visibly steeling herself at the bar and aware of Piper's growing uncertainty, Nicky leant over to her and said quietly "Exes. Just so you know, this isn't a regular occurrence. I better buy Stretch a beer and remind her that the lady is a psycho, 'scuse me." She'd winked kindly as she pushed past and lifted her eyebrows at Morello who nodded and happily went back to grilling Piper about her organic soaps.

"Ok Vause. I know you think this lone wolf thing is what gets the ladies going, but I really think treating 'em mean when they're _that_ green is not the way to keep them keen."

"Fuck Nichols. I don't know how many times I need to beg you not to try out your terrible rhymes on me."

"Ha. Jealousy does not become you Stretch. Seriously, what did Bunny Boiler say to get you so broody? You can't let her spoil your night so easily. You were like a teenage boy Romeo twenty minutes ago."

"Always the comedian, thanks Mercutio."

"Mer-cute what? Whatever. Listen – just tell me what Sylvie said so I can convince you she's fucking with you and we can skip the whole second act of this drama fest…"

"Kubra's out."

Nicky's smile faltered before she quickly recovered, "Eh. So what? The guy's a dick but he knows this is your place now and it's clean. That was the deal right? You absorb some dodgy debt and don't rat about prior goings on before you took over; he does a smaller sentence and stops dealing out of the club. Plus you own it outright now – no debts right? Hey! You got a whole bunch of angry dykes who'd be happy to remind him of the honour of someone's word…"

Alex smiled weakly. "Yeah. I know – it'll be fine. C'mon let's get this Romeo back to the table before Juliet gets, well, kidnapped…" Nicky looked over to see Boo had taken her spot next to Piper and was doing a great job of invading her personal space as her arm draped over the booth and across her shoulders.

"Jesus Boo" she muttered before grabbing Alex's arm as she turned to go "Hey Vause, you sure that's it? You're not keeping some dark secret from your best friend that's going to bite your ass and make me have to rescue you from some fucked up Breaking Bad warehouse or some shit?"

Alex couldn't help but chuckle "Nichols. You've been watching too much T.V." she shook her head and turned and bumped straight into Piper. She caught her arms gently as the blonde woman toppled backwards awkwardly, until she found her feet.

"Oh! God sorry, I didn't expect you to turn so, quickly, I was just…uh…" Piper trailed off as her eyes locked onto Alex's eyes and then Alex's lips as a long, slow, beat of time passed between them. Realising she was still holding her, Alex dropped her hands, missing the smooth warmth of Piper's arms immediately.

"Escaping?" Alex looked over her shoulder at Boo checking Piper's behind out unashamedly from the booth.

"Oh, no…of course not. Well... Sort of, yes, actually." Alex shook her head at Boo as Piper continued, "I think your friend might want more than a friendly conversation…"

Alex chuckled, noticing immediately how Piper brought back the lightness. Just being near her, Alex felt the change in her atmosphere, like a planet gaining momentum and spin coming closer to another heavenly body. She thanked God Nichols couldn't read her thoughts – she'd definitely offer her a cracker for her cheese.

"Yeah, she's not exactly subtle old Boo." Alex said as Nicky interjected; "But she takes rejection well – plenty of practice. I'm buying the next round, what'll it be kids?"

"Oh I'm fine thanks so much, I think I am actually going to go. You know, long day at work and all that. I've had such a great time but…" Piper had already starting shrugging her jacket on. Alex felt her heart descend into her gut as she fought back the mad to desire run down the street and punch Sylvie or even a nearby wall would do.

"Hold up Blondie." Nicky straightened, brows furrowed in confusion "It's not even midnight! Whaddya turn into a pumpkin or something?"

"Original Nichols." Alex turned her back on her friend, dropping her head slightly to talk to the blonde "Listen Piper, I need a bit of air anyway. Can I walk you out? Maybe even walk you a few blocks? We haven't had the chance to have that chat I promised you – or did you promise me, Piper Chapman?" Alex smiled softly and fought all desperation out of her voice. She had potentially blown it with the woman she'd been magnetized to all night because of some stupid past choices manifesting their penalties.

But despite Alex's practiced cynicism and aloofness, she loved ideas like persistence and hope and a malleable future where you could create your own reality. She wanted to create something real right now. She wanted Piper to just say yes.

"Yes. I'd like that, Alex Vause."

 _A/N: Ok ok. You guys are too good...maybe Sylvie was too obvious! Anyway, she's back to stir some drama up which we all love right? I never said Vauseman was going to happen instantly! Slow burn my friends, slow burn. Thanks again for reading and reviewing and following and favouriting. You're all MY favourites. Now, I wonder how this chat is going to go..._


	4. Chapter 4

"Pinky swear?" Alex looked solemnly at Piper as she held out her little finger.

"Yes pinky swear! It's THE best." Piper matched her solemnity, dropping her grin to look seriously at the brunette.

Alex pulled her pinky away just before they touched, "You can't break a pinky swear you know Chapman? You have to be 100% sure…"

"I'm sure. Vause." Piper's finger latched firmly onto Alex's sealing the promise as she pulled open the door to the café and, little finger still linked with Alex's, pulled her in behind her. She'd made them walk all the way from Lower East Side over the Williamsburg Bridge to get to the little café, promising Alex a taste sensation.

"Hey Frank! How's your night been?" Piper beamed at the older man and accepted a hug across the counter.

"Piper, ciao Bella! My night just got a whole lot happier Principessa!"

"Oh stop it, you smooth operator. Frank, this is Alex. I was just telling her about your cherry pie – best in New York. Seems she's a bit of a doubter though…"

"Hey! I can't help it if I'm a scientist about pie. I need proof before I make my judgment." Alex shrugged and smiled apologetically at the older man.

"Smart lady. But Piper is right. This pie is gonna change you from a scientist to a poet. Now, here's two cups of coffee and why don't you sit down _bellezze_ , two slices of heaven – coming right up!"

Alex smiled as she slid into the booth opposite Piper. "I don't care how this pie tastes now, I could never break his heart."

"Well you won't have to worry if you're a bad liar– it really is heavenly. I'm convinced he puts crack into the flour mix, it's the only explanation."

Alex laughed "Oh really? Well my crack days are long over but I suppose I'll make an exception tonight."

Piper chuckled but Alex realized she'd already become accustomed to how Piper's face changed when she had something on her mind. After a few beats of comfortable silence Piper looked up nonchalantly, "Have you really tried crack?"

Alex took her time swallowing her mouthful of coffee, forcing her lips not to smile at the sweetness in Piper's bravado before she replied, "Yah. I've tried pretty much every drug you can name, kid." She watched Piper's face flicker – concern, curiosity…and was there something else? Fear? Desire? "But like I said, those days are long gone."

"Were you, I mean, was it just college or how did you, when did you…"

Frank interrupted as he produced two plates in front of each woman with an almost indecently robust display of juicy cherries bursting atop a golden pastry shell. "Ta- da!" He turned proudly to Alex, "Now, I insist. A bite! I love to see a beautiful woman eating my beautiful foods! It reminds me how we humans strive for perfection and we should never stop! Eh?!"

For the first time since they'd met that evening, Piper watched Alex blush at the attention from Frank. Her heart banged stupidly and suddenly and before she could help it she'd promised herself she would make it happen again one day. She knew innately that it was not a common occurrence and was somehow precious and prized.

"O-kay." Alex picked up a fork and scooped a mouthful of pie quickly up and in between her lips. "Unh munh gdd!" She mumbled as the tart cherries, sweet custard and crumbling pastry careened around her taste buds. She swallowed, and closed her eyes briefly.

Piper also swallowed, but not pie. Her mouth had suddenly gone dry, her eyes were locked on Alex's lips and she physically shifted in her seat when she heard the hums of approval from those lips.

Alex opened her bottle green eyes and looked at the little Italian man smiling expectantly, "Frank. Excuse my French – but this is the fucking bomb." Frank erupted into laughter and slapped Alex's shoulder, looking over to Piper "I like this one Principessa! You bring her back anytime! That other one, Polly, right? She's always on a diet! What is the point of living a life you don't enjoy?!"

Piper laughed and nodded, "You are right Frank. There's no point." Piper found her eyes seek out Alex's, found her mouth smile shyly, found her cheeks flood with heat and found her heart drum out a frenetic rhythm. Since when did her body just do what it wanted without a say from her?

They ate their pie as they chatted about the show and Piper's impressions. It was a safe area that both women were comfortable bantering in – Piper hadn't thought of Larry all night and Alex was more than happy for the distraction from the looming meeting with Sylvie later on. Eventually a comfortable silence descended as their plates lay scraped clean and Piper stifled a yawn.

"You know it's only 1am on a Friday night right kid?" Alex teased. "I'll try not to take the whole yawning thing personally…"

"Well you shouldn't," laughed Piper "this is the latest Friday night out I've had in a while! End of the week I'm usually hitting my pillow to catch up on all the sleep Polly's stolen from me running our business like a drill sergeant! Saturdays are usually my pick for a late night out."

"Oh really? Good to know." Alex smirked "So do you have plans for a raging night out tomorrow night?" She enquired, raising her eyebrows above glittering eyes.

Piper shifted a little in her seat. Guilt pulsed quietly under the ballooning feeling of anticipation. Was Alex going to ask her out? Was she going to have to tell her about Larry? Could she tell herself they were just new acquaintances and believe it? Could she tell Alex the same line she used on herself - that Larry was not officially her boyfriend - and not feel like a total asshole? Opening her mouth without knowing what would come out, both women jumped as they were interrupted by the shrill tone of Alex's phone ringing between them on the table.

Alex hung it up but only after Piper had seen the name. "Was that your ex from the bar tonight?" She asked carefully. Alex had visibly tensed and she sighed before meeting Piper's eyes "Yep, it was." Piper nodded and left space for her to continue.

"Sylvie is…let's just say, she's a complicated person whose specialty is spreading said complication wherever she goes." Alex shook her head slightly as Piper waited for her to continue, sensing something more than just a messy break up was at play.

The phone call had slammed Alex back to reality and she looked out onto the dark street from the brightly lit bubble she and Piper had been sharing for the last hour or so. She knew she had to burst it to sort out this shit with Sylvie. She only hoped there'd be another chance for her to recreate it with this woman. She turned and pushed her glasses up onto the top of her head "So listen, let's cut to the chase Piper."

Piper's heartbeat jump-started at the Alex's stern tone of voice and the serious way she was staring at her across the table. "O-kay, Alex..."

"I'm prepared to concede that really was the best pie in New York..."

Piper smiled broadly and felt her pulse ease a little "Told you!"

Alex held up her hand "...IF…"

"If?"

" _If_ , Chapman, you let me show you the best pizza in New York another time?"

Piper smiled and held her hand out "Deal, Vause." Alex grinned and shook the blonde woman's hand, clocking the way she held on for a little too long.

They said goodbye to Frank promising a return visit soon and stood on the sidewalk in the cool evening air as Alex waved down a taxi for Piper. "So I'm serious about that pizza. I'm a very competitive person, Piper – you're currently one up on me and I'm afraid that's an untenable situation. Oh here." Alex handed Piper a napkin. "You've got a little bit of…" she gestured at Piper's cheek.

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Piper flushed as she wiped her cheek until she noticed Alex laughing quietly behind her hand. "Hey!" She swatted Alex, throwing the napkin at her as she opened the taxi door.

"Woah, you're going to need that if you want pizza kid! I don't mean to wipe your face, don't hit me again! It's got my number on it. Text me when you're feeling like pizza ok?" Alex smiled as Piper took the napkin back and closed the taxi door, winding down the window as she did.

"Well, you should know that pizza is one of my secret weaknesses, Alex." Piper saw Alex's smirk falter and then morph into a grin just as the taxi pulled away. Her own face mirrored Alex's as she opened her phone to type in her number.

Quickly, the mirth drained from her as she saw a new text message waiting patiently on her phone for the last couple of hours.

From Larry:

 _Hey babe, Polly told me you girls had fun at your show – sounded a bit sexy, I might have to come along next time so I can learn some moves for you ;) See you tomorrow? xoxo_

Suddenly, guilt had swallowed her appetite for pizza.

* * *

Alex meanwhile skipped a taxi trip opting instead to suck in the fresh New York night air on her brisk walk back to Manhattan. She stopped to take in the view on the bridge grinning as she replayed Piper's last sentence and letting her mind dwell on the little nuances she'd already noticed in the woman. _Get it together Vause_. She pushed off the railing and continued over the bridge, pulling her phone out of her back pocket as she typed out a text:

To Nicky:  
 _I have to sort out some shit with Sylvie. Can you and Bennett close up for me? I'll meet you later at mine – bring whiskey._

From Nicky:

 _Sure Stretch. Top shelf? ;) Good luck with Bunny Boiler – keep me on speed dial…_

Alex chuckled, the smile dying on her lips as she wrote the next text. She'd ignored a couple more calls from Sylvie but now it was time to sort this shit out.

To Sylvie:

 _I'll be there in 10._

Before her phone was back in her pocket, it was ringing. "Sylvie, please don't tell me you're tied up, literally or figuratively. We have to do this now - "

"Yes we do Alex. I was beginning to think you didn't appreciate the pressing nature of the matter." Her feet stopped moving, lungs stopped breathing but her heart picked up the slack, ricocheting wildly in her chest. She willed her lips to move.

"Kubra – what a pleasant surprise. I'm touched. I didn't realize I'd be such a priority on your catch up list."

A chuckle and then, "Oh Alex. You always held a special place with me. It really is a pity you insist on being such a devoted dyke. Although you always told me you didn't get involved in lesbian drama – seems you find yourself starring in your very own sitcom."

Alex's jaw tensed as Kubra laughed heartily at his own joke. His chuckle tapered and he continued, "Sylvie and I have been catching up at her place. Why don't you come and join us?"

"Can't wait. I'm assuming she's leant you her phone because you haven't had a chance to sign a new phone contract?" Alex didn't know where this bravado was coming from but she'd always somehow put on her best show when Kubra was around.

"See you soon, Alex." The phone went dead leaving Alex with shaky legs and the realisation that Kubra hadn't answered her question. "Fuck you Sylvie, you better be alive to deal with all this shit." She hissed under her breath as she broke into a jog, trying not to think about what she was heading towards.

 _A/N – Uh Oh. This is turning into a long night for Alex... Hello friends! It seems the consensus (I'm looking at you izzielg and Librarybook!) is that you like slow-burn. That's lucky cos there's plenty to come! Hope you enjoyed your mid-week update. I'm heading off for a weekend away for my birthday so I'll try and update late this weekend/early next week. Thanks for reading guys :)_


	5. Chapter 5

"If you ever had any doubt, she really did love you Vause." Alex sat opposite Kubra accepting a glass of whiskey from him as she glanced over to where Sylvie sat slumped on the couch. She was out cold but, thankfully, Alex could see she was still breathing.

"Still does, I would say. It took not one, not two, but three fingers before she finally told me where my money had gone. Usually you girls crack at the thought of losing even one of your nails."

"I guess lesbians are less attached to their nails." Alex replied evenly.

Kubra chuckled again. "Yes, but I believe fingers are quite a requirement, no? Seems that Sylvie may need to practice with her left hand for a while." He grinned coldly as Alex shifted in her seat.

"So Alex. I hear you've changed the club quite a bit since I've been gone. Glad to hear you've kept the titty shows going. Although I'm told they're much more classy now and, no surprises, geared toward a _female_ market. Being a relative nobody small business owner really does seem to suit you, depressing as that seems to me, but I suppose we all have our own goals in life."

"Yes you'd hardly recognize the place," Alex replied, ignoring his jibes "which, I'm sure you recall, was part of our deal. My place now, my rules – you don't conduct your business, or even step foot, anywhere near my place, and I don't talk. I believe our deal is the reason you're out so early and free to break fingers again."

"Yes of course – our deal was mutually beneficial. And I always hold up my end of a bargain. But you can see my problem now, can't you Alex? The money I gave Sylvie to look after was my little nest egg after the Feds froze or stole every other dollar I had. She was one of my best employees and she never stole from me."

Kubra stood up and refilled his glass with Sylvie's whiskey before turning with a shrug, "But I misjudged her weakness for you. I didn't realize she was so pitifully in love that she'd try and pay you to stay. And that you, in turn, could be such a whore - so easily bought."

He sat back down as he tutted and shook his head in mock dismay, "But Vause, that money wasn't hers to give you. And she knew it. And now you do too."

Alex flinched inwardly, her eyes flicking involuntarily to Sylvie's form, remembering how bad she'd felt when she accepted the money. Her drive to own the bar and run a legitimate business so strong that she accepted Sylvie's wafer thin lies about a mystery inheritance and wanting to help Alex with her dreams. There was no way a bank was going to lend to an ex-con, so she'd taken the cash.

Alex ignored the burn of shame remembering how she'd stayed with Sylvie for nearly a year afterwards just because she felt she owed her, even if she had started paying her back immediately. She refocused and set her glass down.

"That may be true Kubra, but it's not my problem. The money is gone – Sylvie leant it to me to pay off the creditors so I could actually get the club out of your debts and turning a profit for the first time ever. No more dealing or dodgy bookkeeping or bank managers being paid off in powder. My club is clean and I own it. You're not muscling your way back in and taking it off me just because you made a stupid decision in a long line of stupid decisions."

Kubra's eyes narrowed slightly. "You don't seem to understand which makes me think you've been spending so much time in make-believe land playing with feather boas that you've lost your ability to read the reality of a situation, Vause."

His words were laced with ice as he hissed, "This is not a request. It is not a negotiation. You have my money. I want it back. Simple. Now, perhaps you would feel better to think you have options so let me give them to you."

Kubra leaned forward over the table so his face was inches from Alex, his voice a serenely menacing murmur. "Option 1: You stick to your current viewpoint that my problem is with the arrangement I made with Sylvie. So I kill Sylvie for fucking me over and I come to your bar, where my money is currently tied up, and burn it to the ground. I make sure the cops find that it was an inside job and jail you for attempted extortion. Bye bye your insurance and freedom. Bye bye my money. Bye bye Sylvie. This is the ' _No one wins'_ option."

Alex bit the inside of her mouth – now was not the time to start swearing. There would be time for that later when Sylvie came around.

"Option 2: You and Sylvie come up with my $250,000 by selling the business back to me. Of course, I will need a sweetener since I don't think the club is worth anywhere near that much now you've turned it into a dyke den. So perhaps an intimate evening with the three of us could seal the deal. This should come naturally to you given how easily you traded money for sex in the first place. This is the ' _I win'_ option. Though I'll admit, it does have its complications and I had intended to start fresh somewhere new with no loose threads…" Kubra smiled as he watched Alex swallow.

"So finally, because as you know, I love setting people stretch targets, Option 3: You and Sylvie pay me my money – plus a good will fee of $50,000 – within three months and I walk away, keeping our old agreement, with you as the owner of the club and me never to break any pretty little fingers again. This is the ' _Everyone wins'_ option. So Alex, you have my new number." He waggled Sylvie's mobile and slipped it back into his pocket as he stood.

"Let Sylvie know I'll pass on any messages I receive for her. I'll expect to hear from you tomorrow once you've had a chance to choose your own adventure."

Kubra turned around as he opened the front door "Oh and Alex, you know I'm partial to brunettes myself but I must admit that little blonde thing you left with tonight was certainly a cut above your previous conquests." He glanced at Sylvie and then winked slowly at Alex as he closed the door behind him with a click.

Alex let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. Listening to the ragged sound she forced herself to inhale deeply a few times to steady herself.

He'd seen Piper. He probably knew where she lived by now. She bit down the impulse to punch a wall or trash the apartment. She could rage later. There was no option now but to find the money.

She looked over at Sylvie and scanned down to where her hand lay across her stomach. Kubra had made a mess of it but from what Alex could see, it looked like he'd only broken the skin on one. The other two were just dislocated - painful, but fixable.

Alex wrenched open the medicine cabinet in Sylvie's bathroom, pulling out everything she needed and quickly set up next to the unconscious woman. This would be easier whilst she was still out and before the swelling got any worse so she had to work fast.

Alex had learnt first aid after witnessing an overdose of one of her mules. She'd hated feeling so useless especially as she had to make herself scarce before the paramedics arrived. Naturally the mule couldn't stay part of the business after showing so little restraint around the product, so Alex never found out if she survived. Even if she had, that didn't mean she was still around to tell the tale. Kubra's dislike of "loose threads" would have made sure of it.

Focusing, Alex quickly pulled Sylvie's middle finger away from the joint, maneuvering it to the correct angle and cleanly sliding it back into place. She did the same for her index finger. Her pinkie was in much worse shape so Alex gently wrapped a bandage lightly around the hand and made a sling, slipping a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a tea towel underneath her hand.

Alex's anger had already started to melt away imagining how frightening the experience must have been for the woman beside her. It took balls to resist giving Kubra information and she'd earned a pretty fucked up hand as a result. Tears sprung to Alex's eyes as her mom's voice suddenly came to mind. She'd held Alex still during an argument, locking eyes with her, " _No one's perfect baby, you gotta cut people some slack sometimes. Life is just one big experiment – we're not always going to get it right._ "

She was pulled out of her reverie as she noticed Sylvie was stirring. Shooting a quick text message off first, Alex got up and poured them both a whiskey, placing them on the table.

"Ahhhh fuuuuck, ahhhh oww GOD-dammit. A-Alex? Oh fuck, Alex, are you ok? Kubra! He's, he's here – did he hurt you? Alex?" Sylvie made a start to get up, looking around the apartment wildly. Alex gently pushed her back onto the couch and sat down next to her.

"He's gone Sylvie. You need to be calm – you're in shock. Here take a sip of this, and take these." Alex handed her the glass with two strong painkillers as the red head whimpered.

"My fucking hand. That fucking sadistic pig – I swear to God I'm going to fucking kill him. Ahh owwwch – FUCK ME that **hurts**."

"Yeah well he did a pretty good job on your pinkie. Your other two will be sore for a while but they're not broken. Not sure you'll ever be playing much more than chopsticks on the piano though, sorry to say."

Sylvie chortled softly, her brief smile quickly melting into sobbing as she collapsed against Alex "I'm so sorry Alex. So, so, so sorry. I tried not to tell him where the money was but…" her voice trailed off as she lifted her hand gingerly. A fresh sob brought a cascade of words from the red head.

"I just never thought he'd be out so soon. You've been so good paying me back some every month, I just thought we had a few years up our sleeves for you to really get things going and pay it all back and there'd be no harm. I thought we'd all win."

Sylvie's choice of words quickly brought Kubra's "options" back into Alex's mind and she gently moved Sylvie back into a sitting position.

"Listen. It's done ok? I'm not fucking happy about it, in fact I'm pretty fucking pissed about it," she paused as Sylvie let out another wail dropping her chin to her chest as tears dripped off her nose "but, hey – look at me – it's done. Ok? We can figure this out. We have to figure this out, ok Sylvie? Now is not the time to feel sorry for ourselves."

"But I've ruined everything…just like I always fucking do. I've fucked up your business, fucked up my fingers, just like I fucked up _us_." The drugs and the whiskey were starting to take effect and Alex needed Sylvie to focus.

"Look. You need to let that shit go. It's in the past – way in the past. You did what you did for a reason. Just like everyone does anything. You didn't fuck us up Sylvie. We weren't right for each other. We're not right for each other. But that doesn't mean we don't care for each other. I know why you gave me the money. I wish you hadn't now, but in truth I really needed it at the time so I'm also glad you did. So now it's both our problem ok? But that means we _both_ have to figure it out."

Sylvie had stopped crying and sniffed as she looked at Alex. "You're right. We're not right for each other – but _god_ I wish we were." She smiled sadly at Alex and picked up the brunette's hand with her good hand, pressing it to her lips firmly. She dropped Alex's hand, clearing her throat and steadying her voice "So. Let's figure it out."

Alex dropped her head so their foreheads touched for a moment and then sat back taking a long sip of her the burning liquid. "Ok so Kubra gave us three options – two of which are not options that you want to hear so that leaves us with paying back the money in three months. You said you thought we'd have enough to pay him back in a few years – so does that mean you've actually been saving the money I've been paying you back?"

Sylvie's sass was never far away and she cocked her head to one side as she rolled her eyes "I'm not a total idiot. Yes of course I've been saving it. In fact, I've invested it. My uncle works on Wall Street you know, he's been helping me in return for setting him up with some of the finest blow…"

Alex interrupted her impatiently "You've _invested_ Kubra's money? Again? Fuck me. Sylvie!"

"Yes Alex. And before you lose your shit, don't you want to hear how it's doing?"

Alex stood up and took a few steps away, putting some space between them in case she didn't like what was coming. "Fine. I've paid you back $5000 every month for almost two years – so that's nearly $120K. How much is it worth with whatever your uncle's done with it?"

Sylvie smiled the way she always did when she was impressed with herself or had won an argument. It was infuriating but Alex hoped it meant good news.

"Well let's just say we happened to be in the right place at the right time. Six months ago, we backed a very well positioned player in the on-demand streaming entertainment industry. You've heard of Netflix right? I called my uncle just before Kubra came around to see where we stood – he said we've had 111% return on our $90K original investment. The other $30K has also made a small profit on an entrepreneurial coffee business. "

Alex's head whirred. "Give it to me in English Sylvie – where are we at?"

"If we sold all the shares today, we'd have about $225,000. My uncle said we should hold onto them though – hipsters are gagging for this coffee, Netflix has got killer shows and neither is likely to be dropping in value anytime soon. I didn't think Kubra would give us 3 months…Alex, we can easily make $25,000 in that time!"

Alex swallowed – she couldn't believe she'd gone from wanting to kill Sylvie to wanting to hug her. "Jesus Christ, Sylvie. Tell your uncle to sell first thing tomorrow morning. We can't afford to gamble on that. And by the way, it's $75,000 we need to find – Kubra added a $50K "inconvenience" fee."

"All the more reason to leave the money in the shares, Alex! Are you crazy? How else are we going to make that kind of money?"

"The share market is volatile. Yes it's amazing your uncle has doubled our money but it's just a big casino Sylv. You have to get Kubra's money out of there before it dives again. Remember, it is Kubra's money. Not yours."

"Fine. I'll call him in the morning. So how the fuck are we going to find $75K in three months then?"

Alex sighed, "I don't know. But I might have a couple of ideas on places to start."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Sylvie jumped up, grabbing the vase off the coffee table. "Calm down – fuck, put that down Sylvie – it's just Nicky and Red. I told them to come."

Alex swung open the door to see two familiar faces - one worried and one stony. "You owe me two days hard labor at my shop. And dinner. A fancy one. For two. You're not invited." Red pushed past carrying her medical bag, plonking it down in front of Sylvie.

"Yeah and you owe me free drinks. Ok, _more_ free drinks." Nicky shoved Alex playfully as she followed Red inside.

"Sit." Red instructed Sylvie who was still holding the vase. "And put that down before you break your toes as well."

Alex and Nicky exchanged smirks at Red's bedside manner and escaped into the kitchen to prepare boiled water and towels for Red. "What the fuck man? I thought it was all cool with Kubra? We need to bring down some LES justice on that punk after he's pulled this shit!"

"Les justice? Is that some kind of lesbian Avengers thing? Let me guess – you're Super Dyke?"

" _Lower East Side_ , dude. Jesus." Nicky watched as Alex calmly filled the kettle with water and placed it back in its cradle. "Yo. Vause. Spill. What the actual fuck?"

Alex sighed tiredly and crossed her arms as she told Nicky the short version, eventually summarizing with a shrug, "So basically, we're fucked unless we can find $75,000 in 3 months."

"Man. You've got some hippy Buddha bullshit blood running through your veins. If it were me, I would have snapped the rest of that bitch's fingers and possibly given her a black eye, or at least a nipple cripple. Nah she'd probably enjoy that bit too much…"

"Nick. Can we just focus on the present and get this stuff to Red before she breaks something of ours? We can talk retribution fantasies and possibly even some helpful brainstorming later ok? You did bring the whiskey right?"

Nicky gestured to her bag on the table, "Have I ever let you down?"

"You actually haven't." Alex pulled the wild haired woman into a bear hug, broken as soon as it began by Red shouting from the lounge room.

"Did I ask you to weave new towels from a field of cotton in Georgia or bring water from a Siberian hot spring? What the hell is taking so long?"

"Coming!" The two women called in unison, failing to suppress a much-needed laugh as they hurried out.

 _A/N – It may sound far-fetched but the Netflix share price thing is actually true – in 2015 it skyrocketed so yeah, a nice coincidence for this little tale. So Alex has a bit of a quandary to figure out but don't worry, her attention will definitely be railroaded by Piper along the way. Would love to hear your thoughts guys – thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

Piper woke the next morning, smiling as the remnants of a dream danced their way out of her memory. She kept her eyes shut and tried to focus on the dissipating images; bodies not wearing much, a stranger closing a door behind her, intense eyes locking onto hers then a rooftop, a fast car, someone - Polly? - staring at her in shock from behind a window, a chase and then a sort of free fall. Reluctantly she let the details slide away and focused on the overall feeling from the dream – a mix of exhilaration, anxiety and a pleasant craving.

She fluttered her eyes open and they focused on the napkin from Alex on her bedside table, her smile growing inanely big. She'd spent so long considering whether to send her a text last night, she'd fallen asleep without replying to Larry either. She wasn't surprised then when her phone lit up a few seconds later, displaying the goofy photo he'd taken of himself for his caller i.d.

"Hey Lar!" Piper had always been bad at pretending and she cringed at how fake her cheeriness sounded.

Larry didn't seem to notice, "Heyyyy sleepy head! I figured you'd had a big night with your new hot lesbian friends so I thought I'd give you a sleep in to recover from all the beer swilling and mud wrestling."

Piper chuckled but felt vaguely annoyed "Ha yup well that mud does get everywhere. I'm going to have to spend most of today in the shower scrubbing it off."

"Oooh sounds fun – can I join? You know, for those hard to reach spots?!" Piper smiled at his cheekiness but knew instantly she didn't want to see him this weekend. He'd been pushing harder for an answer on living together and she just didn't want to spend the next two days avoiding the topic.

"Thanks for the gentlemanly offer, but…I'll have to decline. I'm sorry Larry. I just want to relax and spend some time alone this weekend. I need to work on the pitch for Monday and I'll be no fun to be around…" Piper trailed off, cringing as her sort-of-boyfriend let out a small sigh.

"Okay Pipe. Yeah, I mean of course, I totally get it. It's a big day for you and Polly. I don't want to be selfish or anything, I just was really looking forward to seeing you." He paused adding hopefully, "You sure you don't want an audience for your pitch? I could bring you lunch and ogle your boobs or heckle you while you practice so you'll be ready for anything come Monday?! Or even throw in a massage to help you relax – no funny business…unless specifically requested?"

Piper laughed and immediately felt a pang in her chest. Not all guys were this accommodating. She hadn't seen Larry since the prior weekend and she knew it was a shit move to blow him off. But she needed some space to process what she really felt about him and she couldn't do that with him being sweet and lovely and kind around her. She rolled her eyes at herself.

"Once again, such a gentlemanly gesture but really Lar – I just want some me time." She paused letting her guilt work her mouth "But why don't we all have dinner on Monday night, after our Barney's day? You, me, Polly and Pete. It'll either be a celebration or commiseration and either way, we'll need plenty of drinks…" Piper cringed at her concerted effort at joviality and hoped that Larry didn't pick up the obvious attempt at deflection.

"Sure baby, that sounds great. I'll book somewhere nearby Popi and let you know. You just focus on Monday and I'll try hard not to think of you covered in mud while I'm having my own form of me-time…" They both laughed, said goodbye and Piper hung up wondering what the fuck was wrong with her.

She sat up and turned to stare at the mirror on her dressing table. "He's funny. He's kind. He's considerate. He's patient. He's clever. He's cute. What is the problem here Piper?" she asked her reflection. Her eyes involuntarily dropped to the little napkin sitting on her bedside. It wasn't about who Larry _was_ , it was about who he wasn't.

"Fuck it" Piper snatched up the napkin and her phone and typed a quick text, trying very hard not to think about the why, the how, the what of anything and everything.

To Alex:

 _Hello Miss Vause. As fate would have it, this happens to be the weekend I'd put aside for eating pizza at some point. When you're ready to put your money where your mouth is, I'm ready to be impressed. - Piper_

She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and put her phone down firmly, jumping out of bed and heading for the shower. She was not going to let her head do the usual Piper whirlpool of over-thinking everything. For once, she was going to do what she wanted to do, not what she thought she should.

She took her time. Luxuriating under the stream of hot water, she carefully went through the full suite of the Popi coconut range. She worked hard to keep her mind in the moment, imagining how best to convince Barney's that their brand was the one to stock. She let her mind stray once as she soaped around her neck, her breath catching as she thought of the way she'd seen Alex's eyes flick from her lips to her neck and back up to lock gazes just before she'd hailed Piper a cab.

After toweling off and donning her robe, she forced herself to walk straight past her phone to the kitchen where she juiced some oranges and served herself some muesli and fruit. She chewed slowly flipping through the latest Barney catalogue to refresh what the competition was doing.

It was only after she'd finished her breakfast dishes that she walked back to her bedroom, a little faster than could be described as natural, and swiped open her phone. Both her heart and smile sprung into action of their own volition.

From Alex:

 _Good timing. I was just wondering if you like Margarita pizza as much as you like Margaritas? – A_

Piper smiled and quickly tapped out her response.

To Alex:

 _I'd have to say no, not as much. But if this pizza's as good as you say, maybe I could._

She saw that Alex had started typing back immediately and she couldn't stop watching the three dots, imagining the smirk accompanying the response. Piper felt the same expansive feeling in her chest like the first time Alex had turned around to appraise her, eyebrow raised and lips curling. She couldn't believe how immediately _intimate_ even a text message felt with Alex.

From Alex:

 _Phew, I was beginning to think you'd lost your appetite. I know all this talk must be making you hungry but can you wait until lunch tomorrow? I promise it will be worth the wait…though you should definitely eat between now and then. Can't have you fainting BEFORE you eat the best pizza of your life. Ha. Sorry my terrible jokes are much better in person._

Piper grinned and, wait…was Alex rambling? Don't people ramble when they're nervous?

To Alex:

 _I'll be the judge of that. Tomorrow lunch it is. What time and where is this mysterious pizza place?_

From Alex:

 _How about we keep the mystery alive as long as possible – I'll pick you up at 12pm. That is if you're happy to divulge your address to a near stranger?_

Piper replied with her address and said something corny about stranger danger and then placed her phone down, determined not to re-read the messages like a teenager. But it was the final one that she just couldn't bring herself not to check again.

From Alex:

 _One more thing; sounds weird but you might want to wear pants tomorrow. Leather would be best, for a number of reasons… ;) See you tomorrow kid. Ax_

Piper flopped back onto her bed turning over to smother her huge smile in her pillow. She wrenched herself up and away from the bed and her phone and went to peruse her wardrobe. _Careful what you ask for Alex_.

Alex had been woken by Piper's text and for a brief moment, memories of the previous night sifted out to just feature those with the blonde woman. She thought of how their hands had bumped a few times walking over the bridge and how she had to really fight the natural impulse to weave her fingers around Piper's. Smiling broadly, she tapped a reply and got up to make coffee. She tiptoed past Nichols snoring on the couch, picking up the empty whisky bottle from their "brain storming" session last night.

They'd come up with at least one good idea to raise some of the cash but Alex knew the situation needed more than hope and possibilities – it needed a fail-safe plan and they didn't have that yet. Alex sighed and checked her phone before tending to the coffee. She placed a cup where the smell would hit Nicky's nose and sat on the ledge behind, pulling the curtain and opening the window to let in the New York morning buzz.

"Unggh arhhh shit Vause. You know that early bird catching worm thing is just the System's way of getting kids to be good little competitive capitalists right?"

Alex chuckled as she lit a cigarette, blowing it out the open window "Yeah well Nichols, turns out I am capitalist-challenged right now so maybe I should be more like that bird. And besides, it's nearly 10am so I'm not sure this counts as early."

"Fine, fine – give me one of those." Nicky shuffled over to the ledge with her coffee and sat opposite Alex, flicking the zippo deftly with one hand and dragging on her cigarette. "Ah kiss of life, my old friend nicotine. So. I called Morello last night after you passed out. P.S: Light weight. Anyway, she's ringing around to get the gang in for a meeting this afternoon."

"Today? Why?" Alex bit out crankily, still slightly shaken from the events of last night. But also, if she was honest, there was a very real chance she'd be seeing Piper this weekend and she really just wanted to escape this shitty situation and go back to the bubble they'd shared at Frank's cafe.

"Be-cause, ya goddam amnesiac, we are on a slight timeframe in case you forgot. So we need to hustle if we are going to enter the Burlesque Idol competition with a half decent show! Twenty thousand dollars for first prize ain't gonna be awarded to some half-assed flapper routine! Morello already has twenty ideas for a theme…you might wanna think about letting her choreograph this time?"

Alex raised an eyebrow as she drew on her cigarette.

"What?! Listen Stretch – just because she and I bump uglies occasionally doesn't make me incapable of seeing beyond my snatch. She's really talented and SUPER obsessive; do you know how many times she's watched West Side Story? There ain't a musical she doesn't know back to front. Might come in handy for a competition based on popularity, 's'all I'm saying."

"Ok sure. Let's see what happens at the meeting." Alex checked her phone again waving a hand absent-mindedly.

"Oh I'm sorry – is there something more pressing than saving your ass from Kubra's special talents of breaking fingers and ruining lives?" Nicky huffed as she flicked her cigarette out the window and jumped off the ledge.

"What? No, of course not. I was just checking…the…time – hey! Nicky don't be a dick – give me back the phone. Nicky c'mon." Alex lurched for Nicky as she ran around the couch with the phone.

"Oh shhhhuuuure Vause, the _time._ I didn't realize time had a name and that name was…Piper Chapman! Ouch, looks like someone's been waiting for a reply for, woah, all of twenty-five minutes! Losing your touch Stretch."

Alex swiped the phone back off her annoying friend with one well-timed lunge and pushed her into the couch for good measure, "Real mature Nick. Fuck you."

"Ooooh. Touchy! I'm not sure I've seen this side to you before my long legged friend. The teenage-y side. Are you gonna pass her a note and ask her to circle yes or no?!" Nicky was much more comfortable teasing her friend about girls than trying to fix the serious shit she was in so she was happy to milk this.

"Ha. Ha." Alex scowled, threw a cushion at her friend and resumed her seat by the window.

Nicky jumped up to refill her coffee mug "Look, far be it from me to offer advice on lurrrve - "

"Then DON'T." Alex called after her.

"But seriously, hear me out Stretch. I liked the kid – I did. Hell, she's hot, smokin', no one's arguing with that. And she seemed nice, funny even. Bit naïve, kinda vanilla, and preppy, very Park Slope but hey, look who's talking."

"I know you don't have a point Nicky so why don't you hurry up not getting to it?" Alex rolled her eyes as she took a refill from her friend.

"All I'm saying is just, be realistic Vause. Looked to me like she'd stumbled on something exotic to her usual mundane Friday with the jocks at Hooters and got curious. And why didn't she answer if she was single or not? I dunno, I get serious straighty-one-eighty vibes. Which is fine, cool, whatever, you're a grown up. Just, take it from me; rule number 1 is rule number 1 for a reason."

Alex sighed and jumped down again from the ledge. "Thanks for your concern Nick. But as you've pointed out – I'm a grown up. And this grown up is going to have a shower."

"Fine. Well this grown up is going to eat those pop tarts I know you bought just for me for when I stay over to help you solve all the problems of the world. Who needs romance when we have our bro-mance, Vause? Right?!"

Alex chuckled as she walked out the living room "It's a beautiful thing Nichols. Knock yourself out on the candy-breakfast. At least when you're eating, you're not talking."

"Ouch damn, and I thought what we had was special! Oh and _I told you so_ – just throwing it out there in advance!" Nicky called after her friend.

Shutting the door to her bedroom, Alex sat on her bed resting against the headboard and closed her eyes. "Mom, I might need your help with a few things. I think I'm in trouble." She murmured, ignoring the usual pricking that started behind her closed lids.

She jumped as her phone vibrated in her pocket. For half a second, Alex thought she might actually see Diane's name flash up but just as quickly the thought dissolved and she reached into her pocket. She smiled as she read Piper's reply.

Dismissing the idea of playing it cool and any niggling thoughts from Nicky's little chat, she tapped out an invitation to lunch the next day and relaxed as she and Piper texted back and forth. By the end of the exchange, she was beaming and felt a tingle of empowerment and possibility in her body.

She quickly found Sylvie's number and without dwelling on the message tapped out "Kubra – I choose option 3. See you in three months."

Glancing over at the photo on her bedside table, Alex whispered "Thanks" and sprung out of bed to head for the shower.

 _A/N – Hey guys, happy weekend! It's nice to see some new names joining the reviewers and followers; Welcome and hope you enjoy the ride guys! I_ _ **really**_ _appreciate your feedback and support, it's amazing how much it makes a difference to motivation! I probably need a team of you reminding me to go to the gym too..! So a slower chapter but as I've promised, I'm taking my time with developing plot lines and I'm more interested in trying to write more complex characters than relying on stereotypes. Kubra is definitely a "baddie" though. Hehe. Be back soon :)_


	7. Chapter 7

"I like it." The room let out a collective whoop, the buzz of excitement palpable. They'd all agreed unanimously on the theme for their competition piece, but even still the final word was with Alex. With her approval it was decided - they would be presenting the "Cell Block Tango" from _Chicago_ at Burlesque Idol.

"Ok so as your choreographer," began Morello excitedly as Alex and Nicky exchanged a smile "I am going to be running a very tight ship ladies. When I say rehearsal starts at 0-nine-hundred I mean you get here at 0-eight-thirty to start warming up. By 0-nine-hundred we're in starting positions. Am I clear on this?"

The group mumbled bemused acquiescence as Nicky stood up, "Ok, s'cuse Morello but before we start on the nitty gritty and never, ever, **ever** stop..." she copped a slap from Lorna "Hey! Kidding! Ok, allow me a moment because our good friend Stretch here is a woman of few words. That's why she keeps me around; as her eloquent mouth piece to the world…" Alex rolled her eyes as the group chortled.

"So, we all know this isn't just another show. No one wants to see _Nurse Diane_ go back to the old days when Kubra was in charge. This place is more than a club to us all now – as Litchfield spat us out one by one, it took us in when no one else would. At one point, it was a bit like trading one prison for another. But Alex changed all that when she took over. This place is home. Not to mention the home of the sexiest damn ex-con burlesque bracket in the U.S.A!"

The group laughed but grew quiet quickly as Nicky put her arm around Alex whose evasive eyes were glassy and fiery behind her specs. Not many people had ever seen her close to tears before and suddenly the mood turned somber. Nicky said quietly, mostly to Alex, "We are not going to let you down. We're not going to let Diane down. We got this, Lurch."

They cheered and again quieted down as Alex waved her hand "Guys thank you. I can't begin…won't try. But listen, this is my shit – not yours. I appreciate your support and we are going to kill this competition. But at the end of the day, I don't want any of you feeling you owe me anything. Ok? What will be will be."

Boo piped up; "Thanks Vause but I don't buy that Doris Day shit. You're fucking family, this place is home and I'll be heading back to Litchfield with Kubra's balls around my neck before we lose _Nurse Diane_ to that fuck." The group released a deafening cheer.

Morello called out as the noise subsided, "Ok everybody – I'll be running auditions in the next few days so please come see me for a time and with the appropriate bribery items. I'm a chocolate and champagne kinda girl FYI."

The group broke off into pockets with Poussey and Tastee good-naturedly squabbling over who should play the "Squish" part, screaming in unison " _He ran into my knife. He ran into my knife TEN TIMES!_ "

Meanwhile Alex, Nicky, Morello and Boo joined Red in the back office at her summons. As they sat in the cramped space, Red pulled out a bottle of vodka and poured each of them a shot. "Zda-ró-vye" she said solemnly and the group knocked back the astringent liquid.

"Ok ladies, and Boo," Red began as the butch woman blew her a kiss "I wanted to bring you all together and tell you that I don't believe in your American obsession with positive thinking. You want to raise $75,000 in 3 months. This is not possible with positive thinking alone. We have a saying in Russia…"

"Here we go…" groaned Nicky receiving a sharp clip on her ear.

" _Hunger is not your aunt, it will not bring you a pie_." Red stared from one to the other as the women nodded uncertainly.

"Soooo are you saying you're making us pies Red? Because if so, can I please ask; No. More. Beetroot." Nicky went to drop to her knees to beg and received another slap on her head. "Ouch! Jesus! Ok so what's with the hungry aunt and pie crap?"

"This saying means – if you want something important, especially if it is difficult, you must go and get it. You must put effort in. Fine, you have plans to win a competition. So what? $20,000 is not enough. And that's only **if** you win. So between us, we need to make sure we go and get the rest of the pie. Alex, tell me the plan so far?"

Alex swallowed, not wanting to disappoint her group of friends – no, not friends – family. "Well. If we can boost door sales with hype for the next few months I think we can push our profits to $7500 per month, so that's at best another $22,500…and then, uh" her voice cracked slightly and she paused as though she was debating whether to continue, her brow furrowed with uncertainty. Red took it as a cue to jump in, grabbing Alex by the hand. "Ok. Good start. My turn."

The older woman then opened her handbag and brought out an envelope pushing it along the table to Alex. "Vause. My husband was a weak fish of a man, flapping uselessly through life, mouth open but never saying anything of use. And, he was terrible with money. Luckily for me this meant that the idiot forgot where he hid his little bundles of cash in our house for 'rainy days'. So today it rains and it is yours. It's nearly $5000. Not much, but it is a start."

"No Red, I can't - " Alex pushed the envelope back across the table.

"You can. And you will. Don't test me Vause – I don't play coy. And I don't take rejection very well. Ask the bitch whose boob I burst." She paused as the whole room stared at her mouths open, "Long story. Anyway, take the envelope and shut your mouth. Now, next Boo has something to share don't you Carrie darling?"

"Sure do Mamma. Okay so you all know that I may not be into busting out a strip tease myself but I do have a few, say, _connections_ in the world of Burlesque…"

"Ya-huh," sputtered Nicky "Connections meaning belt notches. Those who can't do themselves, well, _do others."_ She ducked successfully avoiding another clip from Red.

Boo continued unfazed "What can I say? I'm an avid supporter. Anyway, I made a few calls earlier and it turns out the organizers of Burlesque Idol have had a change of heart on the venue for the competition this year. They think it's time to give a newcomer the honour of hosting. I _may_ have suggested a particular option that they _may_ have agreed with…" she grinned as Alex's eyes widened.

"Get. Fucked. No way!" Alex pushed her glasses up and stared at Boo. "Here? _Nurse Diane_ is going to host the competition?"

Boo smirked and nodded putting her hands in the air "Ye-ep. Oh and one more thing. I explained the current situation with a certain former asshole underworld king pin - may have gone quite heavy on the sister solidarity side of things. Now I couldn't quite get them to guarantee the win, something about ethics yada yada, but they **have** decided to let us keep all profits for the night. That means ticket sales, drink sales, hell even a meat raffle if that floats our boat. It's allllll gravy."

Boo laughed at Alex's gaping mouth "I know, I know – I'm pretty amazing. You're not the first woman to think it. I will accept your undying gratitude or alternatively, a head job. Your choice Vause."

"Ahhh I choose gratitude, definitely gratitude. Boo that really is incredible. Thank you. This is going to at least double the profits for November." Alex shook her head unbelieving.

"Ok Nichols and Morello – you're up." Red barked.

"Um." Morello started, "So Alex, you know me and Nicky well we ain't been standing on our own two feet for too long so we don't have much cash money to give you."

"Guys, I don't _want_ your money please, I mean it." Alex interjected firmly, hating herself for putting her friends in this position.

"Vause. Shut your mouth. Your friends are trying to tell you - _the dog gnaws the bone because he cannot swallow it._ "Red waited for the penny to drop but was met with blank faces. She exasperated, "Every little bit helps when you're breaking down a big problem, no matter how slow going it is. Khristos. Nevermind. Morello, dear – keep going."

"Yah well we want to help you gnaw the bone, like Red says. So we're going to help with giving you our time – ya know "time is money" and all that. Well ours is yours, we're going to look after everything to do with the competition and the shows. You won't have to do any of the ticketing, the costumes, the rehearsals, the catering. You name it – we've got it covered."

She looked over at Nicky who was busy trying not to look too smitten "Me and Nicky, we make a pretty good team. You won't have to worry – you got enough on your mind." She leant over and patted Alex's hand.

"Yeah and listen Stretch, I got a cousin who's started some hipster craft beer business. It's pretty good shit – and you know I'm a connoisseur of fine beverages. Anyways, he's been looking for an event to sponsor that will give his brew a bit of a profile with, his words, "cool people". I think I might have convinced him to donate a couple of palettes for the competition in return for free publicity. Win-win right?"

"Aah. Fuck. You guys…I don't know what to say." Alex put her face in her hands and hastily wiped away the moisture collecting under her eyes.

"Ok. By my calculations, **if** we win the Idol competition, that leaves us $15-20,000 short." Red pulled her glasses off the end of her nose letting them hang around her neck.

"We won't be short." All eyes turned to Alex. "Well look if we don't win the competition I might have to sell a kidney or something but…we should have enough if we can pull off the win. Be-cause…" She took a breath and muttered, "I'm going to sell my bike."

The room stilled with Nicky breaking the spell blurting, "Fuck no!" and punching Alex a little too hard.

"Ow! Nicky! Fuck."

"Vause. You need to back the truck, or in this case, the 1972 Norton Commando hot as fuck motorcycle, UP." Nicky was looking at Alex like she had just eaten a bowl of maggots in front of her.

"Nicky, please don't make this harder than it already is. I'm selling the bike. End of story." Alex said evenly.

Nicky was still shaking her head. "But…"

"Ok you know what?" Alex stood up suddenly, "I'm so grateful to all of you – I feel actually sick with gratitude. So, thank you, thank you, fucking thank you so fucking much. Right now, I really just need some air, I'm sorry…sorry."

Alex bumped her way out of the room, her cheeks flushing hotly and her eyes stinging. She hated other people seeing her emotions so nakedly displayed. She normally hid that stuff behind her glasses, her sarcasm, her long black tresses all of which formed a carefully constructed and unassailable wall around her.

Slamming the fire door open, she leaned heavily against the wall, lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. As she shakily exhaled, she felt her mobile phone vibrate.

From Unknown:

 _Hey Alex, this is Sylvie – my new number thanks to fuckwad Kubra stealing my phone. Hope you're ok. My hand is alright - can you thank Red again? She did a scarily good job…just how many people has she sewn up? Well just checking in. I'll call you Monday once I have the final figures from my Uncle from the shares. S x  
Ps: I really am sorry. Again. _

Alex took another drag from her cigarette and leant her head against the wall, looking up to the sky above. She was pondering the moment when her life took this latest spectacular derailment when the fire door slammed open.

"There you are! Fuck me. What are you thinking Vause? I think you've caught crazy off that ex-girlfriend of yours. Did you touch her blood last night?" Nicky pinched the cigarette from Alex's fingers and took a drag.

"Help yourself." Alex muttered, lighting a new one.

Nicky softened her voice, nudging Alex gently; "Seriously Stretch. You can't sell your bike. It's like, a part of you. You've had it ever since I've known you and before that…well, I know what it means to you - "

"Shut up Nicky." Alex growled quietly.

"No man, fuck this. There's a better way."

"Oh yeah? You wanna tell me what that is Nicky? Huh?! We don't even know if we're going to win this fucking competition and you're trying to convince me I don't need to do this? This is the least I need to do! Shall we pass around a hat and see if anyone drops in a spare $50K? Or worse, I could take money from my friends who have trouble paying their goddam rent for MY fuck up? Or maybe I could humiliate myself again asking banks for a loan for an ex-con dyke - remember how great that went last time? So please, enlighten me with your miracle solution to keep Kubra from taking my bar, killing me, my friends or all of the above?" Alex was losing her cool, she could keep the front up of being in control for most people, but not Nicky. She was more a sister than a friend.

"You've moved more dough in less time Vause." Nicky said it quietly and firmly but she didn't dare look at Alex. Beats of silence stretched out between them as Alex stared stonily at Nicky, finally speaking lowly, slowly and deliberately.

"We made a promise. No going back to that shit. We didn't make that for ourselves Nichols – we made it for the people we love and the people we have loved. Don't say that shit again." Alex stubbed out her cigarette pausing to make eye contact with Nicky. "I mean it."

"Fine." Nicky paused briefly before tumbling on, "But all I'm saying is desperate times Vause and these are desperate times. It would be a one time thing…"

"It's NEVER a one time thing. The answer is no. I'm warning you Nicky – don't try some fucking heroin dealing heroine thing." Alex was glowering at her friend.

Nicky cracked a grin at Alex dissolving some of the tension, "Haaaa I see what you did there! I'm impressed Vause. That was more like one of my lines! Silver tongue Sasquatch."

Alex sighed, trying not to smile "Fuck off asshole. And Nick, I'm serious. You can actually fuck off for good if I find out any dealing at all is going on either under _Nurse Diane's_ roof or in her name."

"Jesus Christ. I GET IT. No dealing – done deal. Now take me to the free beer you owe me from last night."

Nicky looked at Alex's incredulous expression as she pulled open the fire door, "What? Oh great so no free beer either for 3 months? This week just gets better and better."

 _A/N – "That's what friends are forrrr…" Hope you enjoyed a bit of filler before the pizza date coming up NEXT! Thanks for the support again dear reviewers – you are lovely. Especially the reminder to go the gym ;) I'll be back super soon with another chapter so stay tuned!_


	8. Chapter 8

Piper checked herself in the mirror for the fifth time in as many minutes. She was ready early having woken before her alarm sounded. She'd run further than her usual four miles, spent a good half hour stretching and had eaten an omelette before showering and dressing. Now she was pacing her lounge room, tossing her phone from one hand to the other.

She stopped in front of the mirror again and surveyed what she saw. Was this too much? Yes, she'd been told her to wear leather pants but was that just a joke? She wouldn't normally wear these pants to eat lunch let alone pizza, but they _were_ a good choice for a date. Was this even a date? She wasn't supposed to be dating! She wasn't supposed to be leaving her apartment due to her professed need to finalize her Barney's pitch, according to the story she told Larry.

As Piper's head slowly swam with chatter, the sound of an engine pulling up outside her apartment pulled her out of the swarm of thoughts and over to the window. She glanced down, and felt her heart leap up and punch her throat.

She watched the rider kick down the stand, effortlessly throw their leg over the back of a very cool vintage motorbike and stand upright before zipping open their jacket and pulling off the helmet. Piper's mouth went dry as she watched Alex's hair tumble out and saw her reach into her back pocket for her phone. She pulled her eyes up Alex's long lean legs clad in black denim and stared intently at the woman's face, feeling vicarious as she observed the nervous way she bit at her lip and tapped at her phone.

Piper jumped as her own phone buzzed in her hand.

From Alex:  
 _So, hope you're still hungry? I'm a little early so take your time._

She grinned and tapped out her reply before grabbing her jacket and keys, wrenching the door shut behind her and hurrying down the stairs.

To Alex:  
 _Starved. Be right down._

Piper slowed as she reached the front door, taking a deep breath and running a hand through her hair back before she pulled it open. She was met with a smirk that faltered and vivid green eyes that widened slightly and swept over her body appreciatively.

"Uh wow. You look…great. I, mean – hi." Alex pushed herself up from her position of leaning casually against her bike and cleared her throat, standing awkwardly as Piper walked up to her.

"Hey. Nice ride. Now I understand the whole leather pants thing. I think…" She flashed a brilliant smile, white teeth and glittering eyes as Alex chuckled.

"Yah. Mostly practical, for your comfort and modesty and all that…but I also wanted you to feel the part you know."

"Oh _the part?_ So we **are** going to some kind of hard core biker bar serving exquisite Hawaiian pizza?"

"Uh I wish but sadly, no…" Alex's laugh jumped out of her throat as she spoke, the sound making Piper feel stupidly, recklessly, dangerously happy.

"Ok, so what kind of part then, Alex?" Piper blinked innocently, her lips pulling up into a half smile.

"Obviously hot biker girl taking on Manhattan's mean streets." Alex smirked as Piper blushed and tossed her a helmet. "Here, time to complete the picture."

Alex focused hard at keeping her breathing steady as Piper climbed on the bike behind her. She smelt of jasmine and coconut and Alex shut her eyes briefly while she felt the woman settle in and place her hands furtively on Alex's hips.

She smiled to herself as the bike roared to life and Piper's hands gripped instinctively tighter. "Ready?" She yelled over her shoulder.

"As I'll ever be!" The blonde woman called back, ignoring the bubbles popping all through her as all of her senses tried valiantly to deal with the full frontal attack of Alex being so near.

Pulling the bike smoothly away from the curb, Alex kept her speed under control as she steered them through traffic, across the Williamsburg Bridge and into Manhattan. She'd normally be weaving, zipping between cabs and definitely opening the throttle more than she was but she was focusing so much on Piper's hands on her hips that she found herself locked into a calm meditative state.

Gliding into a parking bay, Alex held the bike steady, feeling Piper's hands on her shoulders as she maneuvered off the bike. Alex followed and pulled her helmet off smiling as Piper surreptitiously tried to fix her hair. "I wouldn't worry too much – helmet hair is the new fashion." She laughed as Piper blanked and then dodged a playful slap from her.

"C'mon kid," Alex was still chuckling as she strode across the road, "This pizza isn't going to eat itself." She yanked open the door to John's Pizzeria and held it as Piper stepped inside.

They slid into a booth and Alex poured them both a glass of water as Piper took a deep breath in, "Ohhh my god it smells so GOOD." She swiped up a menu, devouring the choices with her eyes as Alex vaguely realized she was grinning goofily at this woman.

They ordered and settled back into their seats, a comfortable beat of silence descending as the din in the restaurant continued around them.

"So, how did you find this place?" Piper asked cheerfully, sipping her water.

Alex blinked, "Uh well, my mom used to bring me here when I was little. Every year actually, for my birthday and sometimes hers too. We didn't eat out much so it was always pretty special." Alex shrugged and flashed a smile, "It's not fancy but I'm telling you, it's the best."

Piper sensed something behind the smile and the lightness in Alex's voice, the tiniest fleck of melancholia in those iridescent eyes.

"Are you close?" She enquired.

"Sorry?" Alex shook her head slightly, confused.

"Your mom and you. Sounds like you have some good memories here – " Before Alex could answer, their pizza's were delivered in front of them by a beaming older man. Alex stood up and hugged him as he slapped her on the back good-naturedly.

"Alex! I thought you'd turned into one of those dairy free, gluten free, kale loving hipsters or something! It's been too long kiddo – where you been?" Joe had worked at the pizzeria ever since Alex could remember. He treated her more like a niece than a customer.

"Hey Joe-Joe, don't take it so personally – you know I always come back eventually. Besides, I've been waiting for a special occasion. This is Piper. We have a bit of a wager going. I've bet her that this is the best pizza she's ever tried. You better not let me down…" Alex winked at her old friend.

"Ah-huh, well hi Piper. You know, not to blow my own trumpet, but she's telling you the truth. In fact, I'll tell you a little secret; this girl can't lie. Well, not convincingly anyway. If she ever plays with her glasses and twitches her mouth over to the side – you bet your bottom dollar she's fibbing…"

"Oook that's probably enough from you Mr Flappy Mouth." Piper smiled softly as she watched Alex shoo Joe away with a menu as he chuckled loudly, calling over his shoulder.

"Pleasure meeting you Piper! Enjoy the taste sensation, oh, and the pizza too!" He chortled devilishly. Piper dropped her head, her grin widening as Alex threw a menu at the retreating figure.

Shaking her head, Alex turned back around and pushed her glasses back up her nose. "Um, sorry about that. He's like an uncle whose main aim in life is find new ways to tease me every time I see him." She cleared her throat "So. Let's eat these babies before they get cold."

They delved in, Alex pausing to covertly watch Piper take her first bite and feeling her lower belly clench as the blonde woman let out an involuntary groan as she chewed. "Unnnh god."

"Horrible isn't it?" Alex smirked as she watched her lunch companion swallow.

"Ngmm - the worst." Piper replied behind her hand as she battled with a stubborn strand of mozzarella. "That sauce! It should be illegal!"

They made their way through the pizzas, chatting in between mouthfuls. It felt so easy. They'd known each other less than two days and yet they could already tease each other, laugh too loudly at a stupid joke and before long, Alex found herself sharing information about the one thing she kept locked away from everyone except those closest.

"To answer your question, it depends what you mean by close."

Piper's eyes squinted and then popped open "Ohh your mom – right, yeah. I guess I just meant, do you still come here for pizza and hang out and stuff?"

Alex shook her head "Nope. We're not close like that. Well, we would be. Except," Alex was dimly aware of how weird it was that she was still talking, "…she died, a couple of years ago. It's fine – sorry, I didn't mean to be cryptic I just… sometimes I don't know how to talk about it still."

"Of course. Alex, you don't have to. I shouldn't have pried…" Piper was the sort of person to comfort a stranger crying at a bus stop so it was unavoidable that her hand would involuntarily find Alex's. The brunette swallowed hard, fighting her own involuntary reaction to the sweet gesture as tears threatened to well.

"No it's totally fine. We were very close. I know everyone says this about their mom's, but she really was a hero in a really everyday way. I don't know how to explain it, especially without getting as cheesy as this pizza." She chuckled weakly, "I guess I've been avoiding this place for a while because it reminds me of her. Some part of me obviously wanted to slap me out of it." She realized she was staring at Piper's hand and glanced up, breaking her contemplation. "Way to bring the mood down huh?"

Piper shook her head speaking softly, "Not at all. I think it's lovely you were so close and had special places you shared. I'm.., I'm really glad you brought me here Alex." She caught Alex's eyes with her own, feeling another invisible thread materialize between them.

"I'm glad too." Alex cleared her throat, picking up another piece of pizza and breaking contact with the impossibly soft hands of Piper Chapman to remind herself she still had will power. "But, full disclosure, it's really just my way of making sure I win the bet. I mean you couldn't possibly say you don't like the pizza now, right?" She grinned cheekily as she caught the bottom of the slice between her teeth.

Piper opened her mouth in mock shock, "Shameless Vause, utterly shameless."

Walking out of the restaurant later, having been entertained by a few more stories from Joe, the women stood on the sidewalk, enjoying the cool autumn air.

"Feel like walking a few blocks to burn off some of that mozzarella?" Alex asked.

"Sure. There's a great book store around here I've been meaning to visit for a while, if you don't mind?"

"Sounds good. You may be shocked but books are my one true love." Alex gestured for Piper to lead the way, allowing her wayward eyes a tiny bit of freedom as Piper walked ahead. Damn. Those leather pants were going to be hard to erase from her mind.

"Really?" Piper looked genuinely interested and more than a little surprised.

She stepped into stride with Piper, "Uh ye-uh. Thanks for the vote of confidence Pipes. You did see me read the menu right? I _can_ read. I can read real good like."

Piper laughed and slapped Alex's arm, "No I don't mean it that way!I guess I just had you pegged as more of a thrill seeking, rock n roll, _reading is for nerds, I'll sleep when I'm dead_ type. Must be the whole owning a bar and riding a motorbike thing."

"Ha well, I'm full of surprises Piper." She winked and they continued walking, quizzing each other on what books they liked and what Piper had studied at college. The younger woman clearly enjoyed engaging on this topic and spoke with fervor. Alex noted a sudden competitive flair from Piper that both interested and amused her.

"So wait, you're telling me you've never read Dave Eggers? Or Jonathan Franzen? What about Haruki Murakami? You must have read him?"

"Nope." Alex shook her head simply. "I like the classics. And yes, a few modern authors – mostly women though. I get enough male narratives just looking up at billboards any day of the week."

Piper nodded slowly, "Ok, I'm totally down with female empowerment in literature, or anywhere really…but isn't it more important to discover exquisite _human_ stories - whether they're written by a guy or a girl? Why does the author's gender matter?"

"Well I guess it matters to me. I think female voices are under-represented and, you know, I'm not fanatical about it, but out of all the millions of stories to choose to spend time on, I'd rather use my time that way. Plus, I don't know if you've noticed Piper, but I'm quite a fan of women in general. I'm a bit more pre-disposed to being interested in what they have to say. And do."

She said it facing Piper to watch her reaction. She suddenly had a burgeoning need to know more, to push the envelope – no, to open the envelope and see what was inside. Did Piper date women? Was she single? Was she even interested?

The woman next to her nodded slowly and bit her bottom lip before she answered, her voice catching with a slight husk that brought goose bumps to Alex's arms "I like that. Maybe you could share some of that with me? I mean, the women. That you read. Their books."

Piper halted her rambling and turned to face Alex, eyes mapping out lips, a nose, cheekbones, and _those_ eyes as they finished their journey there. She felt the strength of this woman in front of her, the force brimming in green electric.

Alex pushed her glassed up her nose, suddenly inexplicably nervous, was she reading too much into this eye contact? Was Piper just an intense person or was she really _seeing_ Alex the way she felt she was being seen. "Uh sure, yah of course. I have some at home I could lend you if you like, you know, when you have time or…"

"Maybe. Or…"

"Or, of course, I could just tell you the titles and you could find them yourself - " Alex interrupted quickly before Piper's hand seared against her cool arm.

"I was going to say – _Or_ , we're at the book store. See?" She pointed behind Alex "You could show me a few now?" Piper smiled in that lazily dazzling way that Alex had already daydreamed about.

"Yep." Alex nodded dumbly, not trusting herself to speak.

"Ok. So I'll lead the way again shall I?" Piper cocked her head innocently, eyes twinkling so that Alex immediately knew she'd been sprung but knew she couldn't say so.

"Sure, fine, I'll just, follow you." She mumbled as Piper brushed past her. Alex could swear the woman in front of her was taking her sweet time and adding extra sashay to the task of ascending the stairs.

They spent the next hour comparing favourite books and stealing glances when the other wasn't looking. The longer she spent with Alex, the more she enjoyed herself, but the more she enjoyed herself, the more she _couldn't_ enjoy herself. Piper could feel her tongue growing restless as her brain threatened to give it license so finally she suggested they grab a coffee before heading home.

Alex raised an eyebrow as the blonde sitting in front of her bounced her knee up and down under the table. "You know, there's a colony of ants underneath this table wondering when the earthquake is going to stop."

Piper looked at her quizzically as the woman in front of her nodded at her leg. "Sorry. I do that when I'm - " she stopped talking mid-sentence and stopped her leg bouncing.

"When you're…what? Piper, are you ok? Are you worrying about Barney's tomorrow because it sounds like you know your pitch back to fron- "

"I have a boyfriend who I'm not sure is really my boyfriend." The sentence was forced out quickly with slightly too much volume so that the apathetic barista looked over with mild interest before turning back to fill sugar bowls.

"Oh. Ok." The reply was just as simple but much slower and hung in the air. Even though her gut suddenly felt leaden, Alex continued after realizing Piper wasn't opening her mouth again, "I don't really know what that means actually, Piper."

"Neither do I." Piper's leg had started bouncing again but she stopped it as she dropped her elbows onto her legs and put her head in her hands. "We've been dating for about nine months. And it's fine it really is. Great, even. The problem is he's sweet and kind and funny and worships me and wants to move in with me!"

Alex raised an eyebrow, ignoring her plummeting stomach and, very consciously, forcefully switched her mind over the way she did when she knew a girl was off-limits. "Uh. Look I'm clearly not the go-to person on straight relationships but in gay-town that kind of doesn't sound like there's much of a problem? Unless…"

Piper looked up as Alex paused, staring into crystalline jade and repeated what _those lips_ had just said.

"Unless?"

Alex hesitated, releasing a small sigh, "Pipes. I don't know what's going on here, and we don't even know each other really so take what I say for what it is. In my experience – which admittedly isn't extensive when it comes to relationships – but for what it's worth, if someone is _too good_ it can be just as hard for a relationship to work as it is if they're _too bad_. We need someone to balance us. Not worship us."

"I love that you call me Pipes." She said it without thinking. Sometimes Piper would go into these moments where she let the truth eviscerate everything around her, including herself.

Alex took a breath, held it and sat back in her chair. The woman opposite her had grown still; both were looking away and for a moment the air around them was suspended. Flecks of dust caught in the afternoon sunlight were still. There were no taxis screaming past. The sidewalk was empty and even the birds kept shtum.

Alex ignored her ricocheting heartbeat and, releasing the breath, broke the spell.

"Do you love him?"

Piper blinked and responded almost straight away. "Yes." The brunette kept her mouth shut, looked down and managed a cursory nod but the blonde wasn't finished, "But I also love Rusty and Sam." Alex looked up in confusion, ready to call it – this girl was not only straight but also clearly boy-mad. She was admitting defeat to herself and could hear Nicky repeating _I told you so_ when Piper spoke again.

"They're my parents' dogs." Cobalt eyes sparkled above a curling smile that turned out to be infectious as Alex couldn't help but give a lopsided smile back. Piper continued, "I love him the way I love those dogs. I keep waiting to feel, you know, _that_ _feeling_. God. I'm sorry Alex. You don't need to hear all of this. I guess if I had to choose my status on Facebook, it would be _It's Complicated._ " It was her way of telling Alex the truth. I'm not single but I'm not taken.

Alex smiled and shook her head slightly, "Trust me kid. If anyone knows what complicated feels like, it's me. Sounds like you need to spend a bit of time soul searching. I'm not sure you're going to get the answer over coffee with an almost-stranger…"

"I know, but it was worth a try. And by the way, we know each others names and have shared some of the most delicious food in New York together so we're not exactly strangers Alex."

"True, I guess not." The women smiled at each other and Alex felt the need to break the moment again lest she find herself sucked back into the whirlpool of feels she'd been contending with all day. "C'mon, let's go. I better get you back before Drill Sergeant Polly discovers you're not rehearsing for Barney's every waking moment…"

Piper nodded laughing softly and they walked in studied but easy silence back to the bike. Alex sat and steadied the bike as Piper put her helmet on. She'd almost convinced herself to move her focus and had started practicing thinking of Piper as a straight girl to forget. She'd almost put her into the off limit basket. Had almost boarded up the barricades around her stupidly hopeful heart.

Almost, almost, almost.

And then, Piper's body pressed against her back as long arms weaved around Alex's waist. Tighter than the first trip.

And then, Piper's legs squeezed the outside of Alex's and stayed there with a maddening pressure.

And then, Alex forgot to breathe and forgot to forget her.

The ride home was a little faster than the one earlier in the day. Alex tried desperately to narrow her focus just to the act of getting the woman home, off the bike and therefore, no longer touching her. But, a possibly larger part of her, didn't want the moment to end. So when they pulled up to Piper's street, she made sure she kept Nicky's voice at the forefront of her mind; _Rule number 1. Rule number 1. Rule number 1._

"Alex?" Piper's voice broke through her mantra and she pulled her helmet off to face the woman now standing on the curb in front of her.

"Sorry, yep? You were saying?"

Piper shuffled from one foot to the other, turning the helmet in her hands. "I just…thank you. The pizza was the best I've had, but - "

" _But_..?" Alex raised an eyebrow ready to defend Joe's, and her, honor.

"Well, um, it was amazing _but…_ it wasn't the best bit of the day is all." She let go of a sigh and ran her hand through her hair. "I really enjoy spending time with you Alex. I've never…I feel like, you're already so familiar to me. I don't want to stop getting to know you and well, I hope you don't either…?"

Alex swallowed realizing the blonde was waiting for her to reply. "Ahm of course I do. I mean I don't. Hold on. I agree with you ok? It's a little weird how quickly we clicked actually. But, look Pipes it sounds like you have a lot going on in your life and maybe you should just focus…"

Piper startled the brunette by throwing her head back and making a loud, strangled sound "Gahhh! Goddam brain. Stupid mouth." She muttered.

"Uhhh s-sorry?" Alex stuttered, eyebrows high and a slight awkward smirk playing at the edge of her mouth. Piper took a step closer and spoke animatedly while looking anywhere but at Alex's eyes.

"Alex. I told you about Larry to be honest with you, or me – I don't know, just to be honest in general. But actually I've only been half honest." Her voice wavered slightly but she continued despite every responsible fiber in her body protesting.

"The thing is, I don't just want to get to know you. I think I might want to get to _know_ you." Her cheeks blazed as her heart pumped blood indiscriminately around her body, not sure where the mortal danger was but responding dutifully to the elevated anxiety in the human it inhabited.

Obeying her brain telling her she was a 'flight' type of person in such extreme situations as her heart clearly believed they were in; Piper quickly thrust the bike helmet at Alex, eliciting a faint " _Oof_ " from her.

"Sorry!" Piper finally looked up, firmly making eye contact with those hypnotic green orbs. "So. Now I'm going to go upstairs and you have my number so you can choose if we see each other. Ever. Again. Bye."

"Piper - "

"Ok. Gotta run. Thanks again – bye!" Piper was through the door before Alex could call her name again.

Alex chuckled shaking her head slightly and, channeling Nicky momentarily, muttered to herself " _Chicks_ ". She took out her phone and tried to think of something to say to the woman who'd literally just run away.

Instead, an idea dawned as she realized sometimes it's best to leave words to the professionals. Plan in place, she jumped back on her bike and kicked the engine back to life.

Piper watched from the window as the bike roared away down the street. _Great job Chapman. She probably thinks she narrowly escaped a trip on the crazy train. So much for honesty being the best policy._

Sighing, she kicked her shoes off and headed straight to her happy place. This called for a gin and tonic in the bath. And possibly, the _Bridget Jones Diary_ soundtrack. On repeat.

 _A/N – So pizza date is done but these two are far from it. I hope you're enjoying the slow reveal. It is based on a burlesque club after all – they're the masters of tease! Thanks again to anyone who took time out to review, I'm writing my little butt off because of you and I have to say special thanks to my regular reviewers: Vausesexual1, ald2106, izzielg, Librarybook, WB79, Bellacjh and JenSurname – you guys rock so hard. Be back soon cats. x_


	9. Chapter 9

Alex jogged up the stairs to her apartment deep in thought as she pushed the door open. She strode over to her bookshelf and studied the spines, tracing them with her fingers to find the title she was looking for.

"So I'm guessing the date was a tad dull if you're so desperate for a good book?"

Alex spun around, for a split second she'd imagined it was Kubra and her heart hammered in protest at the false alarm. "Wha-? Christ, Nichols! What did I tell you about texting me first before you break into my apartment? Those spare keys are supposed to be for emergencies only! Fuck."

"Woah! Chillax. Jeez sorry Stretch. I thought we were at the _mi casa es tu casa_ stage. And, I was hungry." Nicky grinned and took a bite of an apple she'd plucked from Alex's fruit bowl, plopping down onto the couch. "What exactly are you looking for Vause? Is there an apocalyptic literary emergency I'm not aware of?"

"I'm just, dropping off a book to a friend." Alex replied curtly.

"At six pm on a Sunday night? Does their life depend on this tale?" Nicky chewed her apple suspiciously, eyes narrowing as she watched Alex tossing books on the floor.

The brunette didn't bite, grabbing a chair to reach the top shelf "Yep. Something like that."

"O-kay. For the record, you're acting high right now. Anyway, spill - how was the date with Blondie?" Nicky continued through another mouthful of apple.

"It was fine. Nice. Good." Alex muttered as she continued scanning the books.

"Well Jesus fuck. I think I just died of boredom and I wasn't even on the date! Either that or…wait. You're doing that thing. That thing you do when I'm right and you don't want me to know I'm right. God DAMN Vause! I knew it! She's fuckin' straight isn't she?" Alex rolled her eyes, looking over her shoulder quickly at her friend.

"Not everything is black and white Nicky, ok?"

"Oh great. So she's straight. Please don't tell me she's got a fuckin' boyfriend too?" Nicky dropped back against the couch, in mock exasperation. When Alex didn't reply, she sat upright again. "Wait. What. The fuck. Vause? I thought I was the only one dumb enough for that shit. Although mine are usually married too…"

Alex had found what she was looking for and strode back to the door, pulling it open and turning to face her friend, "Nichols. I'm riding right past your apartment now so please, allow me to escort you and your flappy mouth home."

"Sheesh fine. I was leaving anyway. Just, seriously." She paused in front of Alex, a moment of genuine candor crossing her face, "Take it from someone who's been there, done that. It's not a walk in the park ok? The thrill of the chase quickly wears off when you're always number two. And by then, you're up to your neck drowning in lovey-dovey-ness quickly followed by bone-crushing-heart-pulping despair. Sometimes, it's easier to quit while you're ahead."

"I'm not sure you fitted every cliché you could in there Nichols." Alex smirked trying to brush off her friend's concern, "Look. I hear you ok? As far as I'm concerned, she's off limits." _For now_ she added in her head, saying out loud instead, "I'm not a dumb teenager following their hormones, you know. Don't worry ok?"

Nicky sighed, punching Alex in the arm as she walked past her, "Ok Stretch, sure, no problem. But just so _you_ know," she turned back with a shit eating grin, _"I_ know that you're dropping off your favourite love story, written by a famous lesbian author, to a chick you've known for two days. Totally not a 'dumb hormonal teenager' move…nu-uh TOTALLY platonic move right there…" she sauntered slowly down the hall leaving Alex blushing furiously and stuffing the book into her jacket as she locked the door and followed.

"It's not…like that, I'm just…ah fuck off Nichols." She grumbled, shoving past her chuckling friend and roaring her bike to life. "Just get on before I decide to run you over instead."

She dropped Nicky off, copping another bout of shit stirring, and finally turned down Piper's street, cutting the engine a few buildings up from her apartment. She walked up to the front of the building, slipped the book into the letterbox, and stepping back, looked up to the window where the lights were still on.

She didn't want to be a creep but she couldn't help but hope to get a glimpse of the woman she'd spent the day with. Snippets of their conversation kept coming back to her. She should have been focusing on the part where she learnt Piper had a boyfriend **,** but instead she kept imagining what she meant by "get to _know_ you". And Alex had a good imagination.

She was turning to go when she saw Piper at the window. She was obviously pacing, rehearsing lines. Her hair was pulled back loosely, strands framing her face. She held a glass in one hand and some papers in the other. All the words floating in Alex's buzzing head dissipated, like a clearing fog. Just one remained.

Gorgeous.

Alex watched as Piper dropped the papers to her side and finished the drink in her hand. She lifted her phone up and scanned it briefly, tossing it away and walked out of sight. Was that disappointment on her face?

The brunette fumbled her phone out of her pocket and started striding back to her bike. She straddled it, turned the ignition and started typing.

To Piper:

 _Pipes. You said you wanted to get to know me. So, I've left one of my favourite books in your mailbox. Maybe it will help you think through some things. Either way, it's a beautiful read. I'll look forward to hearing your thoughts. - A_

She hoped Piper's thoughts would include more than just a book review. Her finger hovered over the last letter. Without letting her brain drive, she quickly tapped an "x" and pressed send. _There. Done. Now get out of here Vause_. She pulled away from the curb, smoothly u-turning and disappearing up the street before she could allow the guilty pleasure of trying to glimpse Piper again.

On the ride home, Alex's brain gave her a stern talking to. _Ok Vause. You've done your spontaneous gesture and had your little star-crossed lover Rapunzel moment. You might like to remember now that you've got actual life or death shit to deal with? You don't need to be complicating things any more than they already are. Especially with a straight AND taken girl. Get your head outta your ass and into the game._

If she'd given herself that advice five minutes earlier, she may have been a little more observant at Piper's. May have noticed a person sitting in the car opposite her apartment. May have noticed them watching the scene unfold with interest.

* * *

Piper's phone lit up from its discarded position on the couch. If she'd been facing that way she would have seen the name that was dominating her thoughts flash up. Instead she continued practicing her winning smile for Barney's in the mirror. It was getting a bit odd and the gin coursing in her veins was certainly not assisting the 'smart and savvy but alluring and accommodating' vibe she was trying for.

Finally, she let out a sigh and muttered, "Take it or leave it chumps" flipping the bird at her reflection before striding back over to the kitchen. She glanced over at her now unlit phone and once again replayed the awkward last few moments in front of Alex, ending in her running away. She groaned audibly as threw some leftovers into a bowl.

She sat on the couch on top of her phone, giving out a little yelp as it buzzed underneath her. She dropped her bowl with a clatter onto the table in front of her and snatched up her phone from under her butt. Her heartbeat hammered in her throat as she saw the name and after reading the text, she wasted no time throwing on a jumper and clambering down the stairs.

She wrenched open the front door, down the front steps and threw her head left and right like a woman possessed. When she didn't see what she was hoping to, she raced back up the stairs, juggling and dropping her mailbox keys three times before finally wrenching it open.

" _Written on the Body_ , Jeanette Winterson" she breathed to herself, touching the front of the well-worn cover tenderly with her fingertips. She'd never read anything by the author but smiled when she realized it was the book that earlier in the day Alex had said made her believe in the possibility of real love.

Piper hurried back up the stairs and got to work constructing a hot chocolate while she agonized over a reply. Finally she decided to not do her usual over complicating and tapped:

To Alex:

 _Thank you Alex - for today, for this book and for letting me get to know you, despite me doing my best impression of a lunatic. I can't wait to tell you my thoughts. Pxx_

She could barely contain her excitement as she jumped into her bed, book and warm mug in hand. She pulled the doona up around her, snuggling into the comfort and opened the book gingerly, reading and half whispering the opening sentence:

 **Why is the measure of love, loss?**

She burrowed further under the covers and immersed herself in the slightly yellowing pages. When she next looked up at her phone, it was past midnight and she was a third of the way through the book. Reluctantly, she put it down deciding Polly's wrath was not worth her pulling an all-nighter. Besides, somewhere inside her she knew that she wanted to make everything to do with Alex last as long as possible.

That night, her dreams swam with colour.

 _A/N – Just a quickie update for your lazy Sunday. Thanks as always to the regulars and guests who take time out to say hi and review. It's so cool that you do. A little shout out to JenSurname who dared me to include the Aussie slang word "doona" in the story…challenge accepted (google it!)_

 _Also, if you haven't read Jeanette Winterson's_ Written on the Body _, get onto that pronto! It's a pretty short book and she's an amazing writer, also you might enjoy the story more knowing what Alex has given Piper to read. But more to the point, that book is packed full of beauty. Hopefully I make it abundantly clear when I'm quoting her too (bold lettering - please don't sue me Jeanette!)_

 _Be back soon guys :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Mondays. Universally dreaded by the 9-5ers worldwide. Piper groaned as she shut off her alarm and stared at the ceiling, steeling herself to leave her cosy bed. After silencing the second snooze dinging diligently, she reminded herself that it was a privilege to go to work muttering out loud, "One billion of the world's population don't have enough food to eat or safe water to drink. You won the lottery the day you were born, Piper Chapman. Now get your ass up."

That did the trick.

As she sat up, she paused looking over at Alex's book and again had to exercise all her willpower to leave it where it was and get ready. If she was late today, it was unlikely there'd be a tomorrow for her. Polly had called, emailed and text messaged her the night before, explaining the number of ways she would maim Piper if she was not on her game today.

Half an hour later, she was dressed and ready to go. Her nerves catapulted her heart into her mouth as she heard her phone receive a message. Diving into her bag she pulled it out and tried very hard not to vocalize her disappointment as she saw the name.

From Larry:  
 _I'll be thinking of you today babe. Knock 'em dead. Can't wait to celebrate your total world domination tonight. See you at Popi's at 6pm xxx_

She winced as she felt the now familiar pang of guilt. But it was accompanied by something else. A foreboding and smarting from the pain she suddenly knew was inevitably coming. Winning over a chain of luxury department stores seemed like a walk in the park all of a sudden.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex looked forward to Mondays. It was the only day _Nurse Diane_ didn't open and she usually spent it sleeping in, taking a long motorbike ride sometimes to Coney Island or to visit Diane's spot, or catching up on reading she'd been missing out on. But since Friday night, things had become far from "usual".

This Monday, she would be joining Lorna to choose which ex-cons would pretend to be cons in their _Cell Block Tango_ show. She shook her head as she took a bite of toast thinking of Mark Twain's quote about life being stranger than fiction.

As a kid, her mom had pushed her to read telling her it was the best holiday money could buy – it was also the only ones they could afford. She'd given Alex a book every birthday and Christmas, mainly copies of old classics as they were the cheapest and most readily available at op-shops.

Alex remembered reading Twain for the first time and identifying with his character Huckleberry Finn. A poor kid with a drunk for a father who didn't fit into society and escaped to an island by faking his own death. His adventures were her daydreams as she endured bullying from other kids who had both their parents and the right kind of shoes. She modeled her toughness on Huck, swearing and smoking and generally forging a badass persona. It gained her a wary acceptance from her peers and even some good friends, but also got her kicked out of school.

Diane had nearly killed her when she'd found out but had marched down to the school and spoken so passionately - not to mention, loudly - to the Principal about the school's "bullshit bullying culture" that Alex had been allowed to return. It helped that she'd always effortlessly got good grades, but she remembered her mom sitting her down that night with tears in her eyes and making her promise to try harder. She'd never seen her so proud as the day she graduated high school.

With no other truth to know, she fantasized that her father too was a drunken asshole like Huck's. Years later when she finally met him, she realized she'd been right all along. She'd blamed him too for inadvertently introducing her to Fahri and the drug cartel that was still messing with her life.

But the more time she spent on this earth, the more Alex understood that no one is _just_ one thing. For years she stuck to the narrative that her dad was a good for nothing, whacked-out-has-been who never gave a shit about her. And, for the most part, he was.

Then one weekend her mom asked her to visit. She still lived in Queens – refused to leave – but Alex had finally managed to persuade her to let her buy her a little apartment on the bottom floor so she at least had a courtyard. When she arrived, she found Diane sitting out there, cradling a coffee and a cigarette. Behind her, taking up most of the little space, was the most beautiful vintage motorbike Alex had ever seen. It had obviously been meticulously cared for.

"Jesus Diane. Are you having a mid life crisis? Do I need to deal with the fact my mom is going to start wearing leathers?" Alex had laughed as Diane squinted her eyes.

"Watch it kiddo. You're not too old to cop a hiding from your old ma. Now sit down with me here. I got something to say."

The bike was a gift from her dad. He'd passed away in Mexico somewhere – it hadn't even made the newspapers. He didn't have much of an estate but his entire share in royalties, for what they were worth, had gone to Diane and he'd left Alex his most prized possession. He hadn't even known he'd had a daughter until Alex had tracked him down. And while he couldn't deal with it before his death, this gesture of giving her the thing he loved most, made Alex realize he at least cared that she was alive. Maybe he'd even been a bit happy about it.

"He bought that bike the day I met him, he took me riding after his show. It was only few years old and in mint condition – it was all he could talk about, in fact he paid it more attention than your old mom. Well aside from…ya know." She chuckled at Alex's brief look of horror. "That bike as beautiful now as it was then. Promise you'll keep it." Diane held Alex's chin up to meet her eyes.

"I don't know ma. I don't really want anything of his…" she shrugged out of her mom's grip.

"Now you listen to me. Half of that man's genes are in YOU. Which means he can't have been all bad. Let me tell you something, he had a passion for life. He wasn't perfect that's for goddam sure, but who is? His problem was that he thought life should be all beauty and fun – I'm hoping with the amount of sweat he poured into this bike that he came to understand that it takes hard work too. I know it's not much of a consolation baby, but I think him giving you this bike is his way of somehow giving all the work he should have done with you, back to you."

Alex pulled at a weed with her fingers, blinking away tears as she listened to her mom.

"Take the bike, kiddo. Use it as a reminder to care about beautiful things but to work hard to look after them too."

The shrill of her phone ringing startled Alex out of that sunny courtyard sitting with her mom's hand in hers.

"Yeah." She answered, still swallowing down the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Always so economical with greetings Alex."

"Hello Sylvie. Better?"

"Yes and hi. Ok so I just spoke to my Uncle about the shares."

"…And?" Alex closed her eyes praying she wasn't about to get more bad news.

"He's put in a sell order and I'll have the money by tomorrow. It was just over $227,000. He told me it's crazy to sell. And I agreed with him…but told him to do it anyway."

"Good." Alex wasn't in the mood for convincing Sylvie of the virtues of not fucking around with someone else's money again.

"So? How are we going to find the rest Alex?" Sylvie's tone was straining to remain calm but Alex could tell she was still pretty unhinged.

"Well. First I'm going to need your help drumming up business for _Nurse Diane_ over the next few months. I need the bar packed every night it's open and you are going to make sure everyone you know is making it their regular joint. Strangers too actually. I don't care if you have to stand outside and physically drag people in."

"O-kay…sure I can do that."

"And we're entering Burlesque Idol and we need to win. It's a $20K prize. So, if you know any magical way of making that happen…"

Sylvie replied excitedly, "Actually. Maybe I do."

"Sylvie please don't tell me you've slept with one of the judges because that is not actually going to help…"

"Shut up Alex. There's a performer – new on the scene, she's been killing it for the last couple months. Hot lesbian, sometimes works a D.J set into her routines. You must have heard of her?"

"The Australian chick? Yah. I've heard of her – and by the way, the DJ mixed with burlesque thing sounds lame. What's your point?" Alex huffed.

"My _point_ is that she's got everyone seriously hot and bothered. I know a few of the other clubs have been trying to nail her down to exclusive contracts but so far she's been playing hard to get. Could be perfect for catching the judge's attention. They LOVE fresh meat and I hear kangaroo meat tastes very…gamey."

"Uh firstly, gross. And secondly, I don't think so Sylv. We have a whole bunch of the regular girls coming down to audition today already. I'd rather give the spots to people who've worked with us at _Nurse Diane_ before, not some stranger with an accent and a gimmick…"

"Jesus Alex. Can you hear yourself? It's a competition and to win a competition you need to be innovative and amazing and **different**. Amateur hour with a routine full of your friends is not what will win twenty thousand dollars."

"Fuck you Sylvie. We are not amateurs and you know it." Alex growled.

Sylvie sighed and said conciliatorily, "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I know loyalty is important to you. Look Al, why don't you just let her audition? If you hate her, don't cast her. She just might be the secret weapon you need to put this competition away."

Alex hesitated but had to admit Sylvie might be right. They needed all the help they could get. "Fine. If she can get to _Nurse Diane_ this afternoon I'll give her an audition like everyone else. No promises."

"Good. I'll make some calls. You can thank me later." Sylvie hung up and Alex sighed.

She didn't think rocking the boat was the best way to attract calm waters but then what did she know? Maybe making waves was the best way to get somewhere fast.

Her stomach snarled and she checked the time, realizing she hadn't eaten. In fact, the last meal she'd had was with Piper the day before. She smiled remembering the woman's face as she'd taken her first bite of pizza. Alex's mouth watered involuntarily, which she told herself was just due to lack of food. She snatched up her jacket and left to grab a burger before the auditions.

* * *

"Pipes. You have to eat. The meeting isn't until 3pm – you're going to pass out if you wait until dinner." Polly spoke through a mouthful of tuna.

Mouth upturned, Piper waved her hand in front of her friends face, "Tuna, Polly? Really? You don't think fish breath might be on the list of what _not_ to eat prior to important meetings with clients? Perhaps you can wash it down with a side of garlic bread?"

"Ever heard of Listerine? Protein is exactly what we should be eating before a meeting. Fish is good for your brain. I'm pretty sure starving yourself gives you halitosis anyway so you'll be the one who'll need the tictacs."

"Whatever. I'm not hungry - deal with it." Piper stood up and paced to the other side of the store, taking the opportunity to check her phone.

"Fine. God. What crawled up your ass? If you're nervous just go and sit on the toilet for a while. I find it helps if you try and poop it out."

"Jesus Polly. Were you actually still trying to convince me to eat by talking about poo or…?" Piper grumbled.

"Ok. What is it?" Polly put her fork down and sat back in her chair.

Piper looked up blinking her eyes rapidly and shrugging her shoulders. "What do you mean? It's nothing, I'm fine, it's just, this meeting, I'm probably just nervous like you said…"

"I call bullshit."

"What? You can't. Why?" Piper stammered under the steely stare of Polly.

"I. Know. You. Piper. Chapman. I've known you since high school and I know when you're in trouble and you're not willing to admit it. You are not nervous; you're _worried_. And since you know your Barney's spiel so well that you could do it with a flock of seagulls pecking at you while standing on hot coals with a brass band playing nearby…I would say you are not worried about the pitch." Polly stood up and walked over to her friend, perching on the table in front of her.

She softened her tone, "Pipes. C'mon. What is it?"

"I'm a horrible person." Piper said quietly.

"Oh is that all? I could have told you that ages ago if it would have averted this badly timed crisis of confidence." Polly joked. She stopped as she saw the tears well in her friend's eyes.

"Oh no no no. Don't cry silly. C'mere and sit down." Piper collapsed against Polly as they sat together on the table.

"Ok. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say I'm guessing Larry isn't going to be moving in anytime soon?" Polly said gently. Her friend shook her head as she sniffed unceremoniously.

"What happened Pipes? Did you guys split up? Is it because his parents don't like you because you know what, Pete's folks think I'm his quirky older lady friend with a cat obsession from his work who won't leave him alone - "

Piper chuckled weakly, shaking her head, "It's nothing like that. Wait. His parents don't like me? Oh who cares. It's nothing he's done and no, we haven't split up."

"Ohh-kay so what's the problem then? Hold on, is it something _you've_ done Pipes?" She watched as her friend shook her head more slowly than before, "…but it's something you _want_ to do?" She watched as Piper's face crumpled again and she pulled her in for another hug.

"Oh boy. I told you not to start going to Pilates. It's full of hot single guys who seem much better half naked and covered in sweat than when you just want them to pick a dvd and make you dinner. Hey, hey, listen. Larry's that guy. He's going to be the one who wants to do all those boring sweet things for you that other guys don't even think to do. Don't you want that Pipes?"

Piper sniffed and shrugged her shoulders but said nothing.

Polly sighed. "Look. I just want you to remember what you told me when you started dating him. You said he's the 'break in your pattern'. That you didn't want to keep dating guys who were mysterious but always predictably ended up treating you like crap. You said you liked that he wore corduroy and you felt safe with him and that was enough."

Piper had stopped crying and was looking at Polly with a strange expression, "I said that?"

Polly smiled, "Yes dummy. You did. And you asked me to remind you. So consider yourself reminded. You haven't done anything yet right?" Piper shook her head, "So? No harm, no foul. Commitment is hard Pipes. But so is being with the wrong guy."

"But that's just it. All that stuff I told you to remind me. That's all true ok – I don't want to be with guys who treat me like shit. But that doesn't mean I have to be with someone who worships the ground I walk on."

"Uh Pipes. I'm not sure I'm seeing the problem with that situation…" Polly furrowed her brow and watched her friend stand up again and pace.

"Pol, I don't want worship. I want love. Real, gut wrenching, soul searing, life affirming _love_. I want passion, not patience. I don't want to love another family dog. "

"Ok you lost me." Polly's brow furrowed. Piper rejoined her sitting down on the table and continued.

"I love Larry, I do. But I want more than safety and slippers and someone to choose my dvd. I don't want that to be 'enough'. Not _just_ that anyway. I love Larry but I don't crave him, I don't feel incomplete without him. I want to be with someone who grounds me, who challenges me, who sees me – not someone who puts me on a pedestal."

She took a breath before locking eyes with her friend, "I can't be with him anymore Pol."

Polly sat quietly for a moment before reaching over and smoothing back Piper's hair from her forehead. "Then you have to tell him." Piper nodded and closed her eyes.

Polly watched her for a moment and then continued, "So…who haven't you done anything with? Do I know him?"

Piper felt her heart take a short gallop and her eyes shot open. "No, I only just met them. It's nothing… yet. It might not ever be anything anyway. It just made me realize – if someone I've only just met can make me feel more than someone I've known for nine months…" Polly nodded again as the sentence hung unfinished.

"Do it tonight Pipes." She said gently but firmly as she stood up.

"Tonight? No I can't! I've organized for us all to have celebration dinner all together. He loves you and Pete. He's so excited about today with Barney's and everything. It will break his heart…" she trailed off, fighting a fresh welling of tears.

"It will anyway. Trust me Pipes – you have the worst poker face in the entire universe. He'll know something is up regardless. If he doesn't, he should choose a new career than investigative journalism. Look. Go to dinner with him alone and tell him tonight. You said you love him right? So do the right thing by that and by him. Rip off the Band-Aid girl."

Polly nudged Piper gently as she nodded in agreement. "Now. Get those hideous puffy eyes out of my sight and into the bathroom. Lucky for you we've still got a few hours up our sleeve before you have to look like the preppy, fresh smelling, all-American girl of Barney's dreams. Scram!"

Piper chuckled and made her way to the bathroom, shutting the door and staring at her reflection. She felt calm. Relieved to have said the words out loud making the decision seem unchangeable, albeit with a bit of a push from Polly. Out of the blue, she remembered the line from Alex's copy of _Written on the Body_ that had stopped her in her tracks last night;

 **I love you and my love for you makes any other life a lie.**

Tonight she would stop living a lie and make room for the possibility of _that_ kind of love.

 _A/N – Hello lovelies. So Piper is putting her big girl pants on and Alex is about to meet the "dingo-fucker"…oh the tangled web we weave! Thanks for your reviews and kind sentiments. I'm enjoying taking it slow…that said, I've just written a chapter with a bit of heat in it so hopefully you're looking forward to the slow burn catching a bit of a spark soon…ish. And those of you who decided to check out "Written on the Body" hope you're enjoying it. Especially the guest reading it before work – hopefully it gives your day some colour! Thoughts, comments, high fives are always welcome! Back soon._


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok ladies, ladies….LADIES!" Whatever she lacked in size, Morello made up for in volume. The group of excited women gathered at _Nurse Diane_ hushed down and sat in a line along the stage.

"Thank you for comin'. Now we're gonna start with a warm up and then get straight into auditions. I'm gonna teach you a simple choreographed number and you'll all be performing it together. Then after that, we'll see what you've prepared for your solo auditions ok?"

Alex interrupted quietly to Lorna "Morello, is all of that really necessary? I mean we've seen these guys all do their thing before, we know what they're capable of…"

The small woman turned stern eyes on Alex and spoke ominously slowly, "I'm sorry Alex. I thought we'd agreed that _I_ was the director of this show?"

Alex shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, yeah of course, I just…"

"So I guess that means I'm _directing_ how we do this whole thing, correct?"

"Uh, sure." Alex met the amused eyes of Nicky who was shaking her head and making a _quit it_ gesture behind her girlfriend.

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page. OK LADIES GET ON THAT STAGE!"

Alex jumped as Morello screamed near her ear and was almost relieved to see the doors to _Nurse Diane_ open so she could make an escape. The room stopped when Sylvie walked in and then started humming with animated murmurs as the person following behind her stepped inside, sunglasses still on.

Alex walked up to them and took in the infamous performer accompanied by an obviously adoring Sylvie. She was good looking, sure. Still, Alex was already wary and decided in the time it took her to walk across the room that the woman was a good candidate for the "Lesbians Who Look Like Justin Bieber" webpage. She inwardly slapped herself and put on a professional smile.

"Hi. I'm Alex. Welcome to _Nurse Diane_. Sylvie's told me a lot about you." She held out her hand and immediately felt stupid as the woman looked down to it and smirked.

"Stella. Hand shake huh? So formal and old school – I'm used to high fives. Normally after a _performance_ of course." She winked at Sylvie who immediately blushed and giggled like an idiot.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Well, I guess we'll have to see what you've got before we offer any of those." Alex couldn't help it and smiled as Sylvie grimaced at her.

Stella took her sunglasses off and looked around the room, "You own this place right? It's…cute, quaint. I heard it used to be quite the party spot a few years back. But not so much anymore."

Alex's eyes narrowed slightly, "If by _party_ you mean drugs, then no. Not so much anymore." She cleared her throat and gestured to the stage. "We're just about to start. Come on over and meet everyone."

"I have to run, but…I'll see you later?" Alex went to answer and realised Sylvie was talking to Stella with a telltale face that meant she was hoping to catch one of the woman's _performances_ later. Alex's eyebrow raised itself again in knowing amusement. Stella had already started walking to the stage and replied over her shoulder to Sylvie "Sure, no worries. Later."

"Alex?" Morello's tone through clenched teeth had more than a touch of crazy wrapped over barely controlled wrath as the women walked up to the silently watching group.

Alex smiled tightly, "Uh yeah. So everyone, this is Stella. She's going to be auditioning today." The group broke into murmurs again until Stella spoke.

"Hey everyone. Thanks so much for letting me audition today. I've heard _Nurse Diane_ is the team to beat this year. I've actually seen most of you in your shows already. You're all amazing so yeah, I'm just happy to be here to meet you all and just have a fun afternoon, yeah?" She gave a self-deprecating grin and ran a hand through her hair.

Alex watched the woman speak and felt a growing dislike. All of a sudden, she's sweet as pie with that annoying dingo-fucker accent? _She's young_ , Alex reminded herself, _you were a cocky shit too most of your youth_.

The rest of the group were smiling, some of them – Boo in particular – idiotically so, and welcoming her up to the stage and even Morello's face had softened. "I'm hoping that's the last little surprise today huh Alex?" She said austerely. Alex nodded and left her to it, joining Nicky at the bar to watch.

"What's with Crocodile Dundee?" Nicky asked "And why the fuck is Sylvie allowed to step foot in here? Man I would love to practice my round house kick on her smug-ass face."

"Sure, Karate Kid. You'd probably snap a hamstring if you tried to get your leg higher than her knee. Sylvie's helping clean up her mess so you better get used to her being around for a while. Crocodile Dundee is apparently a burlesque wunderkind. Sylvie thinks she might improve our chances of winning the judges over. I told her I'd let her audition like everyone else." Alex and Nicky looked over to the stage and watched the women warming up.

"Yeah well. I guess she's nice eye candy." Nicky's head was tilted watching the women doing a downward dog stretch.

"Nice is one word for it" said Boo joining them and popping a beer open as Alex looked at it pointedly. "Don't worry, I paid for it Vause. Keep your panties on. Though I'm not sure how many of those other dykes will be holding onto theirs with Errol Flynn in our midst."

"She's not that hot." Alex said grumpily, grabbing herself a beer and tossing one to Nicky, noticing the grins between the two of them, "What? Fine, ok, she's not my type. Better? Let's just hope she's a good performer because we need to nail this thing."

"I don't think that's the only nailing that will be going on if she's good…" Nicky and Boo cracked up high fiving each other over Alex's head.

"Christ sake. It's like hanging out with Beavis and Butthead." Alex shook her head returning to Morello's side to watch the auditions.

For the next few hours the women on stage worked hard under Lorna's firm instructions. Alex had to admit, Stella stood out. She had a natural stage presence and knew how to work a room. When it came to her individual audition, the whole room was captivated and Alex noticed more than a few people shifting in their seats, mouths open or lips licked.

"Ok everybody – great job wooo!" yelled Morello over the cheering at the end of the last audition. They were exhausted and happy to accept a beer from Nicky and Alex as they passed them around.

"Enjoy your drinks. I'll be right back with the casting so don't go anywhere!" Lorna, Nicky, Boo, Red and Alex sat together in the little cramped office, deciding on the final list.

"I don't like her." Red had listened to the others try to convince her but she was still unmoved over Stella. "She's shifty. _On the tongue there's honey, on the heart there's ice._ "

Lorna sighed, "I'm sorry Red. I know you got a Russian sense for these things but I think it might be a little off this time. She's sweet and really talented. I don't think we can afford _not_ to have her."

Nicky weighed in nervously, "Morello's right Red. I think she's our best chance at winning."

"Vause. You like this woman?" Red looked sternly at Alex, chin up defiantly.

"No." Nicky and Lorna shot her a look as Red smiled, vindicated. Alex continued, "But. She's going to be in the show Red. We need her."

The older woman froze briefly then nodded curtly, lips tight. "Fine. I'll shut my mouth, but don't expect me to shut my eyes. I'll be watching her."

They returned to the main bar area and Morello stood in front of the women sitting on the stage.

"Ok everyone, we've finalised the casting. Just wanna thank you all for auditioning and if you're not successful, there'll be plenty of jobs we need done backstage so don't think you're getting out of it that easy!"

Lorna announced each character, all of the women good naturedly clapping each time and congratulating the successful performers, with the notable exception of Cindy who yelled "RIGGED!" and stormed out to the rolled eyes of Tastee and Poussey. The final cast of Soso, Sophia, Poussey, Tricia, Flaca and Stella would be playing Pop, Six, Squish, Uh-Uh, Lipschitz and Cicero respectively.

Alex knew it was the right thing to do but still found it hard to congratulate Stella. "Glad to have you on board Stella. You're good. Really good."

The woman took a swig of beer, maintaining eye contact with Alex, "So I'm told." She winked and grabbed her bag from the floor, handing Alex her empty beer bottle. "See you 'round."

Alex watched, shaking her head slightly, as Stella sashayed out of the club, accompanied eagerly by a few of the girls including a grinning Boo, "So, Olivia Newton-John. I hear those cute little koalas are actually sluts riddled with Chlamydia and you kids ride kangaroos to school – tell me more about the wild ways of you Australians?"

Alex sighed and joined Nicky and Lorna at the bar to debrief on the day. Regardless of her uncertainties about Stella, they were feeling optimistic about their chances now. They had a lot of hard work to do but they'd started and it felt good.

Alex excused herself to the toilet and took the chance to pull her phone out. No messages. She tossed up whether to text Piper to see how the pitch went. It wasn't like her to over think things but ever since she'd heard about Larry, she was unsure how to play it.

She knew life was short and that it was important to go for what you want before the chance passes you by. But she didn't want to confuse Piper or make things hard for her. More than anything, she didn't want to have to convince Piper of anything – especially not of being with her.

Still, it would be rude not to enquire right?

To Piper:

 _So, do I now have a cosmetic multi-national business owner in my Rolodex? ;) Hope the pitch went well Pipes. I'm sure you killed it…otherwise I'm guessing Polly would have killed you so hopefully you get this message… Ax_

She smiled to herself, thinking of the woman receiving her message; those long fingers swiping her screen, the glow reflected in those sapphire eyes, a smile playing on those soft, pink l–

"Shit!" Alex yelped as Nicky crashed through the bathroom door, breaking her pleasant daydream.

"Woaahh Vause! You have GOT to get laid. Those nerves need an outlet!" Nicky cackled as Alex shook her head, subtly collecting herself.

"Speaking of which, hear from Blondie today? Or is she too busy reading?!" Nicky Cheshire cat grinned at her blushing friend.

"Nichols. Remind me to ask Red to slap you over the head later."

* * *

Piper was also in a bathroom. She'd been sitting in a cubicle for nearly fifteen minutes and knew that Larry would be starting to worry, sitting alone in the restaurant. But the longer she sat, the harder it got to move as her inner dialogue raged unchecked.

 _How am I going to do this? Why am I doing this? I can't do this! He bought me flowers! He looked so happy to see me. How can I break his heart? Why am I breaking his heart? Because…of Alex? You don't even know her Piper! She probably sees you as a potentially unhinged, curious straight girl who might be a bit of fun. And Larry?…Larry loves me. I know he does. So why would I break that up? I can't. I won't. I'm too weak. He's too good._

She'd left the cubicle and was staring at her reflection, preparing forcefully to carry on us normal with Larry when she heard her phone buzz. A very distant voice told her not to but she was already diving into her bag and juggling out her phone, her body firmly displaying that her brain played no part in the decision.

"Alex." She breathed out the name she saw on her screen. She felt the flimsy cardboard shield she'd hastily erected around her heart rip away with the breath. Felt any confusion clear from her thoughts like dust whipped away by a sudden gust of wind.

This was the Universe speaking. This was serendipity holding out its hand.

She decided not even to read the text yet; she didn't need to. Her reaction to simply receiving it told her all she needed to know. She didn't want to be distracted and she didn't want to rush a response either. She owed Larry her full attention right now so she flicked the phone to silent and put it in her bag. She took a breath and pulled the door open, walking over to the concerned face of her boyfriend.

 _A/N – So, does Piper have the balls guys? Also, judging by your reviews, it seems that Stella is a contentious character! I see her as pretty opportunistic but like all the characters on OITNB, she's multi-faceted so hopefully I can bring some that in. Either way, another little puzzle piece to play with. I'll hopefully update in the next few days. Happy weekend y'all! x_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N – So, a tiny bit of M in this chapter. If you're a delicate flower, look away!_

It was done. And it was awful. Terrible. Tearful. But, it was done.

Piper sat on her bed, exhausted from the rollercoaster day. She and Polly had absolutely smashed the pitch and both knew that Popi was in with a major chance with Barney's. The reps had been effusive and had all but told them they would be signing them but officially, they would hear by the end of the week. The elation from how well they'd done was exhilarating peak of the ride.

Later watching Larry's face morph from boyish happiness to confusion to shock and pleading to finally deep sadness was the rollercoaster reaching the bottom and then plowing off the rails into the earth and exploding into flames.

For all of the carnage though, Piper felt lighter than she had for months. She was tired, beyond tired, but she felt _so_ alive. Like she was noticing things for the first time – the upholstery pattern on the subway train or the gentle pat of autumn leaves dropping quietly in front of her as she walked home.

Now at home, she allowed herself to release a breath and pulled out her phone to finally reply to Alex. She'd been thinking of her response on the way home and had decided she was too tired to try and figure out the best way to fit it into a text. She held her breath as she listened to the ring tone.

 _Pipes?_

 _Hey, Alex. I'm sorry – did I wake you?_

 _Not at all, I've just been attempting to read a book that's always beaten me._

 _Oh really? What's that?_

 _War and Peace, Tolstoy._

 _God. I hope you've got a few months up your sleeve._

 _Oh really? So you've read it?_

 _I tried. I got bored…well actually I just found the book too heavy to hold._

Alex chuckled over the phone, the sound compelling Piper to close her eyes contentedly as the raspy smiling voice continued;

 _Well I guess I can't resist a challenge._

An electrified silence descended as Piper mulled over what she wanted to say.

 _You still there kid?_

 _Yeah sorry, I'm here._

 _So, I was starting to think Polly really had killed you._

 _Ha no her maiming and murdering skills were not required._

 _Glad you didn't have to test them._

 _Sorry for the delay in replying to your text, I was just…busy tonight…_

 _Of course. I kinda thought you would be, celebrating with your…people. Oh wait; there was a reason to celebrate right?_

 _Uh yeah, yes there definitely was. The meeting went really well. We'll hear by the end of the week, but we're confident._

 _Piper that's really awesome. Congratulations._

 _Thanks, we're really happy about it._

 _So…can I ask why you don't sound too happy?_

Piper paused, steeling herself.

 _You can ask, but I would rather tell you in person. First though I want to finish your book. Can I meet you later in the week?_

 _Sure, of course… …Is, uh, is everything ok Piper?_

 _Yeah. Actually, everything is_ really _ok Alex._

 _Ok, good. I'm really happy for you kid. So I guess I'll wait to hear from you? I know not everyone has the gift of speed-reading…_

 _Hey! Are you calling me a slow reader?_

 _No-one's perfect Pipes._

The silence was warm and delicious like sliding into a warm bath. Piper wanted to luxuriate in it but could feel her body and brain aching for shut down.

 _Good night Al. I'll be in touch soon._

 _Night Pipes. Congrats on today. You should be really proud._

As Piper hung up she thought _I am. More than you know._

* * *

Alex held the phone staring at it as though searching for clues. Something was different. Piper sounded calmer, clearer. Alex knew she'd only known the woman a short time but she could sense the complexity in Pipers voice. She didn't know what exactly – sadness, exhaustion and some kind of…Zen? That was the only word she could come up with to explain what she'd heard.

What did she want to tell her that had to wait?

She tossed the phone away and lay back on her bed, allowing her eyes to close and her mind to drift. She thought about Piper's voice on the phone, how it had dropped when she'd said she was really ok. There was something like a promise in that tone. Something in it that had given Alex's belly a jolt.

Alex found her hand drifting across her abdomen, seemingly of its own volition. She'd always been a sexual person, it came easily, naturally to her, but she hadn't felt _inspired_ for a long while. There'd been women since Sylvie, short-lived trysts that were fun but without connection. She put it down to being so busy with the bar that she didn't have time for complications but secretly she was wondering if she'd lost her…drive.

Her hand continued its journey south; dipping under the band of her boy-shorts as her other hand lifted her singlet up and over her chest. Her mouth opened wordlessly as she felt her fingers slide through her folds, her middle finger dipping down and slipping a slick track back up to briefly catch her clit between it and her forefinger. She built her rhythm slowly, knowing exactly what she needed as her other hand pawed at her breast, pinched the nipple and then rolled it.

Her mind took her disobediently back to the last time she'd been with Piper; how her legs looked in those leather pants, how her teeth trapped a lucky piece of pizza and how her tongue caught a stray strand of mozzarella. She focused her mind on the feeling of Piper's thighs squeezing hers on the bike and the way she smelt when she'd brushed past her.

Alex knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't stop her thoughts from imagining peeling those leathers off those legs, licking the pizza sauce off those lips, and gulping in all and every smell of Pipers as she circled and circled coming closer to what she needed. Her own thighs clenched, feet pushing on each other and toes curling as she sped up her tempo whilst tugging her nipple quickly and firmly between her fingertips.

As she came, her eyes shot open and mouth strangled out "Oh _god_ ", both out of surprise for how intense the orgasm was. Her fading thought as she drifted into a sated sleep was _I'm in trouble._

* * *

Piper slept like a log, a deep dreamless sleep. She was not even able to pick up Alex's copy of _Written on the Body_ the night before even though she felt magnetized to it whenever she was near it. The little paperback had taken on a mystical aura to Piper and made her feel like Alex herself was close by whenever she saw it.

So when she woke the next morning, she decided to forego her run and devour it.

 **No-one knows what forces drive two people together.**

She put the book down on her chest an hour later, knowing it was time to get up and go to work but wanting to savour each idea, each thought the book presented. As though she was having a conversation with Alex herself.

She dragged herself up and got ready for work, her head a tumble of characters; Larry and Alex from real life and Louise and the unnamed protagonist from the book. She was relieved to get to work to find a sign on the door saying _Opening late today guys! Thanks for your patience and see you at 11am!_ and to find Polly had bought champagne, coffees and a dizzying array of cakes.

"Well since we didn't get to celebrate last night, I thought we'd do so today. And, I thought you might feel like drowning in cake…or booze?" She smiled softly, "How'd it go Pipes?"

"Horrible, but fairly quickly. There was a small moment of a raised voice and some strained pleading…but the weeping was fairly quiet. I guess he's even considerate when he's being broken up with." Piper sighed, taking a bite of cake as she felt the sting of guilt again. "I guess that's what it feels like to put down a perfectly happy, healthy puppy."

"Jesus Pipes. You sure know how to paint a picture. Larry's a big boy – he'll be ok. Anyway, he's probably still in shock. He's got rage and bargaining and all sorts to get through yet." Polly shrugged popping the champagne cork and making Piper jump in her seat.

"Anyway, at the risk of sounding like a typical New Yorker, shit happens. Let's drink. We did good yesterday Piper Chapman." She passed Piper a glass and they chinked.

"We did, Polly Harper. I feel like I woke up in a whole new life this morning." Piper took a sip of her champagne.

"Lucky you. I'm assuming it was in your own bed you woke up with this feeling?" Polly raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Yes Polly, it was my own bed, on my own. God, I don't move that fast." Piper rolled her eyes at her friend.

"So you are expecting a _move_ though huh? C'mon Pipes. I'm your best friend. Spill – who is it that's got you believing in magic and love and fresh beginnings - "

Polly stopped mid-sentence and looked at Piper strangely.

"It's Fresh Eyes isn't it?" She said staring down her friend.

Piper choked on a piece of cake, attempted to wash it down with champagne, which brought on even more of a coughing fit.

"Oh Pipes – the old _I don't know what you mean, I'm innocently choking over here_ trick is not going to play with me. I KNEW it. I told you it was a bad idea to hang around that night! Did she have a lesbian burlesque dungeon after all? Were you seduced by all the feathers and show tunes?"

Piper had gone a shade that could only be described as fuchsia. "It's, Polly, no, it's not, like that, there was no dungeon, I'm not seduced…" she stammered weakly as her friend shook her head in disbelief.

"Piper Chapman! Well look at you taking our pact to do things a little differently to a whole other level!" Polly laughed, enjoying watching her friend squirm.

Piper rolled her eyes at her friend, her face turning serious, "Polly, don't tell Larry ok? It's not even a thing. We've just had pizza, chatted on the phone – there's actually nothing to tell but…" She sighed, looking her friend in the eyes, "Look. I don't know what _it_ is exactly that's happening just…I like her ok? Really like her. But me breaking up with Larry would have happened regardless. I wasn't happy being with him. Alex just helped me see that."

Polly nodded and shrugged her shoulders "Sure ok. I understand Pipes. You told me nothing happened and I believe you. I won't tell Larry but if _it_ does go somewhere then you know he's going to find out and probably make his own conclusions. Maybe you should just take it slow for a while. Give yourself some time to re-calibrate. You know, switch to lesbian mode. Or, whatever."

The blonde pushed her friend jokingly "God, Polly. We're all on a spectrum – you just happen to be on the penis shaped end."

Polly shoved her back, "Whatever, you stupid lesbian." The two friends laughed and clinked glasses again.

"To fresh beginnings." Piper proposed her toast as Polly grinned.

"And _fresh eyes._ " Even a lump of chocolate cake hitting her face didn't stop Polly cackling.

 _A/N – So Piper did it! And Alex…did_ it _. Hehe – sorry couldn't help myself! Thanks for your follows and reviews, man it makes my day reading your thoughts guys. I appreciate every one them. Next chapter, Piper finishes the book and wants to tell Alex her thoughts. Needless to say, Vauseman is on its way friends. Back soon!_


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't know if this is a happy ending but here we are let loose in open fields.** _Written on the Body – Jeanette Winterson_

Piper closed the book she held in her hands reverently and looked out at the grey day that had grown lighter since she'd started reading earlier in the morning. The past few days she'd spent every spare moment with _Written on the Body_ cradled carefully, slowly and deliberately reading each word as though searching for clues in each paragraph.

Torn, she wanted to reach the end so she could allow herself to call Alex but at the same time she was wishing, wanting the story to last a long time. She was enjoying allowing herself lavish time to swim in the mystery, the romance and the distance of reading someone else's love story that somehow felt so personal.

Now that she'd reached the end though, she felt an overwhelming desire to talk to the woman who'd seemingly woken the muse within her. Since meeting Alex, the world seemed more vivid. She noticed rhythms in the train tracks on her journey to work. Tasted the individual layers of flavors in a dish of food. Saw the physics in the movements of young men playing basketball at the park.

The rational part of her brain told her she was projecting her literary notions of romance onto the world around her, that nothing had changed since the night she stepped into that bar a week ago and caught those green eyes piercing hers. Trees were always turning brilliant shades of amber in their last defiance against the march of winter, birds were always taking a rest from their flittering on her windowsill, her body had always felt this tingle at the thought of being touched.

The romantic, and clearly dominant, part of her brain told the rest of it to shut the fuck up.

She picked up her phone and tapped out a message, a small smile playing on her lips.

To Alex:  
 _I love a happy ending. I may not be a speed-reader but I'm ready to tell you my thoughts like I promised. Are you free tonight? Px_

She bit her lip and tried not to stare at her phone as she waited. She didn't need to wait long.

From Alex:

 _Finally. I was beginning to think a short story would have been a better choice. ;) I'd love to hear your thoughts – why don't you come by Nurse Diane after work? It's show night tonight but I'll have some free time before and you can stay for the show if you like? X_

Piper was mid-way through replying when another text came through.

From Larry:

 _Piper I can't stop thinking about you, about us. I don't understand what's happened to change your mind. I thought everything was going good. We were talking about moving in together! Please can we talk about it? I can't sleep or eat – I need to see you. Please babe – we can work through this. Can I see you tonight? Larry_

"Oh no." Piper groaned audibly and stood up, pacing her room. She didn't want to hurt Larry any more than she already had but knew there was no point in them talking again. Her mind was made up and it would only hurt him more to hear her say that again.

To Larry:

 _I'm sorry Larry. I don't think we should. I've made my decision – I'm sorry I hurt you but it will be for the best in the long run. I hope you can understand. Piper_

From Larry:

 _Best for who? Piper YOU are what's best for me. God don't make me beg – I just need to see you. Please?_

To Larry:

 _Larry I'm so sorry – I can't say that enough. But I can't see you. Give it some time. I promise you, there is someone perfect for you out there. I'm sorry._

Piper was waiting with bated breath when her phone lit up again.

From Alex:

 _I'm optimistically assuming the radio silence is because you can't express how excited you are to see another Burlesque show…? I'll be at Nurse Diane from 6pm kid. Hopefully see you there. Ax_

To Alex:

 _Sorry – I had another call. I'll see you there. Ps: I'm far too mysterious and sophisticated to let on if I'm excited or not. Px_

Her thrill at the thought of seeing Alex later that day was viciously cut short as her phone rudely heralded another message;

From Larry:

 _Fine – have it your way. You always do. Just in case it's not obvious, you broke my heart Piper._

Piper let out a sigh and slumped back against the couch, thinking … _And the prize for asshole of the year goes to…Piper Elizabeth Chapman._

* * *

"Earth to Piper! Babe, you've been rearranging that same shelf for twenty minutes. There's taking pride in what you do and then there's obsessive compulsive. You're edging toward the latter right now."

Piper looked over to her friend, "We all have our ways of coping Polly. You've been tapping your foot on that goddam stool for the last hour too you know. I thought they said they'd call by the end of the week. Well it's 4pm on a Friday afternoon. I'd say this is the end of the week. They loved us! Didn't they?"

Polly shrugged "They're reps – they're paid to make people feel loved. And then cut them down. Besides, it's not the end of the world. We've been doing just fine on our own – in fact," she said, tapping at her calculator triumphantly, "Popi has just had its best sales week yet. Suck on that Barney's bitches!"

Piper walked over, grabbing the figures off Polly, her face breaking into a grin. "Harper. We're good. Oh we're fucking good. Barney's can go and f -" she was cut off by the shrill of Polly's phone ringing.

"Oh my god – it's them!" Polly stared at her phone and then at Piper. They both looked down at the phone for another couple of rings. Piper snapped them out of it, "Answer it Polly!"

Ten minutes later, they were jumping in a circle, holding each other's arms and laugh-crying, shouting in unison; "We did it, we did it, we did it!" They hadn't noticed the front door open, nor the person standing awkwardly now at the counter.

"A-hem. Um. Sorry to break up the party guys."

"Larry! What are you – why are you, what are you doing here?" Piper's elation had dropped away along with her stomach, yep - back on that damn rollercoaster tipping over the highest point and plummeting back to earth.

"Uh. Hey Lar. I'll be…I've just got some stuff to do out back." Polly squeezed Piper's arm and left them alone.

"Larry. I told you - " Piper began hesitantly, unable to look at his red eyes and disheveled hair.

"I know what you said Piper. I heard you. You just haven't heard me. Look, I'm not trying to be a dick, but I really don't think you've given us a chance. I mean, couldn't we have talked about it before you just go and drop this on me, on us?"

Piper was silent, not knowing how to tell him what she couldn't really put into words herself.

Larry continued, searching Piper's face, "People don't just change over night Piper. What happened? What changed? Please I need to understand."

Piper finally looked up, "Larry. I can't tell you anything more than I already have because there's nothing else to tell. It wasn't overnight. There doesn't always have to be a big thing that happens for people to break up. Didn't you notice how I always changed the subject when you talked about moving in?"

Larry interrupted, moving closer and grabbing Pipers hands in his. "That's fine! We can take it slow. I'm sorry if you felt pressured or anything. I don't see why it's a case of moving in OR breaking up? You want to throw away all this time we've had together just because you're not ready to move in together?"

Piper pulled her hands away and stood back. "God Larry. You're not listening to me. I don't want to hurt you but you're asking me to tell you so here it is – I don't want to waste any _more_ time. I don't want _you_ to waste any more time. I don't love you, not the way you deserve to be loved. I'm not prepared to be someone's best when they're not mine."

She knew the words sounded harsh but they were all true. She could see they'd stung him and she felt a renewed wash of sorrow for him. "Larry, I'm sorry. I told you we need space – I don't want to hurt you."

"Too fucking late Piper. Why'd you string me along then if I'm such a big waste of fucking time? What were you waiting for, something better to come along? Yeah that's it right? You've got a better fucking offer than dependable old Larry and now you're out with the old…"

He was shouting and shaking now and Piper could feel tears welling at this raw display of his pain, "Larry that's not it…I -"

"You're sorry right? You're _so_ fucking sorry." Polly had come back into the room upon hearing the shouting, "Don't worry Polly, I'm going. I'd hate to take up any more of your precious time Piper."

He stopped at the door, turning around as he pulled his collar up, "Oh and congratulations. Sounds like Barney's came through. Looks like everything's coming up fucking roses for you Piper."

The door slammed as Piper crumpled onto a stool.

"Well, at least he's reached the anger stage." Polly came around and held her friend as the tears fell. "C'mon babe. I think we need a drink and I just happen to have kept a bottle of champagne for that very reason."

* * *

Alex checked her watch again as Nicky turned to unload a case of beer into the fridge behind her.

"Hey Stretch, just add a minute to the last time you checked" the wild haired woman said over her shoulder.

"So you've got eyes in the back of your head now?" Alex dropped her eyes back to the invoice and cleared her throat.

"No I can just hear your brain whirring. I'm telling ya, you gotta cut this tie pronto. You're already showing signs of obsessing over her straight, admittedly fine, ass. Do I need to go over the facts again Vause? Maybe you'd prefer me to put it in an equation for you…Straight + Boyfriend = Bad Idea."

"Perhaps I could put it in an equation for _you_ Nicky…Me + Piper = None of your business." Alex lifted another carton and dumped it in front of her friend.

"Fine. But it _will_ be my business when you go get your heart busted up."

"Nichols! I'm a big girl. Now please just shut the fuck up and stock the fridge." Alex huffed and went back to marking off the invoice.

"Yes Sir! Sheesh. I actually really do hope Blondie shows up tonight or I get the feeling it's going to be a lonnnnng night."

On cue, the front door opened, letting the last moments of light into the dimly lit bar. The woman at the door was haloed by the glow electrifying her blonde hair and silhouetting her lithe figure. Alex felt her mouth go dry and heart skip as she dropped her pen and left Nicky talking to herself.

"Hey," she smiled walking over to Piper who was nervously standing just inside the door. "You're not a vampire are you kid? You don't need an invite, come in."

"Hey, sorry, I didn't want to intrude…" Piper trailed off smiling as her eyes met Alex's who was holding out her hand, "Can I…?"

It took Piper a beat to realise she was waiting for her coat, "Oh, yes, sure, thanks. It's getting cold out there."

Alex smiled, enjoying the woman's nervousness but also wanting to put her at ease, "Too cold for a margarita?" The younger woman's face broke into a brilliant smile, "Never too cold for that."

"Ok, coming right up then. Come say hi to Nichols as she makes our drinks and then we'll grab a booth to conduct our inaugural book club." She winked and led the way.

"Nichols. Piper would like your finest margarita – top shelf please."

"Heyyy Blondie! How's it going? I was just saying to Stretch - " Nicky's mischievous eyes darted over to Alex who raised an eyebrow in warning, " – that tonight should be a good night. We've managed to book a hen's night so I'm thinking the audience is gonna be more entertaining than the show tonight!"

It was actually Lorna's idea. She worked part time in a bridal shop and they'd been getting more lesbian couples coming through. She'd gotten into a discussion with a few who'd wanted alternative options for their hen's nights and had suggested _Nurse Diane_ to them. It was already bringing in more business for them and the timing could not have been more perfect.

"Oh that's awesome. I love seeing brides behaving badly." Piper chortled.

"I know right!" Nicky grinned enthusiastically as she shook Piper's margarita.

"I think Nicky's idea of brides behaving badly entails a good deal of involvement from herself though…" quipped Alex as she popped open a beer for herself.

"Pffft. I can't help if I'm a magnet for trouble. One margarita for the lady." She pushed the ice cold drink toward Piper. "Now stop distracting me you two. I got beers to count before prettying myself up for the bridal party."

Alex and Piper laughed and left her to it, settling into a booth opposite each other. They had a good hour before the rest of the gang showed up and Alex was keen to hear **all** of Piper's thoughts.

"So," Alex started, getting the feeling that Piper had gone into her own world momentarily. "I know we're here to talk literature primarily… but do you want to tell me why you've been crying first?"

Piper's eyes shot up over her margarita and she placed it back down after taking a gulp, "That obvious huh?"

Alex smiled and nodded gently. "You don't have to tell me though Pipes. If you'd rather just talk about the book -"

"I broke up with Larry." Piper blurted, scooping up her drink and swallowing a sizeable mouthful.

Alex kept her face still, instructed her body to keep its cool, give nothing away. Inside though, she was cart-wheeling.

"Oh." Alex paused before continuing carefully, "I'm…sorry? Or…congratulations? I'm not really sure what to say kid…" she said honestly.

Piper smiled jadedly, "Those both work. It sucks, like REALLY sucks, to hurt someone and I'm sorry for that. But," she looked up and held Alex's eyes "I'm also not sorry. I wanted my power back. I don't know how to describe it." She shook her head feeling silly and tired suddenly from the emotions of the day.

"I get it. Breaking up is hard – especially when there's nothing _that_ wrong, but you know deep down it's just not right. That was brave Pipes."

Piper looked up, her face awash with surprise. "I don't think anyone has ever used that word to describe me."

Alex's brow furrowed softly, "What, brave? I find that hard to believe." She smiled softly and looked down at Piper's drink.

"Now. I'm getting you another margarita but only if you promise to slow down on this one. I actually want to hear what you thought of my favourite book before you forget you read it and you're doing shots with the bridal party…" she teased.

Piper dropped her mouth open, blushing as she realized Alex was right. Her glass was empty. "Hey! It's been a big day!" she said in self-defense.

"Yah and from the way you gulped your first drink down, I get the feeling it's going to be a big night too!" Alex said laughingly as she got up to go to the bar. She tried not to think, or hope, what that could entail.

They chatted for the full hour, about the book, about Larry and about the Barney's contract win. In truth, Piper did most of the talking but Alex knew she needed to vent and was happy to listen. Besides, Alex was cautious about scaring Piper off in spilling about her own currently complicated life, or for that matter, her complicated past.

At any rate, she hoped that now, watching the beautiful woman opposite her laughing with Nicky, there would be plenty of time to share with her. In every sense of the word.

 _A/N – All signs point to a good night coming up…or do they? I said slow burn guys – hehe you know you love it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, I love it when one of you predicts something. You're keeping me on my toes! Keep 'em coming._

 _Update coming in a couple of days x_


	14. Chapter 14

"But how did you know?!" Piper yelled over the music into the bemused woman's ear. It was after the burlesque performances and the dance floor had come alive with the hen's party in full swing.

"How did I know what? That I was gay? Girl – I was born this gay, hey!" The woman sang laughingly, pushing her tiara back up to the top of her head and adjusted her _Dip me in honey and throw me to the lesbians_ sash.

"No! Not that – I mean, how did you know you'd met the _one?_ Your wife to be?!" Piper held on to the other woman's arm straining to be heard over the din.

"Ahhh got you. Well, I don't really know. Does anyone know for sure? All I do know is that I adore her and she's hot and loves me and it's just…easy with her."

"Easy?" Piper yelled over a wave of laughter from nearby.

"Yeah easy! Hey, don't get me wrong, we fight about stuff sometimes but even those are sort of worth it. Like the good times outweigh them, but the fights are just as important – it shows us that we still give a shit. I don't know girl. It's just, easy. We fit together."

"Cool. Yeah. Easy." Piper said distantly, her mind already hungrily computing the new information to match with how she felt about Alex. On cue, she felt and then smelt the object of her thoughts beside her. Tea, wood, spice. God help her.

"Here you go Pipes. I thought it might be time for some H2O." Alex handed over a bottle of the cool liquid.

"Mmmm god that's good." Piper gulped the bottle down, eyeing off Alex's as soon as she'd finished. The older woman smirked, swapping hers with Piper's emptied one and failing to stop a chuckle as the blonde finished it too. She looked up apologetically at Alex, "Thanks. I'm thirsty."

"I can see that. That's what happens when you dance your butt off, or maybe you're parched from chatting to everyone in sight." Alex chortled into Piper's ear as the other woman smacked her. "Ouch! Who were you calling 'easy' by the way?"

Piper turned and smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know. C'mon. Let's dance."

Alex let Piper take her hand and lead her back through the crowd to the centre of the dance floor. She was happy to escape here with Piper, partly to hide from her friend's enquiring eyes but mostly as it meant they really had no choice but to dance close together. Bodies bumped them into each other and her hands carefully found Piper's hips.

Piper smiled and turned her back to Alex, lifting her arms and swaying her hips. She knew that if she found those green eyes, she'd have trouble concentrating on breathing let alone dancing. Alex tentatively kept her hands on Piper's swinging hips and closed her eyes as the throb of the bass travelled up through her boots and body to her swimming head. She'd only had a couple of beers so it wasn't alcohol that was intoxicating her.

The water had done its job, Piper's head felt clearer and all of her nerves were firing – most notably those responsible for picking up the sensation of touch. She also closed her eyes, focusing on the way Alex hands gently held her and allowed her body to lean back into her. The bride-to-be's words came back to her at that point _We just fit_ and she smiled feeling the way Alex's body melded to hers. She brought her arms down and dropped her hands on top of Alex's softly, interlacing their fingers.

Time lost its meaning to the scorching sensation of desire that quaked through her. Their fingers were communicating on their own, sliding against each other and then closing again to hold each other. It could have been a minute or an hour since they touched. With her eyes closed, Piper couldn't quite discern how much of it was reality or a dream-state. A powerful bump from a cackling woman in the hen's party snapped her back into her body and she felt their hands part.

She turned back around, her eyes doing their own thing and deciding foolishly to find Alex's. There was a soft smile, shy even, playing in those jade pools and on that impossibly sexy mouth. And then there were her hands; they'd gone back to gently holding Piper's hips and applying soft pressure as they continued to move together. Piper's own hands now rested on Alex's arms. She felt muscle and softness wrapped in wonderful warmth. This was the closest she'd been to this woman and she idly wondered if this was what a heart attack felt like.

Still holding eye contact Piper opened her mouth, stammering words out, "Alex. I – I need…"

The taller woman ducked her head down, breaking eye contact to hear her better and to speak into Piper's ear, "You need…?" Piper's eyes shut again as she felt a shiver from the hot breath and tickling lips against her ear and the invasion of _her_ smell scrambled all coherent thought.

Alex's own nucleus of control was in melt down. But she wasn't going to do what her body was screaming at her to do. Piper had literally just broken up with her boyfriend and as far as Alex knew, the jury was still out as to how Piper felt about being with women, let alone Alex. But god, what she would do…could do…

Piper pulled back, her eyes dropping to Alex's lips and she felt herself drifting, infinitesimally closer. "I…I need…the bathroom!" Piper said loudly, snapping herself out of her trance and abruptly turning to weave through the crowd. Alex watched her go, speechless for a minute and then followed, amused but slightly concerned.

She stopped briefly at the bar to give Piper some space and then, dodging a couple of girls making out in the hallway, entered the bathroom and shut the door gently behind her.

"Pipes?" Alex knocked quietly on the cubicle door. "Are you ok in there? You kinda, ran off…again…"

She heard the toilet flush and stepped back to the basin as Piper emerged.

"Yah sorry. I seem to be doing that a bit lately." Piper smiled ruefully, "Sorry. I was just, busting. Too much water I guess…"

Alex smirked "Ok well I won't take it personally then…"

"Don't." Piper said quickly, a faint blush reaching her cheeks, "Definitely don't do that. I'm sorry Al, I'm just suddenly so tired." Sitting in the quiet toilet after the adrenalin of dancing with Alex, it had felt like the enormity of the week she'd had came at her like a freight train. "It's…been a big week."

Alex could see the fatigue in the woman's face and smiled gently, stepping toward Piper and brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "It sure has, kid." The tenderness of the moment hung briefly between them before it was uncouthly interrupted by the two girls from the hallway bursting in and, oblivious, slamming the cubicle door behind them.

Piper and Alex grinned at each other as the moans from the cubicle escalated and Alex motioned to the door with her head, "Let's get out of here and get you home, kid."

The Uber ride home was quiet and Alex caught Piper drifting off to sleep. The woman was literally exhausted. The second time she nodded off, she hit her head on the window and Alex scooted over, offering Piper her shoulder. The younger woman curled against her without a second thought and was asleep in seconds. Alex felt her heart swell and took a breath thinking how different this was to how it normally played out on her evenings at bars with women.

They pulled up on the opposite side of the street to Piper's apartment and Alex gently nudged her awake. "Pipes. You're home kid. You gotta wake up – I haven't been to the gym in years so there's no chance I'm carrying you up those stairs."

Piper smiled dopily awake, too sleepy to be embarrassed until a thought occurred to her, eyes snapping open, "Oh god. Did I snore?" Alex laughed out loud "That's for me to know, Pipes."

She opened the car door and stepped out but stopped as something caught her attention. "Woah, hold up Pipes. Looks like there's a drunk dude hanging out on your stairs." Alex squinted her eyes as the guy took a swig out of a paper bag and then threw it at the sidewalk, the bottle smashing inside. He muttered to himself and then made a sobbing sound.

"Ok. Looks like he's a bit aggressive…or nuts. Either way, very drunk. I better call the cops."

Piper had gotten out next to her, peering over the road and sighed, "Don't worry. That's Larry. I'll go talk to him."

"Wait. Piper! He's super drunk and he just threw a fucking bottle at the sidewalk. I don't know the guy but are you sure you should approach him like this?" Alex spoke quietly to Piper so not to grab his attention.

"He's fine Alex. He won't hurt me. But…" Piper looked over again uncertainly, "I'm not really sure how I'll get rid of him either. He can be stubborn…"

"Piper I should just call the cops. They'll help…" Alex pulled out her phone.

"No, Alex. Don't." Piper's voice was firm. "He's ok – he's in pain. I don't want him to add a police record to the list of broken heart and flat lining career." Piper held Alex's arm and after a beat of eye contact, Alex dropped her arm and put away her phone.

"Ok fine Pipes. But I don't think he should see you, especially in this state. Heartache and alcohol make people do stupid things. Look, give me his address. I'll chat with Mark, the driver, and we'll get him into the car and take him home. Don't worry, he's my regular Uber guy, he'll help."

Piper looked at Alex uncertainly, "Are you sure Alex? You shouldn't have to be dealing with this, I'm sure he won't hurt me…" But Piper's voice didn't sound sure and she didn't feel it either. Larry _was_ really angry this afternoon and now he obviously knew she was either out on the town or ignoring him.

"I'm sure Pipes. Does he have a room mate or someone that can meet us at his apartment?"

"Polly and Pete live next door. I'll call them and tell them to meet you downstairs at their apartment." Piper quickly pulled out her phone as Alex talked to her driver.

"Ok. You stay here until we get him in the car. Text me when you're safe and sound inside ok kid?" Alex's voice was firm but her face soft. God, she wanted to protect this woman. The ferocity of that feeling of caring scared her momentarily and she hid it by pushing her glasses up her nose and striding across the street as her driver pulled around in front of the apartment.

The guy was drunk. Like, pretty close to passing out drunk. So it didn't take too much effort to get him in the back of the car. Alex gave the address to Mark and sat up front facing forward as Larry muttered in the back seat.

The movement of the car seemed to revive him, "Hey! Hey you – llllady. You're a lady right?" Alex groaned inwardly as Larry pulled himself up so his face was between the two front seats.

"Yah buddy. I'm a lady alright." Alex kept facing forward, she didn't think he'd remember anything but it would probably be best not to tempt fate.

"Okay yeah shhhure sorry of courshe you are. You're HOT actually. But don't worry I am OFF women for GOOD. I'm not gay though – at least I don't think I am." Larry turned his attention to the driver who sat quietly, trying not to smile, "No offence man if you're gay – that's totally cool. Actually GOOD ON YOU my gay friend. No head fucking for you! Just…dick fucking…" Alex and Mark exchanged looks as Larry flopped back against the seat.

"ANNNyway, I was shaying…you're a lady. Yup. So pleeease pretty bitty please, can you tell me: WHY do ladies shay ush guys don't TALK and share feeeelingsh and shit like that, and then when we DO it turns out it's YOU ladies that have thish mysterious inner fuckin' world that us guys aren't allowed into? Like, everything's fine and you're with the girl of your dreamsh and then BAMMO. Her inner world is completely different to the one you thought you shared OUTSIDE, TOGETHER, in the REAL WORLD…you know?!"

Alex played along hoping to placate him and maybe even get the message through; "Sure man, chicks are head fucks. So why waste your time on one? Move on dude. Plenty more fish in the sea, and all that."

"HA! That's just IT though! She wasn't a fish. She was a mermaid! A Siren…luring me to my DEATH! I'M LITERALLY DYING." He let out a strange whining sound.

"Oh brother." Alex muttered, relieved to receive a text from Piper.

From Piper:

 _Safe and sound. Let me know how you go with Larry? Polly and Pete will be waiting on their end. Thanks so much Alex. This wasn't really how I imagined the night would go…I'm taking you out on Sunday to make up for it, if you're free? Pxx_

"I mean, SERIOUSLY, who tellsh shomeone they're a WASTE of their TIME?! That's harsh RIGHT?" Larry let out a strangled sob as he collapsed back, moaning against the back seat and muttering "Broke my fuckin' heart P…my…heart."

Alex glanced back, feeling sorry for the guy and remembered Piper telling her how he'd basically pushed her to lash out. She knew Piper felt bad about it but sometimes the truth had to be said and, in these situations, it usually hurt.

To Piper:

 _Don't mention it Pipes. Larry is…sad and drunk...and thinks you're a mermaid. But he'll be ok. Sunday sounds good although I have to be at rehearsals in the afternoon – maybe we could grab lunch first and you could come along and watch? It should be fun and you know how I feel about fresh eyes ;)_

Larry's moaning had turned into snores and Alex relaxed as Mark weaved through the darkened streets. She smiled as she read Piper's reply;

From Piper:

 _Is that all I am to you?! Fresh eyes?! Guess I'm ok with that - for now. Sunday it is then. Goodnight Al xx_

Alex smiled, thinking; _you're way more than that kid._

The car pulled up smoothly to the curb where two people stood waiting in their pajamas. Pete helped Mark lift Larry and they stumble-carried him up the stairs leaving Polly standing awkwardly in front of Alex as she lit a cigarette.

"You must be Alex." They shook hands as Alex exhaled, Polly dramatically coughing and taking a step back.

"Hi Holly. I nearly met you the other night, at my bar. Well, would've met you if you hadn't run away. The show wasn't that bad was it?" Alex smirked as she took another drag.

"Uh it's Polly, actually. And, no it wasn't …it just…" She took another step back from the smoke.

"Wasn't your _scene_?" Alex asked mock-innocently.

"No, I mean, the show was good I just had somewhere else to be." She paused, pulling her robe closed subconsciously.

"I'm kidding, don't worry about it." An awkward silence descended until Polly, unable to help herself, quipped; "You know, those things will kill you."

Alex raised an eyebrow as she exhaled again. "You don't say? Oh well, we all have our little vices I guess. Nice pajamas by the way – looks like you're into sausage…dogs." Alex grinned and crushed her cigarette as Mark rejoined them outside.

"Ok. Well have fun with…that." Alex motioned up to the direction Larry had been carried and winked. "Nice meeting you Molly."

"Sure. Thanks for your…help," Polly said coolly, smiling curtly and muttering "Super-Cunt" to the closed car door.

 _A/N – A little update to round off your weekend._ _Oooh so close! Handing you all another little candle to continue the slow Vauseman burn if yours is close to extinguishing…they've only known each other a week so give them time! Not long now though, promise. Reviews, thoughts, pleading, tantrums are welcome. Well, maybe not the tantrums ;) x_


	15. Chapter 15

Piper slowed down to a jog before answering her phone. "Hey Pol." She puffed, walking over to a park bench to stretch.

"Are you…with Alex?" Polly's voice hesitated over the line.

"What? No! I'm jogging!"

"Oh, ok then, I just heard heavy breathing and assumed. My bad."

Piper chuckled but sensed something in her friend's voice. "Hey Pol, I'm sorry about last night. Thanks for dealing with Larry. Was he…is he…ok?"

"Well, he's already been over with his tail between his legs, looking for pain killers and bacon. Poor guy doesn't remember most of last night. He's in a bad way Pipes, and I'm not just talking hang-over from hell…"

"Yeah. Well, I guess he's responsible for the choices he makes." Piper paused, "I can't feel bad about breaking up with him Pol. I've finally been honest with him. You said yourself I needed to do it." Piper stretched out her calf muscle, feeling uneasy about the tone in Polly's voice.

"I know. I just…" Polly sighed over the phone. "Piper – are you sure you've made the right call? I mean you're not just doing this because that woman has put some crazy lesbian voodoo spell on you or something?"

"What? I don't… _that woman_? You know it's not about Alex. Well, mostly not. Polly, where's this coming from? Did something happen between you two last night? Did you say something to her?"

"Me? No. God Piper – we hardly spoke." Polly said brusquely.

"Does Larry know who she…did something happen between them?" Piper's heart rate increased suddenly.

"No. Nothing like that, he hardly knew his own name. I'm just…I'm not sure you've thought all of this through. It's ok if you've made a mistake Piper." Polly said quickly.

Piper felt a flush of annoyance. "Polly, for the record, this isn't what you've been saying the last few days. Why are you suddenly telling me I've done the wrong thing? I thought you were on my side with this."

"I am, Pipes. I'm just, worried about you. And, I don't know…she's pretty different to Larry that's all." Polly's voice faltered.

Piper scoffed, "Uh yah. She's FEmale. And a different person so…"

"Forget I said anything. I'm just worried about you, that's all. And, she's kind of…well, a bitch."

Piper lifted her eyebrows, "Um Polly. No offence but…pot – kettle."

"Hey! Ok fine. Maybe I'm a little harsh sometimes, but at least I don't pretend to have amnesia just to be obtuse!"

Piper shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

"She deliberately called me the wrong name. Twice! And she said I was into sausage dogs. She's obviously unfamiliar with Peter Alexander fashion sleep wear."

Piper was chuckling, immediately imagining Alex's cool cheeky demeanor clashing with Polly's fiery straight shooting one. "Look Pol, Alex _is_ different to Larry. She's different to anyone I've ever met, and I like that. And breaking up with Larry was going to happen sooner or later. Just trust me ok? I'm following what I want for the first time since…" She paused trying to recall the last time she'd felt like she was driving her own life, "…since I can't remember."

Polly sighed but Piper could hear she'd yielded, "Alright you stupid lesbian. I hope you're right. Just don't rush into anything ok? Maybe for now, just stick to building Ikea furniture or hiking in matching Teva's or whatever lesbians do on weekends. I better go, I promised Pete breakfast and a head job – not necessarily in that order."

"Too much information Pol. Goodbye." Piper hung up and shook her head.

She finished her run, relieved that she probably wouldn't be hearing from Larry for at least a day or two while he got over his hang over and moreover, his embarrassment. But she really wasn't thinking much about him anyway. There was only one person on her mind.

Kicking off her shoes, she pulled out her phone as she poured herself a glass of water and sat on her window ledge.

To Alex:  
 _So - bar owner, literature connoisseur, drunk ex-boyfriend wrangler. Are there any other hidden talents I should know about? Thanks again for last night Alex. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow – Px_

When she received the reply, she considered going to sleep right there and then so she could wake up and it be Sunday already.

From Alex:

 _Anytime kid. And as far as hidden talents, I'll leave that to your imagination. Pick you up at 11am? Ax_

Piper smiled confirming the time with Alex and then sat on her windowsill, sipping her water and looking out over the autumnal day. Her gaze dropped to a black car parked across the road and she noticed a man sitting in it. Their eyes met briefly just before his window closed and the car pulled away slowly from the curb.

Piper put the shiver she felt down to the sudden gust of wind that threw leaves around haphazardly. All the same, she made a mental note of those eyes before jumping down and shutting the window firmly.

* * *

Piper couldn't help the expansive smile that dawned across her face as she opened the door to see Alex strolling up to her stairs.

"Hey kid." She grinned lopsidedly as she waited for Piper to descend. "You look…great." She kicked herself internally, she was good at pick up lines but when she actually felt something for someone, she forgot half her vocabulary.

Piper didn't seem to notice, smiling shyly. "Thanks – so do you." Her smile faltered as she noticed there was no motorbike behind Alex. "Huh – no need for leathers today huh?" She queried teasingly.

Alex's brow furrowed before following her gaze to the waiting Uber car, "Ah, nope not today. Sorry to disappoint but my bike is getting a bit of work done."

"Oh no, nothing serious I hope?"

"Nah, just keeping it in mint condition, that's all." Alex swallowed at the thought of why she was getting her bike serviced and continued quickly, "Besides, I needed a car for lunch."

"W-hy?" Piper queried.

"You'll see – hop in." Alex smiled as she held the door open.

They arrived at Central Park soon afterwards and Alex disappeared around the back to the boot before returning to the curb with a basket and a blanket.

"I figured the days of enjoying being outside are numbered given the fact it's October so what better way to exploit the dying days of sunshine with a picnic." She smiled shyly, suddenly feeling exposed and a bit corny. Maybe Piper had grass allergies or hated soft cheese…but, she _was_ smiling…

"Alex, I love this. Do you know how long it's been since I've had a picnic?! God I can't even remember the last time." She gave an excited little clap and grabbed the blanket off Alex, pulling the taller woman by the arm. "C'mon! Let's find the perfect spot."

"Perfect meaning away from teenagers making out and drunks perving on them, right?" Alex joked.

"Yah, and screaming kids. I am not in the mood for that shit."

They found the perfect spot. Central Park was magnificently transformed by autumn – leaves of the trees washed the whole park in vibrant auburn, glittering gold and the last gasps of green. Ducks swam bravely in the cold water toward a man throwing bread in the lake, some rushing past the two women to join their friends like true New Yorkers – uninterested and impatient.

Relaxing back side by side on the blanket after stuffing themselves with antipasto, breads and cheese, the women looked up into the trees trying to predict which leaf would drop next. When one fell directly at Alex, she caught it deftly earning a wide-eyed excited reaction from Piper who pushed herself up on her elbows to look down at Alex.

"That's a lucky sign Al! You should make a wish."

Alex chuckled, "Really? That's all it takes? Catching a leaf? I thought it was a shooting star?"

"Just shut up and wish." Piper shoved her gently.

Alex sighed good-naturedly, "Ok kid, since you insist. Uhhh…"

"Shhh! Don't tell me! And you have to close your eyes." Piper said quickly before Alex had a chance to think of something.

"O-kay. Is there a rulebook I should know about all the lucky things in the world and the correct etiquette? Like should I be looking out for particular shaped fruit and vegetables or walking backwards when I see red heads or something?"

Piper giggled, again pushing Alex. "Close your eyes before the magic passes, Vause."

She did as she was told, ignoring how self-conscious she suddenly felt closing her eyes with this beautiful woman leaning over her. There were too many things she wanted to wish for and she found herself torn between options.

Piper, meantime, took the opportunity to study Alex's face _without_ feeling self-conscious. She tried to commit more detail to memory; the exact angle of those cheekbones, the plump swell of those rosy lips, the flawless creamy skin covering that elegant neck.

Her brief trance was interrupted as she caught a small smirk break across Alex's face in her periphery. It was the first indication that Piper had been busted staring. The next was when the blonde's eyes jumped up to be lassoed by Alex's. Piper blushed but didn't move. Alex's smile faded as their eye contact lengthened.

"Made your wish?" croaked out Piper, still not breaking her gaze.

"Yes." Alex answered simply, watching Piper swallow as her eyes flicked to Alex's mouth at her reply and then back up to lock eyes.

Possibly fearing some kind of cosmic gravitational tilt from the intense energy, Mother Nature decided to call time out at that point, throwing a spattering of rain over the two dumb struck women. They scooped up the picnic gear, laughing, and raced to where they could flag down a cab.

They arrived at _Nurse Diane_ just as the women started their rehearsals. They settled in behind Morello with Nicky who was in charge of the music. As it started, Piper perked up, leaning over to Alex "I _love_ this musical! I know every line of this song! Polly and I used to sing it whenever we'd had a bad break up." She faltered, realizing that she'd just been through one herself, and kept babbling to change the subject, "Catherine Zeta Jones was hot in the movie!"

Alex raised and eyebrow and smirked, whispering back "Oh yeah? Which one was she?"

"The main one…the one who does the spread-eagle!"

Alex's brows furrowed and she shrugged, clueless.

"Alex, come on – you haven't even listened to the song?" Piper looked at her incredulously.

"Yah sure, but I don't remember any spread-eagling!" She chuckled back.

Morello shot them a look before turning back to shout another command as both women exchanged a chastened look, stifling a giggle.

"That one," Piper whispered a minute later, "the one with the neck tattoo and, well, the other tattoos and short hair, the big eyes…I haven't seen her before?"

Alex knew who she meant. _Oh great_. "That's Stella. She's…new."

"Oh. She's…good." Piper said distractedly, not noticing Alex's nonplussed nod of the head.

After rehearsals, the group settled in to enjoy some drinks and Chinese take out that Alex had ordered for them all. Morello stood up and moved out to the front, dragging Alex with her.

"Excuse me ladies, I'd just like to propose a toast to all of you for a fanTAStic first rehearsal! We are going to knock the socks off of those judges let me tell you!" She raised her glass as the others whooped and chinked theirs.

"We all know how much is on the line here, especially for Alex, so…" she continued, glancing at Alex who darted a look at Piper before quickly interrupting, "Yeah we've got a reputation to uphold! And it's thanks to you all and Morello's talent that we're going to do it. Ok enough chat, another round coming up!"

Alex quickly exited to the bar; relieved the group had gone back to chatting. She hadn't wanted to hurt Lorna but she didn't want the money situation to keep coming up – especially in front of Piper. She wanted to keep all of the crap and complication out of their relationship, whatever it was.

"She's gonna find out sooner or later Vause." Nicky had appeared next to her and was helping pull beers out of the fridge.

"Not now Nichols. Christ what are you anyway, a clairvoyant? You know what I'm thinking even when I don't?"

Nicky chuckled, "You wear your heart on your sleeve Sasquatch. And yes I may also have perceptive powers stronger than your average cat. What's the big deal anyway? You're not getting married yet are you? Your financial situation isn't her problem."

"Exactly Nichols. It's not her problem. It's no-one's but mine and yet, it seems I've managed to drag a whole lot of my friends in to fixing it for me. Excuse me if I don't feel 100% comfortable with that situation and if I'd really rather not involve another person if I don't have to."

Nicky held up her hand "Fine. Fuck man. I really hope you get some stress release soon. You're like a caged tiger pacing around…"

"Thanks for your concern. I'll be sure to let you know when I'm not feeling the animalistic urge to kill you. Now help me carry these beers over."

By the time they'd returned, Alex's seat had been taken next to Piper. She heard the accent before she saw who it was and fought every impulse to not "spill" a beer over her.

"Hey Al – Stella here was just telling me about the routine she won Australian Burlesque Idol with! She was suspended the whole time using aerial silks. Isn't that amazing!?" Piper smiled up to the brunette as she took a beer from her.

Alex pinched a smile out of her mouth, "Yah. Amazing." She said stiffly, dropping a beer on the table in front of Stella and handing one to Piper.

"I got called 'Pink Down Under' for a while after that. I didn't mind, it's got a kinda kinky ring to it, don't you think?" Stella winked at Piper who chortled and missed Alex's rolled eyes.

"I'm gonna just check something in the office – excuse me." Alex left the table and walked to the back room, sitting at her chair and throwing her head back to stare at the ceiling.

She gave a start as a Russian accent cut the silence.

"Looks like you have a bit of competition on your hands Vause." Red entered the office and sat down opposite Alex, sipping her vodka and taking a bite of a spring roll. "Ugh. These are disgusting. Next rehearsal, I bring the food ok?"

"Sure. Sounds good Red." Alex took a gulp of beer and made a brave attempt at a smile, ignoring Red's first comment.

The older woman considered her for a moment before speaking, "You know, we have a saying in Russia."

Alex couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and half smile, "I bet you do Red."

"You want to hear it or not?" The older woman quipped, shaking her hair back and staring at Alex.

"Sure, why not." Alex kept her eyes on the table until Red's strong hand pulled her jaw to face her.

" _Just because one fears wolves, is one not to go into the woods?"_

Alex squinted at Red, confused, "I'm not afraid of Kubra, Red…well ok I am but it's not as though I really have a choice. I'm already well and truly in the woods…"

"I'm not talking about Kubra."

Alex shook her head, "Well then, I don't know what…"

"Vause. You are a good person. You make stupid choices but we all do that. Your problem is that you don't think you deserve to be happy. You think you have to suffer for these bad choices, for bad luck. And worse, you think you bring this bad luck to others." Red took a sip of vodka and sat back observing Alex as she spoke.

"It's not your fault your mother died. It's not your fault Sylvie gave you bad money and she got her meddling fingers broken. Your love for either of them didn't cause anything. As you Americans say, _shit happens_."

"I appreciate the pep talk Red but I really don't get where…"

"Keep your mouth shut for five minutes. Respect your elders when they try to tell you something." Red pointed her finger strictly at the woman in front of her.

Alex raised an eyebrow but nodded as the older woman continued.

"You think love is only for others – and mostly only those living in one of your precious books. You're so scared of it being real, you'll go to silly self-destructive lengths to prove that it isn't. I've never seen you look at a girl like you look at Chapman before."

Alex guffawed "C'mon Red! I hardly know her. And she definitely hardly knows me. You talk like reality doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. So why avoid it? Reality doesn't have to exclude love." She paused, sitting forward and holding Alex's eye contact, "You like her?"

Alex shifted uncomfortably but if there was one person she couldn't fool, it was Red. "Sure. Yes. Yeah, I like her ok?" she said grudgingly.

Red nodded once and got up, tossing her spring roll in the bin and slamming her shot glass on the table. "So why are you sulking in here while she's sitting with Miss Australia?"

She turned as she reached the door, "Don't avoid the woods, Vause."

Alex sat for a moment as she let Red's words sink in. She had the same feeling she got after a chat with her mom. God she missed her. She fought down the feeling of being overwhelmed and pushed back from the desk.

She strode back into the bar just in time to see Stella lean in, pull back Piper's hair and whisper something in her ear. The blonde threw her head back and laughed. Alex's bravado immediately seeped away, quickly replaced with frustrated fury.

She saw Red watching from another booth and avoided her eye contact, instead letting the sensation of aggravation overcome her. "Fuck the woods." she said to herself and snatched her jacket from behind the bar, walking out of _Nurse Diane_ without saying another word to anyone.

 _A/N – Ah looks like the green-eyed beauty has some green-eyed monster in her…hehe. Thanks for your reviews guys – great to see some silent readers joining the conversation. It means so much that you take the time to tell me your thoughts. Next update should be around the weekend. x_


	16. Chapter 16

Piper hadn't seen Alex for nearly half an hour and she'd given up trying to be subtle about looking for her.

"Somewhere you'd rather be?" enquired Stella, smiling innocently.

"Uh, I'm just looking for Alex actually. I haven't seen her for a while…" Piper trailed off looking over to the bar.

"She went out back last I remember." Stella shrugged her shoulders, draining the last of her beer. "Hey, do you want to get out of here? Maybe go somewhere with a bit of atmosphere, eat some real food, have some interesting drinks?"

Piper's brows furrowed, she didn't like Stella's tone. She'd enjoyed chatting with the woman but if she was honest, she was starting to get on her nerves. She couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly because she was funny and interesting and yes, hot, but there was just something…inauthentic about her.

"Thanks but I came here with Alex so…"

"Ah huh. Are you two dating?" Stella asked bluntly, sitting back in her chair.

"No!" Piper's voice jumped up and out of her mouth as a blush spread across her cheeks. "We're just…I'm…she's…we're friends." She finished weakly, avoiding Stella's amused expression.

"Well Piper. It seems like your _friend_ is M.I.A. So, seeing as it seems you're free…"

"I need the bathroom, excuse me." Piper jumped up, awkwardly stepping over Stella and past her appraising eyes. She headed straight to the bar where Nicky was polishing glasses.

"Hey Nicky, you haven't seen Alex have you?"

Nicky looked up and snorted, "Took you long enough." She continued as Piper shook her head, not understanding, "She left Blondie. 'Bout twenty minutes ago."

"Oh." Piper stood awkwardly, trying not to appear phased.

"Look," Nicky softened, "she's got a lot going on right now. Don't take it personally."

"Oh yeah, of course not. I mean, it's just that…well, we came here together so I just thought…" Piper trailed off, her mind spinning thoughts she didn't want blurted out in her usual style.

Nicky sighed, putting the glass down. "You know, she doesn't live too far from here. Why don't you text her, see where she's at? She's probably just ducked out for…cigarettes…or something."

"Oh ok. No it's fine. I should probably get going anyway, school night and all that." Piper forced her face into a smile. "If you see her, can you let her know… just that I had a great time…?"

Nicky, for all her sarcasm and street-smarts was a soft touch and she felt her heart constrict a little for Piper. She'd known Alex a long time, knew how sensitive she was and mostly, how she gave herself the hardest time out of anyone. She knew her leaving was mostly about punishing herself, not Piper. Nicky figured Alex never really understood how much collateral damage she could do fighting so hard to not get what she wanted.

"Sure, of course Blondie." She hesitated as Piper moved to leave, "Hey Piper -" she paused, weighing up how much she could get away with without Alex losing it, "Alex, she's like a wild fuckin' animal in captivity sometimes. She's gotta run occasionally you know? And…it takes her a while to trust someone. Just, let her come to you."

Piper nodded, swallowing down a sudden lump in her throat, "Sure. Thanks Nicky." She turned and left quickly, avoiding Stella and the other eyes watching her exit.

Deciding to walk home to process her thoughts, Piper felt the hurt descend from her chest down into her stomach. She tried to rationalize why she was feeling this way; _It's not as though it was a date. She probably had enough of hanging out, she probably had an actual date to get to._ The idea physically stung Piper, her throat constricting around the feeling and squeezing until it forced moisture into her eyes.

 _God I was so stupid. She could have any woman she wanted. Why would she waste her time on a straight girl who's just broken up with her puppy dog boyfriend? Pull yourself together Piper. You probably need some time out from everything anyway. Just go home and forget all about Larry and Alex and everything in between._

She sniffed and pulled her coat around her waist, walking resolutely until a leaf fell in her path, sticking to her chest, right above where her heart sat dejectedly but diligently beating. She picked it gingerly off her coat and stared at it. A soft smile broke over her lips as she remembered Alex making her wish.

She stopped walking and closed her eyes, holding the leaf under her chin. A moment later, she tucked the leaf into her coat pocket and kept walking, suddenly feeling lighter.

Alex was knocking back her second whisky and smoking her tenth cigarette when she saw Piper leave her bar. You could just see the entrance to _Nurse Diane_ from her window where she sat. She'd tried not to obsess but couldn't help herself.

The relief she felt after watching Piper leave alone was closely followed by a wash of remorse. The blonde had looked discarded, sad. Why had she let her ego get the better of her? Why was her first impulse to run? She looked down at the photo frame in her hand.

"I know, I know." She muttered before pulling out her phone.

She listened to the dial tone; her heart beat pounding in her ears nearly drowning it out.

 _\- Alex?_

 _\- Hey, Piper._

She paused, thinking she probably should have thought this through a bit more.

 _\- Uh, so I'm really sorry I left without saying goodbye today…_

 _\- Oh don't worry about it, I figured you had something come up, or… someone to meet…_

Alex cringed hearing the bravado veiled hurt in the woman's voice.

 _\- Not some_ _ **one**_ _, just…yeah a thing._ She plowed on trying not to think too much, _Listen, I'm sure you've got work but…if you're free at all tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, somewhere. For a…ride._

Alex shut her eyes, shaking her head at herself, and quickly broke the silence emanating from the other end.

 _\- I just wanted, to take you…somewhere. Uh, also to make up for, well, bailing today. But I totally understand if you're busy or…_

\- _Um well yeah I have work normally -_

 _\- Ok no problem well sorry again for today and -_

 _\- Hey! Let me finish a sentence!_

Alex chuckled out a breath, some of the tension leaving her body but still inwardly kicking herself.

\- _Sorry, go ahead._

 _\- Let me check with Pol. I'm sure I can take the afternoon off if I promise her my first-born or something._

 _\- Ok. Great. I mean, see how you go. I'll pick my bike up in the morning and I can pick you up from Popi…just, let me know._

 _\- I will, that sounds good._

Another silence descended as all the words Alex could never say stockpiled behind her lips.

\- _Ok. Well, sorry, again. And I guess, I'll hear from you later?_

 _\- You will. Bye Alex._

 _\- Bye, Piper._

Alex hung up and looked down at the photo still clutched in her hand muttering, "You better know what you're doing Diane."

Piper dropped the phone from her ear, unable to stop the smile spreading like a contagion across her face. She dropped her hand into her coat pocket and pulled out the leaf, staring at it in wonder.

An old man shuffling past, noticed her standing in the middle of the sidewalk transfixed by the leaf and muttered, "Goddam stoners."

Piper's mouth dropped open, whipping her head around to watch him shaking his head as he continued on his path. The laugh that escaped her mouth took with it all her fears that she'd built up since leaving _Nurse Diane_ earlier.

Back in her apartment, she spent a good ten minutes convincing Polly she had earned an afternoon off. After promising Polly could choose a half day of her choosing as well as a foot massage, her friend had relented, albeit calling her a few colourful names in the process.

She pulled out her phone and quickly messaged Alex her confirmation. She was trying hard not to think too much about why Alex had left that day. Instead, she focused on the feeling of her hands underneath hers when they were dancing the other night. She released a shaky breath and looked down to find the leaf in her hand.

She smoothed out the leaf between her hands holding it delicately up to the light. She observed the veins through the bright orange hue, before closing her eyes and tracing the leaf over her cheek and over her lips. She wanted to believe in magic – not of a leaf, not a star, no. Just the magic of how a heart in love sang.

Snapping herself out of her reverie, she pinned the leaf to her fridge with a magnet and padded to the bathroom to run a bath. It was the best way to relieve tension. _Well, second best_ she thought to herself, biting her lip beneath a smile.

* * *

Alex sauntered into Popi, confidence seeping from her swagger. The promise of seeing Piper, a good night's sleep and the feeling of her bike thrumming between her legs was exactly what she had needed to perk her up from yesterday's stupor.

Polly looked up from behind the counter and dropped her head to the side with a snarky smile, "Well, if it isn't Bettie Page herself."

Alex cocked her head mirroring Polly, eyes glinting with amusement, "Huh. How did you know I was into bondage?" she said innocently, enjoying the shock ghost over Polly's face, "So, how's business, Dolly?"

"Still with the amnesiac crap, so original. It wasn't funny the first time – FYI." Polly snapped.

Alex chuckled, "Sorry, I beg to differ. As much as I'm enjoying our quality time, is Piper here?"

"She's in the bathroom. I reminded her there was a back door if she felt the need to make a run for it." Polly crossed her arms.

"Are you seriously leaving a back door comment wide open for me?" Alex smirked raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Polly pulled a face, "Classy."

"Thanks!" came a voice from behind her, "I didn't know if it was too much wearing the heels but I figured I can just throw my pumps in my bag and…" Piper stopped talking, and walking, as she looked up to see two faces – one slightly stony, another staring admiringly.

"Alex! I didn't hear you come in…" Piper looked pointedly at her friend, "Pol, you could have yelled out."

"I just got here. Polly and I were just, catching up." Alex wasn't looking at Polly, couldn't tear her eyes away from the beauty in front of her, so she missed the roll of eyes directed at her. "You ready Pipes?"

"Sure am. Bye, Pol. Thanks again for covering me." Piper barely looked at her best friend, mesmerized by the tall woman who stood holding the door open for her.

"Yeah, thanks **Polly**." Alex enunciated her name clearly over her shoulder, turning to shoot her a dazzling smile accompanied with a little wave.

Polly kept her face deadpan until the door shut then broke into a tiny smile. "Asshole." She muttered.

Outside, Alex handed Piper a helmet smiling softly. "Hey, thanks for coming today."

"Thanks for the invite." Piper was trying hard to ignore the feeling of a million flapping wings in her belly every time Alex looked at her. "So where are we going on this mystery ride?"

Alex took two steps and expertly mounted the bike, "Hop on, you'll see." Piper bit her lip, a small thrill of risk travelling up her spine. She pulled on her helmet, joining Alex on the bike and settled against the woman. She took a deep breath that she told herself was to calm her nerves, but really. Come on. _Tea, wood, spice._

Less than an hour later, Alex cut the engine. She pulled off her helmet, taking a deep breath of salty air as she felt Piper climb off behind her.

"Coney Island." Piper was smiling broadly and looking around "If I'd known we were riding rollercoasters today I probably would have reconsidered my footwear…"

Alex shook her head and chuckled "I think we've both had enough of rollercoasters for the time being. But we are going to be walking a bit so if you want to wear those pumps you brought…"

They wandered up the boardwalk, chatting happily and stopping to buy pretzels and coffee. The lemony afternoon light gave off the faintest warmth struggling against the gentle nipping wind as they reached a bench overlooking the bay.

"We're here." Alex pulled open her backpack as they sat. "Hold this?" She passed Piper a little paper bag and a small portable speaker.

Piper looked around, slightly confused as to what Alex meant by "here". The bench looked just like all the others dotted up and down the boardwalk. She looked back to see Alex pulling out a box of Hershey's chocolates and a photograph. She handed it to Piper.

"Is this your mom?" Piper asked gently.

"Yah. This is our spot. See?" Alex ran her hand over some letters carved into the wood between them _A.V / D.V._ "Mom would say we were electric. You know, like AC/DC? I always told her we were like the band…" she chuckled softly "She wasn't such a big fan of theirs so we usually brought her big old boom box and listened to Blue Oyster Club or Fleetwood Mac or something."

She turned the little speaker on and blue toothed her Diane playlist. The opening strains of _Go Your Own Way_ played quietly between them. Piper smiled, watching the woman next to her. The feeling of the moment reminded her of traveling to Cambodia years before – entering the temples and watching the monks light incense and arrange their offerings. She understood immediately that she was being shown something intensely personal.

"We used to come here, as often as we could. Mom made friends with a lot of the stall owners and I'd sometimes get a free game of those clown head things or a ride on the Ferris wheel. But we'd always sit at this bench and have a hot dog, eat chocolates and make up stories about our alter egos. Sometimes we'd have whole conversations as different people." She laughed quickly and Piper's own face lit up at the sound.

"She was the funniest person I've ever met. She had some great characters she used to pretend to be – I guess working four crappy jobs meant she got a lot of inspiration cos she met a lot of people, and a lot of freaks."

Piper laughed along with her, "Who was her favourite?"

"Definitely a nurse. She'd always wanted to be one, never got the education and after having me, well she never had time to study or anything. She'd make up all these crazy stories about people getting admitted to hospital with vacuum cleaner accidents or vegetable mishaps…"

Piper laughed and nodded, another tiny puzzle piece of this enigmatic woman falling into place, "So, _Nurse Diane_ – that's a homage to her, her aspirations?"

"Yah. I guess it worked with the kinky burlesque theme too – I think she would have got a kick out of it." Alex cleared her throat looking out to the bay. The atmosphere felt delicate; strands of spider webs glinting with crystalline dew.

"Who were your characters?" Piper asked, wanting to stay in this special moment with this special woman for as long as possible.

"Oh god, I can hardly remember them all now. I think I was a fireman – yes, _man_ – a mechanic and yup, a bar owner. Careful what you wish for, huh? In hindsight I think I was just choosing jobs that I thought would get me the chicks." Alex flicked her eyes up briefly to Piper's as she watched her giggle.

She thought this would have been harder. She'd never shared this stuff with anyone, let alone brought them along to the special spot. She thought it would feel wrong, intrusive, sacrilegious. Instead, it just felt nice. She turned back to face the horizon, taking a deep breath.

"They buried her in some crappy cemetery she would have hated. I was…away, couldn't help organize it and she hadn't made a will. She was stubborn like that. I made it back for the funeral but I knew she would have wanted to be cremated and brought here." Alex's voice caught in her throat and she cleared it, husking her way through another sentence. "This is where I feel closest to her."

"Oh Al." Piper's hand found hers and she looked down at it, gathering herself together. She looked up, brilliant green shining behind her glasses and holding Pipers similarly shimmering blue gaze.

"Pipes. My mom would have kicked my ass for leaving you without saying goodbye yesterday. I'm really sorry – I'm not a shady person…"

Piper's eyes prickled suddenly as she watched Alex struggle in front of her. She'd wanted to ask her about it, wanted Alex to soothe her hurt feelings but knew instantly that yesterday was not about her. "Al, it's fine. You don't owe me anything."

"I know. But I'm just a bit…out of…practice. When something is…special, I don't always…Uh, god, I don't even know what this is or what I'm saying really. I guess I've always found rules hard."

"That's the whole point isn't it? Rules aren't any fun." Piper gently smiled and willed Alex's eyes to meet hers again and they did. They did. Anyone observing would have assumed the two were already lovers such was the intimacy in that look.

Alex broke the spell first, pulling her eyes away in a Herculean attempt to gain control. She opened the chocolates and pulled two miniature whisky's from the little bag. "So. My mom may have had a slightly dependent relationship with alcohol - we can't be all perfect. She used to pour one of these into her empty coffee cup when she thought I wasn't looking and we'd pig out on chocolates and watch the sun go down."

Piper cracked the lid of her whisky and held it up, "Well then, to Diane." she said softly clinking with Alex's bottle. They took a sip and Piper shuddered and coughed, shutting her eyes. Alex looked over smirking "You hate whisky don't you kid?"

"That obvious?" she asked sheepishly.

Alex grinned, "Yah. Here - lucky for you, I picked it." She handed her a mini tequila and they sipped again.

They sat talking and laughing, only moving to grab hotdogs and returning to watch the weakened sun drop in surrender behind grey clouds and a grey ocean. Piper shivered and Alex scooted close to her, taking her jacket off and wrapping it around the woman's shoulders.

"I caught a leaf too. Yesterday, on my way home." Piper said quietly as she enjoyed the warmth emanating from Alex's side.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess – world peace?"

Piper jabbed her in the side making Alex yelp and chortle, "That should have been my wish. But I'm not a good person so, no."

"Shmeh. I don't believe that for a second. So what'd you wish for kid?" Alex pulled her closer, ignoring the growing certainty that there was indeed some kind of electricity present on this bench. Dangerous currents, something not to put your finger near…

"I can't tell you what exactly, rules and all that – but I can tell you I already got it." Piper said quietly, also trying hard not to focus all her attention on the feeling of Alex's fingers gently stroking her side.

"Re-ally? Lucky you." Alex smirked down to her, as Piper looked up.

"Luck is one word for it." She murmured, "Did you get yours?"

Alex swallowed, aware that Piper was staring intently at her and had licked her lips that were close, so damn close, to hers. "Uh, no. Not yet." She said hoarsely in a voice that brought back Piper's shivers even though she was no longer chilly.

"That's no fair - we can't have that." She said absently, staring unashamedly now at the brunette's lips.

"Alex. I want to kiss you." Piper felt like her words were coming from somewhere else – was she really a ventriloquist doll? Was this some kind of Truman Show or one of her dreams that she would lie in bed when she woke, trying to decipher?

Alex dispelled those thoughts as soon as she spoke, lowly and with a clear directive, "Show, don't tell."

Their lips met, they only had to travel an inch or so. All the words for soft were not enough. Piper felt her insides turn molten. A cartoon lead sizzling down to a cannon ball that exploded in her belly and shot delicious and dangerous shards all around her insides.

This was not a dream. Oh god, no. This was very real.

Alex moved her hand up Piper's neck and into her hair, gently pulling her closer and opening her mouth at the same time. It was all the invite Piper needed, her tongue much less hesitant in this pursuit than in speaking English sometimes. Alex groaned quietly as she sucked Piper's tongue into her mouth until suddenly, she pulled back, eyes darkened.

She maintained excruciating eye contact while she brought her other hand to Piper's other cheek, pulling her close and taking her lips with hers again. Harder this time, her teeth catching Piper's bottom lip and her tongue following behind, soothing, teasing and finally swooping into Piper's waiting mouth. Piper responded in turn, pushing her body against Alex as the assault kept coming - a willing prey. They broke apart breathless, foreheads resting against each other.

"So, are you still waiting for your wish?" Piper asked shyly after a moment, smiling as Alex chuckled against her.

"So nosy, Chapman. Who says my wish wasn't a two-parter?" She raised an eyebrow, enjoying the brilliant smile she was given as Piper shook her head, "That's greedy!"

"Damn straight." Alex leaned in to kiss her softly again, fighting her instinct to devour, devour, devour. Maybe she was a caged tiger after all.

There was a rumble of thunder in the distance and Alex broke the kiss and looked out. "I think that might have been Diane telling us to _get a room_." She laughed as Piper blushed. "C'mon kid, I better get you home before you get wet."

Piper bit her lip, trying hard not to blurt out what she knew would burn her cheeks a permanent crimson; _Too late._

They arrived at Piper's apartment after an agonizingly enjoyable ride, both women now reveling in the freedom of flagrantly enjoying their closeness on the bike.

Alex walked Piper up the stairs to the front door. She put her hand on Piper's arm as she went to take off her jacket to return it. "It's cold. Give it back next time. Besides, I like seeing you in it."

"You know, for a brutish fire fighter, you're quite the gentleman." Piper teased smiling down at Alex on the step below her.

"Don't forget mechanic. Good with my hands." Alex grinned interlacing their fingers and pulling her down for a kiss.

Piper pulled back, gripping Alex's hand and pulling her up the last step. Her face lost its mirth as her eyes dropped to Alex's lips, "Show, don't tell." She mimicked the brunette's earlier words with a strange mix of timidity and frankness.

Alex's smile faded as she walked Piper backward and pressed her firmly against the door. She kissed Piper hard, hands trailing down her sides and leg slipping between Piper's who couldn't stop a strangled gasp from escaping. Was she on fire? Did her insurance cover spontaneous combustion?

Alex dropped her lips to slip a trail of soft kisses down her neck. As Piper was genuinely considering whether she would be able to stand for much longer, the clear sound of technology disturbing human interaction rang out loud and clear. They'd both heard it and the moment hung sizzling between them.

"Aghh shit sorry, it might be work…" Alex muttered pulling her phone out of her pocket as Piper straightened her clothes and tried hard to remember what breathing was.

From Kubra:  
 _So sorry to break up your little party Alex, just as it looks to be getting started. Seems like you might have been getting your claws into that fresh meat tonight. But we need to talk. Meet you at Kobrick Cafe in half an hour. Don't make me wait._

Alex spun around, eyes narrowing as she watched a dark SUV glide past. Her gut dropped, fists clenched and she lost her usual cool façade as she thought of Kubra watching her. But most concernedly, watching Piper. _FUCK_ she screamed internally.

Piper was still trying to clear her extremely lust-inebriated mind but noticed Alex had turned away. "Everything ok?" she asked, reaching a hand out to Alex's shoulder. She pulled it back as the woman jumped.

"Shit. Sorry Pipes. I have to go." Alex said bluntly, before the sight of Piper's disheveled hair and blinking eyes hooked into her. She softened, taking a step into Piper and pulling her in for a soft but searing kiss. "I'm sorry, it's business. Rain check?" She growled receiving a stunned nod from Piper just as the heavens opened having heard their name, pelting raindrops heavily.

Alex gave Piper's hands another squeeze then turned and hurried down the stairs to her bike.

Then she was gone. And Piper, and her fire, were well and truly doused.

 _A/N_ \- _Vauseman has lift off! Just. Sorry for the delay in posting – Halloween party and resultant hang over are to blame. Hope it was worth the wait. Would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter, I'm still cutting my teeth at writing fan fic so I'm hoping it's meeting expectations. Happy Halloween for tonight! Hope you get/give lots of candy. Back soon! x_


	17. Chapter 17

Alex shoved the door open as she entered, scanning the café for Kubra. She saw the back of his head sitting in the farthest booth and had to fight the urge to grab a plate off the waitress and smash it over him. A man, sitting a few tables over looked up, nodded at Kubra and stared at her, helping her decide it was a bad idea.

She was dripping wet and must have looked a sight. The waitress stopped in her tracks, "Looks like you got caught in the downpour huh Honey?" she said kindly "Siddown and I'll grab you a towel. Coffee?"

"Ah yeah, thanks that would be great." Alex realized she was shivering. Her chivalrous offer of giving Piper her jacket was not a practical one but she didn't care – she knew it meant a good excuse to see the woman again. _First thing's first Vause._ She thought, pulling a hand through her hair and striding over to Kubra.

"You always had a gift with timing Kubra." She spat, sitting down opposite him.

He smiled broadly, taking in the sight in front of him. "Hello Alex. What a treat. A wet t-shirt competition all to myself."

The waitress mercifully appeared at that point, handing Alex a towel that she quickly wrapped around her shoulders and accepted the coffee gratefully. "Anything else for you two?" she asked, glancing quizzically between the two of them.

"No, thanks. And thanks for the towel." Alex smiled reassuringly.

Left alone, Alex steadied her nerves and bubbling rage and sat back in the booth. "I thought people on parole had curfews. Shouldn't you be tucked up in bed at your registered address at this hour Kubra?" she said bravely.

He chuckled observing her, then nodded his head toward the man sitting a few tables over. "I have a _very_ understanding parole officer."

"Of course you do. One of New York's finest on your payroll huh?"

"Something like that." He took a big mouthful of the pie in front of him, chewing slowly and maddeningly as Alex's leg started bouncing up and down. She eased her hand over her thigh under the table to stop it.

"What do you want Kubra? I thought our last conversation cleared up everything – I chose option 3. Far as I know, we haven't reached the three month deadline yet."

"Yes. But a small complication has sprung up. You remember our dear friends in the Feds. Someone has got their knickers in a knot that I got released so early and they've had another dig through my financials prior to my little sojourn to max. Sooner or later they will find there is a sizable gap in what money they thought I had."

"And I care about this because…" Alex said, raising an eyebrow over her coffee as she took a sip.

"A number of reasons. The first is your deadline. It's been brought forward. Two month is all I can give you Alex. Ah ah." He held up a finger as she launched a blustering interjection, "You know I am a man of my word but I have a window of time for a particular deal I have to leave the country and re-settle somewhere… less prying. I'm sure you'd have a vested interest in that happening, yes?"

Alex couldn't agree more but only nodded once, clenching her jaw until she felt her teeth might shatter.

"So. Two months, which makes it mid-December. Think of it as an early Christmas gift. Secondly, now you are a smart girl so I feel you won't need to hear this, but just in case your head is in the clouds with your new plaything, I thought I would make myself very clear. If the Feds talk to you, and you _talk_ to the Feds, I will know. I have eyes everywhere Alex - please don't test that. I will know."

Alex pulled the towel around her shoulders tighter, "Kubra. I'm not stupid. I'll keep my mouth shut. I did before, right?"

"Good. Because I'd hate to see a burgeoning new love cut down brutally by a tragic accident before it even began." He smiled coldly, his eyes flashing with malice-laced mirth.

"Kubra. You touch a hair on her head, you even look at her the wrong way…"

She was interrupted by a hearty laugh, "Or what? You'll what _exactly_ Vause? Get your lesbian gang to come and bitch-slap me? Ahhahaha you know, that actually doesn't sound too bad…"

"You fucking pig!" she launched up before she could check herself, luckily stopped by the table and the plain-clothed cop in her periphery who had risen himself. Kubra waved a hand for him to sit down, and looked up at Alex.

"Alex. I'm going to pretend this tantrum is because you got _cock-blocked_ tonight so to speak. But you were never good at taking your emotions out of business. I have no interest in touching your little sparrow. Unless you do the wrong thing – you see, it won't be you who feels the consequences of crossing me. Well not directly. Do you understand?"

To her horror, Alex felt tears threaten to well and she sat back down quickly, hoping the movement would mask it.

"Tell me you understand Vause and we'll have no trouble."

"I understand." She croaked.

"Perfect. Now, the coffee is on me – I'm sure you're saving every penny." He threw some notes on the table, "Perhaps treat yourself to some pie, it's very good."

Kubra got up chuckling and was followed out by the man at the other table. Alex sat stock still, trying to figure out the sums in her head. With the extra business from the hen's nights, a good price on her bike and winning the competition, they could still do it. Just.

She quickly called Sylvie to update her and told her to start ramping up her publicity for the shows and Burlesque Idol. She'd become obsessive about Stella over the last week and Alex was determined to get her focus back. She mentioned that broken fingers would be the least of their worries and that seemed to hit home. Stella rang off after a colourful bout of describing words for what she thought of Kubra but Alex knew she was fired up and refocused.

It made her feel better to know she wasn't alone in dealing with all of this but she still wished she could just hide away, pretend none of it was happening. She thought briefly about returning to Piper's, partly for this reason but mostly to continue what they'd started, but she quickly decided against it. As much as she wanted to, she wasn't in a good frame of mind and Piper was too smart to try and fool that everything was ok.

Instead, she picked up her phone and took a deep breath before typing.

To Piper:

 _So Pipes, it turns out that rain check is only redeemable as an official date for the next 5 days so it's pretty important I see you as soon as possible. Besides, I need my jacket back…_

She waited, smiling nervously and sipping her coffee trying not to stare at the screen.

From Piper:

 _Well, I can always just drop the jacket off if that's what you're missing the most…_

Alex chuckled, shaking her head.

To Piper:

 _Sure that would be great. But if you go to all that trouble, you may as well join me for dinner. Friday 6pm – I'll text you the address to meet me. Don't forget the jacket. X_

From Piper:

 _And if I forget it? I guess you'll just need to drop back to mine to pick it up after the date right? What a hassle… See you Friday xx_

Alex grinned, closing her eyes. It was nice to have something to look forward to instead of the foreboding of Kubra's deadline. Right now though, she needed a drink. And a jacket.

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to lug along interminably even with the increase of activity with the impending Barney's order due. Piper was sure that every time she looked at her watch it should be at least an hour later than it said it was.

Polly was astute to Piper's internalized impatience, and had taken one look at her on Tuesday morning and declared; "You had lesbian sex didn't you?"

"Polly. My sex life is none of your business."

"Ok, so that means no. But something's different – you look…fresher. God I can't believe I used that word. Did you _nearly_ have lesbian sex? I mean, is heavy petting considered sex with lesbians?"

Piper sighed and perched on a chair. "Do we need to go through the lesbian birds and the lesbian bees together Polly? Since you are so curious, and I know you won't give up until I give you something, Alex and I kissed. That's it. Nothing more."

Polly smirked vindicated "I knew something happened. But wait, what is she Catholic or something? No sex before marriage? Can you be gay and Catholic?"

Piper laughed despite herself as Polly continued, "Why'd you stop at kissing? I didn't think you had the sense to listen to my advice and take it slow Pipes..."

"I try very hard to ignore most of your advice Polly. We went to Coney Island, talked, ate hot dogs and kissed."

"Kissed and that's it huh? What is this, a Jane Austen novel? What happened to wild, unhindered passion? I saw the way you two were looking at each other. I may as well have been a mannequin for all the attention I was getting!"

"If you must know, Alex had some work to attend to so we cut _things_ short."

Polly looked up with interest, "Work? I thought you said the bar was closed on a Monday?"

Piper shrugged and kept unloading a box trying not to let Polly's words strengthen her usual over thinking. What could have been so important she had to leave right in the middle of…? She drifted off; remember the feeling of Alex's leg making its welcome intrusion between hers.

"Earth to Piper. You are really turning into a space cadet. This woman of mystery isn't some drug lord pumping you full of crack is she?"

Piper laughed, "No Polly. I'm just high on life."

"Give me a bucket." Polly rolled her eyes and went out back to bring in more stock. She was happy for her friend but if she was honest with herself, she was feeling more than a little sorry for Larry.

He had spent the whole weekend recovering from his hangover and when they bumped into each other on Monday afternoon outside their apartments, she'd never seen him looking so bad. Noticing the paper bag in his hand, she knew he was planning on wiping himself out again so she'd insisted he join her for dinner.

Pete was out and his ability to make stupid jokes non-stop could have come in handy, however she'd managed to keep the majority of the conversation light and away from the subject of Piper. All the same, she had felt terrible knowing Piper was on a date with Alex while Larry was trying hard not to fall apart in front of her. She hated being stuck in the middle and was trying her best to stay "Switzerland".

By the time Friday dragged its ass around, Polly was almost as relieved as Piper as it meant her friend could finally get her fix of the woman she'd been mooning over all week. "Get out of here. I'll close up." She commanded.

"Are you sure?" Piper hesitated despite her body almost carrying her out of the store.

"Yes. But once you're over this pathetic love sick stage you owe me some serious overtime." Piper hugged her tightly and Polly grabbed her arm as she went to leave.

"Pipes. I know you won't listen, but you know what I said about taking it slow? Maybe find out a bit about Alex before you get in any deeper. I mean, emotionally and crap…"

"Polly. I'm a grown up. Thank you for your concern but I've got this." Piper kissed her friend quickly on the cheek and pushed her way out of the shop.

About fifteen minutes later, the door dinged open and Polly called over her shoulder "What, did you forget your dental dams?"

"Uh sorry?"

"Larry! God, hi!" Polly wobbled on the stool and jumped down, flashing a manic smile.

"What is a dental…dram? Is that some kind of oral hygiene thing or...?"

"Ye-es. Exactly. That's what it is. Anyway, what are you doing here? Didn't we talk about space and time and sowing wild oats with meaningless one-night stands and importantly, not ambushing Piper at home or work?" Polly moved around to the front of the counter looking kindly at the broken man in front of her.

"I know. I know. I just wanted to apologize in person because I know she won't answer if I call." He paused glumly, "Where is she anyway?"

"She had an appointment. Dental...appointment."

"Oh." Larry nodded, missing the strained look from Polly as she realized her lie had sold.

"C'mon. I need a drink. My shout since you're a struggling writer with a broken heart. Hold on – I feel a best seller coming on. Isn't heartache the best muse?" She smiled softly as Larry gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"I guess so. Although, mostly I'm just researching mythological stories about sirens and harpies. It's surprisingly comforting."

Polly laughed, "Help me lock up and let's get beer and pizza."

"A woman after my own heart." Larry smiled taking a box from Polly.

* * *

Walking home to get ready, Piper's thoughts warred between excitement over seeing Alex and her best friend's enduring concern. She was tempted to put it down to Polly adjusting to her being attracted to a woman but she knew there was more to it than that. Polly was close to Larry, had introduced them in the first place and she knew it was a hard position for her best friend to be in.

Maybe Polly's distrust of Alex was just loyalty to Larry but even so, Piper didn't enjoy the complicating of her thoughts. Alex had been so open about her mom and she hadn't given Piper any reason not to trust her. She'd only known her a couple of weeks anyway for goodness sake. Although…she slowed her pace as it dawned on her that Alex knew about most of her background already.

Alex knew about her parents – her mom with her problems accepting reality and remarkable ability to go full Stepford Wife when she'd told her of her dad's cheating. She knew about her brothers and how really Cal was the only one she kept in regular contact with. She knew about her time at Smith College, about her relationship with Larry, her friendship with Polly, their business.

Piper knew she'd done most of the talking at her own will, but really all she knew about Alex was that she liked books, loved her mom who had died and she owned a burlesque bar. And had a seemingly annoying ex-girlfriend.

She picked up the pace with a new resolve to make an effort to find out more about Alex on their date.

Operation: Decipher Alex Vause. Detective Chapman, on the case.

 _A/N – Short update to move the plot along as I know you're all waiting for our faves to continue what they started. Well, my friends, patience is a virtue…or so they say! I'm enjoying reading your reviews as much as I'm enjoying writing this for you all - I appreciate every one of them and each of you! There is plenty more sweetness (and spice!) to come rest assured, but I did promise angst too so don't be shocked if there are complications on the horizon. Life (and fan fics) would be boring without them right?! Back soon x_


	18. Chapter 18

Alex was early and ordered a beer to fill the time as she sat at the table waiting for Piper. This was one of her favourite restaurants in the area but she'd mostly chosen it as she'd remembered Piper telling her about her trip to South-East Asia on her gap year before college and how much she'd enjoyed Thai food.

She mused about her own trips to Bali and Cambodia that she'd accompanied Fahri on for Kubra. She'd worked locally with them for a while and had proven her "organizational skills", but was new to the international side of things so was there just to learn the trade. Timing was lucky for her as the Fed's could only bust her for local petty drug dealing when the case came out.

Her prison sentence was reduced for her cooperation and while she assisted the Feds with her own case and that of minor players, her silence over Kubra's dealings had also protected the full extent of her escalating involvement and knowledge of the organization. So, much to her distaste, it was in her best interests to maintain her silence for Kubra. It was part of their deal after all – her silence in exchange for _Nurse Diane_ , debts and all _._

She knew the cops still kept an eye on _Nurse Diane_ , which was partly why she was so against any drug dealing in the bar. It had taken a while to change the culture but with most of her staff ex-con's themselves looking for a fresh start, there was a strict, mostly unspoken agreement that the bar was off-limits for criminal behaviour. None of them wanted to return to Litchfield.

She felt an involuntary shudder as she remembered her first night in prison. Her mom had wept openly when she'd found out which made Alex feel literally like dying. The fact that her mom was _actually_ dying became more apparent on each of her visits until one day she'd finally fessed up to Alex that she had terminal cancer. Alex had promised herself there and then that, not only would she turn her life around but she would get out as soon as possible to help her mom. She missed the opportunity by a week and had never gotten over the guilt.

Meeting Nicky, Lorna and Red amongst others had helped her find the strength to survive prison and she owed some of her resolve to succeed, both in and out of prison, to their friendship. As they finished their sentences one by one, they met up on the outside, and Alex made sure that where possible she'd provide employment for them, even just to get them started. Failing now, was not an option for her or the people that relied on her.

Besides, the main reason she couldn't fail would be joining her shortly. She felt a pang of guilt, hating the fact she had inadvertently involved Piper in this mess. It was the last thing she'd wanted but despite her best attempts, Alex couldn't control everything. She took another swig of beer, her thoughts swimming.

She started as she sensed another person standing next to the table, "Penny for your thoughts?" Piper smiled softly and curiously, realizing she'd caught Alex at a very unguarded moment. She watched the woman's brows un-knit and expression ghost away to reveal a stunning smile.

"I was just wondering if I was getting stood up for bailing on you the other night." Alex stood up, leaning over to give Piper a tentative kiss on the cheek and waiting for her to sit down.

"Well, a girl's gotta eat, right? And Thai _is_ my favourite…" Piper managed to say through her galloping heartbeat at touching Alex again after a week of imagining… well… touching Alex.

They ordered and settled back, a slightly awkward silence descending as the memory of the last time they'd met simmered between them.

"So…"

"How…"

They spoke together, stopping and laughing as some of the tension dissipated.

"You go." Said Alex smiling softly.

"Well, I just wondering how you came to own a bar? The other day you said you pretended to be a bar owner as a kid, so was it something you always knew you'd do?" Piper asked, looking forward to learning more about the woman in front of her.

Alex sat back, exuding as much calm as she could over the bubbling of anxiety she felt forming in her stomach. She knew her past would come up at some point and didn't want to lie to Piper but it was too soon to dump all of it on her. She took a sip of beer to bide a moment before replying.

"I was lucky I guess. I was employed by the previous owner – he was a shady guy and ended up going to prison. Before he did, I cut a deal with him and took over the bar with some help from my ex Sylvie. It's been a bit rough financially lately so that's why you've seen her around. We've got a few debts to settle but we should be all good in a couple of months."

Piper nodded, relieved to know that Sylvie's part in Alex's life was purely business now, but she was still curious to know more.

"Wow, he went to prison? What did he do?"

"Drugs. Bit of a big time player. But not so much anymore." Alex answered trying to keep the tension out of her voice.

Piper sensed there was more to the story but decided not to push. She watched Alex take another sip of beer before continuing.

"And Nicky and Lorna and the gang – did they work there with you before too? You guys all seem very close, it's nice." Piper smiled and took a sip of wine.

Alex answered carefully, "Yah. We've known each other for a while – _Nurse Diane_ is kind of like a family. We're from all different walks of life but that's what seems to work. I couldn't run the place without them."

Piper smiled, "I like how close you all are. Family is a good word for it. Most of my friends are getting married and having babies, making their own families. I sometimes don't really feel like I have anything in common with them anymore. Not all of them obviously but really, Polly is the only one I see regularly, and that's mostly because we're chained to each other through Popi. For better or worse."

"So how is Popi going now you're slaves to the Barney machine?" Alex teased, relieved for the subject to be away from her past.

"Oh it's fine, so far. We're really still just sorting out finer contract details. Apparently we'll get some kind of cash advance but their expectations for supply seem pretty high. I think we might need to hire some help or more space but we'll see. It's scary and exciting. We've never really moved a big order before."

"Well if you need any help, I've had some experience in…" Alex's words skidded to a halt, "uh…in ordering stock and figuring out business requirements." She finished weakly, watching as Piper smiled curiously.

"Thanks – I'm always open to coaching." Piper watched Alex's eyebrow slide upward.

"Good to know, kid. I bet you're a fast learner." She smirked watching Piper's cheeks redden.

Mercifully for Piper, their food arrived and they tucked in, relaxing as they chatted easily about safer topics and made their way through a bottle of wine.

They wandered out into the chilly night, letting their food digest. Emboldened by half a bottle of wine, Piper interlaced her fingers through Alex's, seeing a soft smile spread on her face and they walked quietly bumping shoulders.

"Alex?"

"Mmm?"

"I really meant it when I said I wanted to get to know you." Piper stopped walking, trying to order her thoughts in a coherent way through her usual complicating, a slight fog of booze and the ever present buzzing of her nerve ends when she was near the brunette. "I don't just want to be your sex cow."

Coherence - fail.

Alex burst out laughing, trying hard to stifle it as she saw Piper grow beet-red, drop Alex's hand and look like she might run again.

"Sorry Pipes. But what the fuck is a sex cow? Actually, don't answer that. I don't think I want to know." She paused, picking up Piper's hand again, "But I _do_ want to get to know you too."

She pulled her close so their faces were inches apart. "So, does the _sex cow_ thing mean you don't want to do this again?" she kept eye-contact right up until the last moment as they lips fused. Piper was sure there was actual steam dispersing between them as her eyes rolled back behind closed lids.

Alex pulled away, her lips leaving Piper's excruciatingly slowly and cocked an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Uh. No. I'm definitely not saying that." Piper stopped talking as Alex's hands pulled her waist closer in to her. "I'm just…oh god…" Piper's words were stolen away as the heat of Alex's tongue running up her neck was quickly followed by the ice of the October air attacking the trail.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Alex took a step back, looking innocently at the dazed woman in front of her.

Piper cleared her throat, pulling the idea she'd had earlier walking to dinner somewhere from the realm of her barely functioning brain. "I think we should date first…before…uh, we go…further. Three dates. Including tonight. So two more…or maybe we should make it an even number so we have two dates each…"

Alex couldn't help but chuckle. "Is this another rule thing? Like uneven numbers of dates is unlucky or something?" She laughed as Piper deadpanned. "Ok. Four dates. I can handle that. Besides, I want my jacket back." She shrugged and walked ahead laughing as Piper caught up, slapping her butt. "Hey! A thief and a thug – stop beating me up!" she linked hands again and pulled the blonde in close.

"C'mon kid. Since this is my _date_ , we're checking out the show. There might be a performance tonight you'll enjoy."

The number she was talking about was Morello's performance of _All That Jazz_ from Chicago. It was one she'd worked on for a while and they'd agreed it would be a great way to garner interest for their entry into the Idol competition.

Besides, even though she was relishing directing, Alex knew that Morello was feeling a bit down that she wouldn't be performing in the _Cell Block Tango_ and she was a crowd favourite. Alex had felt it risky not including her but the consensus had been that she deserved the chance to direct and besides, the crew seemed pretty confident now that Stella was a part of the show. Alex was still not convinced but kept her fears to herself.

Piper loved the show and it warmed Alex's insides to see her laughing with Lorna afterwards as she showed Piper some of the moves. She seemed to fit in so effortlessly with her friends it made a change to the old days of Sylvie constantly challenging someone or causing drama.

She saw Piper stifle a yawn and leaned over, "You awake enough for a quick night cap Pipes?"

"Of course! It might need caffeine in it though." They said their goodbyes, Alex ignoring Nicky's crude gestures behind Piper and smacking her over the head as she turned to leave.

They caught a cab to St. Cloud and Alex ordered them cocktails as Piper gazed out over the cityscape.

"Have you been here before?" Alex asked, handing Piper an espresso martini.

"No. The view is amazing." She answered dreamily.

Alex chuckled, "Yah. You might be interested to know that Fitzgerald used to drink at the hotel below – Hotel Knickerbocker."

Piper snorted at the name as Alex continued, "I like thinking that he might have dreamed up his characters for Gatsby or whatever sitting in the hotel below. He loved gin so I always order a gin martini. Three olives because, you know, an even number of olives is unlucky…" she grinned as Piper narrowed her eyes.

"Watch it Vause."

They looked out over the city as they chatted. Piper was enjoying how relaxed she felt until she realized that again they were talking about her and stories from college. She remembered her pledge to find out more about Alex and turned to face her.

"So did you go to college?"

"Nope. Didn't have the cash. I did drop in on a few lectures for free though – literature, film studies, just the interesting stuff. I caught a few pretty crazy philosophy lectures too – now _that's_ one way to do your head in."

Piper chuckled. "So what did you do after school then?"

Alex felt an uneasiness chase down her spine as she thought of her trajectory after school. _Well I bummed around for a bit then met some guy through my dead-beat dad who introduced me to a drug cartel and later I had a holiday in prison._

"Aren't you full of questions tonight?" She teased, trying to keep the edge out of her voice but she could see Piper was suddenly uncertain.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pry…" she mumbled.

"No Pipes it's fine. I'm just, not used to talking about myself too much." She reached across the table and squeezed her hand reassuringly before continuing.

"Ok. Um. Well I guess I got straight into working, I left home pretty soon after high school to support myself and to give my mom a break. It was tough until I got into the business with my old boss. That took pressure off and meant I could buy mom her little place." She paused, hoping that was enough information but she could tell Piper wanted her to keep going.

"So you were a waitress?"

"Fuck no!" Alex laughed before realizing why Piper looked confused. "I helped with…accounts."

"Oh." Piper nodded. Alex could see her brain formulating more questions and she was physically relieved, her shoulders dropping an inch, when a rowdy group invaded the rooftop space forcing them to yell to each other.

"Let's go?" Alex yelled and Piper nodded vigorously as a drunken man blew her kisses from the bar.

They caught a subway to Piper's neigbourhood and Alex walked her home.

She couldn't help but look around as they walked up Piper's street, suddenly remembering Kubra's threat and trying hard not to tense as she held Piper's hand. The blonde felt the change in her and noticed her looking around.

"Worried my big bad ex is going to jump us?" She queried.

"Uh, not worried. But yeah, wondering if I'm going to have to listen to him talk about the siren from the sea that stole his heart again…" Alex was thankful for the excuse to ham up looking around. She relaxed as she realized there was no sign of Kubra or his goons.

"I don't think you'll need to worry again. I think the message might have got through. That or he's still got alcohol poisoning…either way, I think we're safe." Piper started up her stairs pulling Alex behind her.

"Uh uh." The brunette pulled her back down a step. "I think I better say goodbye down here Pipes."

Piper's eyes caught hers as her brow furrowed quizzically.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Piper cocked her head slightly.

"That. The cute thing you do. We've got three more dates to get through right? No cheating." Alex's eyes had darkened a shade and Piper felt a slight tremor in her belly.

"Well, I just wanted to give you a proper good-bye - " She was cut short as Alex pulled her flush against her and brushed her lips against hers.

"Shut up, Chapman." She growled as she bit at Piper's bottom lip and then swept up to kiss her fully. She pulled in air through her nose and grunted as Piper's tongue softly slid against hers. After a moment she broke away and watched with amusement as the blonde's eyes remained shut, her body swaying slightly.

"Oooo-kay that's enough of that. Get upstairs before we both pass out." Alex grinned, squeezing her hand and walking backwards away from Piper.

"Maybe the multiple dates idea was a bad one…"

"Piper…"

"Maybe two dates is enough?"

"Get inside! I'm turning around." Alex did and starting walking purposefully down the street before turning as she heard footsteps coming toward her.

The blonde crashed into her, hands pulling her face into a kiss that started with ferocity and ended with agonizing tenderness.

"Monday night. My place 6pm." Piper spun back around, walking back to her apartment as Alex stood smiling goofily and staring appreciatively.

"It's a pleasure watching you go." She called, laughing as Piper slapped her own butt and flashed her a cheeky smile.

 _Three sleeps_ thought Alex biting her lip.

 _A/N – Hello readers! Date #1 out of the way and looks like Alex has come out unscathed from Detective Chapman's questioning…for now?! Thanks for your faves, follows and reviews - props to the bartender with Russian roots schooling me on the authentic Russian way to drink vodka. Noted! Back soon for date #2…wonder what Piper has in store? :)_


	19. Chapter 19

Alex read the message from Piper again and shook her head slightly bemused as she waited to be buzzed up.

From Piper:

 _Oh and bring candy. Lots of candy._

She had a shopping bag full and was starting to wonder if she'd gone overboard. The front door buzzed and she pushed through, climbing the stairs to Piper's floor.

"Come in!" she heard the blonde call as she pushed gingerly through the ajar door. "In the bedroom!"

"Ah, Pipes – we're only at date number two…remember, the rules?" Alex called back chuckling as she placed her bag on the couch and walked toward the voice. She took in the apartment as she did. It was simple and light – lots of books, cushions and little mementos from Piper's travels to Asia. She inhaled, enjoying the smell of Piper overloading her senses.

"I'm not naked if that's what you're worried about."

"That would not worry me in the slightest." She replied, grinning as she got to the bedroom door, her face morphing with surprise as she saw Piper. "Woah! Ok, I was not expecting that."

Piper wore a long skirt that split up the side and a busty corset, her hair was teased, she wore long pointy teeth and she had done an expert job at her make up.

"It's Halloween! I'm a Vampir-ess!" she exploded, obviously unable to contain her excitement.

"I can see that." Alex chortled, shaking her head. "Ok, now the candy makes sense. But I feel a little under-dressed Pipes."

"Oh don't worry, I've sorted that. Here." She handed Alex a tux, bowtie and long coat with a pair of vampire teeth.

"You're coming as my Count." She ordered, "Quick – get changed, we don't want to be late!"

"Late? Piper where are we…"

"Alex. Less talking, more dressing. I'll make get us a drink while you get ready." She walked toward Alex who was suddenly lost for words as she tried hard not to stare at Piper's chest in her low cut corset. "Like what you see?" She intoned gravelly and leant in, skimming past Alex's lips and landing a quick bite on her neck before flouncing out of the room.

Alex closed her mouth and pulled on the clothes quickly, surprised how well they fitted and took a quick glance around Piper's bedroom before joining her in the lounge room.

"You look handsome." Piper said admiringly handing Alex a martini. "But you're not done yet." She jumped up and quickly returned with her make up bag.

"Your skin is the perfect shade but we could do with a little blood spill here." She leant forward and kissed the side of Alex's mouth. Alex went to turn into the kiss but was held forward by a vice-like grip on her chin. "No moving when you're in make-up Vause."

Alex watched Piper's pulse point on her neck as she leaned in close to apply the fake blood. Piper swallowed and Alex watched her eyes linger on her lips, bringing a small smirk to them in response. Piper's eyes jumped to hers and she sat back quickly, clearing her throat and surveying her work approvingly.

"Good. Let's go."

Alex chuckled, pulling the blonde back onto the couch next to her. "Mind if I finish my drink Pipes? What's the rush, kid?"

"It's my date and I tell you what I decide to tell you." She tossed her drink back, watching pointedly as Alex did the same and then stood, pulling the brunette up to join her. The rush of alcohol sent her head into a quick spin and she steadied herself by focusing on _those_ lips in front of her and finding them with hers, the heat between them scorching.

They pulled apart breathless and by the energy pulsing between them, Alex thought it might be the first time she was going to have role-play sex as a vampire. The moment, and this enjoyable thought, was interrupted by the honk of a horn.

"That's the taxi. C'mon!" Piper yanked her hand, grabbing the bag of candy as they whirlwinded out of the apartment. At the last minute, Alex spied her jacket hanging up by the door and she grinned, happily leaving it there for the time being.

They arrived at their destination shortly afterwards and Alex watched with amazement as she saw a huge crowd of kids milling in a park. There were face painting stalls, fortune-tellers and a guy on a small stage doing magic tricks.

She followed Piper and watched as some of the kids recognized her, running up, yelling excitedly and jumping to hug and high-five her. The adults behind the stalls greeted her warmly too, calling out and some embracing her as she walked by. The blonde turned to Alex as they weaved through the crowd, flashing a brilliant smile as she pulled her by the hand to follow her to a stall.

"Hey Morty! I'm here to tag you out – go enjoy the food stalls!" Piper hugged the older man as she shooed him out.

"Hey Piper! Great to see you girl. Good luck – these little critters are hungry for candy!" He smiled and nodded at Alex as he left.

"Pipes this is so cool. How did you know about this?" Alex asked, looking around at the kids all dressed up, running around laughing and having fun.

"I volunteer here. Most of these kids are from homeless shelters and foster homes. There's a little community centre just behind the jumpy castle where we work out of and we put on little events to make sure these guys get included in holiday fun." She gave a little shrug with a small smile.

Alex didn't quite know what to say, but she knew what she felt. Her heart had just slid that little bit further in love with Piper Chapman. Their eyes locked for a moment before Piper's attention was drawn back to the din of kids yelling.

"Anyway, no time for chatting right now. Al, we are officially the piñata wranglers. See those ones back there? We need to fill them with candy and then get the kids bashing them."

"Your wish is my command, Vampiress." She flashed a grin and got to work. The next hour or so they helped the kids mangle the piñatas and watched in amusement as they scrambled to pick up the kamikaze candies that went flying.

After the kids had dispersed and been bussed back to their various residences, Alex and Piper joined the other volunteers around the bonfire to enjoy a few drinks and some food truck leftovers. Alex stole glances at Piper throughout the evening watching as she threw her head back laughing at Morty's jokes, as she cuddled an older lady who insisted she take her cake home and as the fire projected its cozy glow over her features.

She had never found anything to be as beautiful.

Despite the autumnal chill, they decided to walk off their full tummies, strolling past Halloween decorations with their arms linked.

Alex stole a quick kiss on Piper's cheek, "That was fun Pipes. Thanks for taking me with you. Those kids, they love you. So do the other volunteers."

Piper shrugged happily, "I love them. Besides, I think you had some fans of your own by the end of the night Al. I thought old Bob was going to give you his number he was so taken with you, and I noticed little Elijah wouldn't let go of your leg for a good ten minutes."

"Yah well, they're only human." She winked as Piper rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "So how did you come to be a volunteer?" Alex asked, putting her arm around Piper's waist to bring her even closer.

"I guess it was typical bourgeoisie guilt. I'm white, educated, grew up in a pretty wealthy family and the most I've ever had to worry about was picking which major in college or what colour lipstick. You know? After I graduated, I just felt so…empty. I realized my life was going to be one big, meaningless competition with other people just like me unless I changed it. So I decided to look for meaning."

Alex nodded, enjoying how passionate Piper had suddenly become and listening closely as she continued.

"I don't know, I suppose people just see the privileged blonde with the vacuous beauty product store and the rich parents and that's partially true but I couldn't live with that being the only story, so I changed it up. Polly agreed to donate a percentage of our profits to a local charity every quarter so at least our success with Barney's might mean a bit of a ripple effect to our chosen charities."

"You are amazing." Alex said simply, glancing over to watch Piper swallow down a smile.

"It's nothing really – you saw yourself how fun hanging out with those kids is, and the volunteers are mostly all lovely. Studies have shown the benefits of giving far outweigh any sacrifice you make so really, it's a selfish thing in a way."

Alex chuckled and shook her head, "Yah. Sure Pipes. Just accept that you're a good person and I'll keep trying to remember the last time I helped an old lady across the street to make myself feel better."

In truth, Alex was a giver herself. Before Kubra had resurfaced, she'd been in discussions with a women's shelter to assist them with fundraising benefits at _Nurse Diane_. They were also working on an informal program of providing mentoring partnerships with some of her staff that had come from similar backgrounds to the clients and got themselves back on their feet. She bit the inside of her cheek; annoyed that Kubra – and admittedly her own past choices – had managed to mess up another good thing. She made a promise to make it a priority once he was gone.

They arrived back at Piper's and Alex made a concerted effort to pacify her thumping heart as they ascended the stairs. She knew the agreement was for another two dates before anything _else_ happened, but being alone with Piper after the intensity of feelings that night, her bedroom ten steps away - this was temptation at its most powerful.

"Would you like a hot chocolate?" Piper asked, continuing awkwardly "I mean you could have something stronger if you like, I just really like hot chocolate before…bed…" she stammered to a halt as Alex regarded her with a smirk.

"Hot chocolate sounds good. Mind if I go get changed back into my clothes? Unless you're trying to steal every bit of my wardrobe piece by piece?" she teased cocking an eyebrow.

Piper chuckled, "Go for it. And your jacket is hanging by the door – before you decide to label me a thief again!" She walked into the kitchen and started preparing the hot chocolates when she caught movement in the corner of her eye.

Alex hadn't bothered to shut the bedroom door and Piper stared dumbly as she peeled the jacket and tuxedo off, standing shirtless for a moment before shrugging on her t-shirt and the jumper she'd come in. Piper's mind immediately replayed the sight after she'd whipped her eyes away, staring blankly at the mugs in front of her. Smooth, creamy skin, the tattoo on her shoulder, defined stomach muscles, the swell of breasts beneath black material…

"Have you forgotten the recipe Pipes?" she was startled out of her hypnotized state by the husky voice next to her, "I think it's chocolate and milk from memory…" Alex continued, grinning.

Piper quickly worked to regain saliva in her mouth which appeared too dry to speak. "Uh, haha, no of course not. I was just wondering if you liked cow or soy milk?" she choked out.

Alex screwed her nose up, "People actually have soy hot chocolates? God. Cow milk for me please. Not sex cow though…just regular cow."

That earned her a tea towel snapping dangerously close. "Shut up Vause and sit down before I whip your ass." Alex smirked and did as she was told, settling into the couch and observing the bookshelf.

"Quite the collection. I'm impressed." She said, accepting her hot chocolate from Piper and nodding toward the books.

"I'm sure you have one to die for too?" Piper took a sip, settling in close next to the brunette who'd reached for the book on the coffee table.

"Yah I have a few. So, _The Great Gatsby_ hey? Felt a bit inspired after the other night at his old drinking haunt?" She smiled watching a faint blush appear on Piper's cheeks, recalling how she'd told Piper it was another classic favourite of hers.

"Yeah well, I read it ages ago but couldn't really remember it that well and I wanted to…refresh my memory."

Alex smiled warmly, "I'm always re-reading old books. Especially my favourites. Mom and I used to read them out loud to each other. I miss that."

Piper put down her hot chocolate and reached for the book in Alex's hand, opening it to her bookmark. She looked up to Alex's suddenly unreadable face and leant in slowly, capturing her lips with her own and kissing her gently. She broke away just as it started to heat up between them and said quietly, "Read to me?" She maintained eye contact until she received a slight nod from Alex and then pulled away, stretching out along the couch and resting her head on Alex's thigh. Alex took a breath and steadied her careening heartbeat before she began.

She read for a good half hour until she felt the weight on her leg grow heavier. Alex glanced down and smiled softly as she watched Piper snoring very quietly. Gently, she moved a pillow to where her thigh was and pulled a blanket up and over Piper. She kissed her forehead softly, wrote a quick note and left it tucked into the novel where the blonde would see it when she woke.

 _Don't worry, you didn't snore…loudly ;)_

 _Thanks for tonight - I had such a great time._

 _You're something else Piper Chapman._

 _My turn, Saturday night…if you can wait until then? ;) Axx_

She moved quietly to the door, spying her leather jacket again and smiling as she left it where it was, locking and pulling the door closed silently behind her.

 _A/N – Well date #2 is done…can they hold out for another two?! Can I?! Thank you lovely reviewers and the guest who asked very nicely for another update, hope this helps…not hugely long but I'll be updating very soon so hope that suffices. Good luck to all the Amercian readers out there with your elections…the whole world is watching. What are we going to wake up to tomorrow?! Gulp. Back soon friends :)_


	20. Chapter 20

The week rushed past. Piper and Polly spent most of it madly hastening to get their first order for Barney's ready. They had more than enough raw stock ready to go for the first fulfillment thanks to Polly's eternal optimism – or in other words, slave driving – over the last six months.

Still it was a lot of work to get the orders ready in a short time to send to their new stockist. Each day, one of them spent most of their time out the back assembling packaging and loading boxes while the other served customers and handled deliveries.

"Piper. Get your ass out here." Polly yelled from the front of the store at the end of the day on Friday. Piper put the final label on the last box and stood up, huffing proudly at their achievement before obeying Polly's command.

"Order numero uno – completo. Ready for pick up first thing Monday." She said, offering her hand for a high five from Polly.

"God we rock. I would marry us. Although you should probably work on your Italian." Polly slapped her friend's hand. "C'mere." She passed Piper an envelope. "Open it." She commanded and studied her friend's face.

"Oh my god." Piper squealed, holding the advance cheque from Barney's reverently.

"In the words of ABBA, _money money money_!" Polly sang laughingly, "Ok Pipes, so as we agreed. We're paying ourselves properly for the first time with this so we both get $20K for the work we've done this year and the rest goes back into the business. Still ok with that?"

"I'm more than ok with that Pol!" Piper felt a flush of pride for how hard they'd worked to get where they were. "Come on, let's close up, bank this cheque and get a drink!"

An hour later, they sat clinking their wine glasses together at a bar. Piper was feeling elated – for the first time ever she felt like her life was her own, like she was really orchestrating how it went and reveling in the feeling of possibility that came with it. She looked at her best friend and felt an overflow of affection.

"We really do rock Polly. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. You're a massive pain in my ass but I love you to pieces. And thanks for having my back the last few weeks – I know it can't have been easy being in the middle of the Larry thing…" She reached over and squeezed her friend's hands, looking up to see a look disappear from Polly's face.

"What?" she squinted suspiciously, "Polly, you just stopped yourself saying something…spit it out."

"I was just going to say, please remember how much you love me and couldn't do this with anyone else yadda yadda in approximately five minutes."

"Wh-y? Polly. What's happening in five minutes?" Piper sat back, eyes boring into her friend's.

Polly took a breath and babbled; "I may have told Larry we were here. Wait before you go crazy – he's been desperate to apologise to you for the other night! He wanted to wait outside your apartment - he was going to sing to your window like something from a Disney film! Then it was sending you a room full of flowers and last week he visited the shop after you left to see Alex and I had to lie and say you were at the dentist. Anyway I managed to convince him to just drop in coincidentally the next time we were out. I figured it would be best in public so he couldn't make a dick of himself but he could say his bit and then be on his way…I told him he shouldn't stick around…" she petered out weakly.

Piper hissed "Jesus Polly! I don't WANT to see him; you _know_ that. No good can come of this unless…wait. Are you on board with this? Do you think we still have a chance or something? That I'll see him and magically fall in love with him? That I'll remember how good the good old times were of feeling numb and bored and incomplete always? Of wondering if that was all there was? GOD!"

"Pipes - " Her friend's eyes were bulging but Piper continued oblivious.

"No! Polly, this really sucks. I can't believe - "

"A-hem." Piper spun her head around to see Larry standing awkwardly with a small bunch of flowers.

"Larry." She stated dumbly, immediately feeling a flush of guilt as she took in his unshaven face and pained expression. But it was quickly replaced by anger as the feeling of entrapment set in.

"Listen, I'm not going to stay -"

"Don't worry Larry. Stay. You and Polly enjoy yourselves. I'm leaving." Piper got up flashing an angry look at her friend, before turning back to Larry. "Thanks for the flowers, you're forgiven – there's nothing to forgive! I have to go."

"Piper, wait, please." Larry reached out for her arm.

"Don't Larry. **God**. I can't help you get over this. Don't you understand? I'm moving on – you have to too." She picked up her coat, shrugging it on and threw a few bills on the table. "My shout."

Polly and Larry watched her stamp out of the bar before turning to each other awkwardly.

"That went well." Larry said glumly, tossing the flowers onto the table.

"The classic Chapman temper. I hate to say I told you so Larry but…"

Larry shook his head slightly "I know. I had to try. Don't worry about it."

Polly stood up, "I'll get you a drink. Be right back."

Larry sat staring at the flowers, pondering the speech he had planned in his head that hadn't had the chance to make it out of his mouth. "Fuck it." He thought before standing quickly and slipping out the door.

Polly returned to the table to find the flowers but no Larry. She sighed knowing that the drama for the evening was not quite over. "Oh brother." She looked at the drinks in her hand, shrugged and sat down to finish them both off.

* * *

"SO not cool!" Piper was muttering to herself as she power walked down the street away from her meddling friend and tiresome ex. She thought briefly about heading home and then suddenly changed her mind, veering off in the opposite direction like a giant magnet was pulling her.

She'd be damned if her evening was going to be ruined and she knew the perfect person to bring back the previous feelings of elation.

Larry, meanwhile, was close to catching up to Piper. He figured she was heading home and was caught by surprise when she changed direction. His previous aim of stopping her to talk was replaced by a feeling of perilous curiosity to find out where she was headed.

He backed off the pace and kept his distance, following on the opposite side of the street. Thankfully, it was a clear night so there were quite a few people walking around Manhattan, making him feel less like the creepy stalker he knew he was being.

He waited at a bar across the street as he watched her order a burger from a vendor. He sucked back three bourbon shots as she ate, sitting and chatting to another woman. Piper could talk to anyone. It was one of the things he loved about her. She was always so positive – wanted to see the best in people. Always wanted to be charitable to anyone she thought needed it.

 _Probably why she dated you, loser._ He thought miserably before scrambling to pay his bill as she tossed her wrapper in the bin and continued on her way. She was still not headed home.

A few blocks later, he watched her adjust her clothes and hair before pulling open the door to a bar and vanishing inside.

" _Nurse Diane._ " Larry muttered looking at the neon sign above the door. Stumped, he decided to order a drink at a bar across the street with tables outside where he had a good view of the entrance. He couldn't pick how he knew the name.

He pulled out his phone and trolled through messages from Piper. When he found what he was looking for he felt like he'd solved the Da Vinci code through his slightly drunken haze. This was the bar she'd gone to with Polly that night a few weeks ago, the lesbian dancing one.

He picked through his puzzled brain trying to decipher what felt like an important clue. He recalled how Polly had said Piper had met some new people and had wanted to stay, then how she didn't want to see him that weekend and then…the night of the Barney's meeting how she'd turned his world upside down.

Everything had been fine until…that night. The realization hit him hard, so much so he dropped his bourbon, spilling a little on his pants.

"Shit." He spat, catching the eye of the bartender who brought over another drink and a tea towel. "Thanks." He said absently, letting the memories fall around him.

He'd thought her change of heart was to do with the Barney's contract. That she'd wanted a fresh start with everything – he'd felt like a failure with his flailing writing career and had thought she'd probably felt he was holding her back.

But…maybe... He shook his head, trying to get order into his thoughts. Had she met someone else? Hadn't Polly said it was a lesbian bar though? Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Piper had met some guy…the barman! Polly had said he was hot!

He slammed his bourbon back and stood, steadying himself for a moment before shoving a note under his glass and nodding through the window at the bartender. He took a breath and started across the road.

* * *

Alex looked up in surprise as Nicky called out to the person behind her position sitting at the bar "Blondie! And here I was thinking I'd have to put up with this one moping around all night!"

"Hi Nick." Piper smiled as Alex turned around, her face breaking into a grin.

"Hey kid! Couldn't wait another night huh?" She stood up and embraced Piper with a quick hug, both women suddenly shy at being affectionate for the first time in front of others. "Something like that." replied Piper.

"The usual me-lady?" asked Nicky waggling her eyebrows comically as she held up a bottle of tequila.

"Definitely." Piper nodded emphatically and sat down next to Alex.

"Nicky! Help!" They looked over to Morello who'd appeared from backstage, clearly struggling with the zip on her costume. She waved at Piper and then gestured to Nicky to hurry over.

"Yo Bennett! I'm needed in wardrobe! Can you help Piper here with a margarita? I go heavy on the tequila and salt." She winked at Piper as she disappeared.

Bennett started mixing as Alex turned Piper's stool around to face her, her legs either side of the blonde. "So, this is a nice surprise. It's kinda messed up the whole date order though Pipes…I guess the rules didn't account for you not being able to resist seeing me huh?" she teased.

The storm she'd carried in with her cleared and Piper suddenly had the very strong desire to pull Alex into a heated kiss and whisk her away somewhere secluded but instead she put her hands on the woman's thighs in front of her and leaned in, whispering "I'm only human, Alex."

The husky laugh she earned in response gave her stomach a flip and she turned back to Bennett as he handed over her drink. "Thanks John." She smiled warmly.

"Pipes, I've just gotta check backstage that everything's ready to go for the show. You ok to wait here? I'm sure Bennett here can regale you with stories. Why don't you show her your party trick?" she winked at Bennett who laughed as Piper looked at him quizzically.

"What did she mean? Is this a _Cocktail_ movie inspired trick?" She asked after Alex had left.

"Ah. Not quite…more _Good Morning Vietnam_ style…"

As Bennett lifted his pant leg to show Piper his prosthetic, the door to the bar opened. The curtain was pulled in front still as they were yet to officially open for show night. Boo was on box office that night and looked up unenthusiastically as a man swayed slightly at the door.

"Ladies night tonight dude. Try across the road. They televise _sports_ and can probably mix you a fine artisanal cocktail to go with that special wool jumper…and stain on your pants." She smiled sarcastically, and went back to flipping the pages of her magazine.

Larry pulled his jumper over his stain, "Ah, sorry, I'm not looking for a drink. I uh, have you seen a blonde lady? She's tall-ish, very pretty. Name's Piper?"

Boo looked up with interest, "Who's asking?" she enquired sweetly, sniffing the possibility of drama in the air.

"Her…brother. I'm her brother. I need to talk to her, quite urgently actually." Larry was impressed with himself, he thought he'd sounded quite convincing.

Boo shrugged, "Brother huh? Sure you are." She regarded him for a minute before sighing, "Listen, I'll let you in since we haven't officially opened yet but five minutes ok? Then you get the boot."

"Great ok thanks. So…" Larry looked uncertainly at the velvet curtain pulled shut in front of him.

"Through the curtain. She'll be with Alex, at the bar." Boo said curtly, now getting tired of this slow-witted drunk guy.

"Alex?" He asked, his jaw clenching.

"Yah. The hot one." Boo spelt out for him before barking, "Now, scram! Tick tock!"

When Larry pulled open the curtain, his eyes fell directly on Piper sitting alone at the bar laughing with the barman as she leaned in to look over the counter at… _what the fuck was she looking at down there?!_ His mind reeled and before he knew what he was doing, he'd stormed over yelling "HEY!"

"Larry! What the fuck!" Piper exclaimed, the shock of seeing him rooting her to the spot.

"No Piper – _you_ what the fuck!" Larry said, as Piper's brows furrowed.

"Uh dude, you need to calm down…in fact, you probably need to leave…" began Bennett, quickly pulling his pant leg down and standing to full height.

"Oh do I Mister hot shot bar man. Or should I say ALEX? Why don't you LEAVE? Or maybe STOP stealing other guys' girlfriends? HUH?" He yelled, lurching across the bar with a very mistimed and badly executed attempt at some sort of slap/punch.

"Larry! Stop!" Piper was mortified. Bennett darted around the bar, and before Larry could gain his balance back, he had his arm pulled painfully behind his back and was being frog-marched out of the club. "I knew it Piper! You fucking lied to me! I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

They pushed through the curtain and Bennett tossed him unceremoniously through the doors.

"Get your shit together pal. You don't know what you're talking about."

"OHHH FUCKING DON'T I? I think I DO! And I'm NOT your PAL!"

"Sure. Ok. But I'm calling the cops now so I'd probably be moving on if I were you." Bennett slammed the door shut resolutely leaving Larry on the pavement, breaths heaving out of him.

A pair of legs walked into his vision and someone stood over him, pulling his attention away from thoughts of ramming the door.

"Looks like you've had better nights my friend." A hand extended down to help him up.

"Uh, thanks. Yeah. That would be an understatement." Muttered Larry, suddenly embarrassed at the state he was in under the gaze of this man.

"I'm guessing this has to do with a woman?" The man asked, assisting Larry up and watching as he righted his clothes. Larry nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

The man continued, "Come. Why don't you join me for a coffee? Looks like you could use an ear."

Larry hesitated, looking back to the door and then to the man in front of him.

"If you stay here, the cops will haul you in. You don't want that now do you friend?" The man gave a small smile and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm a good listener and who knows, I might even be able to help you."

Larry nodded, "Thanks. Sure. I could do with coffee. I'm Larry by the way – and I'm not usually this…" he trailed off, feeling beaten and ashamed.

"Aydin. Nice to meet you Larry. Come on, let's go talk about _bitches_ and how life's not fair." He laughed briefly, the sound hollow and dry, and Larry felt a shiver but smiled weakly, nodding again and letting the man lead him away.

 _A/N – Another quick update as I thought we could all use a bit of a break from reality right now. Enough said there. Now, what is Aydin up to? And how is Alex and Piper's night going to turn out now? I guess I better update soon huh? :) x_


	21. Chapter 21

Alex had rushed in as soon as she'd heard the commotion, moving straight to Piper as she watched the back of Bennett maneuvering a man out the door.

"What the fuck?! Who is that guy?" She said agitatedly, having heard her name yelled. She looked at the blonde's face and saw how white she'd gone.

"Pipes – are you ok? What's happened?" Her heart hammered and mind spun in confusion as the multitude of messed up possibilities swam.

"I'm fine. It was…that was Larry." Piper said haltingly, "He…he knew your name Al. I don't know how or what he thinks he knows…I think he thought Bennett was you..."

"Was he drunk again Pipes?"

"Yes, but not enough to not know what he was doing or seeing. I don't know how he found me here. I can't believe that Polly would tell him."

Piper shook her head and wiped her hands down the front of her thighs. Alex noticed them shaking.

"C'mon Pipes. Sit down in a booth. I'll talk to Bennett…be back in a sec ok?" She motioned over to Nicky who came and joined Piper in the booth, quickly attempting to crack jokes to dispel the tension.

"He thought I was you." Bennett said to Alex after securing the door. "The guy is drunk and upset but I don't think he's got much more than a pair of lungs in him. Do you want me to call the cops?"

"No. Leave it for now. If he tries again – definitely. Can you finish prepping the bar?"

Bennett nodded and gave her a quick squeeze on the arm as he moved past. Boo came into her vision then.

"Why did you let him in?" Alex barked, slapping Boo's feet off the counter.

Boo looked up with a smirk "What can I say Vause? I'm a sucker for a sob story. He said he was her brother with urgent news. Who am I to come between family members?"

Alex took a step closer, leaning over Boo, "Aren't you just a fucken bleeding heart hero. Cut the bullshit. If he comes back, the cops get called got it? And don't let any more fuck heads in without checking with me or Bennett first. Is that all crystal clear?"

"No actually – to be _crystal_ clear, just how many ex- _boy_ friends does Chapman have? Could I have some mug shots perhaps to work with?" Boo blinked innocently before giving a wide smile, "Seems to me the problem here is your girlie's drama Vause."

Alex clenched her jaw and stood up, her voice dropping menacingly, "Don't fuck with me Boo. Do your job and mind your own fucking business."

Boo put up her hands in surrender, her grin still painted on "Sure Vause. Such tension. Keep your panties on. Or…perhaps that's the problem?"

Alex forced herself to turn around before she did something she'd regret and walked back to Piper and Nicky.

"You ok?" she asked Piper tenderly after Nicky had left.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry Al. I should go…"

Alex held her arm, keeping her in place gently. "Pipes – don't apologise. Stay ok? You didn't make a dick of yourself. It's his fault not yours."

Piper shook her head and groaned, dropping her head to the table, "I know but god, I can't believe he did that! I just don't know how to get through to him! I hate that my crap is impacting you – your business even."

Alex pulled her into a hug, ignoring the swelling of guilt she felt knowing that she'd done the exact same thing to Piper. The difference was that Piper didn't know about it, and Alex felt that made it worse.

Nicky came back to the table brandishing a bottle of tequila, salt and lime with three glasses. "Mind if I crash? I thought we could skip to the part where we laugh about how crazy and messed up this world is and miss the whole wallowing stage?" she grinned as Alex broke into a smile and Piper raised her head.

"What do you say kid?" Alex nudged her gently.

Piper smiled wryly, reaching over and picking up a glass "Does a bear shit in the woods?" They all broke into a laugh as Nicky doled out the liquor.

"To the _tangled web we weave_! I learnt that one from Sasquatch." She winked at Alex as they threw back the shot.

The club started to fill up and Poussey, Taystee and Cindy joined them, taking over the job of polishing off the tequila. Alex saw Piper visibly relax as the women chatted and she felt a ballooning of love for the little family she'd found.

The balloon suffered a pinprick as she saw Stella and Sylvie enter the bar. They sauntered over to the table and the direction of Stella's gaze was not lost on Alex.

"Hey gang. And if it isn't the lovely Piper – haven't seen you around for a while. What a nice surprise." She shot her a wink, her lips breaking into a sultry smile.

"Hey Stella. How are rehearsals going?" Piper asked happily, oblivious to Alex's discomfort.

"Really good – you should come on Sunday. It always helps a performer to have someone in the audience to perform for…" Stella smiled coyly and just as Alex was getting ready to throw her tequila in that smug face she saw Sylvie gesture to her.

"Alex? A word?" Sylvie cocked her head away from the table and Alex felt not unlike a toddler about to have a tantrum. Her eyebrows did the talking for her but Sylvie stood her ground.

"Back in a sec." she sighed, trying to convey as much as she could with a squeeze on Piper's thigh. "Save my seat?" she added, holding Stella's eye contact as she brushed past.

"So, looks like little Miss House On The Prairie has made herself at home?" came Stella's jibe. Alex was ready for it and just smiled, knowing it would madden the woman. "Was that it or was there something else Sylvie?"

Sylvie huffed before continuing, "I thought you should know the Feds came and talked to me today. I didn't tell them anything but I'm worried Alex. They asked a lot of questions. They asked about you and _Nurse Diane_ , asked how an ex-con managed to secure loans to pay off Kubra's debts. I don't know how much they actually know but they were playing hard ball."

Alex took a breath. Knowing something was going to happen still never prepared you enough for when it did. "What did you say?"

"I told them I didn't know about your financials…that we weren't really ever serious enough for you to share information like that with me. I guess part of that is kind of true."

Alex looked up at Sylvie, the history between them heavy. "Thanks. I know talking to them would have been hard. I'm guessing they're going to pay me a visit soon then?"

"I'd say so. One more thing," she paused, the stress of the situation suddenly aging her and for once removing the bravado that she wore as armor "Aydin is around. He's been outside my apartment and knows the Feds have talked to me. I saw him again tonight – outside the club with some guy. I think he's been stationed by Kubra to watch you. He'll know as soon as the Feds come by."

It wasn't surprising to Alex. She knew that Kubra would have people watching her but even so, Aydin was a nasty fucker. She steadied her nerves and nodded, looking up to the worried face of Sylvie.

"Please be careful Alex." As she saw tears brimming, Alex pulled her into a quick hug, she pulled back looking into her eyes. "Of course I will. Don't worry Sylv. Just focus on bringing those audience members in ok?"

She nodded, "I will. I'll do whatever I can." Alex smiled tightly glancing back to the table to see the departing gaze of Piper pulled away by Stella sitting down next to her. It took precisely five seconds for Piper's laugh to peal back to her ears and to watch Stella turn her body to face the blonde, her arm over the back of Piper's seat in the booth.

A thought occurred to Alex and she said over her shoulder, "There is one more thing you could do for me…" Sylvie followed where she was looking and smirked.

"I have a feeling this might benefit both of us. Leave it with me." She strutted ahead of Alex, reaching the table and whispering something to Stella before sauntering toward the bathroom. Alex chuckled, shaking her head as she watched a slightly stunned Stella excuse herself from the table and follow.

She rejoined Piper, sliding in next to her, "Sorry about that Pipes. You're terrible at saving seats by the way." Her grin faltered as Piper moved away slightly.

"Well I wasn't sure you'd be rejoining me actually." She said primly, avoiding Alex's eyes as she picked up her drink.

Alex paused, picking up the change in mood "Uh, Pipes that was just business with Sylvie…" she said gently.

"Oh ok. I guess I'm still learning about _business_. I wasn't aware that hugging was part of normal, platonic, professional business discussions. My bad."

Alex bit the inside of her mouth, determined not to smile. How the hell did this woman manage to make angry look so damn cute?

"Piper Chapman. There is a lot you don't know about me and I want to change that but one thing you should know right this second," she pulled Piper's face around to hers, harpooning her eyes, "is that **you** are the only person I would dress as The Count for and the only person I want to go on two more official-scheduled-rule-book dates with and the only person I want to do this to…"

If Piper had any resistance left in her it was gone by the moment Alex's eyes had caught hers, let alone spoken those words. So she was basically a gelatinous puddle by the time Alex's lips locked onto hers, her body and brain defenseless as Alex's hands held either side of her face. The table around them stopped chatting and stared as their suspicions were realized.

The two women broke apart and took a moment to notice the deafening silence. Cindy broke it first; "Bow chicka wow wow!" she yelled as the group exploded into laughter and whooping. Piper wasn't the only one who blushed, Alex lifting her hand and waving them away, laughing as Piper buried her face into her shoulder.

After a heavy dose of teasing, the group settled back into their conversations. Alex was keeping one eye on the door and one eye on Piper. She noticed the blonde was also distracted and whenever a big group entered, she tensed under Alex's arm.

Alex did her best to reassure her with gentle squeezes and making small talk but the truth was she was just as tense. She thought it was unlikely the Feds would come to question her during their show night but it was a possibility. Then with Larry and Aydin to think about – a big part of her just wanted to jump on her bike and ride away.

As though reading her mind, Piper leaned over, her lips against Alex's ear. "I think I need to get out of here Al."

Alex nodded slowly, "Ok. Of course. Where do you want to go?" She didn't want to push her – she knew she might just want space but god she wanted to go with her, keep her safe even though she knew she'd already put her in danger just meeting her.

"I don't know." The blonde hesitated, "Maybe I should go home…"

Alex paused "I don't think that's a good idea Pipes. What if Larry is waiting for you?"

She watched as Piper controlled her face, a brave sheen covering it "Then I'll have to break out the judo." She joked unconvincingly.

"As much as I'd pay good money to see that, maybe there's a better option. You could…hang out with me?" Alex tried to keep any trace of weakness out of her voice but she was desperate to hear Piper say yes.

"No Al – it's your main show night. Don't you have to be here? I don't want to drag down your night any more than I already have."

"Pipes, I'm pretty sure these guys have got it under control. They don't need a babysitter. Besides, while the cat's away…these little mice might need a night to themselves to play. I've been riding them pretty hard lately." She paused, "And frankly, my night has only improved since you showed up."

Piper smiled back at her, "I'd really love your company. I just don't feel like anyone else's…"

"That can be arranged." Alex smirked standing up and holding out her hand to Piper, "C'mon. I've got the perfect antidote to real life drama. It's called make believe drama…aka - Netflix."

Piper's face lit up, her features finally losing any trace of worry they'd held for the evening. "Does this offer include popcorn and chocolate?"

Alex leaned in very close and whispered "Yes." before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

They said their goodbyes to the group, Alex smirking as she caught a glint of jealousy in Stella's eyes. Stopping at the bar, Alex quickly pulling Nicky aside while Piper apologized to Bennett again.

"Listen Nick, Sylvie thinks the Feds might be coming to talk to me soon. Can you give me the heads up if they come tonight? Just text me ok? And you don't know anything, got it? Don't try and cover for me."

Nicky nodded "I got you Stretch." Alex pulled her friend into a tight hug before thanking Bennett again and leading Piper to the fire escape. "This way Pipes – more chance we'll get stabbed by a drugged up stranger than a crazy ex. I figure that's preferable?"

"Oh yeah sounds great. So is this the secret Bat-cave escape path?" asked Piper as they pulled their coats against the chilly wind and dodged puddles in the alley.

"Exactly. Normally there'd be the Bat-mobile waiting, but seeing as we're only going a couple of blocks, I thought you'd be ok to travel the old fashioned way…"

"Well I'd prefer if you could transport us by jumping buildings in a single leap but…you're only human right?" Piper smiled cheekily as Alex pulled her close.

"Actually, for your information Chapman, my superhero skills are not PG rated." Laughing as Piper's face flushed, she grabbed her hand and they walked quickly across a couple of streets before reaching Alex's apartment block.

She led Piper up the stairs, and opened the door to her brownstone, quickly scanning her eyes over the place as she let Piper through. Luckily she was pretty tidy and the place didn't look too bad but she still would have gone to more effort if she'd known she was having company.

"So, this is me. Can I…take your coat?" She felt awkward and exposed suddenly. She hadn't brought a girl to her apartment for a while and usually they were in the throes of passion if she did so there wasn't much time for them to take in their surroundings. Piper, on the other hand, was drinking the place in – walking slowly and running her hand over the leather armchair as she moved through the space.

"I love it Al. It's so…you."

"Oh yeah? In what way – simple?" Alex smirked as she moved a few books out the way and plumped up the cushions on the couch. She turned on some lamps and walked over to her bar as she watched Piper explore.

"No – effortless, suave, self assured…" Piper muttered, glancing into Alex's bedroom and catching **that** smell _tea, wood, spice_ before quickly averting her eyes, feeling a dull ache ball itself deep in her belly. She continued on, running her hands over the bookshelf admiringly and turned, pausing as her gaze hit the window.

"Wow, this is an amazing view." She stared quietly for a moment while Alex mixed their drinks before she spun back to the brunette, "Hey, you can see the bar from here!"

"Yup. It's how I catch thieves red handed. And by thieves I mean Boo clocking off early." She handed Piper her drink and thought _and how I spy on beautiful women leaving my bar alone after I desert them like a jealous idiot…_

"Ooh this looks fancy…and lethal." Piper sniffed the russet coloured drink.

"A Manhattan to go with the view. I know you don't like whisky but this is a really smooth bourbon plus it's got a cherry so you get a sweet tooth prize at the end. Try it."

They sipped as she held Piper's gaze who couldn't help but cough slightly, "That…is…strong..." she wheezed out, still tasting the sweet bourbon and rich vermouth dance and burn on her palate, "but delicious."

Alex smirked "Yep, a sassy, sweet, slap in the face. Just about summarises this city right? Have a seat, I'll grab us some water and snacks too."

Piper settled into the couch, loving the fact she was in Alex's inner sanctum. The cocktail was giving her a pleasant buzz – she'd only had a couple of tequilas and was glad she'd decided to take it slow on the alcohol. She wanted all of her senses to partake in the enjoyment of being with Alex.

Her musing was interrupted by the couch dipping next to her as Alex sat down. She brought with her a bowl of fresh popcorn, block of chocolate and some cut up fruit. "Think I've got all the food groups here." She winked at Piper reaching over to pick up the remote.

Piper put her hand over Alex's "You know, I actually feel like listening to music instead of watching TV, is that ok?" Alex smiled dropping the remote, "Thank god. I wasn't sure I even knew how to get this thing working. I don't watch much TV to be honest."

She jumped up and walked over to her stereo turning it on and returning with an iPod. "You choose Pipes. Hopefully you'll find something you like…I don't have much in the way of Justin Bieber just FYI." She smirked at Piper's sardonic expression.

"I happen to have a very eclectic taste in music thank you Alex." She scrolled for a while before stopping on Portishead.

Alex raised an eyebrow as the opening strains to _All Mine_ burst out of the speakers "Good choice. Almost considered retro nowadays I would say. So, do tell me more about your _eclectic_ tastes Pipes."

They settled back munching on snacks and talking about their first concerts and their favourite artists. Piper finished the last of her cocktail and took a bite of the maraschino cherry, her sweet tooth savoring the burst of flavor. "Yum. God, this might be my new drink."

"Eclectic taste in drinks too huh…what else I wonder?" Alex's lips curled seductively as Piper swallowed, leaning in toward the brunette. Distracted, Alex missed the blonde's hand reaching deftly into her glass and pinching out the cherry. She popped it into her mouth, inches in front of Alex's and sat back grinning and chewing triumphantly.

"Hey! Such a little thief!" Alex pasted a shocked expression, "That's _my_ cherry Chapman."

"So, come and get it." Piper challenged, chewing slowly. Alex leaned in, eyes darkening as her hand ran up Piper's leg and firmly gripped her thigh. Piper's heart thumped as Alex's other hand reached up over her shoulder, unyieldingly cupping her neck, her fingers reaching into her hair.

Her lips were millimeters from Piper's as she murmured, "Open your mouth." Piper hesitated, trying hard to resist the urge to swallow, her eyes flicking up to find Alex's before slowly complying.

Like a bird of prey swooping, Alex's tongue delved into Piper's mouth. The blonde released a guttural sound as she felt the domination over her senses overwhelm her. While her lips and tongue worked, Alex's strong hands gripped her, massaging her thigh and neck until Piper felt every bit of tension from the evening slip away to be replaced by wave after wave of high voltage.

Eventually Alex released her, hands first and then slowly her lips. Her eyes flicked open to see Piper staring guilelessly, her eyes aflame but the rest of her inert as though her ability to function had temporarily ceased. Alex smiled cheekily, "Well, that was the most delicious cherry I've ever eaten."

She chuckled at the stunned reaction from Piper and reached over to pick up their empty glasses "Two cherries each this time?" she asked teasingly. Suddenly regaining her ability to operate, Piper stood up abruptly, walking over to the bedroom before turning back at the doorway to face a surprised Alex.

"How about you bring the whole jar?" her voice had dropped and the husk in it brought a tremor through Alex's body, her grin quickly dropping.

She cleared her throat, still not managing to erase the hoarse sound brought on by the snowballing lust gathering inside her, "Uh Pipes. What about the whole dating thing – don't the rules say we've got two more to go?"

Piper's eyes locked onto hers, "I told you before, rules aren't any fun." She turned and walked into the bedroom; calling over her shoulder, "Don't forget the cherries."

Alex didn't need to be told twice.

 _A/N – It's true, rules are made to be broken, right?! Hope you're having a great weekend dear readers. Thanks as always to those who take the time to review and the new followers/faves – it really gets my butt into gear writing for you all! Now, I wonder if these two will be too distracted to eat any more cherries…hehe. Back soon! x_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N – Rating change: M (for Mmmmm) so if you're not into sexy times, a) this chapter and probably the rest of the fic, is not for you and b) you're missing out! For the rest of you, enjoy ;)_

* * *

 **Love demands expression. It will not stay still, stay silent, be good, be modest, be seen and not heard, no. It will break out in tongues of praise, the high note that smashes the glass and spills the liquid. It is no conservationist love. It is a big game hunter and you are the game.**

\- _Written On The Body,_ Jeanette Winterson

Alex followed Piper into the bedroom, stopping to swipe up the jar of maraschino cherries from the bar on her way. She paused as she got to the door, leaning against the frame as she looked at Piper sitting on the bed.

The fire was still lit in her eyes but it was accompanied by something else – nervousness, uncertainty maybe? Alex smiled softly, placing the cherries and her glasses on her dresser and sat down next to Piper, picking up her hand. "Pipes, are you sure?" she said simply.

Piper looked down at their hands, mesmerized by the gentle circles Alex's thumb was tracing on hers. "Yes. It's just…I've never…really…" she stopped and lifted her gaze to meet Alex's.

"Been with a woman before?" Alex finished softly for her, smiling as the woman next to her flushed and shook her head once. "Has anyone ever told you that you think too much?" she teased gently.

"Once or twice." Piper replied, biting her bottom lip as her eyes rebelliously found Alex's curling smile.

"Well. How about…" Alex leaned in, kissing her very lightly "you try…" another longer kiss "…not thinking?" a third kiss – this one fuller, lips opening, tongue tracing, mouth sucking gently on Piper's lips.

Even if Piper wanted to, thinking now was not an available option. Her body took over, hands reaching up to pull Alex's face to hers. Their kisses became ardent and harder – lips crashing and teeth catching soft skin as Alex trailed her way down Piper's neck. She latched on to a spot just below her jaw then kissed upwards, her breath hot in Piper's ear.

"Oh…god." Piper's eyes lolled back in her head as a shiver wracked over her. Her hands took over again, reaching down to Alex's waist and bunching her t-shirt in fists, "Off." She managed to rasp, watching as Alex complied pulling the garment over her head quickly.

Piper's hands returned to her waist, this time venturing upward, sliding over the firm flesh of Alex's belly and brushing the underside of her bra. Alex's hand caught hers, "Fair's fair Pipes." She cocked an eyebrow, smirking as Piper pulled her own shirt up and off. They sat breathless for a moment until Alex leaned in, resting her forehead on Piper's and brushing their nose and then lips together.

"God Alex, I want you. So…much…" Piper whispered softly, their eyes connecting as Alex pulled back slightly. Piper would replay the moment later – the way Alex's pupils dilated, how she pulled them up to standing, how their bodies melted together as Alex's hands roamed down her back and gripped her butt grinding their hips together.

She kissed down Piper's neck, sucking her collarbone as her fingers expertly unhooked Piper's bra. The blonde let out a small gasp as she felt her breasts freed and allowed Alex to pull the garment away, taking a small step backwards. Warm hands soothed over her painfully stiff nipples and she was desperate to feel the same in hers.

Alex grinned into Piper's kiss as she felt the blonde fumble at her back. "You ok there Pipes?" she teased, hearing a little growl of frustration.

"I can't…fucking…UNDO THIS!" The blonde huffed as Alex laughed, reaching behind her back with one hand and observing Piper's mouth fall open as her bra fell away.

"Show off." Piper said absently, her mouth suddenly dry as she stared at Alex's chest. Alex reached for Piper's hands, hanging limply at her sides, and placed them over her breasts.

She moaned as Piper's instincts took over, massaging the impossibly soft flesh and catching Alex's nipples between her fingertips. The faltering breaths Piper heard in front of her placed a mental note in her flustered brain to spend a lot more time doing that.

Alex, meanwhile, felt her desire reaching a dangerous fever pitch that called for immediate action. She seared Piper's lips as her hips made space between them, tugging the woman's belt undone and unzipping her pants. She slid her hands down over her ass between the jeans and her underwear, massaging quickly and then slowly pushing the pants down over Piper's hips.

She peeled the jeans down slowly over those long, slender legs, admiring the lean definition she found as she did. She kept eye contact with Piper's lidded gaze as she knelt, gently pulling the pants off entirely.

Alex stood up again; noticing as Piper self-consciously held one arm in front of her body. She shook her head slightly, gently pulling Piper's arms to her sides. "You're fucking beautiful Piper." She purred, stepping in to the blonde and pushing her leg between Piper's.

"Unnh oh, Jesus." Piper grunted out amidst a hurricane of sensations as Alex's hot mouth found her nipple. Her body leant heavily into Alex, small cries leaving her until she pulled away slightly, searching urgently for eye contact, "Al…Alex, I don't think…I can stand…much longer."

Alex was fine with that. She guided Piper back onto the bed, shuffling them back so the woman stretched out as Alex's hands explored down over her torso. Her hands ran lightly over the material between Piper's legs earning a whimper from above her. Forcing herself to go slowly, she slipped her fingers just under the band of Piper's underwear, following the line over her belly as she kissed her, her tongue sliding over Piper's lips and swirling softly in her mouth.

Piper's hips took over of their own volition, undulating as Alex's hands teased. They stopped momentarily as the heat of Alex's mouth found her nipples again, the talented tongue flattening and then flicking against the hardened nub in a torturously slow rhythm. " _Ffffuck_." Piper's head flew back and her hand gripped Alex's arm, pushing against it.

"Please. Alex. God, I need…" What did she need? Piper didn't know where to start to undo the overwhelming coiling of electricity she felt humming through her. She felt as though she'd never understood desire until this moment. _What did she need_?

Alex knew. She scooted down, hooking her fingers into either side of Piper's underwear and peeling them down agonizingly slowly. Piper's legs shook as she watched Alex toss the panties away and speared her with her gaze. Dark green water – the dangerous kind you could drown in – pulled Piper under.

She watched those eyes, as Alex kissed up her legs one by one, as Alex pushed her thighs open gently and licked on their inside edge, as Alex paused hovering, waiting, careful. Even through the hunt in them, she saw those eyes ask the question and Piper responded with her own – there could be no doubt what they said.

And then…Piper's eyes shut, an involuntary reaction to the staggering sensation of softness on softness, wetness on wetness. Her mouth opened, trying to make a sound but nothing came. For a moment there was absolute silence as her body quivered on a knife-edge.

Alex's tongue dipped down again, deeper this time, gathering Piper's taste hungrily, searching down and up for what they both wanted. Piper's hips bucked, her body coming to life and finally her mouth released sound, groans and whimpers simmering on the surface and bubbling over as she surrendered to the exquisite onslaught.

Feeling the thighs beneath her part further, Alex brought two fingers to lightly rest at Piper's entrance. She heard her moan loudly in response and Alex's own voice rumbled up, a moan of her own vibrating into Piper. Instinctively, Piper's legs opened even wider as Alex's fingers drew small deliberate circles.

She felt hands on either side of her head and stopped momentarily to glance up. What she saw pulled her heart rate into another stratosphere as Piper fixed her with a hungry, animalistic stare. She watched Piper's chest rise and fall as she pushed herself up onto her elbows, her mouth open and searching for words. She found them. "Fuck me Alex."

Who was hunting who? Alex suddenly felt defenseless and yet she was a big cat, pacing and waiting. She pounced, eyes rolled back slightly as her mouth closed back over Piper's clit, tongue working down and then swirling back over the top. As she reached the top, she sucked choosing the same moment to slide two fingers firmly and fully into Piper.

Oxygen was sucked forcefully into Piper's lungs and expunged with a loud cry as she collapsed onto her back. She was putty – without will or possibly even bones – in Alex's expert hands and mouth. Her body rose and fell as the woman below her stroked inside with skilled and strong fingers and stroked outside with a devastatingly precise tongue.

The ball of desire she'd been cradling since they first locked eyes weeks ago slowly began unraveling, shooting sparks inside her like a pinwheel firework. When Alex's hand reached up to massage her breast she felt it ball back together, larger and more perilous.

As her orgasm lapped toward her, she distantly wondered if she would survive. She had never felt this way before – so unbelievably alive and yet so dangerously close to exploding.

Her head jerked, back arching as all thoughts cleared her mind and her body took control. It let her orgasm shake her powerfully – starting in her centre and working its way in waves through her limbs, belly, chest and out of her mouth.

The sound was primal and Alex felt her own chest rumble and belly clench, thighs clamped closed as she rode out Piper's spasms, hands gripping through her hair.

Piper's hips lifted off the bed, Alex keeping her mouth and fingers steady as the woman below her released, yelling a prolonged "AHHH". Alex stayed as she was, fingers buried deep, mouth and tongue still as Piper's body slowly came to rest. Slowly she lifted her head, her lips kissing then leaving Piper's soaked folds, and watched transfixed as the blonde sucked in air.

After a few moments, infinitesimally she started to move her fingers again. Keeping them deep, she pushed them up against the inside of Piper, her fingertips nudging against the sensitive internal bump, curling up very, very slowly.

Piper lifted her head, eyes growing wide as she shook her head swallowing, "Alex, I can't, it's too much…please, oh…fffffuck. I…don't think I can handle…" she trailed off biting her bottom lip, her face flinching.

Alex smiled softly, maintaining her gentle insistent ministrations, "Trust me Pipes, you can." She felt a surge of sticky fluid coat her hand as she pulled out a bit further only to drive back in, deep and firm. "Your body seems to agree with me."

Piper groaned acquiescence, dropping her head back and Alex felt her pelvis relax. Her heart caught in her throat as she felt the trust emanate from the woman beneath her. She felt herself zone into Piper's body, reading each signal carefully and matching her movements accordingly. She felt the rising urgency in her and pressed her thumb around her clit, avoiding the most sensitive tip.

Piper's second orgasm was much faster and much more ferocious. It ripped guttural sounds and Alex's name from deep inside her belly, through her chest cavity and out of her throat. Alex pumped her hand and rubbed with her thumb, paralleling the pace of the thrashing hips until Piper crested and fell back, utterly spent.

The room grew quiet as Piper caught her breath. Alex gently removed her fingers met with a small gasp as she softly kissed up Piper's body. She pulled the covers up and over them both as she lay by Piper's side, gently stroking her ribs as she kissed her nose.

"Horrible, wasn't it?" she muttered through a smile as Piper's eyes flicked open finally, greeting hers as a crooked smile cracked across her face.

"The worst." Piper lifted a hand to trace down Alex's face before kissing her lips softly, "You're really bad at that."

Alex chuckled returning the kiss and settling into the pillow as they gazed at each other. "Can I…do you?" Piper whispered shyly, eyes flicking down to Alex's lips.

"You don't have to ask." She smiled teasingly and brushed hair off Piper's brow, "But why don't you just relax for a bit? My neighbours would probably appreciate a break in proceedings anyway…" she laughed as Piper's eyes grew to saucers and her face flushed even through the glow it was already emitting.

"Kidding Pipes. These old brick walls are basically sound proof. Personally, I enjoyed listening to my name being yelled in the same sentence as God and Jesus. You're going to give me some kind of a deity complex."

Piper dug her fingers into Alex's ribcage drawing out a yelp and belly laugh from the brunette but she didn't say what she was thinking; _You_ _ **should**_ _have a complex, you are a fucking goddess._

"I'm going to get us some water…you know, thirsty work and all that. Besides, your voice must be hoarse." Alex winked dodging another slap from Piper as she jumped out of bed chuckling.

She padded into the kitchen, stopping by to pick up her phone. Her heart bounced reading the waiting message;

From Nicky:

 _Stretch, don't stress but the Feds came by. I told them you had an urgent private matter to attend to and that you were unreachable. They said they'd be by Nurse Diane 9am Monday – something about it being in your best interest to be there. Hope you're fucking your brains out and you don't get this til the morning but thought I better let you know. Nick._

Alex replied to her best friend, and left her phone where it was. She took a steadying breath as she poured two glasses of water. The rest of the world could wait – tonight hers belonged to Piper Chapman.

* * *

 _A/N – So..? Worth the wait!? It's my first roll of the dice with a sex scene so hope it worked for you. Thanks for your reviews and encouragement; it's very much appreciated. Back with more "action" soon…hehe x_


	23. Chapter 23

Larry wasn't surprised when he reached Piper's message bank again. He knew he'd fucked up and now it would be even harder to get her to talk to him.

He sat back in his chair in his quiet apartment and thought back over the conversation with Aydin. The coffee hadn't been the only thing that had sobered him up. The information he'd learnt slammed around his head as he struggled to stay calm.

His gut twisted as he remembered spilling to Aydin about his relationship ending with Piper – how she'd gone to _Nurse Diane,_ got the Barney's deal and then broken up with him. The man had seemed interested to hear more; he was eerily good at letting Larry talk.

Larry vaguely wondered if he'd said too much and then dispelled the notion – if he hadn't shared then Aydin might not have told him as much information as he did. He seemed to know a lot about Alex and the club; according to the guy they both had quite the reputation.

The idea of Piper with another man had stirred him up enough but now knowing that Alex was a woman – he didn't quite know how to process it. He couldn't decide if it made him feel better or worse. Piper had never said anything about being attracted to women. He didn't exactly know that anything was even happening but the way Aydin talked about Alex - in his words a "lesbian pussy magnet Venus fly trap" - Larry felt a sickening certainty that his fears were real.

His mind switched to more important things that Aydin had shared. Alex was apparently an ex-con. She'd been a drug dealer – probably still was – and had served time for it. When Larry had asked how he knew all of this Aydin just said he "knew people" and that he "read the paper". Anyway, why would the guy lie?

Even though he'd almost decided the information was legit, Larry had spent enough time in journalism to know to check your information and your source.

Larry picked up his phone again, quickly tapping out a number and listening to the ringtone as he waited.

"Dad? Hi, sorry I know it's late. Listen, I think Piper might be in trouble. I know, I know just listen would you?" He paused struggling to keep a lid on his frustration. "I need you to find out what you can about an Alex Vause – court documents or whatever. Apparently she went to jail a few years back for drugs. And if there's anything about a guy called Aydin. I don't have a last name. Look, just don't ask questions, just this once ok? I need you to do this for me. Ok. Yeah, I owe you. Thanks Pa."

Throwing his phone away, he forced himself to breath. He got up and went to his computer. It was time to act like the investigative journo he wanted to be.

* * *

"Morning sleepy head." Alex smiled, watching Piper rub her eyes as she emerged from the bedroom and walked across to join her at the windowsill. She stubbed out her cigarette and opened her arms to the blonde.

"Al, it's not even daylight yet. Why are you up?" Piper shivered against the cold air and burrowed close to Alex.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and a certain somebody is an Olympic sleeper. Besides you needed to rest after last night's…events…and I didn't trust myself to keep my hands to myself. So I thought I'd get some fresh air." She smirked and shrugged as Piper raised an eyebrow at the cigarette butt. "Ok and some nicotine. It always tastes better after sex."

Piper smiled and kissed Alex, wrinkling her nose at the lingering tobacco smell. "If you say so. Well…I'm awake now. And I'm starving. I hear that food also tastes better after sex..."

Alex laughed, maneuvering them off the ledge and closing the window behind her. "That's true Pipes. I'll get us some sustenance – you're going to need it." She winked as she ambled into the kitchen.

They ate their French toast and bacon on the couch, Piper wondering how such an innocent act as Alex eating had suddenly become aphrodisiacal. That mouth, those fingers – she didn't know how she could be near them in polite company again. She smiled tightly, keeping her thoughts to herself as Alex took her plate and went to make them coffee.

Opting for a distraction, Piper stood up and gazed out the window as the sun cracked the sky into muted colours. "I haven't seen the sun come up for a long time. I feel like a teenager again." She mused as Alex pulled her in close from behind, handing her a coffee and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Mmm, you sure do." Alex murmured, hands trailing under her jumper that Piper had appropriated and finding Piper's breasts, squeezing softly. The blonde smiled, heart a jumping bean, and dropped her head back, leaning in to kiss Alex's grin.

They sat on the couch and watched the city wake as they drank their coffees. Piper turned her body to face Alex, knees pulled under her chin. She decided to try and ignore the pinching desire she already felt snaking its way through her abdomen. She could do relaxed conversation, sure she could. "So, do you always have trouble sleeping?" She asked, picking up Alex's hand with hers.

"Not always." Alex answered simply, not wanting to ruin the moment revisiting the merry-go-round of thoughts she'd had in her head all night. "Besides, I don't need much sleep. It's part of the whole super human thing." She joked, putting her coffee cup down.

"Oh right. That whole R-rated skill set thing." Piper said, distracted as Alex took her coffee cup from her and placed it with hers on the table. _Relaxed, totally relaxed_.

"Yah. That one." Alex smiled leaning in to kiss Piper's knee as her hands snaked around her thighs, eyes hooking into Piper's. _Ok, a little less relaxed now..._

Piper cleared her throat before attempting to speak, "I must admit, I actually doubted such super human skills existed. Until, last night of course." Her breath hitched as Alex's hands traced to the middle of her thighs and then made their way back up to her knees, holding them softly and slowly parting them.

"Oh yeah?" Alex said, eyebrow raised as her hands ghosted down the inside of Piper's thighs, brushing over the material they found. _Oook, relaxed is over-rated..._

"Yeah. I've never…felt…" Piper's face grew serious as her eyes met Alex's amused expression, the joking subsiding as her heart rate accelerated. She suddenly wanted to express to Alex how she'd made her feel; like she'd just discovered sex, desire, satisfaction, **all** of it for the first time last night. Instead of making a meal of it with words as she usually did, she reached for Alex, pulling her through her legs and up to lie on top of her.

"Seems like you're getting the hang of feeling instead of thinking Pipes." Alex smiled into their kiss, enjoying Piper's tongue swirl through her mouth.

They stretched out on the couch, Piper luxuriating in the feeling of Alex's body melding into hers as they kissed. She pushed her thigh in between Alex's legs, crooking her leg at the knee and started to move her hips. Alex let out a small groan and ground down on Piper's hipbone and thigh, pushing her own firmly down to rub against Piper in turn.

They found a rhythm that grew faster as their bodies sought the heady friction. Piper's head slammed back into the cushion and Alex took the opportunity to suck and lick her neck, grunting as she moved her hips more firmly. She felt her orgasm build and lifted her head, her breath hot in Piper's ear. The blonde whimpered and grabbed Alex's ass holding her close, their hips grinding harder and faster.

Alex came first, wordlessly, feeling delicious volts course from their ignition at her clit all the way through her body. She'd been focused on Piper's pleasure the previous night, partly to ease Piper's nervousness but mostly because she couldn't help herself. So now she felt this long awaited release threatening to overload her. Drawing on all of her reserves of restraint, she concentrated on maintaining her movements, the effort causing her delicious pain as she finally felt Piper shudder underneath her.

"FUCK. Ohhhh my god, Alex…"

"Piper, babe, open your eyes." She held the woman's gaze, hands either side of her face, as they slowed, jerking until their hips moved languidly against each other.

Alex dropped her lips catching Piper's open mouth and sucking on her bottom lip before nipping and gently pulling it in her teeth. She let go and whispered, "Let's go back to bed." Piper could only nod weakly, letting herself get pulled up and led back into the inviting darkness of Alex's room.

* * *

It was one of those rare days, where time doesn't seem to have the same limitations and nothing is as important as the moment right in front of you. The women spent it lounging in bed, eating cherries for brunch and reading to each other in between passionate bouts of fucking. As she lay panting and senseless from the last orgasm gifted to her, Piper's foggy brain pointed out that she had been on the receiving end of the lion's share of pleasure. She made a promise that at the next chance, she would change that... _if only she could move._

They fell into sleep after a haphazard lunch and this time it was Piper who woke first. She was momentarily transfixed by the woman still sleeping next to her. Face relaxed over perfect cheekbones, lips parted, one arm thrown above her head and the other stretching out as though she was still reaching for Piper even in sleep. Piper smiled softly, tempted to trace those lips and kiss the nipple poking above the sheet but she resisted and tiptoed to the bathroom.

On the way, she fished her phone out of the pocket of her discarded jeans. Five missed calls, three Larry, one Polly and one her brother. She was glad she'd thought to leave it on silent, thankful nothing had disturbed her and Alex finally connecting. She listened to the voicemails, thankful that Larry had hung up without leaving a message.

Polly: _Ok Piper, I fucked up and you're mad. Fine. I promise no more trying to wrangle Larry – just don't blame me when you wake up to a brass band outside your window and Larry hanging from a hot air balloon or something. I'm assuming he caught up with you and read you bad poetry after you both dumped me at the pub? Hey sure I deserved it. But you can't be mad at me forever – we have a soap empire to build. Ok well, call me or…don't. I guess I'll see you Monday unless you're in jail for murdering Larry. Don't worry, I'll visit. Bye._

Piper smiled despite herself. She knew her friend was trying to do what she thought was right. They shared a lot of history and now with PoPi, they had a lot of future to share. She wouldn't let Larry's dumb behaviour change that.

Her brow furrowed as she replayed Polly's message – wait, Larry had followed her? She felt relieved that Polly wasn't to blame for him finding her but a shiver chased down her spine as she realized Larry must have basically stalked her to _Nurse Diane._

Her jaw clenched and she forced herself not to react. She needed to give the situation space before figuring out what to do. She hit the next button and smiled as her brother's voice chirped cheerfully down the line:

Cal: _Hey big sis! So like I said last week, I'll be in the big smoke for a few days this week. Gotta check with the doc that I've got strong swimmers for me and Neri to make a baby! Yahoo right?! Hey so, still ok for me to crash? Sunday night and maybe Monday. You can tell me all about PoPi and why you crushed Larry to a pulp. Hey, no judgment just saying it how it is. Honesty is important Pipes – I'm proud of you. Ok well let me know about Sunday, love ya!_

She hung up the voicemail and texted Cal to tell him he could stay and that she couldn't wait to see him. Polly could wait and Larry could go to hell.

She finished peeing and washed her hands, stealing glances into Alex's cupboard, smelling her bath products and imagining her lips as she opened her lipstick. She closed the cupboard quietly and surveyed her appearance in the mirror. Despite looking a little tired, the person looking back at her seemed different. She laughed suddenly realizing she looked _high._ It was the same relaxed space cadet look she got when she smoked pot. She shook her head, still smiling and returned to the bedroom.

She glanced at Alex's dresser as she walked back toward the bed and stopped when she noticed the photo of Diane from the other day at Coney Island. She picked it up and noticed a piece of paper slip from the back. She gingerly retrieved it to put it back but couldn't help scanning it quickly. Her brow furrowed as she realized it was just two words with a series of numbers; _1975-0425: Never again._

Hearing Alex stir, she quickly replaced the photo frame with the paper tucked in and turned to see Alex sitting up reaching for her glasses. "Ok thief. I'm onto you – sneaking around. Hand it back." Alex pushed herself up against the headboard and stared at Piper expressionless.

The blonde felt her face flush hot and started searching for words "I wasn't…I just…hand what back?"

"My jacket, my cherries…that's what." Alex's face broke and she let out a husky chuckle, noticing the alarm and confusion on Piper's face. "Calm down Pipes, I'm joking. You look like you've seen a ghost. You ok?" she held out a hand to Piper who let out a breath and laughed feebly.

"Yeah of course. You just, confused me. You can be scary Alex." Alex felt a rush of regret for teasing the blonde and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was seriously just teasing you – you looked so cute like you'd been caught out or something, I couldn't help myself." Piper didn't say anything, feeling a tinge of shame coating her insides, she _had_ sort of been snooping.

Alex reached over and checked the time, "Shit kid, we gotta get moving." She pulled the covers off and stood up, leaving Piper momentarily dumbstruck at the sight of Alex's naked body. "Pipes? We've talked about staring before…" she teased, enjoying watching the woman's face rearrange itself.

"We're definitely not strangers now Alex so it's not rude." Piper corrected her before continuing, "And what do you mean, get moving? I was looking forward to a serious discussion about current affairs and economic policy with you this evening."

Alex laughed, grabbing a fresh towel and tossing it to Piper. "As _scintillating_ as that sounds Chapman, I still happen to have a date planned for tonight. So unless you want me to find another hot blonde to take, I suggest you get your sweet ass into the shower and get ready."

Piper's face did its usual trick on Alex, breaking into a brilliant smile that made her goofily return in kind. "I thought the date thing was kind of, finished now that..."

"Now that…?" Alex asked innocently.

"Well, now that we've, well we're..." Piper struggled to find the brain that had got her through Smith college and general life up to this point - the lack of clothes on Alex proving to be kryptonite to her powers of speech.

"Lovers?" Alex asked plainly, savoring the squirming going on in front of her.

"Ah yep. Yes, that." Piper stuttered, flicking her hair back and suddenly studying the closest wall with interest, determined to gain back some dignity from the weakness of her current state.

"Well, as I said Pipes, your attendance is entirely optional…though I think you might enjoy it." Alex smirked, pulling Piper in at the waist as the blonde pretended to ponder.

"Hmm. Ok I guess I'll go with you. On one condition." She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and perched up on her toes to kiss her nose.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Alex kissed her nose back, hands wandering south over her soft butt.

"You join me in that shower." She stepped back, grabbing Alex's hand and leading them into the bathroom.

Alex shook her head chuckling, "Twist my arm."

* * *

 _A/N – …Insert shower scene from season 1! Thanks for your feedback as always particularly my loyal reviewers. Legends. Nice to see some new followers too! Hope you've all had a good weekend – I'll be back soon to continue date #3…x_


	24. Chapter 24

Piper stopped Alex as she went to open the door of the restaurant, "Al. This place is fancy. I don't think I'm really dressed for it." She'd borrowed fresh underpants and a shirt from Alex but she still wore her jeans and coat from the day prior.

"Pipes. They're French. They love irreverent fashion. Particularly if it's adorned on a beautiful specimen." Alex winked and held the door open, cocking her head inside.

They were greeted by a waiter who didn't look twice at her clothes as he took their coats, much to Piper's relief. "Bonsoir Madame and Miss Vause. Lovely to see you again."

"You too Hugo." Alex smiled warmly at the older man.

"Your table is ready." He led them through the restaurant to a table by the window, pulling out the chair for Piper. "Madame." He poured them water and flounced away briskly.

"So, what are you a regular here or something?" Piper asked, self-consciously covering her jeans with the crisp, huge serviette.

"Used to be. My old boss liked me to show off to his clients. This is the one place that is actually worth the money." Alex shrugged, the usual unease descended as she danced with telling Piper more about her past.

Piper nodded, her forehead crinkling slightly. A question died in her mouth as Hugo returned with two menus. Before handing them over, he paused. "Now, will it be the a'la carte menu or the usual tonight Madame Vause?" He enquired looking at Alex.

"The usual, thanks Hugo." She smiled and the waiter nodded walking away with the menus briskly.

"Did you just order for me, Madame Vause?" Piper asked, her previous question forgotten as she prepared a lecture.

"Yes. Since it's my date, I get to be a chauvinist." Alex grinned, taking the wind out of Piper's sails as she sipped her sparkling water.

"Are you at least going to enquire about my food allergies?" Piper feigned seriousness.

"Nope. But I'm happy to perform mouth to mouth if required." Alex raised an eyebrow as Piper huffed in jest.

Hugo returned with a plate of oysters and a bottle of champagne, presenting it to Alex who nodded, smiling quickly before training her eyes on Piper as he poured them glasses and disappeared again.

"To relinquishing control." She raised her glass, smirking at Piper as she reluctantly clinked.

"Are you calling me a control freak?" she asked and took a sip. "Oh my god, that's _good_."

Alex laughed. "No just…control challenged."

Piper ignored the jibe, "Champagne and oysters. Cunning plan. I doubt we would have got to date number four after all." Piper teased as she picked up a shell and emptied its contents into her mouth, a small trickle of dressing trailing down the side of her mouth.

"God. Not with you making it look so damn inviting to be an oyster." Alex smirked and leant forward before continuing, "You're making quite the mess there Pipes, and after we spent soooo long getting clean…" She tutted and used her thumb to clean up the trail of dressing, sucking it into her own mouth slowly and enjoying the heavy gaze of Piper across the table.

At the mention of getting clean, Piper's mind instantly snapped back to the steamy shower stall, her hands pushed against the walls for support, her head thrown back under the stream of water as her legs trembled beneath her. And Alex…the maestro conducting…

She shifted in her seat and took a gulp of champagne, bravely meeting the amused green eyes in front of her, "Yah well, life's messy. Especially the pleasurable bits." That wiped the smirk off.

They finished the oysters, taking turns teasing each other and Hugo brought their mains, presenting the plate in front of Piper with a theatrical flourish, "Specialty of the house: Coq Au Vin. Bon Appétit beautés." He winked at Alex and strode away.

"I wouldn't have guessed your favourite dish would sound so phallic Alex." Piper grinned as the woman in front of her cocked an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have guessed a Smith grad would have such base sense of humour, _Piper._ Now why don't you use that pretty mouth for eating instead of giving me shit? _"_ Alex retorted enjoying the banter. She'd never been with someone that matched her on so many levels. This was how she wanted to stay, cocooned in their world. If only that clock would stop ticking.

They finished their meals, Piper distracting Alex more than once in the process with appreciative moans as she ate the succulent chicken. Alex quickly paid, thanking Hugo and leaving a generous tip. "C'mon kid, we're running a bit late." Alex grabbed her hand before she could ask questions and pulled them across traffic into the theatre district.

She pulled two tickets out of her jacket as they reached the Ambassador Theatre, and passed them to Piper. "I thought you might want to see the real thing since you've seen the movie and got the t-shirt so to speak." She smiled shyly as Piper's face lit up and she practically leapt onto Alex, hugging her tightly.

" _Chicago_ tickets!? Alex! This is so amazing! Do you know the last time I went to a musical on Broadway I was fourteen - it was _Starlight Express_ and I spent the next summer obsessed with rollerskates until…"

Alex chuckled interrupting Piper with a finger to her lips "Pipes, kid. We literally have two minutes to sit down. Can I hear about your rollerskating career a little later?"

They settled into their seats with a couple of minutes to spare before the lights dimmed and the opening strains of the overture began. Alex grinned as she felt Piper grab her hand and pull it over into her lap. She spied a sideways glance, feeling her heart swell as a childlike captivation glowed over Piper's face. Alex knew then and there she would never get tired of seeing that look.

Musicals, however, were certainly not Alex's cup of tea. This one was better than most but she found the whole singing about your feelings, singing about what you're having for dinner, singing about the fact that you're singing, just too much. She preferred rock concerts or at least musical numbers with a bit of spice. Hence, of course, burlesque.

She also preferred to be able to move around. Not even dancing necessarily, just standing by the bar or wandering to get a drink. The whole vibe of a theatre felt stuffy and suffocating. She'd hastily offered to buy drinks at interval but even with the short break, by half way through the second act her tolerance for sitting had started to wane.

Plus if she was really honest, the whole prison theme was a little close to home. It was perfect for a show at _Nurse Diane_ where they could all share the joke but Piper wasn't in on it and that felt bad, wrong even. She suddenly felt the need to distract herself and possibly Piper from the subject matter.

She glanced surreptitiously over to Piper who was still thoroughly enthralled by the action on the stage. Smiling softly to herself, Alex turned back to face the stage and dropped her hand onto Piper's thigh. She left it there, inert for a moment, before she very slowly started to move just her thumb. After a moment, her thumb stilled and her pinkie took over – lightly moving along the inside seam of Piper's jeans.

She felt Piper's thigh muscle twitch and saw her head drop slightly and then turn in her peripheral vision. Alex kept her eyes focused on the stage, her face betraying nothing but an immersed concentration on the singer currently belting out their _feelings_. She stopped her movements, leaving her hand heavy on Piper's thigh and waited until Piper's attention returned to the stage.

Biting a grin back, she moved her hand up leisurely, until it rested just below the crease of Piper's groin. Again, she clocked Piper's body next to hers tense as she seemingly absentmindedly stroked her fingertips over the fabric. This time, Piper's hand dropped onto hers stopping the movement as she leant over to whisper, "What are you doing?"

Alex feigned innocence, furrowing her brow and shrugging before leaning over, bringing her lips to touch Piper's ear as she spoke in a low rasp "Is there a problem Pipes?"

Piper pulled back, even in the dark Alex could see her eyes struggling to focus as she crossed her legs quickly and shook her head once. She grabbed Alex's hand, almost as a hostage, and pulled it over onto her lap again, clearing her throat quietly and resuming her concentration.

Round 1 – Vause. Ding ding ding.

Round 2…Alex crossed her legs over as well, turning her body to face Piper, aware that this would a) allow a fairly good vantage of her cleavage should Piper turn this way and b) give her a better view to watch Piper react.

Her hand still being held by Piper, Alex let her thumb slowly trace around Piper's palm. She heard the blonde woman's breath hitch and grip relax as Alex's index finger joined her thumb, gently catching Piper's thumb between them as they encircled it, traced it's length before retreating back down to start again. It only took a couple of minutes before Piper turned to face Alex.

"You're doing it on purpose." She whispered sharply.

"What are you talking about Pipes?"

"You're…hand-fucking my hand!"

Alex couldn't help the snort that left her mouth, which was followed by several heads turning toward them and the gentleman in front of them issuing a short "Shh!"

"Sorry!" Piper whispered, holding down her own giggle as Alex flipped the bird at the back of his head. Alex leant over, moving her lips very close to whisper in Piper's ear and fully aware of the view the blonde was currently being offered, "Well, I just figured other parts of your body have been getting **all** the attention. I'm trying to be fair here Piper."

Piper ripped her eyes away from the inviting sight of Alex's chest and pressed her mouth against Alex's ear in return, "Ohhh, so six orgasms isn't enough? You have to give my hand one too? In public? During _Razzle Dazzle_?!" Alex couldn't help but chuckle again, much to the ire of the same guy in front, who turned to glare at them before huffing back around.

She copped a jab in the ribs from Piper and held up her hands in surrender as she leant over. "Ok, ok. I'll be good, I promise. But it was seven actually – you forgot the couch." She smirked as she turned back to the front, clasping her hands together pointedly and resting them on her own lap.

Piper's brain was skittering around and her body was tingling, the illicit feeling of talking about orgasms in public combined with the heady closeness of the woman next to her had scrambled her. Piper could still feel lips on her ear and the sensation of fingers teasing her hand.

Suddenly there seemed like a much better way to be spending time with Alex in a darkened room. She took a big sip of her water and offered the bottle to Alex, leaning over before the woman took a sip, "You know, I think you're right. It's not fair."

Alex's brow furrowed as she leant over to whisper "What do you mean? You want me to keep hand-fucking your hand?"

Piper shook her head. "No. _My_ body has been getting a lot of the attention." Alex knew she'd been guiding the focus to Piper's body over the last 24 hours. She didn't want the woman to feel any pressure or guilt – just pleasure. She shook her head before whispering, "So what? Did you see me complaining?" she winked cheekily before taking a big slug of water.

Piper chose that moment to lean in and respond, "It's not about what you want, Alex... I want to taste what you taste like."

Alex choked, coughing loudly as water caught in her throat and forced its way out of her nose. Piper felt victorious for a millisecond before her natural inclination to assist kicked in. "Oh shit. You ok? Al?" Her face relaxed as Alex nodded, still trying to control her coughing.

The man in front who had copped a spray of water on his balding head, had turned in his seat, red-faced, veins popping, and was opening his mouth to berate them as Piper caught sight of him, quickly hissing "Save it buddy! We're going! We've got our own razzle dazzle to attend to."

She pulled a stunned Alex up and the women exited as quickly and quietly as they possibly could, even making it all the way onto the street before bursting out with laughter. "Jesus. Chapman! You need to warn me next time you're planning on an ambush like that."

"That would defeat the purpose of an ambush. Now, cab or subway?" Piper queried innocently.

"Seriously? What do _you_ think? Hail that cab right now. I need you back in my apartment as soon as humanly possible."

Humanly possible turned out to be eighteen minutes – according to Alex's watch. She shoved some notes at the driver instructing him to keep the change and grabbed Piper's hand, consciously stopping herself jogging and dragging the woman up the stairs behind her. _Resist the caveman urge Vause_.

Alex closed the door behind them, words lining up in her mouth as they stood in the quiet apartment, both slightly breathless.

"Ah so Pipes, we could just chill or I could make us a drink? We don't, well, you don't have to…" The rest of the words would never make their way out. Piper's lips made sure of that – crushing against hers as her tongue insisted on entry, slipping over Alex's, inviting it into Piper's mouth where it was sucked very hard.

Piper broke away, as Alex gave an involuntary groan, taking a step back as her eyes adjusted their focus to Alex's. Her hands, meanwhile, pushed Alex's jacket off her shoulders, it landing with a thud behind her. They then tugged at Alex's shirt, ripping the buttons open and shoving it down and off her arms. She immediately cupped her breasts and kneaded them over the fabric.

"I'm not in the mood for a rubix cube – undo this." Piper commanded, watching Alex smirk and flick the clasp behind her back as Piper's hands travelled to her waist. She unceremoniously yanked Alex's belt off, dropping it next to her and then skimmed her hands up Alex's arms to the top of her shoulders. Her fingers lightly hooked her bra straps and flicked them off her shoulders, the material dropping along with Piper's gaze.

She swallowed, eyes darkening as they swept back up to Alex's face, her expression serious as she observed the blonde. Piper's gaze dropped to focus on Alex's lips and she swooned toward them, catching them again with hers in a dance that started slow and rapidly hastened.

She grabbed Alex's hand, breaking the kiss as she pulled her around and in front of the couch. She pushed her jeans down her long legs, waiting for Alex to kick her boots off before throwing the pants across the room. Alex now stood in just her boy-shorts.

"This seems a little unfair Pipes." She said, hands wandering to lift Piper's shirt. They were swatted away as Piper pushed her firmly down onto the couch, remaining standing above her. "I told you, it's not about what you want right now Alex."

She sunk to her knees, eyes holding Alex's deep jade, beckoning with a finger for the woman to sit up toward her. She reached one hand behind Alex's neck and pulled her head forward, sucking and nipping her bottom lip roughly as she pinched Alex's nipple with the other hand. "Ah!" Alex smarted at the two sources of unexpected pain both of which quickly dissolved into waves of pleasure.

Piper released Alex's neck, then her lip from her teeth and replaced her fingers with her mouth, swirling over Alex's hardened nipple and flattening her tongue. Her tongue made very soft, full circles as she pinched the other nipple, pulling hard, the contrast in sensations stirring Alex even more and shutting her eyes tight.

This was what she loved – exploring the fine balance between pain and pleasure with a lover. The fact that Piper was already reading her body so clearly scared and excited her in equal measure. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden very noticeable lack of Piper. She opened her eyes and watched with incredulity at the woman walking away.

"Uh Pipes? Are you putting the kettle on or something?!"

"Patience Alex. We need some tunes."

Alex couldn't tell if she was purposefully taking her time but she could have sworn a very long five minutes had past before the first rumbling bass line of Massive Attack's _Mezzanine_ album reached her ears.

She raised an eyebrow along with half a smile "Piper Chapman. Your music taste is making me think you are stuck in the 90's." she laughed as Piper squinted and pulled a face. "Hey! No complaints here. That decade was one big party for me. Now get over here."

Piper walked over slowly feeling panther-like, her eyes hungry as they swept over Alex's body. She dropped to her knees a metre away and crawled the last few paces to Alex, mirroring her grin. As she neared her, she noticed Alex's nipples were taut and her skin had goosebumps.

She ran her hands up Alex's legs, over her knees and down her thighs. "Babe, are you cold?" Alex was happy to save face and put the internal tremor she was experiencing down to temperature but still all she could do was nod and swallow.

Piper's eyes swooped to watch her swallow and her mouth curled as her hands reached the top of Alex's boy-shorts. "Well. We better warm you up."

Alex lifted her hips obediently as her underpants were peeled off by Piper. Her scent was strong with arousal and she briefly worried that it might be too much too soon for Piper. She lost that thought, and any other daring to try and enter her brain, as her eyes caught sight of Piper.

Her face was pure thirst. Her fingers scraped down Alex's thighs, catching at the knees and yanking her legs apart. Her hands hooked under her thighs, pulling toward her so Alex was forced to scoot down the couch, her legs falling open even wider.

Piper's mouth was inches from her core and Alex's breathing and heart rate had sky rocketed. She watched Piper's face carefully, checking for any signs of uncertainty but found none. As she felt Piper's first tentative lick followed quickly by a longer fuller one, Alex finally gave up her vigilant gaze and surrendered as her head dropped back and a long "Ohhhh" left her mouth.

Piper's tongue was eager, moving all over Alex's centre, dipping down and then flicking back up. Her circles grew faster and more erratic, and whilst it was hot, Alex knew she would be getting tired soon if she kept up this pace. It was as though she could sense when Piper stopped feeling and started thinking.

She gently placed a hand on Piper's head, catching her eye contact. Piper broke away, mouth glistening and eyes wide. "Is it, did I…is everything…"

Her heart panged and she quickly caressed the side of her face, "Perfect Pipes. Everything is perfect. Relax and don't think. You have no idea what even just watching you is doing to me." She bent forward and over, catching Piper's wet lips in hers and kissing her fully, tasting herself.

Piper's eyes were shut as Alex pulled back. She smiled softly as they snapped open. The look in them told Alex that her instinct was back. She used one hand to push Alex's chest back firmly as the other pushed between the couch and Alex's ass, gripping hard.

Dropping her head again and circling her tongue slowly, Piper now took her time. She flattened her tongue and built up a devastating rhythm – slow and deliberate. Alex felt her hips grind down and lift up to meet the blonde's incredible mouth. It had been a long time since she had let anyone do this – she was so exposed, so vulnerable, so out of _control_.

Her brain chastised her for trying to label Piper a control freak earlier in the evening but the thought was quickly chased away by the sudden surprise feeling of the beginnings of a fluttering in her belly. She hadn't come this way, this simply in such a long time. This was too soon, this could end her. The fluttering became a throbbing that quickly gave way to a tsunami of waves as a powerful orgasm tore through her.

Her hand reached involuntarily for Piper's head, keeping her steady against her as she squeezed her eyes shut and yelled "Ohhh FUCK yes. Right there, Piper – don't stop. Don't fucking stop. What are you doing to me? Oh god..." She ground herself against Piper's mouth, each circle ending with a shuddering until finally they slowed to a stop.

Alex put the water escaping out the corner of one eye down to stress relief, to being surprised, to too many oysters. She lay immobile, completely spent as she felt Piper slowly sit back, wiping her mouth along Alex's thigh before carefully closing her legs together and climbing over to straddle her.

She felt soft hair tickle her face as Piper leaned over to kiss her cheek, hesitating with worry as her lips touched moisture, "Hey. Al? Are you - ok?" Alex's eyes snapped open, blinking away any remaining water as her hand whipped up to her cheek, wiping quickly.

"Of _course_ I'm ok!" she kissed Piper quickly.

"Really?" Piper was looking at her uncertainly, her eyes flicking over Alex's face to search for clues.

"Really. Pipes, I don't know what Instructables you've discovered but that was…that was…" she shook her head, releasing a shaky breath.

"But…were you…crying?" Piper asked gently, trying to catch Alex's eye contact.

"No, of course…no I was…that was just…watery eyes. I'm probably allergic to this throw rug – it's new." She pulled the blanket out from behind her and tossed it away avoiding Piper eyes.

Piper smiled softly, hands dropping to either side of Alex's face as she let her hair curtain around them. "Alex Vause – tough guy – has allergies? I don't believe it for a second." She closed the small gap between them, kissing Alex's lips softly, both of them smiling into it.

"Well, Piper Chapman. You better believe it. In fact, I'm feeling a little allergic right now…" Alex nudged her nose, catching her lips again briefly before Piper responded.

"Oh yeah? What could be bringing on this allergy?" Piper murmured against Alex's lips. She yelped as she was suddenly hoisted over to the side, landing flat on the couch as Alex maneuvered over her.

Piper's laugh caught in her throat as she watched her shirt slowly lift in between Alex's teeth. The shirt snapped out of her teeth and she speared Piper with her mischievous eyes.

"I believe it's your clothes that are the problem."

* * *

 _A/N – Hey guys, apologies it's been a week since the last update. I've had a cold and hayfever and just felt a bit crappy really. Hope the longer chapter makes it up. So the weekend is drawing to a close…some of you have smelt drama on the horizon… Well they say all good things are worth fighting for right?! Back soon ;)_


	25. Chapter 25

"I _really_ have to go home Al – I've been here all weekend, I need to do some washing. I have fish to feed."

Alex laughed and pulled Piper back onto the bed for the third time as she raised an eyebrow, "Didn't pick you for the pescatarian type."

"I don't _eat_ them. I nurture them. With fish food." Piper let herself get swept into an embrace with the brunette, giggling as she nibbled at her neck.

"Ok…but I need nurturing too. It's nearly 10am and you haven't fed me." Alex was keeping it light but she really couldn't think of anything worse than Piper not being in her apartment all of a sudden.

She released the blonde and sat up on the bed. "Ok. I'll make you a deal, or a deal with your fish. You come to brunch and then rehearsals and I take you home on my super hot motorcycle with a super delicious bag of organic fish food. Deal?"

Piper laughed and shook her head "You're talking out of your ass Vause. You have no idea if organic fish food is even a thing do you?"

"That's what Google is for. C'mon Pipes. The crew would love to see you. I promise I'll get you home before Cal arrives."

Piper really didn't need much convincing. Truth was she was looking forward to seeing her brother but not to going home. Part of her was spooked that Larry would be hanging around and the fact he'd followed her to _Nurse Diane_ still gave her the creeps. She'd almost told Alex a few times but stopped herself - she didn't want to add any more drama to the situation she'd already involved Alex in.

"Welllll…" she pretended to consider it for a moment, kneeling back on the bed in between Alex's legs.

The brunette pulled her legs back, moving to kneel facing Piper as she kissed her neck, "C'mon babe…I want you to come. And…I want you…to come." Her hand slid down the front of Piper's pants eliciting a short gasp that she kissed, smiling wickedly.

"Is that a yes?" She kept grinning as Piper's mouth struggled between a smile and open-mouthed pleasure.

"Yesss." Piper managed before collapsing against Alex in sublime surrender.

* * *

The pint sized redhead stomped her feet to get the attention of the rowdy group. She was fired up and they all knew it was a fine line between temper and passion with Morello.

"OKAY. So we've got THREE WEEKS to go until show time. You're all doing a great job so far but now is not the time to get lazy. In fact, I wanna see some character development coming out. Find your character's walk, their personality – follow them on the street if you see them and study them. I will personally bail you out of lock up if you get done for stalking."

The women laughed at Lorna's joke, especially knowing her history. Alex knew she'd always wanted to be a professional actor but life had taken her a different route. Her very vivid imagination had got her into more than a little trouble and she was not unfamiliar with restraining orders involving unsuspecting men.

She'd done a lot of work on those issues - albeit with a mountain of persistent support from Nicky - and Alex was proud of how far she'd come. She knew there was no such thing as "normal" but Lorna was a far cry from the paranoid obsessive woman she'd first encountered in Litchfield.

But boy, could she still yell.

"WHERE THE HELL IS TRICIA?" Morello spun around the room, hands up as she scanned unsuccessfully for the young woman. "Nicky…"

"I'm on it!" Nicky called, pulling out her phone and jogging to check the toilets. A few minutes later, she returned, motioning Alex to the toilet as she whispered something to Lorna.

"Ok. No Tricia today. Everyone else – take your spots and work around where she should be OK? CHOP CHOP LET'S GO!"

Alex squeezed Piper's leg as she excused herself to follow Nicky.

"Ok Stretch. So promise you won't lose it?" Nicky stopped her as she went to push open the bathroom door.

"Oh great. Just let me through Nick."

"Wait, wait. Look – the kid is young. She's been doing real good. You gotta give her a break, just this time ok?"

"Nicky…" Alex growled, pushing her hand away.

"Vause." The tone in her friend's voice was one she rarely used. Nicky was a typical class clown, always in trouble, always mucking around. But every now and then Alex heard that voice. The one that came from the truest place, and she had to listen. She sighed and took a step back, folding her arms.

"Thank you." Nicky took a breath before continuing. "She fucked up ok. We all do – you know I have, more than once…a lot more. And anyway, I don't have to tell you what it means to get a second chance. Just give her another shot. I'll keep an eye on her I promise."

Alex nodded tersely and pushed her glasses up her nose as Nicky opened the bathroom door.

Tricia was slumped on the floor against the wall, legs sprawled and a dazed smile on her face as she licked her lips. "Heyyyy Alex! Oh man! You look different! Have you done something with your hair?"

Nicky bit a laugh back from behind her friend as she saw Alex blush slightly in the mirror. She'd already given her shit for looking ten years younger and enjoyed watching Piper blush as she gave her the credit. There were also a few jokes about expecting them to be walking like they'd been riding a horse for a week, but the jokes had ended there along with a sharp punch to her arm.

Alex crouched down, attempting to look Tricia in the eye. It was difficult as the woman was basically nodding off but she persisted.

"Tricia. What have you taken?" she watched the previously carefree expression morph into uncertainty, fear and finally defiance.

"Nothing." The young woman pursed her lips like a toddler and then burst into a fit of giggles. "Ooo-k that's a lie. Alex it's nothing really though. I was just, I just needed…"

"Tricia." Alex's tone stopped her giggling and again her face took on the appearance of a little kid. "Who gave you the drugs?" Alex persisted but the woman shook her head, pursing her lips again and frowning to herself.

"I just found them. I'm sorry Alex. I won't do it again." She had started crying now, hiccupping into a strange laugh as she slipped further down the wall. The girl was all over the place.

Alex sighed, giving up getting anything coherent and gently lifted her chin up. "Listen kid, Nicky is going to take you home now. We'll check in with you later on. No more of this shit though, ok?" she paused, watching the girl nod slowly before adding, "You don't want to go back to Litchfield do you? Or worse?"

Tricia shook her head but Alex couldn't tell if any of her words were actually sinking in. She helped Nicky lift her up and was relieved that she could walk quite competently. They went out the fire escape avoiding anyone else seeing them. "Nick, make sure she's ok and check the room, you know…"

"I know the drill Stretch. I got this." Nicky pulled Tricia in firmly and moved off down the alley.

Alex took a minute in her office before returning to the rehearsal. She let out a shaky breath – partly anger at drugs being used in her bar partly over the memories she'd rather forget and partly at her dismay at seeing Tricia so fucked up.

"Drugs?" Red stood at the door, watching Alex's expression closely.

"Ah…look it's under control Red, ok?" Alex's feelings about drugs in _Nurse Diane_ paled in comparison to Red's overall hatred for the stuff.

"Sure. _Under control_. Control is the chief enemy of every drug. I saw Nicky left with her – is that wise?"

Alex looked up sharply, "Red. Nicky is the perfect person to help her. You of all people should know that."

"Don't lecture me about Nichols, Vause. Don't you dare. That girl has taken more than her share of my tears over the years and I will not see her go back to that shell. Next time, you let me take care of Tricia. You keep Nicky away."

Alex held up her hands, quickly placating her, "I'm sorry. Ok, Red? You're right."

There was a pause as the older woman sat down. "Where did she get the drugs?"

"I don't know, she said she found them. I just hope it's not Kubra playing some sick game…"

"There are wolves closer to home Vause." Red interrupted distractedly.

"What the fuck does that mean? Is someone dealing drugs out of my club Red?" Alex couldn't help her voice rise as she felt her blood pressure start to simmer.

The fire-haired woman shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. I don't know." She leant over conspiratorially and growled, "Don't worry. I am watching always."

Alex's head was reeling. The fucking Fed's were visiting her tomorrow. More to the point, Diane. She'd promised Diane – no more drugs.

Red looked up to see the hopelessness ghost over Alex's face. "Vause. There is nothing to worry about. I am only talking out loud – there is a better chance she got it from a dealer in her shitty apartment block. Leave it with me, ok? If anything is happening _internally_ , I will find out." she waited until Alex met her eyes and nodded.

"Now. Go – join your lover." Alex's eyes shot up and she instinctively fiddled with her glasses to hide the heat finding her cheeks. Red chuckled "You think I'm blind Vause?"

She paused waiting for Alex to join her at the door before turning to face her. She lifted her hand to her cheek and patted her softly "Your mother would have liked her. She could see it in your face, your eyes - like I can."

Alex continued to flush, lost for words as Red chuckled and walked away. She took a breath and rejoined Piper, relaxing as soon as she felt the woman slide her hand into hers. She leant over and kissed her cheek gently, "Thanks Pipes."

"For what?" She whispered back.

"Tell you later." She forced a wink and a mischievous smirk when really her heart wanted to tell her in all seriousness how being with her had suddenly made everything more important, how she'd only just realized that she'd needed something other than guilt and sorrow over her mom to keep her going. And now she had it.

Alex made a pact with herself, with her mom, with whatever was listening to tell Piper everything the next time they saw each other. About the cartel, Litchfield, Kubra, Sylvie, the debt – even the fact Piper was being watched. She wanted to be honest, wanted her whole story known, not just the bits she was brave enough to show. If Piper wanted to run then she had to have that choice. Just…not yet. _Just give us this weekend._

She looked back to the stage in time to see Stella's flashing eyes flick away from watching the two of them. She let a smug satisfaction settle in her chest as she pulled Piper in closer.

"Hey, Morello." The group paused as they were getting into their starting positions to run through the routine again, all eyes turned to Stella.

"You know, it might help if we have someone stand in for Tricia you know? Just so we can get our blocking right. Plus, I'll just say it since no one else will – it might be a good idea to have a back up?"

The room fell silent and Morello's eyes flicked over to Alex. "Ah, I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

"You won't need a back up." Alex's voice was calm but anyone who knew her could hear the edge in it. "Tricia is just not feeling well. She'll be back next rehearsal."

"Sure. We all hope she is." Stella didn't bother to look at Alex, keeping her attention on Morello as she shrugged self-effacingly, "But I personally still think it would help us today – you know, we all want to get our positions perfect and it's hard working around an imaginary person…"

The rest of the group nodded as Flaca added, "Yeah you know they do that on Broadway – stand ins and shit. It's professional like."

Soso spoke up, "Actually, they're not called stand-ins. They're called understudies." Flaca turned a withering gaze over to the woman who continued quickly "But…whatever."

Morello hesitated, "Ok, sure. Well you know I guess I could jump up there…"

"You're our director! No way! We need you out the front watching." Stella paused, an Academy award winning moment in Alex's view, before continuing, "How about Piper? I know she knows this number, told me it's her favourite – right girl?" Stella grinned at Piper who'd instantly turned a shade of pink.

"Ah no…I mean yes it is but…no, I'm not a performer…" Piper sat up in her seat, glancing over to Alex whose eyes were trained on Stella.

"That doesn't matter! We just need your body, professionally speaking of course." Stella's grin widened as the group chuckled and started cajoling Piper up to the stage. Alex consciously re-arranged her face that wanted to scowl at the bullshit performance from Stella and turned to Piper.

"Up to you, kid." She smiled and squeezed her hand "No pressure."

"You know Piper it _would_ really help us…" Morello walked over and held out her hand as the group started a maddening clap.

"Ok ok! But don't blame me if I get in your way or break something!" Piper jumped up grabbing Morello's hand as they group cheered and Alex couldn't help but smile at the sweet excitement in the blonde. Her smile quickly faded as her eyes flicked up to catch Stella's fixed on her – triumphant was the only word for it.

Alex wasn't the only one who saw it. Red sat quietly in her booth at the back and watched the scene unfold. She raised an eyebrow and went back to her crossword.

It took a couple of runs for Piper's nerves and self-consciousness to ease. By the third run she was actually getting most of her moves right. Alex was enjoying watching her get into the character – she could see the perfectionist coming out in her and, mixed with the slightest bit of clumsiness – Alex found it utterly adorable.

Less pleasing was watching Stella interact with her. All the characters had moments together during the act but it was clear she was milking it with Piper, her hands and eyes wandering liberally. Then after each run through, she would whisper something in her ear or touch her arm and Alex's jaw was starting to ache from clenching.

Finally, Morello called time adding, "…and thank you PIPER! You're a natural! We'll have to get you your own routine one of these days!" The cast whooped and Alex's heart swelled a little bit more watching Piper beam and shake her head.

"Ah I don't think so – but thanks, that was fun!"

Alex watched as Stella maneuvered her way to be standing next to Piper and was leaning in just as Sophia piped up "Ok bitches. Time for wardrobe fittings. Stella – you're up. The rest of you – don't go anywhere."

Alex sent a silent thanks to Sophia and the Universe and smiled as Piper walked over to her. "I'm feeling a little cheated Piper Chapman."

"Oh really? And why's that Alex Vause?"

Alex grabbed her waist and pulled her softly against her body "You never told me you were such a talent. I thought I was the one with the teasing credentials…and hear you are, busting out the burlesque moves…"

Piper chuckled and leaned in close, brushing her lips against Alex's "You should know by now I'm a fast learner." Alex's eyes darkened a shade as she smiled and shook her head slightly before fusing her lips with Pipers.

They said their goodbyes, Alex secretly very pleased that Stella was being told to "stand the fuck still" by Sophia getting her fitting done. She kicked her bike to life as Piper climbed on behind her, both of them a little quiet now knowing their weekend together was drawing to a close.

Alex rode slowly through the city, enjoying the cool air and Piper's warm body. She slowed down even more once they got to Piper's street, feeling the woman tense behind her and knew she was looking out for Larry. She felt the familiar pangs of guilt as she scanned the street for Kubra or his cronies, knowing Piper would think she was looking for Larry too.

She cut the engine and waited for Piper to dismount before pulling off her helmet. "Looks like the coast is clear kid." She smiled softly as Piper nodded, handing over her helmet. She caught Piper's hand, waiting for her eyes to reach hers "Do you want me to come up – just in case, you know?"

Piper shook her head, squeezing Alex's hand "Nah, he won't be here. And besides – judo." Alex chuckled once and pulled Piper closer, rubbing her hand softly. "Anyway, if you come up there, I don't think I'll want you to leave." The younger woman continued softly, eyes bright with everything unsaid.

Alex reached up, both hands on the sides of her face as she drew her closer, kissing her tenderly, carefully, her eyes closing as she committed their taste and texture to memory. There was so much to the kiss – a kaleidoscope of colour and feeling. Piper's eyes remained closed for a beat after Alex pulled away and she smiled, kissing the perfect nose in front of her.

"Well, I'll wait down here until you get inside just to be sure. I want to see you at your window ok, Rapunzel?" she grinned as Piper hesitated, staring at Alex's lips.

"Ok…Bye, Alex." Piper failed to move, hypnotized to the spot, "Thanks for…the weekend." She said weakly, biting her lip as her body started to lean back into Alex's.

"Chapman. Go. Before I really give your neighbours something to talk about." Alex smacked her butt, laughing as she yelped and reluctantly walked backwards, tripping on the step behind her.

"Woah careful – aren't you a graceful burlesque performer now?" she teased as Piper turned red and continued up the stairs. She turned at the top as though struggling with the cosmic forces of physics.

"Will we…shall I call you?" she blurted stupidly as Alex started to chuckle.

"Yes Piper. We will and you should. Now go – seriously, you're killing me." Alex kicked her bike back to life and laughed as Piper hurried through the door, disappearing.

She re-emerged a moment later at her window, and waved as Alex blew her a kiss and roared off down the street, forcing herself not to draw out leaving any longer.

Instead of going back to her empty, Piper-less apartment, Alex headed for Nicky's. They needed to talk about Tricia and find out more about these drugs. Smiling as she remembered Piper's lips on hers she knew now more than ever, she was not going to let drugs fuck up her life again.

* * *

 _A/N – Hello lovelies. The silly season is in full swing and I've had a little less time than I'd like to write for you all. At least I've scraped in with another weekly update. Promise I'm not going anywhere! Thanks for all your well-wishes and reviews – aren't you guys the frickin best?! Yes, yes you are. So their weekend (and ours) is over. What, I wonder, is around the corner for our fave couple?! Back soon x_


	26. Chapter 26

Larry ducked down in his seat quickly as Alex sped past him on her bike. He was thankful he'd thought to catch an Uber not just because it was less conspicuous but also as a serious part of him wanted to follow the motorcycle and run it off the road. He wasn't a violent man – but he was a heartbroken one.

What he'd just seen, couldn't be unseen. Piper _was_ with someone else, a woman – and yes, Alex Vause. Not only that, but the way they looked at each other, the kiss. She'd never kissed him like…that _._ He swallowed the burn of jealousy and looked down at the package in his hand. This wasn't about revenge – it was about truth. Right?

There was no way Piper was going to answer his calls or read his emails. He needed something tangible to give her – something she couldn't ignore. He pulled out the package and flicked through the contents, moving the photo of Alex's mug shot to the front before sliding the bundle back into the envelope.

He tapped the driver on the shoulder "Hey man, do you mind waiting a little longer? I've just gotta drop something off to my friend."

"You're paying for the day buddy. Gotta say I've had more interesting days than sitting in a street but hey, I'm quite happy with my Sudoku. Knock yourself out."

Larry walked quickly across the street, ducking close to the apartments and pulling his coat around his ears. He ran up Piper's apartment block steps and felt a jolt of misery as he remembered happier days returning with her from a walk around the block or a night out. He looked down at the envelope and hesitated, before taking a steeling breath and pushing it into Piper's mail slot.

There. Done. He waited to feel…what? Good? Righteous? Vindicated? He just felt sick. He turned and hurried down the stairs, eyes cast downward as he collided with a body at the bottom.

"Woah, sorry dude! Didn't see you th…uh, Larry?" Cal righted himself, pulling his bag back up onto his shoulder and looking quizzically at the man in front of him.

Larry stood frozen, mouth ajar like a mannequin as the blood drained from his face. "Cal. Uh, hey! I was just…"

"Don't tell me you and the sis have worked things out? Crazy little thing called love huh?" The shaggy haired man laughed and slapped Larry on the arm.

"Uh not quite. Look Cal – I was just, the thing is…" he trailed off looking down at his hands.

"Ohhhhhhh shit. You're getting frozen out huh? That sounds like my sister. Look man, you gotta give her space. She's not good with pressure ya know?" Cal shrugged apologetically as an awkward silence descended.

"Yah. Listen Cal – I better go. Would you mind…it's probably best Piper doesn't know I was here, I'm sorry man. I wanted to see her but you're right – it was a bad idea."

Cal nodded slowly his face pulling into a grimace "Oh man, I'm not good with lying – bad for the karma you know?" he sighed as the man in front of him seemed to deflate even more, "Tell you what. I won't mention it unless…I have to. Ok? I'm sorry dude – you know my sister, she's got some kind of sixth sense when someone is keeping something from her. I was convinced she was a psychic when I was nine years old – she always knew when I stole her toys man!"

Larry smiled tightly, shaking his head "Yeah, of course. I understand, blood is thicker than water and all that. No problem." He took a step away and then turned back quickly "Just…Cal? Man to man. I love her ok? She might need you to remind her of that. Or, I might."

Cal could see the strain on Larry's face and nodded again, feeling bad for the guy. "Sure man. I get it."

Larry pulled his coat tight, "Thanks. I better go – it was good to see you Cal."

Cal watched Larry quickly walking off down the street and let out a huff of breath, muttering "Drama-rama." as he rang Piper's buzzer.

"Cal!" Piper pulled her brother into a bear hug as soon as she opened her apartment door. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too sis!" Cal laughed dropping his bag and lifting the six-pack of beer he held in the other hand "I bring supplies!"

They clinked their drinks, settling onto the couch in the living room. "So Pipes – Barney's huh? That's big news!"

"Yah it's great. Scary too, but we'll learn as we go I guess. But, what about you? Planning a family? That's huge Cal!"

"Yeah we can't wait. We've been picking names already so here's hoping the doc says I'm in perfect man-shape!"

Piper smiled affectionately at her brother, "Look at you. Daddy Cal. You're going to be a great father." Her smile faded slightly as she continued "God. I can't believe Larry was already talking about kids with me. Dodged a bullet there."

She took a gulp of beer and saw Cal's brow furrow slightly, quickly continuing, "I don't mean…don't get me wrong, I think kids are great - especially with the right people, like you and Neri. I mean, me and kids…with Larry. He's a great guy but since we broke up, I've seen a totally different side to him." She hesitated, looking up to meet Cal's eyes "He _followed_ me the other night Cal."

Cal raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean, followed, Pipes?"

"Like…stalked me. He ambushed me at a bar with Polly – who is currently in the deep freeze with me for it – and then followed me to another bar without me knowing. He burst in and tried to pick a fight with a guy he thought I was seeing!"

"Wow. I wouldn't have picked Larry for a caveman." He shook his head.

"I know, right?" Piper took a sip of beer, the anger returning.

"Break ups do funny things to people." Cal paused, "So, are you?" he asked watching his sister's face closely.

"Am I what?" Piper's face scrunched in confusion.

"Seeing the bar guy?" Cal smiled teasingly "C'mon Pipes – I know a hickey when I see one!"

Piper's face flushed and her hand jumped automatically to her neck as a small smile crept across her lips. "No…well yes, but not…the _bar_ _guy…_ "

"O-kay. Are we playing _Guess Who_ now? Is he tall? Dark hair? Wears glasses?" Cal joked.

Piper's smile widened as she watched her brother take a sip of beer, "Yes. All three. Except…you got the gender wrong."

She laughed as Cal's eyes widened and he struggled to swallow his beer quickly enough before blurting out, "What? You're dating a lesbian? Hold it - are _you_ a lesbian?"

She tutted, "Labels Cal. So old school." She continued calmly, enjoying the look on her brother's face as she got up, "Another beer?"

"Who are you?! And yes – more beer!" Cal guffawed, still incredulous. "So? What's she like? What does she do? Apart from _you_!?" He quizzed cheekily, accepting the fresh beer and a good-natured scowl from Piper.

"Well. She owns a bar. She rides a motorbike. She's funny and smart and the hottest person I've even laid eyes on." Piper summarized, feeling her belly lighten and twist as her mind disobediently flashed up an image of Alex hovering over her, a ravenous look on her face as her head lowered…

"A bar-owning-motorbike-riding hot lesbian? It's like you tapped into every teenage boy's fantasy woman! Way to go Pipes! OH boy…" he paused dramatically, "wait til Mom finds out!" Cal cackled heartily, watching his sisters face morph into horror.

"Oh god, please don't go there. I haven't even told her I broke up with Larry yet." Piper shut her eyes, trying not to imagine the fight she would have with her mom over that one.

"Ok – mom's the word. So to speak." Cal took a sip of beer, treading carefully, "So Pipes, I take it Larry doesn't know about - ?"

"Alex. And no, he doesn't. It's really only just happened…" Piper shifted in her seat, tucking her legs up below her.

"Sure. But you said he accused someone else? Maybe it's easier if you just tell him? You know, talk to him? He might stop turning up here - uh…following you…" Cal stopped mid-sentence, holding his breath and evading Piper's eyes.

"What do you mean – here?" Piper's eyes narrowed as she watched the tell-tale signs of her brother avoiding her.

"Nothing. Just…you know – put the guy out of his misery?"

"Cal. You said _here._ "

Her shaggy headed brother released a sigh of surrender. "Oh shit. Look, he didn't want me to tell you but yeah ok. He was outside when I arrived."

Piper threw her head back letting out a loud groan. "What the **fuck**? Do I need to get a retraining order on him? Jesus Christ. This is not ok! What did he say to you? What was he doing? Was he hiding somewhere?"

Cal shifted to the front of his chair "Look. Calm down sis. He was just out front, not in a bush or anything! He'd decided on his own to leave, I think he knew you wouldn't want to see him. My guess, now that I know he acted like a douche the other night, he just wanted to apologise. He wanted me to remind you that he loves you. That's all."

"God." Piper was lost for words and sat silently as her brother moved to sit next to her.

"Pipes. Break ups are hard – especially when you're the one broken up with. Remember how bad you were when that jock douche bag Todd broke your heart in high school? You hacked his emails and sent him threatening photos with his eyes scratched out! Larry will get over it. He probably just had to get it out of his system in order to move on." Cal squeezed her hand and Piper relented, letting out a groan as she flopped back against the couch.

"I guess you're right. But if I see him hanging around again without an invitation I'm seriously breaking out the bat-shit crazy high school Piper Chapman!"

Cal chuckled, "I'd kinda like to see her again."

* * *

Alex arrived at _Nurse Diane_ early on Monday morning. The fact she hadn't eaten wasn't helping her stomach as it churned with nerves. She knew the facts – if the Feds had anything on her they would have arrested her by now, and technically she hadn't knowingly done anything wrong.

All she had to do was play it cool to keep Kubra out of her - and Piper's - life and everything would be fine. Still, she had hoped she would never have to deal with another situation like this ever again.

She gulped a big mouthful of coffee and sat wearily down at her desk. She'd had a sleepless night for a number of reasons, not just because of the impending meeting with the Feds. Without the immersive and exquisite distraction of Piper in her bed, her mind hungrily searched for ways to worry her.

First it ran over the financials of hitting Kubra's target. It was time to bite the bullet and put her bike on the market. Without cash from that sale, there was no way she'd reach the target. And that was only _if_ they won the Burlesque Idol competition.

That thought quickly led on to the show, which brought on another bout of worrying about Tricia and the fact that drugs may be getting dealt in _Nurse Diane._ She and Nicky had tried everything they could to get Tricia to tell them where she got them but she maintained that she had simply found them in her bag. Eventually, she'd broken down crying and begged them to stop asking so they let her be. Alex didn't know if she believed the kid but she wasn't about to employ any of Kubra's tactics for getting information. They'd have to just be extra vigilant over the next few weeks.

She'd pushed herself out of bed by this point, realizing that sleep was not on the cards in the foreseeable future and was lighting a cigarette perched on her window ledge as her brain threw the next lure out. _Piper_. But it didn't allow her to dwell on the loveliness they'd shared the past weekend. Instead, it wanted to remind her how she hadn't exactly been forthcoming about her past; how Piper really didn't know who she was – or at least, who she'd been; how Piper was known by Kubra and was being used as a pawn in his fucked up game. She had to tell her. _After today_.

Finally, as it always did when she let it run, her mind led her to her mom. She forced it to move past the usual merry-go-round of guilt around being in prison when she died and dragged her thoughts to the present. What would Diane think of all this? Would she be proud of how much work Alex had done to get her life, and many of those around her, on the straight and narrow? Would she like the shows? Would she like Piper? Would she think she was good enough for Piper?

Alex had stumbled to the couch by 3am, exhausted from the work out of tumbling thoughts and finally snagged a few hours sleep.

And now here she sat, watching the clock tick in her office as she waited for the Feds to rock up. She stared as the hands moved until they were at five minutes to nine and then got up and walked into the bar just in time for a sharp rap on the door.

The detectives shook hands with Alex and slid into a booth, accepting a cup of coffee from her. She was vaguely impressed that her hands didn't shake as she handed the cups over.

"So, Ms Vause. It seems you've done quite an impressive revamp on this place since you took over." The female detective, whom Alex recognized from years earlier, smiled warmly across the table.

"Thanks Detective Jenkins – yeah it's a _very_ different place now." Alex smiled tightly, taking a sip of coffee.

"Call me Kate, please."

"Ok, if you'll call me Alex." The women exchanged a smile.

"We don't have any problem with the way things are going for you right now Alex." Detective Crockett cut in brusquely. He was a middle-aged guy who looked like a caricatured filmic version of a cop – big gut, caterpillar moustache and smug expression. "The problem we have is, how you got to this point and who might have helped you – or rather, who _you_ might have helped."

"I don't understand." Alex said carefully, "I took over the club, debts and all. I got a few loans off friends and family to help – but nothing illegal. I quit all that shit the day I stepped into prison. The only person I've helped is myself."

Detective Jenkins leaned forward, "Listen Alex. We don't think you've knowingly done anything wrong." She paused, changing tack "I'm sure you're aware Kubra Balik is out of prison?"

Alex nodded and shrugged "I don't have anything to do with the guy anymore. He knows he's not welcome here. What's this got to do with _Nurse Diane_?"

"Alex, we think Kubra is planning to break his parole and leave the country – to start up his cartel again probably. But he needs money to do that. He was very successful at hiding his cash away and we never recovered all of it but we are fairly sure a big chunk of it is here in New York City. And this club was one of his most _creatively funded_ investments…" Her eyes flicked over Alex's face, watching for reactions. She got nothing.

Kate tried a new angle. "Alex. If Kubra leaves, he starts again without any checks on him. He's free to ruin lives and hurt people all over again. You were young when you got involved and look at what it did to you. You can't get those years in prison back…" she paused before continuing softly "You can't get that time without your mom back."

Alex's eyes stayed glued to her coffee cup but Kate watched the side of her mouth twitch at the mention of her mom. She was a good judge of character and remembered Alex from their original meetings where she'd been helpful and co-operative. She was a young woman who'd made the wrong choice, got into a situation too deep and would blame herself forever.

Kate remembered how stoic Alex had been, right up until her mom had come to the lock up. She'd seen the little kid in her then. The only person she'd looked at in the courtroom during sentencing was Diane. The detective had felt for her. She was secretly extremely impressed with how Alex had turned her life around and didn't want things to go south again for the woman.

Alex cleared her throat and looked up at Detective Jenkins, "Kubra's shit is his business. I don't know anything about his money - "

"But if you did, even if you had a suspicion…" Kate paused but Alex stayed silent. She tried again, "We've been tracing the money Alex. It's been a bit of a wild goose chase so far but we think we're getting close." Kate held her eye contact and watched as the woman in front of her hesitated.

Alex could see something in the detective's eyes. Something was going on that she couldn't put her finger on, something she wasn't prepared to say, "I – don't, I don't know…"

Crockett interrupted impatiently, "Listen Vause. It's all a matter of _time._ You better think real hard about which side of this thing you want to land. For you, _and_ your loved ones." Alex's head jerked across to look at the man. There was something about the way he said that last line…what she saw in his eyes told her immediately what it was.

Her expression turned stony and she sat back in the booth. "Look detectives, I don't have anything else to say. I hope you find your money but I'm afraid I can't help you."

The male detective nodded once, dipping his coffee cup back to take the last gulp and planting it on the table like a punctuation mark. "Right. Well, thanks for your time Ms Vause. We'll be out of your hair." He got up and waited pointedly for his partner to stand.

Kate sat for a moment, regarding Alex before she slowly got up. "Thanks for the coffee and…good luck Alex." she said, watching Alex's brow furrow.

"S-sorry?" she stammered feeling her heart bounce treacherously.

"With the show – I see you're hosting the _Burlesque Idol_ competition." The detective nodded toward a poster next to them. "I'm sure there's a lot on the line."

"Oh right. Yeah – thanks." Alex nodded, evading her eyes as she walked them to the door.

She'd slumped back into the booth and had only just released her breath when the door opened and the detectives re-emerged. Crockett stood at the entrance irritated as Kate walked towards her shaking her head, "Silly me, I forgot my umbrella. It's wild out there."

The detective ducked under the table in the booth, and stood up after a moment with her umbrella, wiping her hand. "Looks like you've had a bit of a spill down there, you might want to clean that up." She smiled quickly before turning "Bye Alex." She strode back to Crockett who nodded and smiled coldly at Alex before closing the door behind them.

Alex looked down at her hands on the table noticing the slight tremor. "Fucking hell…" she murmured before ducking her head down under the table. There was no spill, but there was a card.

She picked it up and saw it was Detective Jenkin's business card. On the back was scrawled, _Help me end this. Call me after 6pm – only me._

Alex dropped her head back against the booth and let out a long sigh. It was too early for bourbon so a ride would have to do. She scooped up her helmet and headed for Coney Island. Diane would know what to do.

* * *

 _A/N – Hey guys, had a bit of time up my sleeve so here's a sneaky mid-week update for you all. So. Things are getting COMPLICATED! Such is life. Your reviews are so sweet and appreciated - and polite! Guests saying please and thank you – such manners ;) I hear your fears/pleadings and may choose to ignore them but please know you're in good hands. Vauseman will survive…probably *runs and_ _hides*_ _Hehehe. Guess you'll just have to keep reading! Back soon x_


	27. Chapter 27

The atmosphere was fairly frosty for the first few hours at PoPi on Monday morning. Luckily, Polly and Piper were busy dealing with the delivery of their first Barney's shipment but by midday things had quieted down. It was Polly who broke the brooding silence.

"Ok Piper. What do I need to do? I've groveled, I've said Hail Mary's…the next step is bribery. What do you want? A massage? Chocolates? I'd offer flowers but that would just remind you of Friday night's train wreck…" Polly watched her friend preoccupying herself at the check out. She hadn't responded but Polly could see the tiniest hint of a smile playing on the side of her mouth.

"Fine. How about my first-born? Although…" she paused for effect, "Pete _is_ pretty excited so he might have a problem with it…" she waited for the penny to drop and smiled as Piper's head whipped up, eyes wide.

"Polly? Are you serious? Are you…? You're…?!" Piper couldn't help but break her sulking; she was ready to forgive her friend already but had been enjoying making her work for it.

"Yup. Knocked up. Preggers. Up the duff. Bun in the -"

"Arrrrgh!" Piper screamed dragging her friend into a hug before quickly pulling back, "Oh god sorry, I mean, can you squash a baby with a hug?"

Polly laughed, "I think hugging is ok Pipes." Friday night's events were quickly forgotten as the friends chatted excitedly about the baby.

"So I guess it might mean we need a bit of help down the line. I can still do lots of stuff – right up until the birth – but in a few months I might not be quite so good with heavy lifting and long hours."

Piper nodded enthusiastically, "Of course – well if Barney's goes well we were going to need help anyway. Don't worry about that now though. In fact, no worrying at all for you until the baby pops out. Sit down, you'll need to put your feet up so your ankles don't get swollen – do you want peppermint tea? I hear that's good for pregnancy…"

"Pipes!" Polly interrupted laughingly, "I'm not a cripple. God, please don't make me feel like a fragile baby receptacle, I already feel weird enough with a little creature growing inside me. Pete thought it would be hilarious to watch _Alien_ right after we found out…I don't think I'll ever understand Australian humour."

Piper chuckled lifting her hands, "Sorry, no fussing…at least not yet."

"Thank you. The more normal you can make this the better. In fact, you can start by filling me in on your goss..." Polly raised a knowing eyebrow, "I know the 'freshly fucked' look a mile away. Spill."

Piper blushed, especially as a customer had just walked in and possibly caught the last sentence from Polly. After returning from greeting her and leaving her to browse, Piper sat back on the stool next to Polly, a grin failing to stay at bay.

"Seven times." She said lowly, involuntarily biting her lip.

Polly blinked and shrugged, "Is this lesbian code for something? Wait - is that how many times you had to knock to get into the dungeon?"

"I _came_ seven times in _one_ night." Piper whispered, carrying on unperturbed as a bright crooked smile broke across her face.

Polly's face, meantime, was dubiously alarmed, "Ok. That's just excessive. How are you still walking?"

Piper continued undeterred, "It's like, I just discovered what sex is supposed to be." She squirmed on her seat, her face taking on a dreamy disposition.

"Ok Pipes. I get the picture. You're in lesbian nirvana."

"Yes! Nirvana is totally the word. Pol I can't describe how…how she makes me _feel_. And not just the orgasms – although they are a-ma-zing – she doesn't even need to touch me, she just looks at me and I just…"

"What? Combust? She can give you an orgasm with one waggle of her perfect eyebrow? Pipes – it's beginning to sound like you're in a cult and she's your Dear Leader. Please don't tell me you're listening to the Indigo Girls and growing out your pubic hair?"

Piper gave her friend a wry look, "I've always liked the Indigo Girls thank you Polly. And if it's cultish to enjoy really really _REALLY_ good sex – then sign me up! I don't know, maybe all the guys I've been with have been super bad in bed but… _god._ " she let out a sigh of satisfaction, enjoying the way her friends face contorted.

"Alright already. I get it. She's the lesbian Casanova. Just…maybe never mention that bit about bad sex to Larry if you ever speak to him again."

Piper's face dropped suddenly, "There's little to no chance of me speaking to him again so I guess he's safe from truly appreciating my feelings toward him."

"O-kay." Polly's eyebrows raised but she knew better than to argue.

Piper huffed, "He followed me on Friday night Pol. After I left. Like, not just trying to catch up to talk to me – he followed me to Alex's bar. Not only that, he tried to pick a fight with the bar man and got kicked out. _And_ Cal says he was outside my apartment last night. I mean, seriously? Is the guy a crazy stalker?"

"Shit. Ok that's a bit creepy." Polly paused, choosing her words carefully. "But Pipes, his heart _is_ broken. He thought you were " _the one"._ Look, I'm staying out of it but the only time I saw him on the weekend he said he was worried about you."

"Bullshit." Piper cursed loudly, causing the already slightly bemused customer to turn their head. She cleared her throat and waved apologetically before spinning back to Polly. "The only person he's worried about is himself. I don't want to talk about him anymore Polly."

"OK! Jeez. Would it shock you to realize I don't particularly want to talk about it either? Besides, you're not allowed to yell at pregnant women just FYI." Polly held up her hands as Piper broke into a chuckle.

She chose to walk home that evening, her mind pleasantly drifting to Alex as she felt the stretch of her tight muscles. She was used to feeling the ache after a run but the activities over the weekend had made her aware of muscles she didn't even know she had.

She felt the tops of her hamstrings pull and suddenly remembered the morning before – on her hands and knees, legs wide, straddling Alex underneath her before the brunette had grinned wickedly and shuffled down, pulling Piper back and down onto her waiting mouth. Piper felt her face grow hot and she let out an involuntary gasp as her body shot briefly paralyzing sparks through her legs.

Those pleasant thoughts dissolved as she turned down her street, her sixth sense picking up. She quickened her pace, spinning around at one point to see if Larry was behind her. Even though she didn't see him, she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

She passed a man sitting in a car texting on his phone and something made her turn back. His eyes met hers for a brief moment before flicking away and Piper felt an extra layer of cold settle into the air around her. Polly's words jumped into her head, _he said he was worried about you._

She jogged up her stairs, pausing at her mailbox and pulling out a pile of letters and junk mail before quickly entering her building. She stopped inside; relieved at the feeling of safety the doors gave her but still feeling uneasy. She peered outside in time to see the man in the car drive slowly away. She let out a breath, shaking her head at her paranoia and started up the stairs.

Cal greeted her from the kitchen as she walked into her apartment and the strange feeling of apprehension quickly melted away. It felt nice to have someone in her space again, and Cal was who she thought of when she thought of family.

"Mmm smells good little bro. Neri's certainly taught you a few tricks!" She pecked him on the cheek as she dipped her finger into the sauce.

Cal chuckled, "Actually this is the only recipe Grandma ever succeeded in teaching me – the highly technical and very nuanced dish of Spaghetti Bolognese. Hope you're hungry!"

They settled down to dinner at the table, chatting about their days. "So turns out I'll need to stay maybe to the end of the week if that's ok Pipes? Just save me another trip back to chat about the results with the Doc."

"Of course. I love having you here. Especially if you cook for me." She winked, shoveling another mouthful in.

"Sure. As long as you don't require variety in your diet!" They laughed and Piper got up to do the dishes. Her eyes landed on the mail she'd brought up with her, brow furrowing as she noticed an unmarked envelope. She smiled remembering how Alex had left her book in the mailbox and she quickly wiped her hands, excited at the thought of another secret drop off from the enigmatic woman.

* * *

Alex waited nervously in her apartment, lighting another cigarette as she studied the street below. She had spent the day at Coney Island, soaking up as much time "with" her mom as possible before returning home. She'd felt stronger for it but after calling Detective Jenkins and arranging a meeting, a lot of the steel had melted out of her.

The detective had assured her she would take precautions coming to Alex's apartment but that it would be better for them to meet there. Something about Kubra not expecting it and them staying out of public view. Alex understood the logic but was beginning to feel sick. She was about to text her not to come when the buzzer went.

She stubbed out her cigarette and tried to look nonchalant as she pulled the curtains, heart pumping in her ears. She let Kate in, quickly ducking her head out to survey the hallway before pulling the door shut and locking it.

"Thanks for seeing me Alex." The detective began, quickly pulling off a beanie and long coat. She was a good-looking older woman – longish red hair, piercing eyes and a strong athletic build. Alex briefly wondered if anyone had told her she looked like a tall version of Scully from the X-Files before her mind reminded her why she was in her apartment.

"It's fine. But like I said before, I really don't think I can help you." She stood awkwardly before remembering her manners. "Can I take your coat? Would you like a drink?"

"Sure – bourbon if you have it." Kate smiled handing over her coat.

Alex's eyebrow raised, "Drinking on the job Detective Jenkins?" she couldn't help but issue her trademark smirk.

"Technically, I'm not on the job _Ms Vause_." Kate replied, smiling as she accepted her drink. Her eyes flicked up to Alex's and smile faded as she continued, "This is off the record. Truly."

"Ok. But excuse me if I don't really believe you." Alex sat and took a sip of her whisky.

"That's fine – just hear me out."

Alex nodded and settled back to listen.

"This isn't just about Kubra and his money, Alex. It goes much deeper than that. I think you might have picked up on it during our meeting earlier today?" she waited as Alex gave a non-committal shrug.

"I have very strong evidence to suggest that there is a corruption cell in the New York City police department. It's only a small group but enough to be a big deal and to make a real difference in catching crooks like Kubra. It even goes as far as the Feds…for example, my partner Detective Crockett." She watched Alex for a reaction, waiting for a response.

Alex shook her head, "Okay. Sure – but that's not news. Everyone knows the cops are corrupt as fuck. What do you want me to do about it? That sounds exactly like something I don't want to get involved in. The last thing I need is a whole bunch of angry cops making my life hell, or trying to close down _Nurse Diane._ "

"I understand Alex – and trust me, I get the fear. But this is much bigger than you and I. The D.A and the FBI's own internal affairs are investigating this case. All they need is a little more evidence and we get to wipe out a whole crop of bad apples in the barrel."

Alex laughed bitterly, wiping her sweaty hands down the front of her jeans, "You make it sound so easy. These people kill people for a living. Both the cops and the drug lords. They're more alike than you like to think."

Kate smiled, "Not all cops kill people for a living Alex. You know some of them actually _protect and serve_. They even enjoy bourbon and going to the movies." She cocked her head, waiting for a small smile to break across Alex's face.

"Let me guess, long walks on the beach and sunsets too?" Alex quipped as they chuckled together. A short silence descended and Kate scooted forward to sit on the edge of the couch.

"Alex, let me lay it out for you. I know that Kubra's money ended up with you or at least someone gave it to you to fund _Nurse Diane's_ debts. I'm sorry but Sylvie is a terrible liar. Besides, it's not hard to trace a big lump sum clearing your debts. About $250,000, if I'm not mistaken? Kubra did a good job with smoke and mirrors but the world of forensic information technology has come a long way even since a few years ago." She paused, letting the information sink in as Alex's face struggled to remain passive.

"But I don't care about that. As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing illegal about accepting money from a friend – you weren't to know it was drug money. The worst that could happen would be a payment plan imposed to pay it back to the State. But I get the feeling, you're already on a payment plan – am I right?"

Alex stared at the woman, eyes locking as she slowly let her head nod once.

"Thought so. Kubra needs that money to leave the country. The only way he can get out is if he pays his handful of dirty cops enough cash to make it happen."

Alex stood up to refill their glasses, "So what Kate? Let him go – wouldn't this city be better off without him?"

Kate sat back in frustration, "Sure, until the next Kubra comes along. The only reason assholes like him keep getting away with their shit is that there are enough corrupt cops to help them along. And enough scared people to let them do it." She looked up pointedly at Alex.

Alex squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing them with her thumb and forefinger. "Gah. Fine. Fuck – tell me what your plan is. I'm not promising anything, but I'll listen."

Kate grinned sitting up again, "That's a good start."

She outlined her plan as Alex listened carefully. "First of all, and it's a big one; we can't help you with the actual money. You will need to find the cash yourself Alex – this all has to go through without the accounts department knowing. Kubra has a contact in there and they will know if we are moving big sums around the time he's planning his escape. Besides, there's only so much I can convince the D.A and giving an ex-con $250,000 to help catch another ex-con isn't going to be doable." She smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry – the money is under control." Alex muttered, ignoring the niggling doubt in her mind.

"Good because without it, this all falls through. Ok, so Kubra will want the money in cash only. He's probably going to tell you which bank to set up a new account with, electronically transfer the money to and then he will make you withdraw it from there in cash – it'll be one where he's got someone on the inside who won't bat an eyelid at the amount."

Kate took a sip and placed her glass on the table. "Once you've got it, all you'll need to do is meet us somewhere safe, we'll do our thing – this less you know about that the better - and then you'll go on your way and give Kubra the traceable cash. He'll pay his contacts, hit the road and we'll come in and sweep them all up into a tidy holding cell or two. Easy."

Alex laughed out loud, "Easy. Yeah, sure. Nothing with Kubra is ever easy. By the way it's $300,000 – additional inconvenience fee." She paused, continuing uncomfortably, "Kate, if this goes wrong…it's not just me who's in danger. I…I've met someone. Kubra knows…"

Alex jumped as three loud bangs sounded on her door. She looked over at Kate with alarm, her eyes dropping to the detective's hand clasping over her gun. Kate lifted her finger to her lips and nodded to the door, indicating Alex to look through the peephole.

Alex hesitated as another three loud bangs hammered through the apartment. She peeked through the eyehole and let out a relieved sigh. She gestured that it was fine to Kate who quickly holstered her gun and pulled her shirt back over it.

Alex pulled the door open, her expression dancing between relief, happiness and confusion. "Pipes? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

 _A/N – UH OH. Guys, shit is getting REAL. I've loved reading your comments from the last chapter – I'm jealous of my New York reader getting ready for a white Christmas by the sounds of it; I'm flattered by the "Black Betty" comparison (an awesome OITNB fic - if you haven't read it, do!); and you made me laugh at the various threats to Larry from slapping to getting sat on by an elephant! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please share more of your thoughts if you feel inclined – they really make my day. Back soon with more D-rama! x_


	28. Chapter 28

_We need to talk._

The four words no one wants to hear.

Alex only had to look at Piper's face, her eyes puffy and her cheeks flushed, to know that something was seriously wrong. Her first instinct was to pull her in close and kiss those swollen lips, soothe the creased forehead…but something in Piper's face stopped her. Alex's gut dropped as she remembered the detective behind her.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Pipes, are you ok?" Alex asked uncertainly, still resisting every urge she had to touch her.

Piper stared at Alex for a moment before lifting an envelope "I got some mail today." She paused as Alex's eyes flicked guilelessly between hers and the envelope. "O-kay…" Alex said slowly, feeling like she was walking blindfolded in a room full of mousetraps.

"Are you going to let me in?" Piper said, annoyance quickly growing.

Alex's heart battered her chest. "Uh, Pipes, I'm sorry…it's not a good time…" she started weakly, wildly trying to figure out a way to resolve the situation quickly and easily.

Piper's brow furrowed as she started to speak, "Why n-" her eyes flicked over Alex's shoulder, widening as they caught sight of the attractive woman standing by the couch, adjusting her shirt and looking a little perplexed, two glasses of bourbon on the table.

Her head snapped back to look at Alex, mouth dropping and face turning a deeper shade of crimson as her mind quickly did its own form of math.

"What the **fuck** Alex?" she blurted, unbelieving.

"Piper. It's not what it looks like…" Alex began, cringing internally at how clichéd she sounded but trying desperately to calm the situation careening quickly out of control.

"Oh I'm sure it's not. Nothing _is_ with you – is it?" Piper's voice was soaked with bitterness and shaking with rage and hurt. Alex stepped forward to touch her arms to calm her or at least get her to look at her. "Piper I don't understand what…"

"Don't fucking touch me." The blonde yanked her arms away, staring incredulous at Alex. "Who _are_ you?" she said coldly before thrusting the envelope at Alex's chest.

Piper's eyes pierced Alex's, storming with disbelief and betrayal as she spat, "Stay away from me Alex." She turned and walked quickly down the hall and stairs, disappearing as Alex stared after her dumbly, heart plummeting in free fall.

She briefly considered following her but something kept her feet planted where they were. Piper wasn't going to listen right now, that much was clear.

Kate already had her jacket on and was standing awkwardly as Alex stepped back inside, shell-shocked. The room was a silo filling with silence.

"I'm guessing that's the _someone_ you've met?" Kate asked gently.

Alex nodded, her mouth dry and no words coming to greet her lips.

"I'm going to go Alex – I think you need some space. We'll carry on with this later. I've written down my personal number. I'll call you in a few days."

Alex took the card robotically and moved out of the doorway to let Kate out. The detective paused and turned back, placing a hand on Alex's arm.

"Alex, it's pretty clear to me that Kubra has messed with your life for long enough. I hope you agree to help – I promise I won't let you down." She smiled kindly and squeezed her arm adding, "Look after yourself." She pulled on her beanie before walking quickly down the hall.

Alex shut the door and collapsed on the couch. She was numb everywhere except for a small searing hole that smoldered somewhere in her chest. She felt it spread like paper catching fire.

She was still clutching the envelope from Piper, hands shaking for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She pulled out the contents of the envelope and promptly dropped them on the coffee table.

Her face was staring back at her. She was instantly taken back to the day the mug shot was taken – still trying to pretend she was a tough street-smart bad-ass. Her eyes said something different. She had been scared shitless.

She broke out of her trance, quickly flicking through the other papers in the bundle. Newspaper articles, testimonies, transcripts - all about the trial and the bust.

Alex's stomach solidified into a bowling ball while her heart fluttered around in her chest. The juxtaposed sensations made her feel nauseous and she stood quickly, putting distance between herself and the papers on her table.

So Piper _knew_. She was too late. She'd wanted to tell her – was going to soon, tonight even, couldn't actually wait to do it. Alex had day dreamed about telling Piper everything and then having her by her side through all of this, actually _knowing_ what she was going through, supporting her, like a…partner.

Alex shut her eyes tightly and clenched her jaw as her inner voice chirped up. _Too fucking late, you idiot. And AS IF she'd just nod and smile and "be there" for you. You saw the way she looked at you! All she sees now is an ex-con drug dealer._ She shook her head sharply trying to dislodge the thoughts from her mind.

She sat down again – staring at the paperwork in front of her. Slowly her heartbeat slowed and the first rational thought since Piper had left gently wormed into her brain; why the fuck did Piper have all this?

Alex sat back cradling her glass of whisky and took a small sip. Piper said she'd got some mail. Alex flipped the envelope and saw it was entirely unmarked. So someone had dropped it off to her. Hand delivered.

Kubra?

It was possible he was just fucking with Alex but something didn't sit right with that. It was in Kubra's interest for Piper to stay in Alex's life – that way he had a pawn to play. If Piper got scared off and left, then it followed that Alex would no longer have the motivation of protecting her. It made Alex harder to manage from Kubra's perspective. The idea of not wanting to protect Piper, even if they weren't together, was absurd to Alex but she knew how Kubra's mind worked.

So if not him, then who? Stella? Jealousy was a good motivator and she'd made it abundantly clear she wasn't too excited about them being together with that shit she pulled at rehearsal yesterday. But Alex doubted her ability to source court documents and find newspaper articles…it wasn't her _style_. Stella was someone who relied primarily on her ability to charm to get what she wanted – she wasn't the sleuthing type.

So really the only other person who might care enough to pull this shit…was Larry? Alex remembered Piper telling her that Larry was an investigative journalist so that made sense. But how would he even know that there was any story to look into? She shut her eyes tight, fighting the maddening sensation of an important thought sitting just out of reach.

She took a hit of whisky and stood again, walking to her window and yanking the curtain open. Staring at _Nurse Diane_ for a moment her eyes scanned to the bars and cafes across the street. Perfect spots for surveying her club. She stared at a figure sitting in one of the cafes. Finally, it hit her – _Aydin_.

Alex's eyes widened as she pushed off the windowsill and stalked around her apartment, thoughts pinging. Sylvie had said Aydin was outside with some guy the other night. Aydin never worked with anyone else, he made a point of it. Didn't trust anyone enough to have his back. It was the same night Larry had been kicked out of the bar…Aydin must have talked to him, told him…

Alex's jaw clenched hard. It was just the sort of shit Aydin would pull – fucking with people's lives for his own sick amusement. She'd never trusted or liked him and got the feeling it was a mutual dislike. Alex was far more successful with women than he ever was – a fact that clearly irked him. So it made sense that he would try and mess with her personal life.

Well, two could play at that game. But first she needed to find out for sure. Her mind whirred as she imagined jumping Larry outside his apartment building, grabbing his neck and watching his eyes bulge…

She flinched as her phone rang, the noise obscenely loud in the empty apartment. Scooping it up she couldn't help but feel a disappointed dip in her gut when the name displayed was not Piper's.

 _Hey Nick…yeah I met her…I'm fine…_

 _Ok no, you're right, I'm not fine..._

 _Just, there's a lot of shit going down for me right now…_

 _Yeah, ok, yeah that would be good actually – I'll meet you there._

Alex grabbed her jacket and keys. There was a time when she wouldn't have been able to admit she needed help, but right now the sound of her best friend's voice on the other line was like music to her ears. She needed someone to talk her down from where her brain was leading her – potentially back to prison.

* * *

Piper slammed her apartment door shut and slumped onto her couch, shaking with adrenalin, anger, pain – hands clenched in fists and tears finally spilling unfettered. _Idiot! How could I be such an idiot?_

"Sis?" Cal's tentative voice made her jump – she'd forgotten he'd be there and had been in such a state she hadn't explained to him where she was going, just left mid-sentence, mid-dishes. She wiped her cheeks futilely as fresh tears stubbornly replaced the old ones.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She choked out.

"Hey it's like 9pm, I know I'm old but it's not quite my bedtime." He tried for a chuckle but instead received a fresh flooding of tears. "Hey, hey it's ok Pipes. C'mere." He sat and pulled her into a hug as her body took over, shuddering with tears and shock.

"What's happened?" He asked simply after he felt her take a few steadying breaths, sniffing unceremoniously as she sat up.

"Sorry, I got snot on your jumper." Piper murmured miserably.

"That's ok – it's good training for the baby. Although, I'd prefer if you didn't vomit or poop on me too…" He grinned as Piper's face managed a slight smile before collapsing again.

"Oh Cal…I'm a fucking idiot." She managed between hiccupping gulps of air.

"I might need a bit more information to decide whether that's true in this particular situation. Come on, I'll grab you a cup of tea and you can tell me all about it."

Piper had composed herself by the time he returned with their tea, though now her face looked disturbingly blank. He waited quietly for her to speak.

"So, you know how I said Alex was a bar-owning, bike-riding bad-ass? Well evidently she's also an ex-con, drug-dealing, philandering asshole." Piper stated, staring blankly ahead.

"O-kay. And you just found all this out in the last couple of hours? Uh, how?" Cal asked bewildered.

"Someone left me an envelope in the mail – it…it had a picture of Alex, a mug shot, and all this information about some drug bust. She went to prison…I don't know everything, I didn't read all the details…I wanted to ask her about it…" she paused, struggling again as she took a deep breath.

"So, what did she say?" Cal asked carefully.

"Nothing. I went to ask her but…let's just say she was busy." Piper spat out bitterly, dropping her mug on the table and holding her head in her hands.

"Oh man. You caught her cheating on you?" Cal asked quietly.

"Yes. Well…sort of, yeah, it looked that way…definitely looked…" Piper mumbled.

Cal's brow furrowed, "What do you mean _looked_ that way, Pipes? Either she was or she wasn't…" He stopped talking as his sister lifted a withering gaze at him.

"There was a chick in her apartment. They were drinking whisky. Alex said it _wasn't a good time_ to talk. I mean, who says that unless they're cheating on someone? And she had the nerve to tell me she wasn't a shady person – HA!" Piper's voice was rising and she stood suddenly, pacing over to her freezer and pulling a bottle of vodka out.

"Sure Pipes, but…well," he paused nervously as Piper flopped back on the couch, a large glass of what looked like straight vodka and ice in hand. "You didn't actually _see_ her cheating? And you didn't actually _ask_ her about any of the drug stuff?"

Piper took a long sip and felt the liquid run through her body, soothing the sharp edges off her insides, numbing the pounding certainty that the world had collapsed in the space of an evening. She avoided her brother's soft eyes as her brain searched for the evidence it was so sure it had.

"I…well…no. But that doesn't mean it's not true…" she mumbled weakly, her mind mushing the last few hours into a confusing mess. "I _saw_ the photo! There were court documents! And that woman looked… _freaked out_ – like I'd caught her out! Caught _them_ out!" Piper ran her hand through her hair, trying to nail down the certainty she'd had storming back home.

Cal leant over and swiped Piper's drink, pouring half into a glass for himself before replacing it in front of her. "Ok but just remember the Chapman curse. A healthy temper mixed with a tendency to shoot from the hip – it's not in our DNA to wait around for the truth."

"Oh fuck off Cal. You weren't there. I'm not imagining it – I know what I saw!" Piper snapped, her fuzzy brain and rational brother providing an immensely irritating combination.

"Fine. Maybe you're right Pipes." He paused before bravely ploughing on, "But maybe you're not. I mean, there could be a million reasons why Alex had a nervous woman in her apartment! Maybe she's a neighbour escaping a violent partner, maybe she's her long lost sister, or _maybe_ she was freaked out because you were standing at the door screaming? Just a thought."

Piper let a few beats of icy silence descend before responding. "Ok fine. Let's pretend Alex has a hot red headed older sister who dropped in unannounced. Let's say you're right and I was wrong and have a temper – I'm not agreeing with you, by the way..." Piper paused waiting for her brother to nod before continuing.

"That still doesn't change the fact that she is a fucking DRUG DEALER. I mean, ok, you grow weed but what kind of shit is she into that she went to PRISON? Who is she? Heisenberg? Escobar? Oh my god." Piper stopped, eyes widening as she turned to Cal, "She was probably _grooming_ me! She probably wanted me to carry drugs up my ass to South America for her!"

Cal chuckled rolling his eyes, "Calm down Pipes. No one puts drugs up their ass anymore."

"Oh my apologies. How silly of me. Perhaps I could invite Alex over and you guys could have a discussion about the latest best practice drug transportation methods?"

Cal sighed and grabbed Piper's hand, "Pipes, aren't you even a little curious as to where the envelope came from? How can you trust it? You didn't even talk to Alex – maybe there's more to the story..."

Piper opened her mouth then shut it again, choosing instead to down the rest of her drink. Where _had_ the envelope come from? It didn't have a stamp, nothing written on the front, so it had to have been hand-delivered…

"Larry." She blurted as her glass clattered to the table. She looked at Cal, face draining of colour, "You said Larry was outside yesterday right? And he wasn't hiding in a bush? Where did you see him exactly?"

"Uh…I was coming up the stairs and he was coming down from your front door…Pipes? Wait, you think he dropped off the envelope?"

"Yes! Who else? He's trying to fuck with me and Alex! Oh my god – it's probably all photo-shopped!" Piper's mouth hung open as her brain knitted together this latest version of events.

"Woah. You think so? Because _that's_ a dick move." Cal shook his head, "That guy has some serious karma coming his way. I hope he's ready for it."

Cal felt his sister's eyes on him and looked up into their gleaming scope. "Uh oh. I know that look."

"Cal…"

"No. Nope. Not interested Pipes."

"Cal…"

"Piper! No! I'm a grown man who can say no! I'm also a responsible member of society now…well apart from the living in the woods and growing weed thing…"

"Please, Cal." Piper moved to sit next to her brother, gripping his hand and doing her best pleading look. He sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"Oh _man_ you're good at that. If manipulation were an Olympic sport you'd be America's Golden Girl. FINE. What's your devious plan Piper?"

* * *

 _A/N – Hey guys! Festivities are really taking it out of me so we might be down to one update per week for a bit…I'll try and squeeze another in before Christmas...you never know your luck! This little tale is fun but just keeps growing in my head! I'll try not to make it the never-ending story…  
_ _Thanks for reading and reviewing as always, you guys rock. Now, what could this mysterious plan be…? x_


	29. Chapter 29

Larry woke with a start, for a moment thinking he'd dreamt the knock on his door. When the door buzzer went a second later, he quickly threw on the light, rubbing his face and sliding his feet into his slippers.

He shuffled out to the front door, checking his watch. 2am? Who would be… - his heart skipped a beat – Piper!? Maybe she'd realized the mess she was in dating a druggie lesbian and had come over to be consoled, maybe even to reunite...? He could hardly contain himself as he wrenched open the door.

His hopeful gaze dropped to the floor as the smell of burning paper reached his nose. "What the…hell! Oh god! Jesus! FIRE!" he shouted to the empty hall. Without thinking, he stamped his foot hurriedly on the brown paper bag in front of him. The smell promptly changed to a much richer, sickening scent as he stared in horror at the brown splatters across the floor and over his slippers.

"Larry! The fuck? Oh god…what…is…that _smell_." Polly had heard the commotion out in the hallway and was standing in her nightgown a safe distance from Larry, a look of horror plastered on her face.

"There was shit in that bag! Someone left a bag of shit outside my door and lit it on fire!" Larry blustered incredulously.

"And you fell for it? That's like the oldest trick in the book!" chuckled Polly briefly before returning her hand to cover her mouth and nose from the pungent aroma.

"Since when is shit in a bag on fire a thing?!" Larry grumbled, his face ashen.

"Since high school. Looks – and smells – like you pissed someone off young Larry. Ok well now the emergency is over I'm going back to bed. Good luck with…that." Polly gestured in his general direction giving him a sympathetic shrug before hurriedly shutting the door, escaping the stench.

"Yeah thanks Pol." Larry huffed staring despairingly at the carnage in front of him.

Who the hell would have done this? Was that creepy guy Aydin playing a sick joke? He wasn't happy that Larry had done some digging? But how would he know? What if this was just a warning shot. Is this what playing with the big boys meant? His heartbeat escalated and then shot to the ceiling as he heard his phone ring.

Without thinking, he wheeled around and ran inside, skidding and groaning as he realized he was trekking poo through his apartment. He snatched up his phone, scanning the caller id. What the…

"…Piper?"

"Hello Larry. You sound like you're already awake. It's very early…or is it very late? I don't know - tomayto, tomahto…"

Larry's face scrunched in confusion. Something was not right. "Uh…yeah actually I am awake. Someone….uh, it's a little crazy…don't worry…"

"What? Someone sent you something you didn't want?"

Piper listened to the silence on the other end as the penny dropped.

"Wait. **You** did this? What the fuck! Piper! Why, how…wh…" Larry blustered, staring miserably down at his shitty slippers.

"Oh you know I figured I'd repay the favour. You sent me some bullshit in an unmarked envelope so I thought I'd send you basically the same. This is a fun game isn't it?"

"Piper. Jesus. Ok fine – I'm sorry about the envelope. I knew you wouldn't listen to me so I had to get it to you anonymously. Maybe it was gutless…"

"No. It was just creepy and stalker-y. Nothing out of the ordinary from the new you." Piper snapped. "You did go to extra effort this time, I'll give you that. How long did it take you to photoshop that mug shot? Perhaps you're in the wrong career – maybe you could work for the tabloids instead? Add some cellulite to a few photos on slow editions…"

"What? You think it's fake? Wow, she really didn't tell you anything did she? I knew it! Piper it's **real**. I didn't photoshop anything. Are you serious? You think I would…ok yes, look I've been a bit stressed out and I shouldn't have followed you the other night– I'm sorry. But I'm glad I did because, I met a guy – he knows stuff. That's how I found out…"

"A _guy_? Wow Larry. Great journalistic source. You really have been drinking too much. 'Guys in bars' generally don't know much about anything except being losers..." she stopped short as Larry made a strangled sound.

"Argh Piper! LISTEN TO ME. They're **bad** people. Alex is involved with bad people. I was…I **am** _worried_ about you. You _have_ to believe me."

Piper wavered for a moment. She'd heard Larry talk passionately like this before – suddenly she remembered that one of the things she'd liked about him from the start was the fact that he couldn't lie. Was absolutely terrible at it. But then again, he _had_ followed her the other night so did she really even know who he was?

"No Larry. I don't have to believe anything you say. I'm serious – stop messing around in my life or I'll make yours messier than it already is, figuratively and literally."

"Wait Piper! Look it up for yourself - 1975-0425!"

Piper brought the phone back up to her ear. She knew that number. Her mouth dried as her brain whirred. Alex's dresser – the piece of paper behind the photo… _Never again_.

Larry listened intently relieved he hadn't heard the dial tone yet "Piper? Are you there? That was her prison number, 1975-0425. Alex Vause – Litchfield prison. You can look it up and see for yourself." He paused unhappily – he felt like crap all of a sudden, and it wasn't just the fact he was basically caked in the stuff. "I'm sorry Pipes…"

The phone went dead and Larry dropped it on his bed and stared numbly in the mirror, muttering to his reflection. "This is what you've become Larry – literally shit."

He jumped as a banging on his door sounded again.

"What the…" he sighed wearily looking down at his feet and the brown trail through his house. The door banged again louder this time.

"Fine, fine…I'm COMING." He shuffled back to the front door wrenching it open, "Piper you've made your poin-" Larry stopped mid sentence as his saucered eyes met the un-amused and disgusted eyes of Alex Vause. A wild haired woman standing next to her was the first to break the uneasy silence.

"I'd tell you that shit was about to get real for you dude, but it kinda looks like it already has."

Larry took a faltering step back, holding up his hands feebly "Stay back or I'll call the cops!"

Nicky laughed, nudging Alex "Get a load of this. I think he's scared of the big bad lesbians. Listen Super-Turd, the cops are gonna take one look at you and haul you off to the mental ward."

Alex interrupted, keen to get the information and get out as soon as possible. "We're not here to hurt you Larry. Although you probably deserve an ass-kicking. I just want some information. I think you owe me that."

Larry sighed and held his door open as the women gingerly stepped around the poo. "What the hell happened here anyway?" Nicky asked, pulling her jumped up above her nose.

"Piper." Larry said glumly, leaving his slippers by the door.

Alex couldn't help but feel amused at the thought of Piper pranking Larry so badly. Mind you, maybe she was planning the same for her. She made a mental note to check the fire extinguisher in her apartment building…

The women stayed standing as Larry dropped to the couch clearly exhausted. They didn't intend to be there long. The smell in Larry's apartment was sickening enough but Alex had also made Nicky promise to only let her stay long enough to get the information she needed.

"How did you find out?" Alex asked simply, her voice hard.

Larry looked down at his hands, "I met a guy, he knew about you…about the club. He basically told me what to look for – it was all pretty easy to find."

"Name." Alex barked.

"Why should I tell you that? Why does it matter, it's all _true_ right? I don't want any trouble…"

"Shut up dude. In case you're stupid, it looks like you've already got some trouble. Just tell her the name." Nicky said dryly.

Larry sighed, "Aydin. But keep me out of your druggie turf war ok?"

He eyed Alex warily, not quite able to hide his anger or hurt pride.

"I'm not sorry I did it you know. I understand why you're mad but Piper had a right to know who and what she was getting involved with. I'm guessing from the shit on my shoes she was pretty shocked by the whole thing."

Alex's face hardened, " _I'm_ guessing the shit on your shoes is a polite request to stay the fuck out of her life once and for all. If it were me sending you the same message I'm not sure the damage would be something you could scrub off…"

"Yo, Vause – chill." Nicky murmured, feeling the taller woman next to her tense and extend her spine.

Larry swallowed, raising his hands "I get it. I'm the bad guy. But you weren't exactly honest with her is all." He paused, trying to word things in a way that wouldn't garner another threat. "Look, I…care about Piper. I love her ok? I didn't want her making a mistake - "

Alex scoffed, "Oh because you can't accept the fact that _you_ were a mistake Larry? I'm not perfect but I haven't tried to manipulate Piper to be with me."

"Uh really?! Maybe you haven't directly lied but I'm pretty sure a drug conviction and prison time is right up there with genital herpes in terms of important pre-relationship confessions!" he spat, unable to help himself. "I mean, Christ! Are you still a drug dealer? Huh?! Are you going to pimp Piper out to the drug lords who need a sweetener!?"

Alex launched forward as Nicky jumped in front of her, facing Larry as she pushed Alex back toward the door. "Ooookay. You my friend have a serious death wish. And Stretch, you need to cool your jets."

Alex pushed off her holding her hands up and wrenching the door open. "It's fine. Let's go. I can't stand to be around this pathetic sight any longer." She paused, watching Larry standing miserably in his lounge room.

"Piper is a grown up Larry. She's not a helpless kitty stuck up a tree. She knows what she wants and can look after herself. However you want to dress it up, what you did was try to control her and meddle in her life. If you care so much, then stay the fuck away." She paused, looking at him with pity. "You can't always get what you want dude. Maybe no one's ever told you that. "

"Wait." Larry's voice leapt out before he could stop it. "I – I know ok? You're right. Happy? You're right. I have to let her go – I will. I have. Just...please promise – she'll be safe?"

Alex sighed turning back and relenting as she saw the genuine pleading in his eyes, "If she ever talks to me again…yes, she'll be safe." Alex ignored the pang of fear she felt at the thought of not speaking to Piper again and worse, her not being safe.

She took a step back into the room, dropping her voice "Not that it's any of your business – but drugs are not a part of my life anymore, nor anyone around me. Clearly your research didn't tell you _that._ On the other hand, that guy, Aydin, the one _you_ involved in all this – well he's a different story. If I were you, I'd stay well away from him. But hey, you're a big man right? You know how to handle situations...clearly." She nodded at the stained carpet and walked out followed by a chuckling Nicky.

* * *

Piper sat in bed cradling her laptop as she stared at the news article she'd found. Her lover's face stared back at her. She couldn't help but appreciate her striking beauty even as tears welled in her eyes.

Exhausted, she tossed her computer off to the side and flicked her bedside light off. Her mind tumbled with thoughts until she finally drifted off to sleep. That night, she dreamt of nothing – deep, dark nothing.

She left early for a run the next morning, punishing her lungs as she sucked in icy air and pounded her legs around their usual route. She wanted to exercise the heaviness out of her but instead she just felt numb as she robotically showered and dressed for work.

She was thankful to miss seeing Cal, leaving him a thank you note and promising him dinner that night. She arrived early to PoPi and had already rearranged the front window display by the time Polly arrived.

"Well this is a surprise. I thought you'd taken up a new night time career in pranking Pipes…" Polly joked before she caught sight of her friend's face.

"Uh oh. That's your serious face. Sit. Talk." She dragged Piper over to the front counter and listened quietly as words trickled and then gurgled out of her friend.

"So, you were right. I should have found out more about her before I let myself…" Piper summarised, the last words dying in her mouth.

"Oh Pipes. I'm sorry." Polly squeezed her hand. She'd been wary of Alex but if she was honest, she'd never seen her friend so purely happy before meeting her. "I can't quite believe I'm saying this, but maybe you should talk to her? Like actually _let_ her talk?"

Piper closed her eyes, suddenly bone tired from the drama of the last twenty-four hours. "I don't know Pol…she hasn't even tried to call or text me…"

"Pipes. Your temper is pretty formidable. I'm guessing you probably scared her shitless! Speaking of which…I think Larry has finally got the message. Please tell me that was dog poo?"

Piper released a much-needed chortle as she nodded, "Of course! I made Cal go and find some at the park – my poor brother!"

"See? You're scary when you're psycho!" she nudged her friend, "Think about it. Talking to Super Cunt might help with closure if nothing else."

"I don't want to think about anything right now. Let's get a head start on the next Barney's order. And please only talk to me about boring baby stuff for the rest of the day ok?"

"Deal."

Polly stuck to her word and the women only talked work and babies for the rest of the day. It was only on the walk home that Piper's mind drifted back to Alex. She replayed her last conversation with her. Well, it wasn't really a conversation. She felt a burn of regret as she remembered yelling at Alex to stay away – the look of confused pain on the woman's face.

She reached into her pocket for her phone but felt something dry in there instead. She pulled the object out and stopped walking as she stared at the leaf she'd caught a few weeks before. She'd taken it off the fridge and had carried it around like a good luck charm since…Alex. It was a crinkled and crumbly – a terrible metaphor for how her heart was feeling. But still…there it was.

Putting the leaf carefully back in her pocket, she found her phone in the other pulling it out. Suddenly an image of the woman in Alex's apartment flashed up followed by Alex's mug shot. She felt a jolt of pain and shoved her phone away, gripping her coat around her and walking firmly as a light rain pattered down over her.

* * *

Alex sat in her quiet apartment weighing her phone in one hand and her mom's photo in the other. She took a deep steadying breath and started to type:

To Piper:

 _Pipes. You have a right to be angry but I have a right to explain. When you're ready, please let me?_

She paused, before continuing to type words from her favourite book she'd shared with Piper only a few weeks before.

" _This hole in my heart is in the shape of you and no-one else can fit it. Why would I want them to?"_

She quickly swiped the fat tear on her cheek away. She typed a final line and, gathering all her strength, pressed send.

 _You know where to find me. I hope you do. Love, Alex._

* * *

 _A/N – A little Christmas Eve pressie for you all – sorry it's not exactly Vauseman fairytale times at the moment but hopefully it gave you a bit of a chuckle…ahhh Larry. I think he might have finally got the message! By the way, the quote at the end is from Jeanette Winterson's "Written on the Body" in case anyone missed that._

 _Dear readers – I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, "let your hearts be light." Thank you for spending time reading and sharing your thoughts about this little tale. There's a bit more of a journey to come so I hope you stay with me. I'll be back as soon as I can. xx_


	30. Chapter 30

Piper was thankful for her brother's presence that week. He brought a calmness with him that helped quell the anxiety she'd grown accustomed to since the events of Monday night.

She hadn't responded to Alex – composing several messages before deciding to delete them each time. Truthfully, she didn't know how to start or what she felt. Instead she'd shut her pesky heart away and focused all her energy on PoPi and talking babies with both Polly and Cal.

When Friday morning rolled around she had to fight the urge to beg him to stay as he zipped up his bag and held out his arms for a hug.

"Thanks for having me big sis." He said, smiling as he felt her arms tighten their hold.

"It's me that should be thanking you Cal. I don't know what kind of a mess I'd be if you hadn't been here…" she trailed off as he pulled back.

"Not to mention who would have put dog shit in a bag for you – don't forget that. Because trust me – I won't! You'll be on some serious babysitting duties for that one!" He chuckled heartily, enjoying the smile that broke across his sister's face.

"True, I definitely owe you some shitty nappy changes for that...I'm so glad everything went ok with the doc too and that you're a fully functioning baby making machine. I'm really happy for you guys. Are you going to start trying straight away?"

"Well Neri's mapping the moon and making sure the planets are in the right alignment first but…yeah, I hope so! I'm ready whenever she is!" He winked cheekily before throwing an arm around Piper's shoulders.

"Listen, you may laugh but Neri's onto something. The Universe knows what's best Pipes." He continued as Piper groaned "Really! I was meant to be here this week for you. And you were meant to meet Alex. And she was meant to go through everything she's gone through – maybe even in order to meet you. Don't throw away a potential future based on someone's past." He waited until her eyes met his as she gave a reluctant nod.

"Ok Guru Cal. Thanks for the pep talk. You better go before you miss your bus." Piper swallowed down the lump that had formed and gave him a good-natured shove toward the door.

"I'm going, I'm going!" He paused at the door, "One last thing – I know it's scary facing hard stuff, but don't be like Mom ok? She taught us the worst way to cope with problems – ignoring them – and it doesn't work. Unless you want to be swallowing down your Valium with vodka out of Evian bottles too?"

Cal watched something between horror and realisation ghost over his sister's face. "Ok! Lecture over! Take care, Pipes." He pecked her quickly on the cheek, waiting for a smile before loping off down the hall.

Piper closed the door and gazed blankly into her soundless apartment. Ignore, pretend, repress – repeat. She was behaving exactly like her mother.

Suddenly short of breath, she made her way quickly to her handbag, rummaging until she found the Xanax her Mom had left last behind on her last visit. She stopped and stared at the small bottle. Forcing her breath into long even pulls, she strode over to the sink and emptied it.

She then yanked open her freezer and uncapped the vodka bottle, chugging the contents into the sink as well. "I drink _tequila_." She muttered firmly to the impassive bottle in her hands as she threw it resolutely into the trash.

A few hours later she sat opposite Polly, handing her a cup of coffee. "Am I like Carol?" she barked suddenly, her eyes betrayed her practiced nonchalance as she fixed them on Polly. Her friend choked slightly on the biscuit she'd just bitten, taking a little longer than natural to clear her throat.

"Is this why you insisted we take morning tea break? Are we playing some kind of weird loyalty game where there's actually no correct answer and all roads lead to me getting the silent treatment?" Polly queried evasively.

"Just answer the question Pol."

"So the question is if I think you're like your mother…who you definitely dislike and possibly mildly disdain? You want me to tell you…"

"The truth Polly." Piper nodded, adding "Please."

Polly sighed and put down her biscuit, brushing her hands on her legs before grabbing Pipers. "Yes. You can be like her." She watched her friend's shoulders deflate slightly as she nodded slowly.

"But," Polly continued, gripping Piper's hands tighter, "Mostly you're like _you_ , Piper. I can't imagine Carol helping out at local orphanages – unless there was some kind of newspaper photo opportunity with the Mayor. And I don't recall her ever launching her own business and winning serious contracts with big players. And in all the years I hung out with you after high school the most emotion I ever saw from her was when a stranger won the car on _Wheel of Fortune_."

She watched her friend chuckle as she continued, "You, on the other hand, wear your heart on your sleeve Pipes. You're a good person." She paused, scanning her friend's face. "Why'd you ask?"

Piper smiled sadly, "Because…I don't know. I guess…I'm scared. I've turned myself into a robot this week Pol." She struggled back the lump in her throat as she continued, "Alex sent me a text, a really sweet text, days ago, and I haven't…I couldn't…"

"You shut down." Polly offered softly.

Piper nodded, taking a sip of coffee and staring glumly into space. "I don't want to be like Carol. But…I think, I'm mad still. Or maybe, I'm sad. I think…god…I don't know what I think."

Polly smiled, "Pipes, has anyone ever told you that you think too much?"

Piper stopped and looked up at her friend, her mouth open as her heartbeat stung in her chest. But it was someone else's face she was seeing – their soft smile and gently amused eyes looking at her, warm hands on her thighs, the taste of cherries on their lips. "Yes. They have."

"So? What do you _feel_? Maybe you need to let your heart do the thinking for once? It might help you decide what you want." The bell of the shop door opening pulled her friend away to a customer as Piper sat quietly, lost in a memory of the last time she really, truly _felt_ something.

* * *

"I'm sorry Stretch – what can I say? Morello wanted to try a few new positions last night! I'm actually thinking of taking up yoga to keep up with her...downward dog sounds fun…"

"OK! Thanks Nichols. I really don't need to hear the details. I'll cover your shift but don't expect any free drinks tonight." Alex looked at her friend sternly.

"Jeez, such concern for your injured friend. I'm touched." Nicky smiled cheekily as she plonked herself on a stool at the bar, making a show of wincing as she did.

"Speaking of drinks, I'll have your finest rum old fashioned, thank you bartender. Alcohol is a good muscle relaxant I'm told." She paused as Alex raised an eyebrow. "What? Fine, put it on my tab." Nicky waved her hand, rolling her eyes.

Alex shook her head, a smile finding its way to her lips as she placed a glass in front of her friend and started muddling sugar and bitters. "Remind me again why I keep you around?"

Nicky grinned. It was good to see her friend smile. She hadn't seen her this depressed since, well, Litchfield. Her back wasn't really all that bad but she figured it was better to keep Alex busy than brooding over Piper all night. Friday's were already their busiest night but add the two hen's parties Morello had secured and Nicky hoped that a combination of partying women and non-stop service would keep her friend happily distracted.

"How'd it go with Kubra?" she asked as Alex cut a slice of orange rind, squeezed it over the whisky and placed it in her glass.

"Good. I mean, he's a master of disguising emotion but I don't think he was too pleased to hear Aydin was drawing the attention of an investigative journalist. He knows the Feds are watching him closely – the last thing he needs is the media getting wind there's more of a story to discover. I don't think Aydin will be bothering us again."

Nicky slapped her friends arm "That's great news! Well played Vause."

"Yeah." Alex answered detachedly. "I also told him Piper and I broke up. So hopefully he'll leave her alone now too."

Nicky nodded and took a sip of her drink. "Is that true though?" she said carefully.

Alex shrugged, "I don't know Nick. When the last thing someone tells you is to stay away from them, what would you call it?"

"Heat of the moment? She hasn't actually broken up with you has she?"

Alex sighed impatiently, "Look. She's gone. It's not as if we were a thing anyway. You were probably right all along – she was a straight girl looking for something exciting to tide her over until the next Mr Wrong came along. Turns out, the excitement she was looking for didn't include an ex-drug dealer."

"Alex…" Nicky watched her friend's face intently.

"Whatever Nichols. It's done ok? Just let it go. I have."

"Oh really? You have? Ok so maybe you're expecting another blonde to walk through the door every time you look up?"

"Fuck off Nichols." Alex snapped, eyes flashing. "If you're going to sit there while I do your shift, perhaps you could try shutting your mouth before I shove this tea towel in there."

Nicky shrugged, lifting her drink, "Fine. But I'd prefer filling it with alcohol if you don't mind."

"Whatever works." Alex polished a glass briskly.

"Hey, maybe you're right. And maybe it's for the best." Nicky continued undeterred. "Plenty more fish and all that. In fact, this place will be crawling with pussy in an hour or so. Back on the horse as they say, Vause. Giddy up."

"Sure." Alex turned away, "Bennett. I'm going to have a cigarette before it gets crazy. I'll be back in five. Make sure Nichols doesn't steal any drinks while I'm gone." She shot her friend a look as she stalked out.

Bennett raised his eyebrows at Nichols who shrugged before leaning over the bar, topping her drink up and sloshing a shot into a glass for Bennett. She winked as she raised her glass, "Just cos she's grumpy doesn't mean we all have to suffer right?" They shared a chuckle and clinked, tossing back the liquid.

Alex took a long drag on her cigarette and tried to clear her mind. Four days. It had only been four days since that awful night. Three days since she'd sent her text. Maybe she should have tried harder? Gone around and insisted Piper talk to her. Tried calling, or sent more text messages. Somehow, she knew it wouldn't have helped. The woman was stubborn, even more stubborn than she was if that was possible.

Piper was gone. It was time to get over it. She wasn't going to be like Larry, desperate, a nuisance. She was Alex Vause – she didn't get her heart broken. That wasn't going to be her story. And fuck, if she wouldn't even talk to her after…she jerked her head back, dislodging thoughts of the blissful weekend they'd spent.

Besides, she had bigger things to worry about. She shook her head at herself. Here she was, embroiled in a game of cat and mouse with the Feds and Kubra, her life and livelihood at stake, and all she could think about was a girl she'd only known a few weeks?

She stubbed her cigarette out resolutely and huffed out the final drag looking up into the night sky. It was strangely clear for November. Even with the full force of the New York City lights, a couple of stubborn stars pierced the inky blanket with their flickering messages from billions of years ago. Alex felt a calm wash over her as she shoved the door open and headed back to the bar.

Even though she'd only been gone ten minutes, the bar had already begun to fill up and Alex swung into action with Bennett, enjoying the rhythm of taking orders and mixing drinks.

She relaxed more as the night wore on, even enough to fall back into the familiar banter she usually had with Nicky, both of them teasing each other and creating back-stories for customers after they'd left the bar.

"Dirty martini – three olives." Alex stated after a good-looking woman walked away with her drink.

"Hmm." Nicky pondered for a moment, "Definitely superstitious. Doesn't mind eating with her hands, but only when she's alone. Psychologist by day, sadist by night."

"Vegetarian, but eats fish and bacon." Alex added as they chuckled together. She turned to replace the vermouth and gin back on the shelves. She checked her phone quickly with her back to Nichols.

"Uh…Margarita." Nicky called to her. "Extra salt, extra tequila."

Alex's brow furrowed as she turned back "Who - " she stopped as her eyes fell on the woman standing next to Nichols. Her heart dive-bombed, ripping through her chest and stomach on its way to the floor.

"Hi." Piper's mouth allowed a small polite smile as she stood awkwardly in front of Alex's rabbit-in-headlights impression.

"It's customary to return a greeting with the same Vause." Nicky piped up, watching as her friend continued to stare, "O-kay. Turns out this is actually robot-Vause. The real one must be in the back somewhere. Piper, I'll bring your drink straight over. Red's sitting over there in that booth, why don't you join her?"

Piper dropped her eyes and turned to Nichols, breaking the magnetic pull she'd felt since seeing Alex, "Oh thanks Nicky but I'm really not staying long, I just wanted to talk to Alex quickly…"

"Eh fuck that. You're staying, at least for a few drinks. And besides, as you can see, Stretch is finally making herself useful. I'm out of action due to some _action_ last night so she's busy playing Tom Cruise with the shakers tonight." Nicky grinned and waited as Piper nodded infinitesimally.

"Ok, well just for a little while…" her eyes flicked to Alex who had finally regained the ability to speak.

"Piper you don't have to stay. I can meet you later or…"

"And waste useful lubricating time? These sorts of conversations are best had after several shots of serious booze…" interrupted Nicky.

"Nichols. Back off." Alex growled, raising her gaze with difficulty to meet Piper's. "Look, I'll try and find someone to cover me. It should calm down once the show starts – can you wait until then?"

Piper nodded, not trusting herself to speak as she felt the familiar buzz at hearing Alex's voice. God she'd missed it.

"Alright!" Nicky slapped her hands together, pointing at Alex as she led Piper away to the booth, "Don't forget the margarita, Stretch! Make it your best yet!" she winked as Alex threw daggers with her eyes.

"Hey Red, looks like you could do with some company, crosswords are generally not the done thing in a night club. Anyway, Piper here loves a cryptic Russian saying. Perhaps you could share one with her?" Nicky grinned as the fire-haired woman peered nonplussed over her specs. "I'll be right back with your drink Blondie."

Piper smiled nervously at Red as she slid into the booth before remembering Alex's original advice and dropping her face to neutral.

"So the cat is out of the bag as they say." Stated the older woman after a moment of uncomfortable silence. She turned her attention back to her crossword puzzle.

"Sorry?" Piper queried, trying hard to fight the impulse to leave.

Red chuckled and shook her head, "Yes. You should be."

"I don't understand what you mean. And frankly, I'm not in the mood." Piper was quickly growing tired of the woman's unfriendly demeanor.

"Alex tells me you enjoy books?" Red continued, filling in a word on her puzzle.

"Uh…yeah, I guess." Piper muttered.

"A Smith grad, in English Literature no less." Red continued, finally looking up and fixing Piper with a steely gaze. "Tell me, doesn't a smart girl like you know not to judge a book by its cover?"

Piper swallowed, feeling a burn of anger travel up her throat. "You don't know anything about me." She said impetuously, looking over to see if Nicky was returning.

"No. I don't. But I know Alex." Red said calmly. "Whatever you think you know, you're wrong." She dropped her eyes back to her puzzle.

"You're right." Said Piper lowly, "I _was_ wrong. Turns out the person I thought I knew was lying to me the whole time."

Red huffed and sat back in the booth, dropping her specs off her nose and letting them hang as she regarded Piper.

"No, you're wrong _now._ You say she was lying to you. I say she was letting you see who she really is before you had the chance to use her past to judge her. She's the same person – you're the one who's changed." Red shrugged but continued to look at Piper.

"I understand it's hard for your pretty blonde head but maybe put yourself in her shoes for one moment. She was young, she made mistakes. Who doesn't? You might think you're perfect but…"

"I'm not. I don't. I just wish she'd trusted me. I don't care that she made mistakes – I care that she didn't tell me." Piper blurted, mortified as tears welled and threatened to spill.

Red softened slightly, leaning forward. "Some mistakes are harder to admit, especially if you care, _really_ care, what someone thinks of you." She deliberated for a moment before continuing. "Ex-cons don't usually get the benefit of the doubt either. Trust me, I know." Red picked up her glasses and placed them on her nose, returning her attention to the crossword.

"Wait. You're…are you also…" Piper stammered, trying to keep the shock out of her voice.

"Yes, Chapman. An ex-con. So is Nichols, Morello, Boo…in fact most of the people you've enjoyed spending time with here. We've all been spat out of Litchfield at some point or another." She paused, looking up to study Piper's reaction. "That girl you're punishing for protecting you, and herself, has given all of us a home base, even a little purpose."

She watched as Piper processed the information before smiling, almost kindly.

"So. Perhaps you might like to read the whole story before you judge the book?"

* * *

 _A/N – Well we're nearly at the end of 2016. Let's all cross our crossables that 2017 is a winner. It's a good time for soul searching – much like Piper might be doing after this little chat with Red! Many thanks for your reviews and faves etc and welcome to those peeps who've recently joined us and have binge read the whole thing. Such stamina! Happy New Year friends x_


	31. Chapter 31

"What did you say to her?!" Alex barked at Red, head whipping over to watch helplessly as Piper walked resolutely to the door before disappearing through it.

Red lifted her eyebrows and shoulders simultaneously, "The truth."

"Oh great. Fucking fantastic. Couldn't you have just chatted about the weather like normal people?" Alex threw her arms up, pushing away from the table and jogging to the door.

"Life is too short for normal." Red muttered to herself before returning her attention to her crossword.

"Piper! PIPER wait!" Alex called after the figure ahead whose pace sped up at the sound. "Oh shit…" she muttered, cursing the fact she hadn't grabbed her jacket as the chill bit at her arms. Her attire of t-shirt and jeans was not exactly appropriate for an al fresco mid-November evening in New York.

Finally catching up with the blonde, she reached out a hand but quickly pulled it back remembering Piper's response last time she'd tried to touch her. Instead she strode ahead before turning to face her, blocking the path. Piper tried to step around as Alex mirrored her movements.

"Piper. Stop. You can't just leave without talking to me again." Alex said, trying hard to keep any frustration out of her voice.

"Uh. I _can_ actually. This is America and we live in a democracy and I have freedom of will. I can keep walking if I want to. And I don't have to listen to a cranky Russian lady tell me I'm a bad person if I don't want to." She took a step to go around and was blocked again by Alex who kept her hands up, trying hard not to touch her but desperately wanting to.

"Okay she's definitely cranky but I'm sure Red didn't mean whatever she said that way…"

"Oh sure. Take her side – after all, they're your family right? Your ex-prison family? The one you didn't tell me about because, oh I don't know, you don't _trust_ me?" Piper watched Alex as a wince crossed her face. "Yeah. You can't trust me, but you can fuck me, that how it works?"

Alex dropped her hands and sighed, "That's not…"

Piper's voice rose a notch but she couldn't hide the tremble that threatened to crack it in half as she spat, "Maybe it was just fun to have an in-joke over the stupid, vanilla, goody goody, straight girl? Well congrats – you guys really pulled the wool over my eyes. You can go back inside and high five each other…"

"PIPER." Alex's eyes were squeezed shut and she was fighting the chatter in her teeth as the wind picked up and threw leaves around their feet. She lowered her voice trying to control her rising annoyance, "It's not like that and I think you know it."

"Don't you DARE tell me what I do or don't _know_! I thought I knew a whole lot of things last week and I was wrong. For example, the woman I saw in your apartment, the **night after** we'd…and she's there drinking whisky, looking cosy - I guess you're going to tell me it's also not _like that_?" Piper's eyebrows shot up to the sky expectantly.

Alex nodded vigorously, "Yes! Exactly! It's not AT ALL like that…"

"Ok. So who was she then?" Piper snapped, arms crossed firmly as she glared at Alex.

The brunette was shivering with cold and adrenalin now, the tremor shaking her voice as she stuttered, "I…she's…I can't tell y-…but she's not…look, just come back inside and I'll tell you everything. I promise."

Piper let out a strangled sound before unleashing, "Why couldn't you have told me everything in the first place? If you're not hiding some lover or secret right now and it's all in the past, I don't understand why you couldn't have…"

Alex took a step back as though preparing herself, before standing front on to Piper, her voice teetering dangerously between anger and desperation. "Because I wanted you to like me. Ok? I wanted you to get to know _me_ first – without all the prison and dealing shit. So, yeah…there's other stuff now, that's…complicated and I **will** tell you, was going to, but…I just first…I wanted you to like me." Her voice broke and she clamped her mouth shut, clenching her jaw against her clattering teeth.

Suddenly the vulnerability was too much for Piper. The part in her that detested it in herself also had a nuke button for whenever people she really loved showed it to her. The first time she'd pressed it - her father crying in the bathroom after his grandmother had died. She hadn't met her great-grandmother, they'd moved before she was born, but she knew the woman had been very special to her dad.

She'd never seen her father cry. She'd walked up and patted his back and that's when he really broke down, holding onto her as he sobbed. The strength of emotion and noise coming from him was strange, alarming, and her young brain decided the best defense was laughter.

She could always remember the look on his face, pulling back as he heard the sound of her laugh; shock and then shame. Even as a child, she knew she'd hurt him, he definitely never cried in front of her again. Did he understand that _she_ didn't understand? Grief was beyond a six year old's comprehension.

Still, that day she knew _something_ had happened - she'd felt wrong, broken, bad.

Ever since, she'd been afraid of vulnerability but only with people she truly cared for. It vaguely occurred to her that maybe Alex fitted into this category before she blanked the thought and said calmly and carefully, "You wanted me to like you, by not letting me see who you really are? All of you? Well maybe you should have thought that all the way through."

Piper turned abruptly but this time Alex wasn't going to stop herself. She grabbed the blonde's arm, spinning her back to face her and stepped close, clouds from their hot breath intermingling in the cold air.

Piper's senses were immediately and unwelcomingly heightened having Alex so near for the first time in…god was it really less than a week?Even through her bubbling anger and festering hurt, Piper's eyes scrambled to scan Alex's porcelain skin; her nose drew back her scent _tea, wood, spice_ ; and her ears willingly lapped up her name being thrown from those lips.

"PIPER. No you don't! You don't just get to leave again without talking this through!" Alex held her arms tight as Piper tried to shrug her off.

"Oh so you're the only one who gets to decide what we do and don't talk about?" She knew she was being petulant but she didn't care. Her brain had told her to cut and run but now it was awash with Alex's _Alexness_ and it was all she could do to stop herself from...

"No Piper! But you're acting like we're on _Days of our Lives_! You don't just walk out when you think the scene should end. Life doesn't work that way! And besides, I haven't even had my monologue yet." Alex felt Piper relax slightly in her arms and caught a glimpse of a tiny smile that dissipated so quickly she couldn't be sure it had happened.

"Can you let go of me please?" Piper's voice was firm but some of the anger had definitely dispersed.

"Only if you promise you won't run." Alex said softly, well aware that if she really wanted to, Piper could easily have maneuvered her way out of Alex's arms.

"Fine. I won't run. Yet." Piper mumbled churlishly.

"God DAMN it, you're stubborn!" Alex said as she carefully released her. They stood catching their breath for a moment. Immediately missing having Piper so close, Alex wrapped her arms around her own torso, trying to stop shivering.

"Look, I promise I'll tell you who that woman is, I'll tell you everything about prison, everything about everything, and you can ask me anything – just not out here on the street and not while I'm about to catch hypothermia. I know you're mad but you don't want me to die do you?" She tried a small smile but Piper's face remained unmoved, obstinate.

"Everything?" Piper finally locked eyes with Alex, commanding her face to stay impassive and her heart beat to pipe down.

"Anything and everything. Just come inside. I'll find someone to take over at the bar and we can talk in my office." Piper's eyes met hers and she held her hand out, "Please?" she paused before tentatively adding "Pipes?"

The ache that had started the minute she'd seen Alex behind the bar, the same one that had flared when she heard her speak, now pulsed painfully as Piper watched Alex shaking with cold, her dark hair and red lips contrasting vividly against her paling skin – the sight beautiful and alarming.

"Fine. I'll stay for one hour. And take me in through the side door – I don't want Red to have another chance to impart her great unwanted wisdom…" she pushed past Alex's outstretched hand and walked briskly to the alley behind the bar.

Alex released a breath quietly and followed, not daring to touch Piper but keeping close in case she changed her mind again. She let them in and quickly cleared away the mess on her desk, including a half drunk bottle of scotch. She blushed slightly as she put the lid on the bottle and returned it to the shelf behind her. "Uh, I'll get you something else, tequila ok?"

"Just a beer will do. Thanks." Piper wasn't looking at her.

"Okay. I'll be two minutes, promise. Just…if you decide to bolt again, give me a chance to grab my jacket this time?" Alex caught the smallest twitch on Piper's face as she left the room.

Piper waited until Alex had left the room before she let her eyes roam over the desk. She could see the envelope from Larry and she pulled it gingerly from the pile. A few pieces of paper fell to the ground and as she scooped them up her eyes caught her own name.

They were attempts at letters – to her. To apologise…to explain…Piper could see the bin had more pages scrunched up and her heart lurched as she scanned a few lines;

… _I wasn't expecting to meet someone like you…I wanted to tell you… never been very good at talking about it…I didn't want to involve you …I'm pretty much a genius at fucking things up…Diane would be vomiting angel dust…_

Piper swallowed and replaced the pages on the desk, shoving them under the envelope. She was thrown back to the afternoon at Coney Island – the feeling she was being given something sacred, being shared something utterly cherished. The sweet shyness, the simple ache, the straightforward offering of a story.

That kiss…

The thought that Alex had maybe been completely honest about the things that really mattered pierced Piper with startling force. Red's words suddenly pummeled her brain, a prizefighter delivering a knock out blow, _"Perhaps you should read the whole story before you judge the book?"_

She took a lungful of clearing breath and refocused as she heard Alex return and closed the door behind her, handing Piper a beer with a tight smile.

The dull background thud of the bar filled the silence in the room as Piper stole a glance at Alex sitting behind the desk. She was rubbing her legs to continue warming them up but clearly out of nervousness as well. The colour had returned to her cheeks and they now matched the ruddy hue of her lips. Piper's eyes lingered on those lips, dropping down to her neck as she swallowed involuntarily.

Piper was drifting dangerously close to launching across the desk when, without warning, the well-worn reel of the red-headed woman in Alex's apartment played in her head. Had she interrupted them before or after -

Piper shut down the mind-reel and cleared her throat, "I said one hour Alex."

Alex looked up and nodded once. "Ok. So, how do you want to do this? Do you want to ask questions or…"

"Start with the woman in your apartment." Piper interrupted, staring stonily at Alex.

"O-kay." Alex paused and sat back, "Well. She's a cop. A federal agent actually."

"Right. So what, she's protecting you? You're bribing her…with sex? Or drugs? Both?" Piper snapped.

"Piper! The fuck? God no! Jesus!" Alex stood up and paced to the back of the room, shaking her head, suddenly angry at the woman's antagonism and misconception.

"Who do you think I am?" she spun around to see Piper opening her mouth and held up a hand, "Fuck me. Don't answer that – yet. Can I just tell you the story Piper? From beginning to end? You can ask all the questions you like at the end but no interrupting with elaborate plot lines from Law and Order ok?"

Alex picked nervously at the peeling lacquer on the edge of her desk. She'd talked for over half and hour, Piper asking the occasional question but staying silent for the most part. She'd stopped talking almost a minute ago and Piper still hadn't said anything.

Her expression was impossible to read and Alex was pretty sure that wasn't a good thing. She sighed as a chunk of the desk edging fell away, "Look Piper. This is obviously too much – I don't know, to take in? To deal with? Probably both. I won't stop you going this time. At least…you know everything now."

She paused disheartened, as Piper still didn't speak. "I really am sorry Pipes. For all of it. I…"

"It's not fair." Piper said quietly, finally lifting her eyes to meet Alex's.

"I know…" Alex answered carefully, "I should have told you before…we got…involved."

"No. Not that." Piper shook her head but didn't continue. Her impassive face gave nothing away as she dropped her gaze again.

Alex's brow furrowed as she waited. Finally she said simply, "None of this is fair Pipes. Life never is." The chill that had earlier left her body felt as though it had nestled in her chest as she watched the blonde in front of her avoiding her eye contact. She couldn't even look at her? This was where full disclosure got you. Alex felt her jaw clench.

Well if this was how it was going down, she needed Piper to go. She'd had enough of letting her past dictate her future. It was time to take charge again. She was better off alone, no complications, no worrying about anyone but herself. She pushed her chair back and stood, picking up her phone. "Listen, it's cold out. I'll call you an Uber."

That seemed to snap Piper out of a reverie and she looked up at Alex, electric blue stunning her into stillness.

"I don't want an Uber." She said firmly.

Alex huffed, hands landing on her hips, "Ok. So do you want to tell me what you do want, because I'm many things but mind reader is not fucking one of them."

"I want you to sit down Alex." Piper said simply.

"Piper…I'm getting whiplash here. I get it. You're done. Can we just skip the next part? Trust me, there's nothing you can say that could make me feel any worse about my fuck ups."

Piper stood up and took a step toward Alex, keeping her eyes fixed on hers. Something in the look she gave shut Alex up and she involuntarily pushed her glasses up her nose, green eyes unable to break the connection with blue.

Piper paused before speaking, her voice low and clear.

"It's not fair your dad was such a deadbeat. It's not fair you got into dealing because you attempted to have a relationship with him. It's not fair Diane died when you were in prison. It's not fair Sylvie gave you drug money without telling you. It's not fair Kubra is extorting it back from you. It's not fair the Feds are using you as a pawn. And…"

Piper paused taking another step closer, the gap between them merely an inch now, the air static.

"It's definitely not fair that I jumped to conclusions and accused you of lying and cheating. _I'm_ the one who should be sorry Alex." Her voice stayed low, but the tremble in it accompanied by the welling of tears belied her composure.

"Forgive me?" she said hoarsely, staring earnestly at Alex.

Alex was almost too shocked to speak, the unexpected relief of realizing what Piper felt morphed sharply into her need to ease any angst in the woman. "Of course Pipes." She reached up to catch the overflow with her thumb as Piper's tears brimmed over and skimmed down her cheek. "There's nothing to forgive."

Piper closed her eyes, forcing fresh droplets out and Alex kept her hand on her cheek, wiping them gently with her thumb. Leaning into her touch, Piper felt Alex cup her cheek and she opened her eyes.

"Pipes…I…" Alex's sentence remained unfinished as Piper leant in swiftly, kissing her hard as relief flooded her cells.

She felt Alex soften into the kiss and Piper's hands reached up to cup either side of her face, covering one hand over Alex's. She opened her mouth, waiting until she felt Alex mirror her before sliding her tongue urgently against Alex's.

The first shock was feeling Alex pull away suddenly. Her initial impulse was to pull her back in to their heady orbit but she was held away by Alex's hands on her shoulders. "Pipes, wait."

The second shock was worse.

"Piper. We can't be together."

* * *

 _A/N – Hi guys and YAY 2017! Thanks for your lovely reviews and hello to all the new followers, welcome aboard! Okay. A couple of apologies. Firstly, I'm super busy at the moment so sorry about the longer delay in posting. Rest assured, this story WILL be finished...one day. Secondly, is that the meanest cliffhanger ever?! Hehe. Back soon-ish…! x_


	32. Chapter 32

Piper blinked rapidly as she processed what she'd just heard. Her brain was swimming thanks to the rush of endorphins that accompanied kissing Alex and she struggled to pull coherence out of the mushy mess.

"S-sorry?" She managed, taking an inelegant step back from the lure of Alex's proximity.

Alex sighed, running a hand roughly through her hair. "I am too. Listen Pipes, there's nothing more that I want right now than to…" she stopped herself as her eyes dropped to take in Piper's freshly kissed lips. She summoned every inch of strength to stop herself pushing everything off her desk and…

Clearing her throat, she wrenched her eyes up to catch Piper's, "It's too dangerous. Didn't you hear the bit I said about them watching you? These people don't mess around Piper."

Piper shrugged and dipped her head forward, "So? Why should they care if we're dating? What's it got to do with you getting them the money? Let them watch – we've got nothing to hide!"

Alex scoffed and quipped, "They're not watching you because they're interested in how our relationship is going Piper!"

She felt a pang of regret for her tone but continued, her expression locking down into seriousness, "Look. If something goes wrong, Kubra will come for me. He knows how to fuck with people. He doesn't muck around with movie stuff like cutting off your fingers or breaking your legs. Kubra goes for the things you care about most – the things that will truly fuck you up."

She paused, watching as Piper took in the information before forcing herself to continue, "I've seen people so ruined, they've begged for a bullet from him."

She took a step forward, taking Piper's hands in hers and rubbing her thumbs over the top of them. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact, "You're on their radar and the only way I can get you off it is to make them believe…" she paused, still looking down, "…that I don't care about you."

Alex's voice dropped to a hoarse whisper as she continued, "And the only way I can do that, is if we don't see each other anymore." Her eyes fixed on their hands as she felt Piper lean her forehead against hers.

They stood like that for a minute or two - foreheads touching, holding hands, the muted thump of the club beyond the door the only sound. It was Piper who broke the silence.

"No."

Alex pulled back slightly as she spoke, voice soft but firm, "It wasn't a question Piper…there's no multiple choice here."

"Well sorry. That's not going to work for me."

Alex sighed, standing back and pulling her hands away. Piper's grip firmed as she continued, "You got a chance to speak, now hear me out. Firstly, I'm not some damsel in distress that needs saving from you or anyone else. Is that clear?"

Alex was struck momentarily as she remembered telling Larry the exact same thing. She felt Piper tug her hands. "O-kay. Yes of course, I know you're not. But Pipes - "

"Uh uh. Zip it." She pressed a finger to Alex's lips, leaving it there a second too long as she felt the billowy softness and hint of wetness before pulling it away quickly and continuing.

"Secondly, you're always teasing me about being a Smith grad. Well guess what? One of the most important lessons I learnt from college is that there is always more than one answer to any question. Although, I suppose that doesn't apply in some areas, like maths or something…wait, maybe even then it does…yes! Like…like quantum physics – you know?! Being in two places at once? Multiple realities are possible and actually exist simultaneously – you just have to choose!"

Alex, though utterly lost, was unable to suppress a smile cracking across her face, "I don't know what the fuck you are talking about Piper! Quantum Leap or some shit – wasn't that a 90's TV series? The guy that time travels?"

"Scott Bakula."

"Yes! That's him! I loved that show when I was a kid."

"Yeah, ok, Al. Let's move past that example. Anyway, the point is; _your_ solution is not the only one. Kapeesh?" Piper pushed Alex back to sit down in her chair as she perched in front of her on the desk.

"Ok mastermind – what's your big plan?" Alex said, finding it very hard to resist this impassioned and bossy woman in front of her.

"We pretend."

"Pretend?" Alex raised an eyebrow and Piper felt her heart beat jump up with it, an obedient marionette.

"Yes! In public we've split up but we're still 'friends', so everyone thinks it's all amicable – that way we can still see each other and not raise too many suspicions! And then in private…" She held Alex's eye contact, her own eyes offering a very clear promise, until she saw Alex swallow. She clocked the victory with a small smirk. "No one needs to know except us. We wait until Kubra gets his money and the cops do what they've gotta do and then we can…come out!"

"Uh…"

"C'mon Alex! I'll have you know I won the drama prize in school three years in a row. And…" Piper pushed herself off the edge of the desk and stepped a leg either side of Alex before lowering herself to sit on her lap, hands trailing up the sides of her arms "…you can just be your normal, silent, sexy, broody self."

Alex chuckled despite herself as Piper leaned in smiling. "Broody? Is that so?"

Piper grinned, "Mmmhmm. And don't forget sexy." She leant in even closer, her voice only a murmur, "So is that a yes? Will you be my undercover lover?"

The warmth and pressure of Piper's body on hers was pulverizing Alex's resolve and making her legs tremble slightly. She shut her eyes and sighed. "Piper…"

Alex's chest was aching at Piper's excitement and the sweet naivety of the idea. But naïve people didn't last long in the business Kubra was in. She'd seen it first hand – people coming into the game and thinking they could fool him. When you spent your life being paranoid for good reason, your bullshit meter became finely tuned.

Besides, she couldn't imagine having Piper near her as a "friend" and not being able to be _with_ her. She was a strong person but that sounded like a mental and physical challenge she did not think she could overcome. In fact, it sounded like torture. She swept her gaze over the beautiful, expectant face in front of her – yes definitely; torture.

"I'm really sorry Pipes. I can't do it. It's too dangerous." She watched Piper's smile fade and the hurt expression quickly disappear behind a stony blankness that descended as she stood silently, shuffling off Alex's legs. She moved back around to the other side of the desk and reached down for her bag.

"Maybe if things go well with the Feds and getting Kubra put away…we could try again then? It's only a month or two…" Alex trailed off weakly, watching Piper shrugging on her coat.

"Sure. I'll just wait around twiddling my thumbs until then. Or better yet, I'll be sure to scan the papers every day to check your name isn't in the obituaries." She took a step toward the door, unable to look at Alex.

"Come on Piper. Don't be dramatic." Alex stood and watched Piper whip back around to face her.

"Dramatic?! You know what Alex? My life had ZERO drama in it until I met _you_! I had a normal, mundane existence with a lovely and boring boyfriend. I didn't know anyone who'd even tried crack let alone sold it, I didn't know anyone who'd ever been to prison and I certainly didn't have any IDEA that seven orgasms in one night was even physically possible!" she stepped resolutely toward Alex.

"I want drama if it means I have you. A measly week without you was hard enough. I don't want to wait Alex. I want you - **all** of you, all of this - right now. Timing is never going to be perfect; do you think I wanted to go through all that bullshit with Larry? But it was worth it… _you_ are worth it." She paused, eyes searching Alex's face. "Do you trust me, Alex?"

Alex kept her eyes downcast as she muttered, "Of course I do."

"Then let me trust you back. Aren't _I_ worth it?" Although her eyes remained firmly fixed on the ground, Alex could feel the heat in Piper's gaze as she stood in front of her.

"I…" Alex stopped as she felt a hand under her chin and was rendered speechless by the intensity in Piper's oceanic eyes. Her own suddenly and mortifyingly brimmed with tears, duty and desire slamming around as they battled for dominance in her head.

"Don't answer now. Think about it. Ok?" Piper said softly – not a command but without pleading either. Alex found her head nodding and then, she was alone.

* * *

"Woah woah woah. So let me get this straight. She knows _everything,_ told _you_ that _she_ was sorry and was prepared to play some fucked up – but might I say, sexy as fuck – game of closet girlfriends….and you said NO? Have you hit your head or something Stretch?" Nicky was gingerly stretching out her back, shaking her head incredulously as she watched Alex sweep up some broken glass off the floor.

It always made her feel a bit empty when everyone was gone and the fluro lights lit up the detritus of the night's secrets. All the glamour of the burlesque shows and the intrigue of the dance floor were so far removed from the brightly lit left over mess.

There was something calming though about fixing the place up to do it all over again. It was the certainty in the act of cleaning and resetting that she relied on when she was feeling…well, like she was feeling now. Leaden and adrift at once.

"My head is fine thanks Nichols."

"Well then please explain because I'm clearly missing something."

"It's pretty simple Nick. I don't want Piper mixed up in this shit with Kubra. If she's with me, then she's mixed up in it. Ergo, she can't be with me. End of story."

"Ego? Airgo? Wha? Look I get it but I can't see the harm with the whole faking it til you guys can make it thing. Why you gotta be such a black and white kill joy?"

Alex sighed, suddenly bone tired from the never ending night and the heaviness of her talk with Piper. She didn't feel like re-hashing it with Nicky.

"I'm done. You and Bennett can go too, I'll finish up in the morning."

"Fuck yes! Morello will be happy to see me home before sunrise!" Nicky stopped and turned back, "Stretch. I get it – you don't want to talk. But this sounds like some self-sabotage shit to me. I mean, Piper's a catch. You really think she's gonna wait around for your sorry ass for a month or two? More to the point, you really think someone's not going to jump on that opportunity while you're off being noble?"

Alex ignored her friend and sauntered over to the door, wrenching it open and gesturing, "After you Nichols. Always so nice to see the back of you."

"Yeah yeah." Nicky gave her a good-natured punch on the arm. Bennett followed behind rolling his eyes at Nicky and smiling at Alex in sympathy.

Alex's smile quickly faded as she turned to lock the door behind her. Even if Nicky was right and she lost Piper to someone else, it was better than losing her to Kubra. Anything was better than that.

She shivered involuntarily and pulled her jacket tight, walking briskly home. She needed to shut off her mind. There'd been a time when drugs had helped with that but now all she craved was sleep.

She collapsed on her bed without undressing, willing the fuzzy darkness to envelope her quickly. Mercifully, it did – a crappy consolation prize for finally divulging all the things that had kept her awake the previous week.

* * *

Alex peeled back the foil from yet another dish Red had placed on the bar.

"Red – this is insane. Seriously, I need to pay you for all of this." She whispered as Morello stood on the stage and barked out notes to the cast after the rehearsal run through.

Red shook her head resolutely. "Keep your money. Cooking is my, what you American's call 'happy place'."

Alex took a deep breath in. Her senses were happily assaulted by the array of home cooked food in front of her. She hadn't eaten properly since Friday, her appetite lost since her chat with Piper. Neither had been in contact - every time Alex had picked up her phone, her stomach had turned.

Red's head snapped over as she heard Alex's belly grumble. "Vause – sit." She hissed, pointing at a barstool. Alex complied as she watched Red deftly pile scoop upon scoop onto a plate for her and deliver it firmly in front of her.

"Eat." Red said simply, before turning back to organize the cutlery and plates.

"I should wait until rehearsal is over and everyone else is here…" Alex muttered, looking over to see a few of the girls glancing longingly at the buffet on offer.

"Nonsense. You are the boss. You eat first. No argument." Red nodded fiercely, waiting pointedly until Alex took a bite. Her delighted taste buds took over as she hungrily shoveled in mouthful after mouthful of the delicious fodder.

After a few minutes, Red said curtly and quietly, "Nicky tells me you and the girl are not together anymore."

Alex stopped mid-chew before swallowing and placing her fork down. She shrugged saying simply, "Yeah. It's better that way."

Red nodded, deciding to leave it be. "Less distractions the better I suppose. Speaking of which, I've been keeping an eye on things…you know, like we spoke about?"

Alex wiped her mouth with a napkin and looked sharply at Red "You mean drugs at _Nurse Diane_? You know something? Seen something?"

"Nothing really…but I think -"

"Well! Doesn't this look good enough to EAT!" Stella grinned winningly at Red as she interrupted, draping an arm over Alex's shoulders. "Tsk tsk Alex. Eating before the talent! That's a cardinal sin in show biz you know." Red rolled her eyes and stalked off, muttering in Russian.

Alex smiled tightly, extricating herself from beneath Stella's arm in the guise of making room for the others marauding towards the food at the bar. "Well, I guess I've never shied away from a bit of sinning here and there."

Stella laughed, eyes gleaming, "Haven't we all. Speaking of which, where's that gorgeous girlfriend of yours?"

Alex felt her throat constrict tightly as she noticed a few of the others look over with interest. This was exactly the scenario she'd wanted to avoid today. Not having much choice, she said hurriedly, "We broke up. So I guess she's doing whatever _gorgeous_ people do on a Sunday afternoon. I suppose neither of the two of us would know."

"Ha. Speak for yourself. Wow. Well. That's a shame, for you." If Stella was trying to hide her glee at hearing the news, she was not doing a good job. She flashed a smile that Alex assumed was meant to convey condolences but looked more like a smirk of satisfaction.

Alex's jaw clenched as Stella squeezed her arm condescendingly and pushed past her to the food, skipping the queue to the ire of Flaca. "Oh no you didn't!"

Alex moved away from the ensuing din, fuming quietly as she thought about Stella's stupid words and stupid face and stupid fucking everything. Her face softened as she caught sight of Tricia sitting by herself on the stage, flicking her finger absently over the screen of her phone.

"Hey kid. Aren't you hungry after all that dancing under drill Sergeant Morello?" Alex tried a soft grin as she approached.

Tricia looked up surprised and smiled, suddenly looking so much like a teenager even at 22 years old, it hurt Alex's heart. "Nah, I'm fine. Thanks though Lex."

Alex's eyes flicked down involuntarily at the same time as Tricia pulled her sleeves hurriedly down her arms. She let it go and smiled warmly as she jumped up to sit on the stage next to the girl.

"How come you're not hungry? Are you watching your weight? You got someone you're trying to impress? I hope they're worth the wrath of Red when she realizes you're snubbing her food. You might want to have an escape plan ready..." Alex shoved her shoulder gently into Tricia's, chuckling as the girl giggled and blushed.

"Nah, I'm just…not hungry." Tricia shot a shy smile up, giving Alex a chance to survey her face. There were big bags under her eyes and she could tell that haunted, vacant look had only recently faded. Her skin also looked terrible, like she'd been picking at her neck and forehead.

"You know, sometimes when I'm worried, I don't want to eat either." She paused tentatively before continuing, "Trish, if you were in trouble, any trouble at all – you could always tell me about it, you know? I mean girl trouble, money trouble…" she paused, sensing Tricia tense next to her, " _drug_ trouble – anything at all. You could tell me. Cos I have this thing – hey, you ever heard of a pinkie swear?"

Tricia looked up curiously, brow furrowed despite her obvious discomfort at the conversation. "Nah, I've never heard of that."

"Well, a friend told me about it. You link pinkie fingers and you make a promise – but it's different to normal promises. See this one, you can't break it. Don't ask me how but you just can't." She watched Tricia's face soften, the lost teenager surfacing again and slitting little cuts into Alex's heart. The memory of Piper pinkie swearing about pie the night they met was the lemon juice sprinkled over those cuts.

"So, if you wanted to tell me something that you felt you couldn't tell anyone, all we'd have to do is link pinkies and then your secret would be safe."

She watched as Tricia looked down, seemingly considering her hand – her pinkie finger sitting right next to Alex's on the stage. She looked up into Alex's eyes, and Alex was sure she could see something like relief, like acquiescence, like hope.

And then, for the second time that night, Alex jumped as Stella's voice interrupted them.

"Yo little miss Tricky. You want a lift home or what?"

Alex watched a curtain drop down suddenly over Tricia's face. It morphed quickly as she smiled maniacally back at Stella, instantly mesmerized by the woman. "Oh sure, I mean, yes please Stell!"

"I can take you home if you want to hang out a bit longer Tricia? You might be feeling hungry now?" Alex placed her hand softly over Tricia's, hoping fiercely to bring her back to the moment earlier when she was sure her mask had slipped.

All she saw in the eyes reflected back at her now was blank, distant, fake cheer. "I'm fine, thanks Lex. Like I said, I'm really not hungry."

Alex tried to hold her gaze as she nodded slowly and squeezed the girl's hand, "Well, if you're sure." For the briefest moment, she saw a flicker of clarity in Tricia's eyes – something like deep sadness or surrender. "I'm sure."

She hopped down, following after Stella who'd already started walking toward the door. She turned and for a second, Alex felt a jolt of hope. "Thanks Lex."

Alex nodded, smiling tightly as she watched Tricia turn and disappear out the door, the hope dissipating into a hollowing, gnawing echo that felt like mourning.

 _A/N – Hey guys, sorry to keep the angst train rolling on. I just couldn't find an authentic way to get off it just yet. But never fear! We have some way to go on this here ride. So to the guest who asked me to keep writing this until Season 5 airs…be careful what you wish for! I enjoyed copping all the well-deserved outrage for ending the last chapter so MEANLY! Fair enough (you know you love it). Looking forward to reading your insights into this one…a few carrots dangled for you! Back soon friends x_


	33. Chapter 33

Alex slammed the door against the wall as she rushed into the ward waiting room. Her heart was thumping, nausea rising as her mind raced.

 _I fucking KNEW it. I should have stopped it before it began. This is on me. I failed her…_

Her eyes scanned the room before landing on Nicky's wild hair. She strode over, ignoring the weary eyes and tear stained faces of other families having the worst day of their lives. Fuck hospitals.

"Where is she?" she barked, unable to figure out a way to ask nicely. Besides, it was Nicky.

Nicky stood to meet her, the smudged make up under her eyes and fluorescent light giving her a gaunt and almost ghoulish look. "Sit down Alex."

 _Alex_? Nicky never called her Alex. She felt her stomach plummet and her legs became helium filled – light and surely unable to support her weight.

"What? No – fuck no, I'm not sitting! Just fucking **tell** me Nick." She choked out, dimly aware of others watching and struggling to keep a lid on her panic.

Nicky sighed running a hand through her even crazier mane than usual and shook her head as though trying to shake out the words. "She's alive. But, it's not looking good."

Relief swirled around fear, and Alex's legs finally dropped her onto a chair as Nicky sat heavily beside her. "So…what she's unconscious or…?"

"She's in a coma. They say the first 24 hours are critical. If she gets through tonight and tomorrow she might have a 50/50 chance."

Alex let the information settle into her brain. It sat on the surface for a bit until finally seeping in slowly. As it did, to her horror she felt tears well and her leg jump up and down seemingly both of their own stubborn volition. She sat back, whipping off her glasses and squeezing the bridge of her nose, as Nicky looked away to give her a moment of privacy.

Only once she was sure she'd regained a semblance of control, she took a breath and replaced her glasses. "Can we see her?" she croaked, not trusting her voice to say much more.

"Nah. Family only. So far they haven't been able to contact any. They let Red in because…well, you ever tried to say no to her?" They shared a weak smile before a sad silence descended.

"C'mon Stretch. Reckon it's my shout – let me buy you one of those vending machine coffees that taste like dirt and tyres. I need some fresh air."

They sat on a metal bench outside the hospital and watched people in hospital gowns dragging drips around behind them as they sucked on cigarettes.

"Nothing more depressing than the smoker's corner of a hospital." muttered Nicky, taking a long drag on her cigarette. Alex flinched down a gulp of the scalding brown liquid in her cup as she watched an old man struggle between inhaling his tobacco and a hacking cough.

"I don't know. There are lots of depressing things in this world Nick. Like a 22 year old lying in a coma because some fucking snake chose the most vulnerable kid they could find to exploit." She felt a wave of rage travel up her spine as she threw her cup resolutely into the bin next to her, "That is truly fucking horrible coffee. They really don't want people to get comfortable in places like this do they? God forbid anyone gets a little fucking comfort in this world. FUCK this shit."

Nicky quietly passed her a cigarette, holding the lighter and making eye contact with her friend.

"Sorry." Alex breathed out, slumping back against the bench.

"Don't mention it. We'll stick to Dr. Pepper from now on."

They sat quietly again, both mulling over their own thoughts until Alex looked over. "Why did you go Nick? You know, what made you visit Tricia tonight? I mean, thank fuck you did cos we both know there'd be no need for a hospital visit if you hadn't…"

Nicky nodded grimly and took another drag before replying, "It was Red actually. She was pissed that the kid hadn't had any of her food before she left. Kept saying it wasn't _right_. She made me drive her over there to deliver all the leftovers. I was bitching and moaning the whole time that it wasn't fair she was getting all the food when she'd had her chance and that she obviously had other _priorities_ …I said some pretty mean things. I guess ex-junkies are the worst critics…and hypocrites."

Alex watched her friend wince as a shadow of guilt crossed her face.

"Anyway, the door was unlocked, the snib had been taped down, like someone had left it that way so they could get in later or something you know? It just felt wrong from the minute we got there. We went inside and found her in the bathroom…and…here we are."

Nicky swallowed before lifting the cigarette to her lips, a tremble evident in her fingers. Alex felt another fissure materialize on her heart, "That must have been fucking horrible Nick." She put her arm around her friend's shoulders and felt them shrug.

"I wish I could say I hadn't seen worse." She paused and looked up furtively at Alex. "There's something else, Vause." Nicky maneuvered around to face Alex on the bench, legs crossed in front of her. Alex turned her torso, brows furrowed.

She felt a foreboding slink up her arms and settle on her shoulders as she watched her friend reach into her pocket.

Nicky hesitated, lowering her voice, "You gotta promise not to flip, Stretch. Ok? I'm serious. You going troppo is not going to help the situation."

Alex huffed impatiently, holding up her hands "Fine. I promise. What is it?"

Nicky looked around surreptitiously before pulling out a small plastic bag and handing it over to Alex in the cup of her hand. "Here. You should take this – it's burning a hole in my pocket."

"Is this H?" Alex hissed through her teeth as she looked down at the remnants of light brown powder in the bottom of the bag.

"Yeah, that's no surprise and not the point. Look at the bag." Nicky whispered back pointedly.

"Fuck." It was as though all the sounds around her had been sucked into a vortex and were far away. Alex stared at the little sticker on the bag. It had been so long since she's seen it and yet it instantly threw her right back to years earlier, to a time when she'd seen it on a daily basis.

A cobra. Kubra's symbol. A memory flashed up, stinging Alex with its clarity.

" _Do you know what my name means Alex?"_

" _Uh no, I don't, sorry." Alex shifted her feet uncomfortably, eyes flicking between the face of the man she'd been told was the boss over to the hypnotically swaying head of the cobra curled in a box on the floor._

" _It means 'great'. Come closer, there's no need to be afraid."_

" _Fuck no. Sorry, I mean, no thanks. I'm sorry Mr Balik but any time there's a snake involved, I think there's a need to be afraid!"_

 _The man laughed with surprise and Alex vaguely realized it probably wasn't often that someone said no to him. "Fair enough. And please, call me Kubra." His eyes slipped away from hers and lit up as he watched the snake - reared up, neck flat and impressively threatening - but still in a state of stasis._

 _After a moment, he sat back and gestured at a man standing behind him. The man walked behind the box, deftly replaced the lid and took it over to an enclosure, quickly lifting a door and releasing the snake back inside. The cobra, now awakened from its stupor, hissed impetuously and flayed its hood again, the patterns dazzling and distracting the viewer from the menace in its eyes._

" _Now. Please. Come and sit – no more danger." He smiled but his eyes remained cool, calculating her as she sat._

" _People think my name translates to cobra. That is because you Americans lack imagination. And you like everything to rhyme. 'Kubra – Cobra'. Nice and neat. But life is not neat, is it Alex?"_

" _No it's not. Still, I can think of worse things to be called than Great Cobra. I mean you do run a drug syndicate – you're supposed to be fearsome right? The whole deadly snake thing is pretty apt really."_

 _Kubra's laugh erupted out of him, surprising his men and Alex in equal measure. "You are right. It does have a certain ring doesn't it? I think I like you, Alex. In fact, I want you to assist with a bit of rebranding. You are young and new to this business. Bring me some ideas. Perhaps you are onto something. The Great Cobra."_

"That slimy FUCK." Alex stood and kicked a dent into the bin as she stormed back toward the hospital. Nicky fumbled behind, dropping her lighter and jogging to catch up to the fuming woman.

"Woah Stretch! Calm the fuck down. We're not going back in there with you like this." She pulled her friend back away from the entrance and walked her in the opposite direction.

Alex pulled her arm away and slammed her back against the wall, balling her fists and hitting the base of them behind her. "He's fucking with me Nicky! He's hurting people I care about just to fuck with me. He just couldn't let me run a clean club. He wanted me to get caught, or caught up in it again. I mean, I fucking designed that fucking sticker! He's reminding me, sending me a message that he's still in control. And now some kid is paying for his retribution. Sick fucking FUCKER."

Alex pulled her hand through her hair as her breath caught in her throat through short sobs and tears spilt, hot and angry, down her cheeks.

"C'mere" Nicky pulled her into a hug and then followed as Alex slid down the wall and sat on the concrete.

Nicky waited a moment before speaking slowly, "Listen Stretch. So I thought all that too. But something doesn't add up. Why would he want to take out one of your performers a week out from the competition? He needs that money right? So he needs you to win. I just don't get it. It's not right…"

Alex sniffed and screwed her knuckles into her eyes, her glasses perched on top of her head. "It doesn't have to make sense. He's not predictable, 'Kubra the cobra'. He strikes just because you're in his reach."

"But…"

"Nick. His fucking sticker is on the bag. It is what it is. Look, I gotta get out of here. Can you call me if you hear anything about Tricia?"

"Yeah of course, but Stretch -"

"Thanks. See ya." She pushed up and off the wall and strode away quickly before Nicky could even get to her feet.

Nicky shook her head as she watched the retreating figure of Alex until she mounted her bike and roared out of the car park. She turned back wearily and headed back inside the hospital muttering, "Fuckin' Scorpios."

* * *

Alex looked down at the text message as her thumb hovered over the send button. She glanced up as the diner door opened and then dropped her gaze again. She hadn't slept at all the night before and her stomach was growling from being rationed only coffee.

She dropped the phone and rubbed her eyelids with her fingers. Her head was a jumble of thoughts, all climbing over each other to scream priority. Today she had two decisions to make.

It had been a week since she'd met with Detective Jenkins and today was the day she was supposed to give her answer – yes or no. Would she help them catch Kubra and some dodgy cops or would she keep her head down and let them work it out themselves. Sure she might face some heat from the FBI for taking Sylvie's "loan" but at least she wouldn't be taking heat from…

Her brain dragged her back to the last plaintive smile she'd seen from Tricia and a painful stab radiated through her chest. Did Kubra know she'd met the FBI secretly? That she was considering helping them? Was it a warning shot? And if that was a warning shot, then what did the real thing look like?

Like the answer to an equation, an image of Piper materialised; sitting on her lap in her office, kissing her, wanting her. Almost the definition of too good to refuse. Her mind dutifully tried to mull over the options again as her body rebelled – reacting obstinately to the memory of Piper's smells, Piper's sounds. The ache between her legs was sudden and persuasive and she sat up straight, feeling her jeans dig deliciously into her crotch.

If she followed the rules, kept Kubra happy, she could keep Piper safe and _close._ This was the second question she needed to answer today – would she say yes or no to being with Piper.

These two questions were linked. If she said no to one, she said yes to the other.

"More coffee sweetie?"

Alex jumped and then smiled up apologetically at the older woman, "Shit! Sorry Joanie, you gave me a fright. Sure coffee'd be great."

"You're a jumping bean girl! Ya look like you've had a bad day. And it's only 10am on a Monday. That ain't good! You wanna talk about it?" Alex had known the woman for over twenty years. She still worked the tables at the café her mom used to work at. Alex had basically grown up in front of her and a couple of the other waitresses. They'd help her with her homework, listened to her whinge about school and bullies and even helped her realise she was gay when she was fifteen.

The little run down café in Queens felt more like home to Alex than anywhere else in New York. She'd kept it a total secret from everyone during her days in the drug trade. She hadn't wanted to taint the place so there'd been a long time where she hadn't visited. Now she tried to come back every month or so to say hi to the ladies and give them a laugh and - much to their protests - an exorbitant tip.

"Nah I'm fine Joanie. Just…busy at work." She averted her eyes, knowing the woman could read her almost as well as her mom could.

She squeezed Alex's hand as she topped up her coffee. "Well ok kiddo. I'll bring you over some pie once your friend gets here. She someone _special_?"

"Uh…can't talk now Joanie." Alex looked over her shoulder as the door opened and waved at the woman entering.

Joanie winked, "I gotcha honey. Let me get that pie." She hurried away, stealing glances over at the woman walking through the café, whose own eyes were fixed on Alex.

Seeing the look in those eyes, the decision suddenly seemed unequivocal to Alex.

She looked down quickly at the phone in her hand and before she could change her mind, pressed send. She watched the message go and then turned off her phone and tucked it in her jacket pocket.

 _I can't do it. I'm sorry._

* * *

 _A/N – Hello dear readers, lovely followers and delightful reviewers. I know it's been a little while. I know it's a little short. I know it's a little ambiguous…BUT I promise a few big chapters are around the corner with answers and action! So…what did Alex decide I wonder…? Back asap xx_


	34. Chapter 34

"Would someone mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" Alex kept her voice level and relatively calm – a mean feat for the way her heart was pulsing painfully. Her eyes flicked between Red, Nicky, Boo and Lorna as they stood in a line in front of her in her pokey office.

For a brief moment, she felt like a schoolteacher with a motley bunch of mature age dropouts. She fought the impulse to laugh hysterically – the thought of what she'd just walked into out in the bar helped it die away quickly. She sat heavily into her chair and looked up expectantly at their faces.

"Hello? Am I talking into a vacuum of time and space? I thought today was about deciding on Tricia's replacement – as a group. Together. Can someone tell me why… _she's_ here rehearsing for the part already?"

Boo smirked, Red shrugged and Nicky grimaced as they all turned to Lorna. The smaller woman sighed and wrung her hands together. "I'm sorry Alex. I wanted to check with you first…but it literally just happened! Half an hour before you walked in! And…we _needed_ someone. Alex – it's Wednesday. The competition is on Saturday. I know it's not ideal for you…"

Alex interrupted, still managing to keep her volume down but her tone was starting to show the strain. "Ideal?! What would have been ideal is having a seasoned professional step in as understudy. Out of all our regular Burlesque dancers, you couldn't find _someone_ who might have been up to the task?"

"Yes!" Morello nodded enthusiastically, "I had a few names to give you but when I got here…well…she was already here, rehearsing, with…" she stopped suddenly, her eyes flicking over to Nicky in alarm before she continued "…erm…never mind. Besides y'know, it's true, she has stood in and gone through the routine before, she's really pretty good and… she is kind of perfect for Hunyak…"

"Hunaka-what?" Nicky piped up and immediately regretted it as both her girlfriend and best friend shot her _shut up_ daggers. As if to punctuate the looks, Red tapped her sharply on the back of her head. " _Uh-uh_!"

"Ohhhh the _Uh Uh_ chick…gotcha. Sheesh so I'm not a _Chicago_ nerd!" Nicky waited to see if Alex's face would crack. Nope.

Boo relaxed back against the wall and crossed her arms. "I can't see the problem myself."

Alex clenched her jaw but lifted her eyebrow to invite more information from the woman.

"I thought you two were over – mutually agreed, amicable split all that stuff. So? What's the big deal? The crowd will eat her up – she's fresh meat. You want to win this thing don't you? Stella was smart to bring her in. Plus…"

Boo paused, watching the intended look ghost across Alex's face and pointedly slowed her next sentence as she smirked, "she's got some pretty good chemistry going on out there with her self-appointed dance tutor. You'd be crazy to dump her. From the _show_ I mean of _course_."

Alex's quad muscles tightened and her gut jerked but she kept her façade completely still as she held Boo's look. She could process those bits of information in private. Right now she needed to think of the team and the competition. "Red, Nicky, Lorna – you guys agree?"

Nicky's eyes flicked between Alex and Boo, "Ahhh" she stalled, trying to figure out what the right thing was to say.

"Yes." Red answered simply. "She is the right choice to replace Tricia. Pretty, blonde, new and melancholy. The right combination to draw votes."

Lorna shrugged, adding softly, "Piper's great Alex. I mean, she's a good dancer, fast learner, a natural actress. So, yeah. I think she should be in the show - it's probably our best shot at winning."

"I think the reason this is all happening sucks…y'know…Tricia…but, yeah. What they said." Nicky nodded quickly, clearing her throat uncomfortably.

Alex nodded once. "Ok. As long as you all agree, it's fine with me. I just, she was, it was just," mortified at her stuttering, Alex took a breath, "it was a surprise that's all. Ok. Class dismissed, Jesus, quit standing there like this is high school. And...thanks Lorna – I know you're under the pump. Go on back to the rehearsal. I'll join you all in a minute."

Red and Boo left first, the former appraising the latter as they walked the corridor toward the bar. "You're not as stupid as you look are you Big Boo?" she said out of the corner of her mouth, looking over and smiling knowingly.

Boo's smirk grew and she shrugged in mock self-deprecation. "I am but a lowly studier of human neurosis. Nothing gets people more in tune with what they want than someone else threatening to get it." She winked and sauntered off to watch the rehearsal.

Red, meanwhile slipped into a booth, disdain clouding her features as she glanced up to the stage to watch Stella unnecessarily weave her arms around Piper's waist to show her one of the group moves. " _Bozhe, day mne sil_ …" she muttered, tutting and shaking out her crossword.

Nicky paused at the door, following behind Lorna. "Stretch? She's doing better. Apparently she was awake for a few minutes this morning."

Alex closed her eyes releasing a short sigh and slumping heavily back into her chair. "Thank fuck. That's great news Nick. So she's definitely going to make it?"

Nicky shrugged but gave a hopeful smile "Why the hell not right? Hey, don't feel you have to be out there today. But you do know it's just Stella pulling some desperado bullshit. Piper's smart, well, not smart enough to not fall in love with your dumb ass…"

Alex waved her hand nonchalantly interrupting her best friend "Nicky it's cool. She can do whatever… _whoever_ she wants. Like I said, I just got a surprise. I thought there'd be a better…choice for filling in. But I trust you guys. It's all good." She looked up to see her friend's unconvinced expression. "For real Nick! Get outta here."

Nicky dodged a scrunched up piece of paper and walked back to the door "Okay! Whatever Lurch. I hope you never learn to lie properly – I love what it does to your forehead…" she yelped, quickly shutting the door behind her as Alex lowered her arm and the stapler in her hand.

Suddenly the door swung open again and Nicky popped her head back in "Seriously though Stretch you need anything? Maybe a cup of wake-the-fuck-up-she wants-you-and-you're-a-crazy-fool-for-letting-her-go?"

This time, Alex lobbed the stapler, hitting the door as Nicky quickly shut it, her loud chuckle fading as she walked away.

Alex sat mute for a moment, idly contemplating lifting her computer up and throwing it against the wall. She needed to take up boxing.

She replayed seeing Piper as she walked into the bar – Stella was walking her through a move with much more contact than strictly necessary. What was worse was the quickly ascending silence that cloaked the room as everyone watched Alex watching.

Before she'd had a chance to mask her face, Piper's eyes had swung to hers and seared through her. At least she'd made an effort to step away from Stella, for whatever that was worth. Alex couldn't tell what her eyes were saying, didn't give herself enough time to figure it out.

Instead she'd forced a smile, said a tight good morning to the room and asked to see Lorna and the others in her office. She knew it was the most transparent and flimsy veneer to cover over her shock but what else could she do?

She realised only now as she was contemplating the morning, that Piper had tried to call her this morning. Maybe she'd wanted to warn her…

Alex had avoided her ever since sending her text message two days before. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened the messages from Piper again.

To Piper:

 _I'm sorry – I can't do it._

From Piper:

 _Well I'M sorry, because that's not going to work for me._

From Piper:

 _I'm serious Alex. You're not the only one who gets a say in this. I'm a big girl – I can make my own choices. You're not responsible for keeping me safe from the big bad world._

From Piper:

 _Alex? Are you for real? The silent treatment? What are you 17 years old?_

From Piper:

 _Normally I would storm off at this point but it doesn't have the same effect over a phone. Besides it's not Days of Our Lives…your words FYI. Who's creating the drama now?_

From Piper:

 _Ok. You're succeeding in making me feel like a creepy stalker but just so you know -_ _I know you want me to hate you to make this easier but I just don't and I just won't. I am going to stop texting though. You win that one. You're not going to put a "no entry" against my face though at Nurse Diane are you? I'm not too proud to wear a moustache and funny glasses…ok. I'm stopping now. For real._

Alex smiled as she read the last text, loving the way Piper's stream of consciousness communication style extended even to text messages. It had taken all her will power not to answer the texts.

After her meeting with Detective Jenkins, she knew she'd made the right choice. This was serious, high stakes stuff. Kate had seemed more nervous than their previous meeting – she'd kept looking over her shoulder every time the door opened and kept pulling the baseball cap down low over her eyes. When she had looked up to tell Alex an important detail of the drop off plan, the dark circles under her eyes and the pallor of her face belied her brave smiles and reassuring words.

They'd agreed to communicate with a couple of burners – having the extra phone had immediately reminded Alex of her days in the cartel and she'd had to swallow down her nausea with a big gulp of coffee.

The plan was good though. Kate had obviously thought of everything and knew enough about the people and the game to make smart choices. But all Kubra needed was a sniff… No. It was definitely the right choice to keep Piper the hell away from it all.

Her mind snapped back to the present and the sudden problem with her careful plan. Piper was currently in her club. In the next room. Dancing and smiling and looking indescribably beautiful. How the hell did she manage to make gym wear look couture?

Shaking her head roughly, she punched her keyboard waiting impatiently for the screen to load. She stared blankly at the photo of her beautiful bike taken on a rare sunny autumn afternoon, dazzling with the polish she'd given it. A child-like urge to sob caught her off guard and she shook her head again, forcing herself to keep typing the advertisement.

After a fruitless couple of minutes trying to write the best sales pitch, she jabbed at the print button and got up to survey her work. She sunk into her chair, dropping her BIKE FOR SALE poster on the desk and staring glumly at it. After a moment, she pushed up her glasses and rubbed her eyes wearily, groaning as she heard the door opening.

"Nichols, I swear to God if you're bringing me a cup of _concrete_ or whatever…" she stopped as her glasses dropped onto her nose and her vision focused on –

"Piper." She said stupidly, heart punching her chest hard.

"Hey. I'm sorry to interrupt – are you busy? We're just, we're on a quick break so…"

"It's fine I wasn't, I was…it's fine." Alex stopped her mouth and willed her heart rate to ease. "Hey, thanks for stepping in to the show – Lorna tells me you're a natural."

Piper laughed easily "No. I'm really not, but when Stella explained the situation I wanted to help. It really sounded like, well, I just thought you must have known I was filling in but…" she paused, eyes focussing steadily on the green ones in front of her "…you didn't know, did you?"

Alex closed her mouth and shook her head quickly "It's fine. Things have been pretty crazy around here though so…I really appreciate you stepping in. Especially after…us, well, you know…"

"Hey, don't mention it." Piper waved a hand nonchalantly and an awkward silence descended. Ripping her gaze away from where it most wanted to stay, she looked down at the desk. Brow furrowing, she reached over and picked up the poster on the desk.

"You're selling your bike?" she asked, concern and confusion crinkling the perfect skin on her forehead.

Alex nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"But…it was your Dad's wasn't it? Didn't your Mom give it…" Piper sensed the angst even as Alex did her best to keep her expression neutral.

The brunette took a beat, biting her tongue hard enough for the lump in her throat to abate. She looked up briefly before clearing her throat. "Yup." She said simply before trying a rueful smile, "Desperate times…and all that."

"Oh Al…" Piper said softly, willing the woman to look at her. Alex shook her head slightly and suddenly took great interest in the peeling lacquer off the desk. It reminded her of the last time she and Piper had been in this room – when she'd been more than willing to support her, stay with her…Jesus fuck. She was sick of being such a fuck up.

"$18,000. Are you likely to get that for it?" Piper asked, trying to keep her tone light, conversational. As though they weren't talking about one of Alex's only treasured possessions.

Alex shrugged, appreciating the lack of lecturing from Piper, "Should do. It's probably worth a bit more but I don't care."

Piper felt her heart pang painfully watching the woman put on a brave face. She wanted nothing more than to hold that face between her two hands and kiss away all of the problems and stress she could see etched all over it. Kubra, the sting, the money and of course, the other night…she'd heard about Tricia and knew Alex had to be blaming herself.

She hadn't liked the way Stella had approached her about joining the show. Brushing off Tricia's hospitalisation as a "silly accident" and joking that the kid needed a baby sitter. Still, the woman was charming, and persistent. And it _was_ a good way to get close to Alex. Firstly, she'd admit, to rub her nose in it. But now… _now._

 _God I want to cocoon you._ The thought brought a flush to her cheeks and she blinked it away.

She swallowed and placed the poster back on the desk. "You know, Al…I've recently come into a bit of money. The Barney's thing, just an advance - $20,000. It's not heaps but if it means you could keep your bike -"

"No." Alex barked, surprising both Piper and herself at the voracity of her response. "Thanks…No thanks Piper. I don't – I don't want, or need, your money." She stood suddenly, a tight smile stretching across her face "Besides, I'm already getting heaps of interest on Autotrader, and I was thinking I might get a scooter, anyway, better with petrol and all that. So…no thanks."

"A _scooter_?" Piper felt a flush of anger at the stubbornness of the woman, which intensified as her traitorous body threatened to swoon – Alex's smell infiltrating her senses as she walked past Piper and opened the door.

"Yah. Why not? It get's the job done, A-Z and all that. Anyway, you better get back to rehearsal. Wouldn't want to keep your eager cast mates waiting." Alex bit out, unsuccessfully trying to keep any hint of animosity toward Stella out of her voice.

Piper turned and walked to the door, pausing in front of her ex-lover. She leaned in slightly, eyes focussing unashamedly on Alex's lips, "No, I wouldn't. It's a terrible thing to let someone down, isn't it, Alex?" Her eyes flicked up and smouldered into Alex's, releasing hers after they blinked.

She walked confidently down the hallway, knowing Alex was watching and adding the tiniest bit more sashay into her step. Alex couldn't help but grin gently, the sass of Piper so endearing she fought the desire to stride down the hall and push her up against a wall.

Instead, she followed a few beats later, forcing herself to watch the rehearsal and offer the team support. Piper was extremely good. Alex knew there was an element of fire in her fuelled by their conversation that was driving her onstage but even without it, she had a natural dancer's body and instinct.

Nicky began the highly annoying habit of digging her elbow into Alex's ribs following each seductive move by Piper. Receiving death glares with good nature, Nichols followed Alex out to the alleyway for a cigarette as the cast sat on the stage for notes.

"So Stretch. You guys bang in the office or what?"

Alex sighed "Nichols. I'm really concerned that you continue to use me in your sexual fantasies. Can't you think about Scarlett Johansson like everyone else?"

Nicky chuckled and continued unperturbed, "C'mon. I'm not stupid. You must have done something? She wasn't doing any of that _douse me in water I'm all aflame_ shit before break time when she paid you a visit."

"What can I say Nick – she clearly gets off on talking about selling motorbikes."

"What? You're talking about that shit again? Stretch! I keep telling you, there's got to be another way…"

"Yah. And you keep failing to give me this magical other way. Get over it Nicky. The bike is going."

"Do people still say _over my dead body_?"

"Yes and that can be arranged you know." Alex stubbed out her cigarette. "Ok, time for the pep talk. Come on, I need you to make a dick out of yourself if my usual fear of public speaking takes over…"

Alex waited for Lorna to finish giving her notes – which basically consisted of a lot of animated hand gestures and spirited language. She walked up and stood next to her, feeling but not seeing the heat in Piper's gaze.

"Uh so guys, thanks so much for all your work. I know this is the last major rehearsal until Saturday's dress and tech runs so I really want you to know that the effort you've all put in means the world to me." She paused, pulling Lorna in to her side.

"I especially want to thank Morello, your fearless captain, for steering the ship. Sofia – for your costume work, you're amazing. And," she willed all the iron in her blood to solidify and hold her firm as she continued, "I want to say thanks to Piper for stepping in at the last minute."

She pulled her eyes over to the blonde, forcing them to ignore the proximity of Stella whose arm was slung casually over Piper's shoulders. "Tricia would be thrilled to know it's you in her place. She…" her throat pulled tight and she cleared it forcefully, finishing softly "She really liked you."

It was true. The girl had taken an instant liking to Piper, especially after she'd given her some Popi products to help with her acne. Alex felt immobilised suddenly as she thought of the kid alone in hospital, deep in a wakeless state.

Nicky stepped forward, clamping a hand over Alex's shoulder, "Yeah thanks Blondie. You're almost as good as these chumps – and they call themselves professionals." She teased, copping a bout of good-natured boos and swearing her way.

"Ok so 4pm on Saturday ladies DO NOT BE LATE!" Morello yelled as the group stood up and started chatting.

By the time Piper looked up after chatting with the girls, Alex was nowhere to be seen. She'd muttered a few words to Nicky and slinked away quickly, leaving via the fire exit. Piper was about to follow her when she felt a hand pull her backwards.

"Hey girl, it's your first proper rehearsal." Stella looked at her expectantly.

"Uh yeah, so?" Piper replied, smiling uncertainly and trying to ignore the intriguing curl of Stella's lips.

"Sooo…it's tradition! You have to debrief with copious tequila shots and burgers with a hot lesbian co-star afterwards."

"Oh I see. So, is Poussey joining me or…"

Stella laughed, pretending to be mortally injured "OH! Ouch! Girl. You are cruel. Come on…what do you say? You've got to eat right?"

Piper hesitated, really wanting to follow Alex and check on her but then…what was the point? She was probably just going to be met with a brick wall. And anyway, what was the harm in letting her hair down? She was sick of her quiet lonely apartment.

"I'm warning you, I'm a top shelf girl. I hope you've brought your wallet." She walked ahead of a chortling Stella, missing the eyes of Red still in her booth, watching with interest.

 _A/N - Hello lovelies! I'm on the eve of a three week holiday so I'm very happy I managed to bang this one out for you. I reallllly don't know if I'll get any writing done with the lure of Thai beaches and exploring and cocktails! But never say never. Just fair warning if you don't hear from me for a wee bit. Something to look forward to though - next time will be the night of the competition and PLENTY of drama as I'm sure you can all smell in the air. Thanks for your patience and as always, for your kind reviews and faves. You are all MY faves. Til next time x_


	35. Chapter 35

Eyes squeezed shut, Piper sat back in her chair and took a steadying breath. "Aw come on, you're falling behind Chapman!" Stella grinned, nudging the tequila shot closer toward her across the table.

"I think I'll have this one with my food." Piper shook her head, sliding the little glass back toward the centre of the table, some of the liquid sloshing over the side.

"Careful, that's some fine tequila you're feeding the table!" Stella teased and paused, eyes flicking over Piper's face, "You know I never picked you for a lightweight." She continued, tongue clicking and face dropping with mock disappointment.

"Huh. And I thought peer pressure was something people grew out of in high school. Must be different in Australia?" Piper fired back good-naturedly, a querying look on her face as a smirk tugged at the side of her mouth.

Stella laughed, "Ouch. Ok Chapman, I deserved that. But I am beginning to think us Aussie's know how to party harder than you soft touch Yanks." She paused again, a practiced and striking grin fading into an almost shy smile, "Besides, we're celebrating. To your upcoming Burlesque debut." She poured half the abandoned shot into her glass and passed Piper the other half, holding hers up and raising her eyebrows in a challenge.

Piper rolled her eyes, taking the glass and clinking against Stella's before tossing the remaining liquid back. She shut her eyes against the burn and opened them to see Stella's roaming over her face, finally stopping to catch her gaze, mirth draining as the look intensified.

After a few beats, Piper broke eye contact, feeling the moment morphing into something she wasn't prepared for, wasn't looking for, wasn't...what? A voice inside her shot a barb.

 _Oh please. Stop playing coy. You knew what this invite was and if you didn't you're more stupid than you are naïve._

She cleared her throat and slid out of the booth, "I'm going to use the ladies room. Call me all the names you like but I better only find water in a glass waiting for me on my return." Stella laughed and held up her hands as Piper walked away, her smile fading as her thoughts jumbled over themselves.

 _What the fuck am I doing? I should have followed Alex, made sure she was ok with...everything. How do I manage to make everything more complicated? And why the living fuck am I dancing in a BURLESQUE competition in three days time?_

She was staring into the bathroom mirror doing a good impression of a crazy person, when she was wrenched out of her stupor by a loud voice matched with a strong tap on her shoulder.

"HEY! I've been trying to tell you the toilet is free for the last half an hour girl! Helllll, if I didn't see who you were with I'd be thinking you was deaf. I guess you and I knows better huh?" The woman winked, chuckling at Piper's blank expression in the mirror as she washed her hands. "So. What's she carrying tonight?"

"S-sorry?" Piper's brow furrowed as she shook her head slightly in confusion.

The woman paused, her smile fading, "Oh okay. That how it is? She got you down with that whole 'trust no bitch' shit? Whatever man, that's cool. I can tell by your spaced out ass it's probably not what I'm chasing anyways." she shrugged, pushing roughly past a bemused Piper.

"What...the...fuck..." Piper muttered as she stared dumbly after the woman, searching the swinging door for a translation of what just happened. It dawned on her just as another woman walked in, jumping with fright as she was greeted by Piper's alarmed expression.

"She thought I was high!" Piper exclaimed at the woman before continuing quickly, "Don't worry, I'm not."

The woman shot her a mystified look, "Good for you hon. You usin' the john or what?"

Piper shook her head and turned back to the mirror as the woman speedily shut the toilet door behind her. _What's she carrying tonight?_ Her heart pummeled her ribcage as she realized what the woman was asking.

Piper's mind spun off in different directions, hastily trying to figure out a course of action other than her current mirror staring strategy.

She splashed water on her face and decided it would be best to do the mature thing. Fake an emergency and run.

She slipped out the bathroom and moved to the other side of the restaurant, shielded from view by a large fish tank. She peeked around the side and saw the woman from the restroom standing at her table. Stella looked concerned and was glancing back to the bathroom but as she did, Piper watched her slide a small bag into the woman's hands.

Piper felt her mouth drop open. She felt the familiar sensation of her temper snapping as she watched Stella wave the woman away in annoyance and rearrange her features as she turned back to face the bathroom.

Everything was an act.

Stella didn't care about Alex or the show or doing it for Tricia. She'd said all of that stuff just to get Piper to come along – why? To fuck with Alex? To sell her drugs?

Piper's knees locked and her fists clenched as turned away, taking a breath to ease the rage she felt gnawing at her composure. She was sick of being out of control, of having other people use her in their games or decide they knew what her story would be, what part she would play.

Suddenly, she felt cool clarity douse over the heat of her anger. She straightened and walked around the restaurant until she arrived back at the table, pausing behind Stella and leaning down to speak into her ear.

"So, you give out candy to strangers but not to the pretty blonde you're trying to impress?"

She kept her eyes trained on Stella as she moved around and sat down opposite her, raising an eyebrow. The woman in front of her was rattled. Her lips had drifted apart and her eyes gave the distinct impression of an animal deciding whether to run or hide.

"Cat got your tongue?" Piper asked sweetly, picking up the tequila bottle and pouring them both a shot. "Perhaps you are the one who needs loosening up?"

Stella's mouth twitched to form a nervous smile as confusion etched over her features. She cleared her throat and began, "I'd say I don't know what you're talking about…"

"But?" Piper asked innocently, licking her hand slowly and shaking salt over the trail.

"Bu-ut…I don't think you're stupid."

Piper couldn't help herself, a bitter laugh escaping her lips. "Well. Thanks…I think." she raised the tequila glass, gesturing with a look for Stella to join her.

"I mean, I know you're not stupid, Piper. Look, I know what you saw probably looked like - "

"Are you joining me or not?" Piper interrupted. Stella picked up her glass and clinked Piper's, uncertainly watching as the woman in front of her held her gaze, licked up the salt and threw back the large shot. She followed suit and a silence descended.

"Listen Piper. What you saw…it's not as simple as what it looked like." Stella began haltingly.

"What? Like you're a drug dealer?" Piper asked bluntly, expression giving nothing away.

Stella looked up, glancing around before turning back to Piper and rearranging her features, the fear of discovery now washed over with deflated self-deprecation.

She sighed before speaking, "I'll understand if you need to tell the others. I know drugs are a big no-no with them. Just…just let me give you my side of the story first, okay?"

Piper shrugged, still impassive, "Be my guest."

"This isn't some career path or something for me. Not like it was for your ex."

At the mention of Alex, Piper's gut clenched and she fought the impulse to throw the expensive tequila at the face in front of her. Stella continued, oblivious. "I haven't been doing it long ok? I literally got approached by a guy outside _Nurse Diane_ the first week I started and…look, I needed the money."

"You saving for a new feather boa?" Piper quipped, her head dropping to the side.

Stella huffed a chuckle out and shook her head, "Actually…it's my mom. She's real sick. She's alone, my dad left her just after she got diagnosed – she's got this rare type of lymphoma. The only medicine that seems to work is one you can't get in Australia, only in the United States. I'm stocking up over here and taking it back over with me. I can't just post it though - customs would never let the amount I need through, so I have to save for flights as well. Take it back every few months."

She paused, looking down at her hands before continuing quietly. "I never meant for anyone to get hurt. Tricia told me she was sharing it with someone, that she'd done harder stuff before. I didn't think she'd take it all in one night. I would have never sold it to her if I knew she had such a big problem." Her voice seemed to choke up and Piper made her hand reach over and cover Stella's.

"I swear Piper. I was going to stop after Burlesque Idol, after Saturday. By then, I'll have sold all my stock and I'll have the money I need for my mom. I…" she paused again, taking a laboured breath before continuing, "…I know you probably won't believe me…"

"Trust no bitch, right?" Piper said, watching Stella's head snap up, eyes flare briefly with surprise.

"Wha-, I…" Stella stuttered, trying to regain composure.

"Look. You're so far down the rabbit hole I can't even see your pretty fluffy butt. Why don't you take a breath?" Piper smiled kindly as she watched Stella nod slowly.

"Now. The first thing I asked you when I got back to the table. What was it?"

Stella blinked, clearly thrown. "Uh…you asked, where your candy was…?"

Piper nodded, a languid smile meandering across her face, "Correct. You've jumped about five steps further than you need to be and you know what they say about assumptions…? Far as I can tell, we can help each other out Miss Carlin, and no one needs to know."

Stella's eyes narrowed slightly as her head shook slowly in confusion. "I don't… understand…"

"There are things you want; money for your mom and - based on the price of this bottle of tequila – to spend some time in my company?" Piper's eyebrow rose along with a corner of her mouth.

Stella's mouth mirrored hers and she nodded slowly.

Piper continued, "Annnnd, there are things _I_ want; namely something _chemical_ to help me and my nerves on Saturday night and," she paused, finger tracing the top of her shot glass "someone to celebrate with me afterwards."

Stella swallowed as she watched Piper's finger. "So, wait, _you_ do drugs?" she said quietly, leaning forward.

Piper smiled conspiratorially as she leaned forward. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me. Let's just say, Vause and I had a lot less in common than you and I seem to."

Stella could only grin stupidly, the tequila mixed with Piper's surprise revelations and the dissipation of adrenalin making her feel jellied. So she was not quick to react when she saw Piper get to her feet.

"Wait – where are you going?" She looked up confused as Piper pulled on her jacket.

"I think I've had quite enough stimulation for one night. I'm going to get my beauty sleep." Piper said matter of factly, as though they'd just spent the evening talking about something as mundane as favourite films.

"But…" Stella stood up and leaned in, "What shit do you want for Saturday?" she whispered stupidly, feeling the tequila robbing her of her usual skill set of charm and grace.

Piper locked eyes with her and smiled teasingly "Surprise me." she intoned, winking before striding out into the chilly night.

* * *

"OKAY OKAY I'm goddam coming! Hold your frickin horse balls!" Nicky hollered, tugging her hoodie on and dragging a hand through her mane.

She yanked the door open and stopped short mid-way through another array of expletives as she saw the person standing there.

"Blondie?" she half asked-half stated. The woman in front of her looked worse for wear, bedraggled from the sudden downpour outside and, well, a little drunk.

"Hey Nick. I'm sorry to disturb you…I just…can I, where'syourbathroom?" Piper hurriedly followed Nicky's pointed finger, holding her fingers against her mouth and just making it to the toilet in time before a wave of nausea forced its way out.

"Jesus fuck..." muttered Nicky, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and padding quietly to the door. After her stomach was emptied, Piper sat back against the wall with a groan.

"Okay, so are we talking bad tacos or cheap tequila?" Nicky stepped inside, squatting next to Piper and handing her the water bottle and a towel.

"Neither. We're talking extreme stress and expensive tequila. Thanks." Piper gingerly sipped at the water and stood up shakily, walking to the couch with Nicky's help.

"I'm so sorry Nick. I'll clean it up…" Piper began, shaking her head in mortification.

"Don't worry about it kiddo. My mom sends a cleaner every week – luckily due around tomorrow - cos she knows I won't clean and she thinks I'll catch scabies. I guess we all show our love in different ways huh?"

Piper chuckled weakly, her smile fading as her head swirled with the events of the evening.

"Sooo…the expensive tequila is a no-brainer. But do you want to tell me what the whole extreme stress thing is about?" Nicky ventured carefully.

Piper looked up and nodded wearily. She recounted the conversation with Stella. Nicky grew quiet as she listened, holding the fist of one hand in the other. She got up as Piper finished, walking into the kitchen and returning with a beer.

"This. This is fucked up." She said plainly before popping the beer cap and taking a long swig.

"We need a plan Nick. I'm sorry I've pulled you into this but I know that Alex wouldn't answer my calls so…" she trailed off, even the mention of Alex making her ache for the sound of her laugh or her body spooned against her.

"It's cool Blondie. I just...Fuck, on the one hand I want to go over there right now and take her out for what she did to Trish but on the other hand…her mom is _sick_ , you know? I don't have the best relationship with mine, and she's never needed me, she's got all the money she needs. I can't help but think it's kinda cool that she's doing all of this for her mom…"

"It's bullshit Nick." Piper interrupted flatly before looking over to her friend, her face softening, "You're sweet Nicky but she's lying. Just last week I heard her tell Sofia that her Dad and Mom had been together 23 years and they were going to visit her at Christmas. She said they were country singers and that's how she got into performing." Piper paused shaking her head before muttering, " _Trust no bitch_."

"Ok." Nicky's jaw tightened and she set her beer down sharply on the table. "What's the plan then Blondie?"

* * *

 _A/N - Hello dear readers! I'm back fresh from a delightful sojourn in Thailand. Why isn't life one big holiday? If it is for you, and you know the "secret", TELL ME! In the meantime, here's the latest instalment of my little tale. I thought we would be at the competition night by now but the characters had other ideas. Hope you enjoy - please continue to share your thoughts and thanks as always for sticking with it (and sending me polite pokes to come back!). I wonder what Nicky and Piper have in store for Ms Carlin?! Back soon x_


	36. Chapter 36

There were some things she had never thought she would find herself doing.

As she neared the bathroom cubicle, taking care to walk as quietly as she could, Piper idly thought that perhaps this year was the year for undoing who and what she thought she was.

As was her inclination, she started drawing up a list in her head. So far this year:

a) she'd left a flaming poo for someone,

b) secured a major distribution deal and actually/possibly/maybe was running a successful business

c) hooked up - _hold on,_ _be real Piper_ \- ok fine…fallen in love with a woman,

d) had agreed to step on stage and perform a burlesque number to a crowd of seasoned burlesque officiandos but BEFORE that…

e) Yep. She was about to enter a cubicle with a drug dealer.

"Oh brother." she whispered under her breath, firmly shutting out thoughts of what her mother would say, and settling her face into what she hoped was relaxed nonchalance.

She glanced back down at the text message on her phone;

From Stella

 _Let's pretend we're 15 again. Meet me in the last cubicle in the bathroom. X_

She lifted her hand to the cubicle door but paused as she realised it was slightly ajar. She peeked in quickly and saw Stella replacing the cistern lid gingerly.

Brow furrowed, she took a few steps back before smoothing her features, treading firmly and calling softly, "Knock knock?"

The door swung open, Stella's brilliant smile flashing wildly across her face as she grabbed Piper's hand and pulled her inside, closing the door behind them.

Suddenly, they were very close. Too close. Piper smiled quickly and raised an eyebrow, looking around them. "So, this is how you woo the women? It's different, I'll give you that."

Stella laughed, "Sorry Princess, but this is my office. It's the best I could do given I'm in hostile territory...somehow I don't think Vause would be keen on sharing her…space with me." She flashed another smile, eyes dropping down quickly to take in Piper's lips. Piper's pulse jumped at the mention of Alex but she kept her breath even.

"Office huh? I assume you keep your _office_ _supplies_ somewhere else though? I mean, even drug dealers have to be hygienic right?" Piper barbed, her face contorting with slightly theatrical distaste as she looked dubiously at the cubicle floor.

Stella paused, her eyes narrowing slightly, "Well. Aren't you just a curious cat." She drawled, considering Piper closely.

Piper shrugged, retrieving her nonchalance from earlier, "Not curious. Just OCD." She said plainly, relieved as Stella chuckled.

"Listen, I don't care where you keep your drugs." Piper continued, "I just don't normally like to consume things in a toilet."

Stella shook her head, "Jeez you _are_ a Princess." She held up her hands as Piper shot her daggers, "Ok ok! I promise your drugs have not touched any part of this toilet. In fact," she reached inside her jacket, pulling out a small bag, "I've been keeping them where I keep all the good stuff, close to my heart. Just for you." She battered her eyelashes, ducking has Piper swiped at her.

"Fuck you. And, thank you." She plucked the bag from Stella's fingers and turned toward the door, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get my make up finished."

"Woah woah woah, Chapman." Stella pushed a hand against the door, and stepped in front of Piper so they were once again an inch or two away from each other.

"I can't let you leave with that bag Piper." Stella said quietly, her face becoming serious but her eyes still drawn to Piper's lips. She'd smothered them in lip balm knowing full well what she was doing before coming to the bathroom.

"I thought we had a deal?" Piper said innocently, pouting her lips imperceptibly.

"We do. And I intend to fulfil my end of the bargain – a little something for you now, and anything you want later…" she smirked flirtatiously.

"Good. And I'm filling my end of the bargain…keeping my mouth closed and keeping you company later tonight. I'm not sure what the problem is?"

Stella tore her eyes away from Piper's lips and locked them with Piper's. "The bag stays with me Piper. You either have some now or don't. But you're not taking it out of this bathroom." She closed her hand over Piper's holding the bag.

Piper covered her rising panic with a shake of her head. "I get it. This is that whole _trust no bitch_ thing right?"

Stella shrugged and stayed silent.

"I just told you I don't like consuming anything in a toilet!" Piper tried, searching Stella's face but finding it only harden.

"For someone who's into drugs, I really can't believe that you've _never_ taken them in a cubicle before..." Stella said, still retaining a slight smirk but now there was something else there too. Distrust. Paranoia. Piper felt the moment slipping from her control.

Sighing emphatically, Piper released the bag into Stella's hand and crossed her arms in front of her, forcing Stella to step back. Feeling her heart thundering in her chest, she summoned all of her drug lingo coaching from Nicky, "Fine. I should probably do this before ruining my make up anyway. Rack it up."

She watched as Stella blinked before her grin came back in full force.

"As you wish, Princess." She spun around and rummaged in her backpack, pulling out a zip lock bag holding a small mirror, razor and a straw. "See – all hygienically stored." She winked at Piper who forced an eyeroll while really she was having trouble concentrating on not vomiting.

She watched Stella expertly rack up two lines on the mirror, subtly wiping her sweaty palms on her hips as she frantically thought of ways out of the situation.

Standing up, Stella took a step in close and handed Piper the straw, murmuring "All yours."

Piper shook her head firmly, willing words to leave her mouth. "Oh, no, no. You go first."

"That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me Piper…" Stella raised an eyebrow, still holding the straw. Piper felt her face grow hot as her heart exploded in her chest. Was she going to pass out? Have a panic attack? Worse, was she actually going to have the drugs?

Alex would never speak to her again…Christ, she might have an allergic reaction for fuck's sake! And yet…what else could she do? If she didn't do the line then Stella would know she was bullshitting and chances are she'd flush her stash. Then it would be Piper's word against hers.

Taking the straw between her fingers, a memory suddenly flashed up; her brother Danny, holding a cigarette out toward her, her fingers closing over it.

 _Ok so to get away with it properly, you hold it like normal – like you're really going to smoke it. But instead of breathing in, you blow out. Ok? So it looks like you're taking a drag, the end will glow and everything. I promise, no one will know and you won't have to worry about being the goody two shoes who won't join in..._

The memory was so unexpected, so vivid that for a minute Piper was transported and a genuine smile split across her face. It wasn't often she thought of her older brother and somehow it felt like he was trying to help her, maybe even to make up for being so absent in her life now.

"Someone looks like a kid in a candy store." Stella's voice cut mercilessly through her daydream and she jumped at being wrenched back into the moment.

"I was just thinking about school." She answered truthfully.

Stella chortled, "Jeez, you really are a dark horse Chapman. Just how young did you start?!"

Piper chose to answer with only a mysterious smile and she stepped forward in front of Stella, leaning over the mirror as she took a breath.

* * *

Alex stood still, catching the bathroom door before it made a noise in closing. She'd heard voices and felt her body react before her mind caught up realising one belonged to Piper. Heart quickening, belly dancing – the world shrunk suddenly just to the hushed voices.

The other voice brought a different sensation to her body. A cold lick of fear traced down her arms and she felt her jaw tighten as her ears tracked the sounds to the same cubicle.

She tried to turn around, willed her concreted legs to budge but instead she found herself straining toward the voices – wanting to hear or to hurt. It wasn't healthy but she needed to know, needed a reason to really believe she could move on from the woman that infiltrated all of her unguarded moments.

Even so, she knew this was a dumb move; that she looked like a pathetic stalker. Just as she regained the ability to command her muscles, the door she'd been fixating on swung open and Stella ambled out, holding the door open in an exaggeratedly chivalrous way for Piper.

"Alex!" Piper's surprise was unable to contain a hint of horror as she stopped in her tracks, pulling her arm away from Stella's hand that had snaked around hers. There was a beat of unbearable silence broken by a stifled chuckle from Stella.

"Sophia's been looking for you Carlin. You were due in make up fifteen minutes ago." Alex was impressed with the steadiness of her voice and how her face seemed to disallow any expression.

Stella looked up with a wide grin, "Now I really feel like a school girl again…getting busted by the Principal." She winked at Piper who managed a weak smile, tortured by the fact she had an act to play when Alex was the one person she felt she couldn't - shouldn't - perform for.

Stella walked slowly up to Alex, eyes bright, pupils dilating as her grin widened. "I'm sorry _Miss_. We were just _warming_ up. Hope we don't get detention – we've got plans for later." She winked again, this time at Alex before sauntering toward the door, turning to raise her eyebrow at Piper with seductive mirth mouthing _See you later_ before the door swung closed behind her.

Another moment of silence descended and Piper's brain scrambled to think of things to say. She and Nicky had purposefully kept Alex out of the plan because they knew she would react with fierce and total emotion – something that wouldn't help them win the competition or catch Stella out. In fact, if Nicky was right, what happened to Tricia was enough to make Alex do something that might end up with _her_ in prison – not Stella.

"How…...are you?" Piper immediately cringed at the uselessness of that over-used pleasantry in this devastating situation. What the hell could Alex be thinking right now?

Alex let out a strained sort of chuckle, "I'm…" she paused and shook her head, a decision clearly settling before she spoke again "…fine. I'm fine Piper." She looked up making the briefest of eye contact, "Good luck tonight."

She turned to go and, as though she was connected by fishing wire – invisible to the eye – Piper suddenly launched forward, grabbing her arm. "Wait! Alex…just… We weren't…it's not…"

Alex stopped and moved her arm very deliberately away from Piper's grip, speaking dangerously calmly, "It's none of my business Piper." She paused, willing all of the casualness in the world to come to her, "Unless of course you were snorting lines in there and _then_ I'll have to get my heavies onto you."

It was an attempt at a joke. A valiant effort on Alex's part to pretend she didn't care that, in all likelihood, her ex-girlfriend had just been fucking in a stall with someone she had a significant disliking for. But for a minute, Piper looked like she was going to cry or be sick. Her eyes were marooned in her suddenly translucently pale face, mouth open but silent, a tremor in her hands as she ran them roughly through her hair.

Alex felt her guts lurch, her heart hammer as the same impulse she'd had on and off since meeting Piper slammed into her. She didn't know that Piper felt the exact same impulse for her; _Let me cocoon you._ "Piper? Are you ok?"

Piper managed a quick smile before pushing past Alex mumbling "Yup fine. I have to go…get ready. Sorry…"

It was Alex's turn to be pulled by the fishing wire, she reached out and caught Piper's arm, "Hey hold the fuck up. I know you – at least a little bit, ok? So, what the fuck was that?"

Piper felt the blood drain from her face, her heart thrashing. "What was what?"

"Piper." There was warning in Alex's voice as her grip became stronger on her arm.

Piper had to get out of the situation, fast. There was only one thing she could use to do so. "Let go of me Alex. God I didn't want to spell it out but now you want to start crazy accusations? You think I'm a fucking _junkie?_ I didn't want to hurt you but…" she took a shaky breath, her voice careening higher as her vocal chords seem to strain at the untruths she was about to say, "Let's just say the most obvious answer is usually the right one. Ok? So seriously, Let. Go."

Piper pulled away her arm, letting the words and symbolism slap and sting the face of the person she knew she loved.

It was all she could do to make it out of the bathroom without her legs giving way and she was relieved when Alex didn't follow. _Why would she?_ Summoning all her strength, Piper bit the back of her tongue, willing the prickling in her eyes to abate and swallowing heavy deadness as she walked into the dressing room.

* * *

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Nicky shoved Alex with her shoulder as she passed her a beer and sat down. It was five minutes to show time and Alex was finding it very hard to stop dwelling on…well…her simmering rage.

She wasn't quite sure what she was more pissed off about. The fact Piper was stupid enough to fall for that god-awful-dingo-fucker bullshit routine? The fact Stella would now undoubtedly be rubbing her face in the fact forever after? The fact Alex was stupid enough to fall for an experimenting straight chick? Or…

The fact that she was stupid enough to have given up on Piper in the first place. If she was honest with herself, this was the one that hurt most.

She didn't voice any of this to Nicky though. Instead, she got up and strode toward the fire door.

"Hey! Jesus your legs are long." Nicky huffed as she caught up, leaning against the wall next to Alex and plucked a cigarette out of her packet. "Ok so now I know things are at a VERY BAD if we're out here, in practically sub-zero temperatures. So c'mon. Hit me."

Alex looked up sardonically "Is that really an invitation because it's sounding tempting."

Nicky rolled her eyes and stood her ground, staring at Alex until she finally let out a sigh. "FUCK you're nosy. Fine. I caught Piper and Stella…in the bathroom together."

Nicky looked at her blankly. "So what? People aren't allowed to go to the little girls room together? They're chicks! That's what chicks do!"

"In a cubicle _together_ Nicky. And before you give me some bullshit explanation, let me save you the trouble. Piper basically told me they were fucking so that's fucking that. So to speak. But fuck it right? I'm over it. It's all good. I can't be assed with all this fucking drama. After tonight, I don't have to see either of them ever again and they can go on their merry way fucking in every bathroom in the lower east side for all I fucking care…"

Nicky let Alex ramble – partly because she knew she needed to but mostly because she knew there was a reason Piper was in that toilet cubicle. She _was_ fucking Stella, in a manner of speaking...just not how Alex was imagining.

Seemingly on cue, Nicky's phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket glancing at it quickly before tucking it away, avoiding any chance of Alex viewing it.

From Piper

 _Bathroom, last cubicle – check the cistern. Her jacket is hanging up next to my puffer – put it in left inside pocket. I'll make sure she's occupied. Ps: Alex hates me. Remind me why this was a good idea?_

"Sorry to interrupt your fascinating and ongoing lesbian drama fest, but I gotta go to the little girls room myself. Don't worry – no clandestine nookie, I promise. See you back in there." Nicky stubbed out her cigarette and was inside before Alex could even protest.

"Thanks for your immovable friendship and support Nichols." She grumbled to herself, taking a deep suck of her cigarette and staring up at the flecks of rain floating through the floodlights above.

* * *

Nicky held the package in her hands and sat heavily on the toilet seat. _Woah._ Her brain bounced around as she weighed the fatness and softness of the wrapped up coke in her palm. She hadn't been near the stuff for a long time so to have this amount just literally sitting in her lap…

She could feel the stirrings of the beast. The cracking of earth and shifting of leaves from where it had lain buried for months. The scratching over her arms that had been left unscathed for months. The whispering in her ear of thoughts un-thought for months.

Hands shaking and pulling a big breath in, she counter-weighed her phone in the other hand for a long moment before finally swiping it open.

To Red

 _Need you. Bathroom. Now._

Hesitating over the send button, she sat back with her eyes closed and listened to the dull echoes of the show starting. _Now or never. Now or never. Now or never…_

* * *

 _A/N – Hello friends. I've started a new job and let's just say it's a lot to learn and take in. I'm exhausted! I haven't forgotten you/this story and I'm trying to get this baby updated as soon as I can – I really am. Dare I say…even get it finished before the next season!? Perhaps I can make a tentative promise to do at least this! I won't leave you hanging – you'll get an ending I promise. In the meantime…I hope you're enjoying the little weaves of the story. I love hearing your thoughts – please don't stop sharing them and thanks for sticking with it. X_


	37. Chapter 37

Alex and Morello both looked up with matching annoyance as Nicky crashed into the seat between them. She'd missed the first half of the Burlesque Idol competition and Alex was seriously starting to wonder if she had gotten locked in a cubicle. She'd kept sending texts saying " _On my way", "Five mins!", "Just got held up_ " – it was weird even for Nicky.

She watched Morello tug her arm away from Nicky's grasp. She raised an enquiring and unsympathetic eyebrow as Nicky looked at her. Her friend shrugged and leant over, "What? A girl can't help when she's got a number two backed all the way up, ok? I should've listened to my nanna – ya gotta eat beans as you get older."

"Jesus." Alex muttered, shaking the thought out of her head and refocusing on the stage as the emcee motioned for the crowd to pipe down.

"Ok everyone! Welcome back to Burlesque Idol 2017! We've got a couple more acts to come so please make sure you keep yourselves well _lubricated_ …" the emcee waited as the crowd wolf whistled and yelped their appreciation. "Let's keep the razzle dazzle coming. Next up the 1920's tapping sensation, please welcome the alarmingly gorgeous, Gin Minsky!"

Alex took a steadying breath as the next act came to the stage. She knew her crew were up last but it certainly didn't help her nerves. She looked over at Nicky's leg that was bouncing up and down and kicked her foot.

"Quit it. You're making my teeth clench." She hissed and was met by a pronounced sniff and a roll of her friend's eyes.

She caught something else in those eyes for the brief moment they made contact – more than nerves. Fear? Anxiety? Edginess? She was about to lean over and ask when she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump in her seat. Sylvie gave her an apologetic look as she crouched down next to her. "Sorry. I'm nervous too."

"I'm not nervous." Alex whispered back, offering her best impression of her very own trademark smirk, "I just fear for my life in a room full of jumped up lesbians."

Sylvie snorted "Yeah yeah. How could they resist you right? Hey, can we talk, maybe at the bar?"

Alex nodded, ducking through the crowd and following Sylvie up to the relatively unpopulated back of the bar, as most of the audience crowded down by the stage.

She ordered two drinks and joined Sylvie on the end of the bar as the flapper music sailed out over the rest of the crowd.

"What's up?" She asked, leaning over as she offered Sylvie a glass of scotch.

"It's Stella. I'm worried about her." Sylvie shouted back into her ex's ear.

Alex felt her jaw clench involuntarily and she felt her lips moving before she could censor herself, "Well that would be a complete waste of your time Sylvie cos she sure as hell ain't worrying about you."

She saw the veil of hurt quickly melt away. "Always so careful of other people's feelings aren't you Alex?" Sylvie asked with a caustic smile.

Alex sighed, and leaned over again, "Sorry Sylv. Believe me, I wish I was wrong."

"Well I don't know how you would even know anything about Stella and me, and besides," Sylvie waved her hand, "it's not as if you give two damns about my love life anyway." Alex let a guilty little rock settle in her stomach – the truth was, she was more concerned about Stella playing Sylvie along because it involved Piper, not because she'd really considered how Sylvie fell hard for bad girls...

Sylvie continued before she could respond, "Anyway, that's old news. I'm clearly talented at picking out asshole players. You get used to the let down." She let her words hang for a minute, accenting them with a pointed facial expression before continuing, "The reason I'm worried for her is that I heard her talking to Aydin last night – and it's not the first time."

Alex felt her face harden, legs deaden and senses sharpen. "Go on." She said calmly, keeping her eyes fixed ahead as she listened.

Sylvie knew that tone, it was the one you didn't fuck with. She leaned over and talked into Alex's ear.

"The first time was a few weeks ago, I saw them chatting outside as I was walking toward _Nurse Diane_. It was down one of the alleys off the main street. I'd taken a short cut. I looked away as Aydin looked toward me and I'm pretty sure he thought I didn't see him because when I looked back he was gone. I asked Stella who he was, just casually, but she just said some guy asking about the time. But then I saw them again a week later. Same corner. I let it go cos I figured…"

Sylvie trailed off, knowing she'd let it go because she didn't want to know – and knowing that Alex knew that too.

"But last night, we were…" she paused waiting for Alex to turn her eyes to her before she offered a coy shrug of her shoulders "…you know, _hanging_ _out_. And afterwards, I heard her take a call. I know she thought I was asleep because I heard her say so. She said his name a couple of times. Said everything was set for tonight and she wouldn't let him down…I don't know…I couldn't hear everything, but I know it was Aydin. She sounded…scared. Young. I don't know…"

Alex let the information fire through her brain. She fought the desire to rage, to stream out onto the street and find Aydin, to run backstage and pull answers out of Stella. Instead, she nodded and finished her scotch slowly.

"Thanks Sylv. I'll take it from here." She stood up, dropping her glass on the bar.

"Alex," Sylvie took a step in front of her, making her ex-lover's eyes meet hers. "Don't do anything stupid. And by that I mean…" she pulled Alex in by her lapels, holding her an inch or two away from her "…don't kill someone and don't get yourself killed, you asshole."

Alex couldn't help but smile, putting her hands over Sylvie's and looking into her eyes "I won't. I can't promise I won't make a mess of everything though. I seem to be pretty good at that." They shared a rueful chuckle and, as usual unable to put things into words, Alex instead planted a kiss on Sylvie's forehead before moving back through the crowd to sit with Nicky.

She couldn't have seen the pair of intense eyes watching the exchange from afar.

* * *

Alex's thoughts were pinging around what Aydin was up to with Stella when she finally heard the opening strains of their number begin.

 _"And now…the six merry murderesses of the Cook County jail in their rendition of The Cell Block Tango…"_

Alex stole a glance over at Morello whose face was frozen in a mix of fear and excitement. All of a sudden, she cared less about staving off Kubra and making him money, and yes, saving her own skin. She cared much more now about what it meant to Morello and the girls on stage to kill it tonight. She swallowed hard and sent a futile prayer up to a god she didn't believe in.

Soso was up first as Liz with "Pop". Beckoning them to the edge of the stage, she shared the end of her bubble-gum with a willing participant from the audience. Soso dropped to her hands and knees, her back long as she held the audience member's shoulders and pulled her mouth away from theirs. The bubble-gum stretched between them until it snapped in perfect time with the music as she jumped up and re-joined the chorus line behind her.

Next was Sophia, earning wolf whistles just from her strut down to the front of the stage, let alone from when she did the splits, crouching afterwards and creeping forward as she recounted the tale of Annie and "Six". She leant down from the stage, swiping a drink up from the closest table and throwing it back before mouthing, " _You know some guys just can't handle their arsenic_!" Joining in with the crowd, Nicky let out a whistle, momentarily deafening Alex who chose not to scowl at her best friend's annoyingness, just this once.

Poussey drew appreciative howls from the crowd as she prowled forward, looking dangerous and mouthing " _Now I'm standing in the kitchen, carving up the chicken for dinner…"_ She tore strips off her outfit, accentuating the storyline of June and "Squish" as she stalked to the front of the stage. Wearing only fishnets, suspenders and a ripped up tank that left nothing to the imagination, she suddenly leapt down off the stage, strutting through the crowd and sitting on a wide-eyed woman's lap. Leaning in close, she mouthed to the woman, " _Then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times."_ The crowd erupted as she jumped back up to the stage.

Alex looked over to see her smile mirrored in Nicky's goofy face, Morello's eyes shining with pride as she mouthed the words along with the ensemble.

 _"If you'd been there, if you'd have seen it, I bet ya you would have done the same."_

Alex's eyes snapped back to the stage as she heard the music change, signifying Piper's character Hunyak's "Uh-Uh" story. She looked stunning, the only one wearing white satin and feathers amongst the other characters adorned in red and black lace.

She held the audience completely captive, perfectly mouthing the Hungarian character's words. As she moved, graceful and powerful at once, the other characters pulled parts of her costume off her from the dark, like shadows eating away at her innocence. It was cheesily symbolic, but still breathtakingly beautiful and Alex felt her traitorous body react; throat dry, chest constrict and heart jump.

A lone spotlight found Piper's character as the voiceover asked " _Yeah, but did ya do it_?" Magnetised, Piper's eyes dropped to Alex's and she locked on, mouthing, " _Uh Uh._ _ **Not**_ _guilty_."

Alex felt paralysed. She was dimly aware of Nicky digging into her ribs and whispering roughly in her ear "Ever heard of paranoia the destroyer Vause?" She would normally have shot a barb back but she couldn't move, eyes trained on the blonde under the spotlight.

The spell was broken the minute a silhouette started moving from the back of the stage. A stir went through the audience as they too snapped out of the trance Piper had weaved over them.

Stella stepped around the other women, as the spotlight swung to her, commanding the stage and telling her character Velma's "Cicero" story. Her arms wrapped languidly around two silk ribbons hanging from the ceiling as she walked forward. Reaching the end of the stage, she suddenly pulled herself up and manoeuvred her body impressively to be suspended above the stage.

The crowd was awe-struck, breaking into raucous appreciation as Stella grinned, winking at different women in the audience and holding her hand out, allowing herself to be swung over the crowd. As she swung, she dropped various articles of clothing until she was wearing the bare minimum, swinging inches above the enthusiastic crowd. She was stunning and talented – there was no doubt. There was also no doubt that Alex couldn't stand her.

Stella expertly dropped down to the stage and the others froze while she mouthed " _Well. I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out, I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands, I even knew they were dead_."

The cast sprang into action as they mouthed; " _They had it coming_!" while dancing in perfect choreography. Alex was truly impressed – she hadn't seen the final few rehearsals and the difference in quality from the last run through she'd seen was notable. Alex tried to put it down to the energy of the crowd or the adrenalin of the competition but deep down she knew it was for her. All this effort, all of it was to win the cash for her.

She suddenly wanted to weep and weep.

Instead, she turned her attention with the rest of the crowd to Flaca who flounced through the audience as Mona telling them the story of "Lipschitz". She pushed herself up to sit on the bar, pulling Bennett by the collar over to her. She tossed him backwards, returning to the stage to the whoops of the audience as she mouthed; " _I guess we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive. And I saw him dead!"_

The finale was pure high-octane energy. Alex felt a buzz that dimly reminded her of her early twenties, doing lines of coke with girls and dancing to stupidly uplifting house music. But this was better. The brass band soundtrack was rousing, the crowd's attention electrifying, the dancing and stomping from the stage stirring and the fact that Piper was amongst it was almost too much for Alex.

The lights dropped with the sound of the cell door clanging shut and for a millisecond, there was complete silence - the eye of the storm.

It was broken by an immense roar of ovation from the crowd, their feet stomping as they whistled and called out to the women on the stage. Amongst their catcalls were proposals of marriage and begging to be "incarcerated" with them for a night.

Alex looked over to Morello, both of them bright eyed with tears, joy and exhaustion. They nodded to each other, silently acknowledging the feat. The moment was interrupted by Nicky in between them, who pulled them in to either side of her, kissing their heads and holding them in a vice grip. "If we lose I'm calling election fraud! And fake news! And wire-tapping! And just WRONG!"

Alex and Morello broke into unbridled laughter listening to Nicky doing her Trump impersonation, the feeling surprising Alex who hadn't felt such levity in what felt like weeks.

She looked up in time to see Piper's eyes departing from her direction. Those eyes had been pulled away by Stella who'd grabbed Piper into a close hug followed by a swooping ballroom dance move, earning more delighted whoops from the audience. Alex dug into Nicky's ribs and nodded to the stage, happy to pay her back for the mid-performance jibe "You were saying, oh wise one? Something about if it walks like a duck, talks like a duck…it's a fucking duck?"

She got up and stalked back to the bar before her friend had a chance to spin more bullshit about how it was all in Alex's head. She was taking a long sip of beer when she smelt a familiar strong perfume waft behind her.

"I get the feeling you're in for more than one win tonight Vause." The Russian accent purred behind her as a shot of vodka was placed in front of her.

Alex picked up the shot and turned to Red, following her pointed look up to the stage where Piper stood awkwardly as the other performers milled about, waiting for the judges to deliberate.

She turned back with eyebrows raised and clinked glasses, taking the shot obediently. She winced as it burned down her throat before her features clouded.

"I think you're under the same delusions as Nicky on that one Red. And if you're thinking we've got the Idol in the bag, well…one thing I've learnt is that nothing's certain in this life. Besides, I'm pretty much a genius at losing things so don't see why tonight would be any different…"

The older woman guffawed and rolled her eyes skyward "Bozhe moi! I don't think I brought my violin. I didn't realise we were having a pity party…"

"Huh." Alex huffed, chastened by Red's admonishment. She _was_ behaving like a bit of a baby. But hell, it was true! She was the master of fuck ups. She motioned at Bennett for two more shots and placed one in front of Red.

"Ok Reznikov. Seeing as you're in such a positive mood. Why don't we make a bet. You predict three 'wins' for me that actually come through and last longer than a week, and I'll…" Alex stalled, trying to think of an appropriate prize.

"Massage my feet three times a week for the rest of the year." Red finished her sentence without hesitation.

"Ew." Alex said involuntarily, quickly rearranging her horrified face as Red's expression hardened. "Ok fine. And if _I_ win and it turns out my life really is the spectacular train wreck I've been blessed at creating…?"

Red thought for a moment, before answering confidently. "I'll make you my piroshki's – on demand."

Alex squinted, looking expectantly at Red. "Ok fine, I'll share the recipe as well." Red relented holding out her hand.

"Woah. First you gotta tell me these predictions. I'm not shaking on some lame ass deal."

Red's smile snaked across her face. "OK. Number 1. You win the money tonight. Number 2. You rid yourself of Kubra Balik and his associated business for good. Number 3." She paused, enjoying watching the hope flicker over the younger woman's face "…well maybe two is enough." She turned in her bar stool, her back to Alex as she suppressed a smile.

"No! Uh, no way. Hey no changing the rules Red - you said three. You're not making it easier on yourself - massaging your feet has got to be worth my while." Alex struggled to keep her voice aloof.

Red smirked and turned back around "Ok fine." She shrugged, "Number 3. You get the girl back." She held her hand out and waited for Alex to shake it. The brunette sighed and gripped her hand, shaking it twice.

"Fine whatever. This is stupid...but I really do want that recipe so it works for me." Alex took a slug of beer, avoiding the amused expression of the woman beside her.

The head Burlesque judge meanwhile was making her way up to the stage, the all-important envelope held aloft in her hand.

"Here we go." Red spoke into Alex's ear as she gestured to the stage, "I'll be one step closer to foot massages in a few moments."

 _A/N – Hello! Broken record apologies here - I'm an over-committer and have had a lot on this last month. May is looking better so hopefully I'll get a few more updates out. You are all very good for sticking it out but I know it's frustrating waiting. I won't leave it unfinished I promise.  
So. Next time we may see a couple of Red's predictions come true. I wonder which one/s!? There was a bit of conjecture around whether Piper actually took the drugs. As one astute reader pointed out, it was left a little ambiguous for you to work out but if it's still puzzling you, it will be made clearer a little down the track.  
_ _Thanks again for all your comments, more to come soon! x_


	38. Chapter 38

Propped up on her elbow, Piper studied the face of the person sleeping beside her. Even in the dim half-light of the moon she could see the evidence marked there of the night just gone. Alex twitched in her sleep her brow furrowing and small sounds escaping from her throat. Piper carefully scooted down, pulling the blanket up around them as she cocooned them in, settling on her side and facing the woman in front of her.

She was also exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. She looked into the face of the sleeping woman, brushing her hair off her cheek and gently tracing the angry welt she found there. Her stomach knotted and mind drifted, continents of thoughts colliding as she replayed the events from a few hours earlier. Surely it was longer than that? Hadn't days passed? Months?

No, only hours. How had so much happened in a mere few hours?

She closed her eyes, hoping that reliving the night would help her melt into sleep.

 _And the winner of Burlesque Idol 2017 is…_

* * *

Alex steeled herself, practicing painting a smile on her face as she followed Nicky toward the backstage room. She'd always loved being behind the scenes before and after the shows; the smell of make up and dust and socks and hairspray…the nerves and excitement and jokes being thrown around.

This time though, she'd purposefully stayed away. She didn't want to deal with seeing Stella half naked or feeling Piper avoid making eye contact in the mirrors. She'd hated that she'd let her personal life get in the way of what her friends were doing for her, for _Nurse Diane_.

And they'd _actually_ done it. They'd won Burlesque Idol and she was $20,000 closer to having Kubra out of her life forever. She knew she should be over the moon – it was a miracle! Shit like this just didn't happen to her, or any of them for that matter.

Even so, after the announcement she'd started a feeble excuse about needing to check the bar. Nicky had thrown her a " _Don't-you-dare,-are-you-fucking-kidding-me?"_ look. She knew she had to swallow her pride, get in there and celebrate with them - Stella included, even if she felt it was akin to eating shit pie in front of that grinning asshole.

So now her plan was to propose a toast, thank everyone without blubbering like an idiot, put $500 on the bar and then, well, run away. She was already counting up her drinks to see if she could still ride her bike and imagining the cleansing sting of late November air on her face. She wasn't thinking of any place in particular, just leaving this one.

As they reached the backstage door, a face she wasn't expecting to see pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Kate? Hey. Why…what…are you doing here?"

"Let's stick with _Detective Jenkins_ tonight, Alex." Kate smiled quickly and turned her attention to Nicky. "All set?"

"Yup. It's the jacket that screams _I'm a badass lesbian drug dealer_." Nicky nodded and glanced over to Alex. "Listen Stretch. Just follow my lead ok? And when I say _chill_ you gotta promise to chill ok?"

"Wait. What the fuck is going on Nichols? Drug dealer?" Alex's pulse jumped painfully as her brow furrowed and her eyes flicked between the Detective and her friend.

"We thought it best to leave you out of this up to now. But you and I will need to meet. I'll call you on your burner – probably tomorrow ok? Follow Nicky's advice in the meantime and try to stay in control Alex." She turned her attention back to Nicky, "I'll give you ten minutes."

Neither women gave her another moment to ask questions as Nicky pulled the door open and tugged Alex inside leaving Detective Jenkins outside.

"Nichols…" Alex hissed, unable to finish her question as the crew let out a roar and crowded in around her.

"YEEEE-AHHHH! We did it Vause! We killed it! Come on – tell us who was your favourite!? Me and the knife right?" Poussey babbled, arm around a glassy eyed Soso who chattered back "I _really_ felt in character. Like the audience _really_ believed they were in prison with me…"

She was interrupted by Sophia rolling her eyes, "Pffft, bitch please. You _know_ it was my audience inter-act-ion that got pulses pumpin'!" She boomed, laughing loudly as Flaca let out a yell "Uhhhh I don't think so! It was my little act with Bennett that got us the cash! I think it might have bagged me a bartender too!"

They fell about laughing and Alex held her hands up in surrender, shaking her head, "Ladies ladies! You were all amazing." Her predictably traitorous eyes fell on Piper at that point, standing on the outside of the mob and she let a small smile escape, "All of you."

Piper returned the smile, which immediately faltered as Stella joined her, nudging her with an elbow and tossing her arm around her shoulders. "Yah well you all know us Aussie's don't like to brag…but I didn't see any of you bitches hanging from the ceiling?!" Stella called, grinning wickedly as the others groaned good-naturedly.

Nicky's voice cut through with an undertone that Alex tuned in to immediately, "Yeah, you sure do put on a good act, Dundee."

Alex squinted at her friend before her attention was yanked away by Morello pulling her up to stand on a chair next to her.

"Ladies! I'm gonna keep this short because we have some serious partying to do. WE GOD DAMN DID IT! WOOOOOOO!" The small woman yelled, holding Alex's hand up and spilling her champagne over a squealing Cindy, who was still a bit miffed about not being cast.

Alex quieted everyone down as she waved her hands, "I'll also keep things short. You're all amazing, as I said. I literally can't believe you pulled this off in a few short weeks." She paused as the room erupted again. "But we all know there's one person here who whipped all your raggedy asses into line…Morello – you're the reason this happened." Alex held up her hands again as the hollering started and simmered down again, "I don't know how to thank you. But if you'd like to do more of it, I'd love you to be the Artistic Director here at _Nurse Diane._ "

Morello's eyes turned into saucers and tears sprang out of them as she threw her arms around Alex's waist, almost capsizing them. "I'll take that as a yes!" Alex laughed as she righted them and raised her beer, "Now let's celebrate."

The room was about to explode when a loud voice cut through. "I hate to break up the party." Detective Jenkins walked into the middle of the room, trailed by another plain-clothed cop. She pulled her badge out of her shirt and held it up to the room. "Is Stella Carlin in the room?"

Morello and Alex climbed down, the latter looking over at Nicky who mouthed "Chill." before pulling her off to the side.

The other women parted nervously, leaving Stella and Piper standing next to each other. Stella glanced over quickly at Piper who kept her gaze forward. Stella cleared her throat and waved at the Detective.

"The one and only. You after an autograph?" Stella smiled confidently, brazenly looking the cop up and down.

Kate mirrored her smile, walking slowly across the room. "Maybe later. Right now, I'm wondering what else you've got that I want."

Stella cocked her head to the side "Oh really? Little bit forward aren't we Officer…?"

" _Detective_. Jenkins. But you can call me Kate if you like."

"Ok. Kate. What exactly _do_ you want?"

"I want to see what's inside your pockets."

Stella's smile faltered and her eyes flicked over the room before she swallowed quickly. "And why would you want to do that?"

"Oh I suppose what one might deem _reasonable suspicion_."

Stella let out a hollow laugh, "Of what?"

Detective Jenkins sighed and shot her a look that Alex had experienced first hand before. It said; _Really? You're going to play it this way?"_

"Of possessing and intending to sell illegal drugs, Miss Carlin." Kate said simply.

The room gasped and Alex felt her gut drop and fists clench. She looked over at Piper, whose face remained impassive.

Stella let a beat pass before she flashed her brilliant smile. "Well I was hoping you'd buy me a drink first, but if we're skipping the pleasantries...Go ahead. Search me – Detective. And please, be thorough." She held her hands up behind her head, letting her toned stomach peek out from underneath her singlet.

Kate smiled and then looked over to her officer, nodding to him "Officer Poulson will need to see your bag too". Stella's smile faded slightly as he walked over. She handed over her bag and he rifled through quickly. He then gestured to her pockets and Stella turned them out, grinning. He gingerly patted her down and turned back to Kate, shaking his head as he walked back.

Stella's smile grew as Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I owe you a drink." She went to go and then paused, turning back "You know, it's cold this time of year. I'm guessing you have a jacket Miss Carlin?"

Stella nodded and shook her head, still smiling. "I like a woman who perseveres. It's the one with the patches on the back. Hanging up behind you."

"This one?" Kate pointed, receiving a nod from Stella "Do you mind?"

"Be my guest." Stella purred, cocking her head to the side.

"Huh. _Trust No Bitch_. That's an interesting motto. Thank you, Officer Poulson." Kate stood back as the officer searched the pockets on the outside before opening the jacket. He stopped still and looked up sharply to Detective Jenkins before slowly pulling out a package.

"Now. That looks like a _lot_ of sherbet to be carrying around." Kate looked over quizzically to Stella whose face had turned ashen. The room sprung into life, shocked murmurs filling the silence that had hung as the package was revealed.

"What the fuck!?" Alex lurched up, wrenching her arm out of Nicky's grasp.

"Wait. What, I…that's not…how did…" Stella's eyes swung wildly from the package to find Piper's. "You!…I thought - " Piper shrugged imperceptibly and mouthed, "Trust no bitch."

Stella's mouth dropped open and she launched suddenly and ferociously at Piper. Officer Poulson was a step too slow but Alex wasn't. She caught Stella's arm mid-swing and wrenched it back painfully. Stella shrieked, swiping her other hand across Alex's face, scratching across her cheek. Alex hissed and efficiently gripped Stella's free arm with her other hand and pulled her stinging face in close to the immobilised woman.

"You better hope you get jail time…it's the only place you'll be safe." She snarled before she was pulled away by Nicky.

"Yo, Vause! Remember when I said _CHILL_?"

* * *

"Here, take this. Put on your cheek." Red handed Alex a tea towel wrapped around some ice.

"Thanks." Alex mumbled before holding her hand over her glass as Red offered to top it up. "No, thanks, I'm good."

"Hello? What am I chopped liver?" Nicky jiggled her glass in the air receiving a huff from Red who sloshed some liquid into it.

"You need to stop beating yourself up Vause." The Russian woman said sternly. "None of us knew until the end…I know what you're stewing on but Tricia made her own choices."

Alex shook her head, amazed that the woman always knew what she was thinking. "Sure. But I brought her in! If I hadn't, Tricia wouldn't have been tempted."

"To be fair, it wasn't actually you that brought her in…" Nicky interjected sullenly, shooting Sylvie a pointed look.

Alex sighed, "Shut up Nicky. It doesn't matter. You saw the bags; they had Kubra's dumb ass logo. He just used a new person to get to me, and in the process..." she trailed off, a vision of Tricia lying inert in hospital flashing up.

She shook her head to dislodge the thought and continued, fuming; "He's _still_ trying to fuck me up. And that's the bit I _really_ just don't fucking get! Why would he be trying to fuck up my chances of making him the money? I'm no good to him in jail!"

"Maybe it wasn't Kubra." Sylvie piped up. She'd been quiet, unusually so. Alex knew she'd be feeling guilty for introducing Stella to the club.

"What do you mean?" demanded Red, turning her austere gaze Sylvie's way.

Sylvie swallowed before nervously continuing, "Well…Alex, I told you earlier that I'd seen Stella with Aydin a few times?"

"What the fuck? When!?" interrupted Nicky, "You didn't think you should maybe have shared this information sooner?"

"Nick. Your turn to chill ok?" Alex said wearily. "Go on Sylv."

"Well, maybe he's making a play. Trying to fuck up Kubra's plan, make him weak without cash; get the cops to look at him again. Kubra isn't this sloppy. And," she paused looking up with worry etched over her face, "Alex you know Aydin's always had a problem with you."

"Perhaps she's right." said Red. "Something about this doesn't make sense, a third party could be the missing link. You talk to your detective friend. Perhaps this gives you more options to play. But be careful Vause. _Laws catch flies but let hornets go free._ "

"Ooooo-kay. When the kooky Russian sayings start flying, it's definitely my cue to bounce." Nicky stood up resolutely. "Besides, can we just deal with one NYPD Blue episode a night? Would that be ok?! Great. Now, I am going to celebrate _Nurse Diane_ winning the sexy burlesque crown and with my sexy burlesque 'artistic director'. Laters."

Alex chuckled, "Nicky." She waited for her friend to turn back at the door, "Thanks. You're the best ex-con crime-buster out there."

"Hey, I was just the supporting cast. You should be thanking mastermind Blondie." She raised an eyebrow pointedly and was gone.

"I am going to bed. This music is terrible and I have sore feet. Speaking of which…" Red turned back, "One down, Vause." She smiled cheekily and winked before disappearing, leaving the door ajar behind her as the club music reverberated into the room.

"What was that about?" Sylvie asked, standing up herself.

"You don't want to know." Alex smirked and stood up, walking with Sylvie toward the door. "Listen. It's not your fault ok? She was…charming. You're not the only one who fell for it." Alex tried hard to stifle a vision of Piper leaving the cubicle with Stella, clenching her jaw involuntarily.

Sylvie looked up to the ceiling, smiling ruefully as her eyes shone, "Yeah well. It's not as though I had any illusions about her being an asshole. I just feel bad I let her loose on your club and…y'know, poor Tricia..." she let out a stifled little choke and sniffed.

Alex shook her head. "It's no ones fault. I'm sick of thinking about guilt and blame. C'mere." Alex pulled her into a hug, lifting her gaze to see Piper at the door. Startled, she broke the embrace suddenly, taking a step back.

"Hey." She choked out as Sylvie turned around.

"Hey." Piper replied, smiling tightly at them both. "I can see you're busy so…"

"No!" Alex yelped out, quickly clearing her throat as a blush leapt onto her cheeks.

Sylvie stifled a smile, unused to a blushing Alex, before picking up her bag. She took a few steps, leveling up to Piper and paused in front of her, "Well played, Miss Chapman. Beautiful and intelligent – onstage and off. Please try not to give me any more reasons to hate you." She threw a look back to Alex, before sashaying out of the room.

The two women stood awkwardly for a moment before Alex finally found her voice. "Do you want to…" gesturing into the room.

"Yeah, ok." Piper stepped inside, pulling the door behind her. She smiled tightly as the club sounds receded into a dull thudding.

"I thought you'd left…I didn't really see what happened after…Anyway. Nicky made the right call, getting me away from…her."

Piper nodded. "I had to give the cops a statement. I just finished so I thought I'd see how you were going and if…well. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Alex felt her chest straining. "I'm fine. Sit down. Please. If you want to…"

Having alarmingly felt a lump rising in her throat the minute she'd seen Alex, Piper felt the familiar stirrings of the flight response. She stared at the scratch across Alex's face, the same face that had betrayed a different kind of pain a few hours earlier in the bathroom. There was so much to say, to explain, to make _right_. It suddenly seemed impossible, mountainous.

As though sensing the imminent risk, and herself too drained to spend another moment in angst, Alex surprised them both. "Actually. Don't."

"Don't?" Piper repeated dumbly.

"Yeah. Don't sit." Alex turned and grabbed her jacket off her chair, yanking her arms through it. "I need to get out of here."

She swiped her wallet and keys off the desk and strode over to a locker. She pulled it open and produced two helmets, striding back over to Piper and holding one out. She locked gazes with the woman whose eyes she'd been avoiding for too long.

"Come with me."

 _A/N – Can you sense an end to the angst?! Or at least, the Vauseman angst!? Which of course, is the part that matters! Thanks for sticking around. I know the waits are longer than when I was blissfully unemployed but at least I can pay my mortgage now…can't have everything! There was a guest who figured I wouldn't be finished before the new (official) season launch of OITNB. You may prove correct my friend. But hey, better late than never? Stay tuned – back soon(ish) xx_


	39. Chapter 39

It was Alex's turn to stare.

She'd woken with a start – her deep sleep interrupted by a visceral nightmare.

She was at the airport waiting for Piper to join her past customs. She knew things were bad because she'd been waiting hours. She was about to give up when she spotted her, striding toward her with a nervous smile.

Alex tried to move to greet her but she couldn't. It was as though her legs were on a travelator going the opposite direction so each step just kept her in the same position. She saw a door open in front of Piper, a figure step in front of her, saw Piper's face drop then morph in fear, but she couldn't see what Piper could see.

She started running, running, running but she stayed in the same spot. Her screams were submerged, underwater-fied – no one could hear her or see Piper as she disappeared suddenly and resolutely from view.

Alex's heartbeat catapulted her awake. She sat up and sucked in deep breaths from the chilly air around her, the sweat drying quickly against her chest and forehead.

It took a moment to remember where she was - the surroundings foreign to her. It was only when she looked down to see the sleeping form next to her that she remembered the night before. Her breathing slowed and she quietly settled back against the headrest.

So now she stared down at Piper, watching her snore quietly. Her eyes greedily processed the soft skin, the haphazard hair, the way her lips pursed and parted. Remembering the events of the night before, she pulled a breath in through her nose and released it slowly as she tore her gaze away and looked around the quiet room.

She spied her jeans and jacket strewn over a chair and quickly made a decision. She slipped out from under the intoxicating warmth, fast – like ripping off a band aid. She gritted her teeth against the instant chill as she pulled on her clothes, swiping up her wallet and phone from the bedside table as she tiptoed out of the bedroom.

Alex hopped on the spot in the hallway as she pulled one boot on after another. She fumbled with the lock on the unfamiliar door and stepped out into the frosty early morning air. She pulled out her cigarettes and phone, lighting the former and swiping open the latter.

There was a voicemail message from Nicky and a couple of text messages from random acquaintances. She figured those would just be sucking up to her about their incredible Burlesque Idol win so she ignored them, but she couldn't help dialling up Nicky's message.

From Nicky:

 _Stretch! Where the fuck did you go? Don't tell me – you and Blondie have added chapter 39 to your frickin' lesbian drama story? So. I'm well and truly sick of being your messenger boy, but some old dude was looking for you. Says he's got important news – wouldn't say more than some shit about the time being right. I told him the only important news was that you were getting busy with some hot ass. Funnily enough, he bounced after that…said he'd be in touch. Thought you should know. Anyway, why is your life so fuckin' mysterious? It's tiring yo! Speaking of tiring, judging by the look on Morello's face I'll be indisposed for several days. The thrill of winning has turned her feral – it's hot! I'm taking you at your word we're closing until Thursday next week right? Paid leave? You're the best Bosswoman. Peace out._

Alex chuckled and shook her head, brow furrowing as she thought on the message from the man Nicky had mentioned. _The time being right._ Surely Kubra wouldn't send someone into the club with a message? Besides, Nicky or Sylvie knew most of the faces who worked for him. So…who else?

Her tired brain struggled for a moment to think before resolutely surrendering to the Zen act of dragging on her cigarette and watching the smoke mingle with her warm breath.

After a shiver set in, she crushed the butt with her toe and jumped on her bike, pulling it quietly down the drive before kicking it to life and throwing her leg over. As she pulled on her helmet, she remembered the feeling of Piper sliding on behind her the night before. The strange swirling of feeling safe and vulnerable; free and caught; all at once…

* * *

The only person who'd seen them leave was Red. Alex had nodded slightly at her across the room before rolling her eyes at the older woman's smirk and raised eyebrow as she'd mouthed "Two down. One to go." She hadn't bothered to correct her. She ignored the huge part of her that hoped she was right.

They hadn't said anything since Piper had accepted the helmet in the office. Alex was happy just to take the lead on the practical side of getting them away from _Nurse Diane_ , concentrating on winding down alleyways and taking short cuts she knew until she was sure no one was following them. Maybe she was being paranoid, but she'd long ago learnt the very real lesson of better to be safe than sorry.

After a few minutes of coasting a few streets and letting her adrenaline settle, she'd turned into an empty car park, killing the engine and pulling her helmet off. "Why are we stopping?" Piper's voice was muffled behind her helmet.

Alex looked back and grinned, motioning for Piper to take her helmet off. The blonde woman yanked it off awkwardly, blushing as her hair flew around.

"Hi." Alex said simply after a small chuckle.

"Hi." Piper replied, smiling and suddenly painfully aware of how close their faces were. She'd secretly been in almost a trance with how good it felt to be pressed against Alex, feeling her muscles work as she manoeuvred the bike through the city streets, the intoxicating warmth and the smell of her so available after weeks of missing it.

Alex for her part was finally letting herself relax now she was fairly sure they were alone. But she wanted to find a place for them to go, to talk – somewhere they wouldn't be found but somewhere they wouldn't be freezing either.

"So, I think we're good – no Kubra or Larry or anyone following us. It's just you and me." Her nerves had stopped her then. She hadn't meant to make that sound so…what? She cleared her throat, "I know it's late, but can we find somewhere to talk? Somewhere…away from everything…"

Alex trailed off hoping she wasn't sounding crazy and was relieved when Piper's face had cracked into a wide smile. "Actually, I know just the place."

* * *

"Woah. Let's call _pretty big_ the under-statement of the year."

Alex gawked up at the mansion-like house in front as Piper dismounted behind her.

"Yeah well. It's been in my dad's family a long time…" Piper shrugged, stretching her legs after the long ride.

"What did you say this area was called again?" Alex asked as she stretched as well before pushing the bike under the eaves.

"Sands Point. Come on. I need a drink."

Alex's brow furrowed as she thought on the name and followed Piper into the house, surreptitiously wiping her boots several times outside before stepping onto the beautiful wooden floors.

"Scotch or bourbon?" Piper called from somewhere inside the house as Alex stood awkwardly in the front room. "Bourbon sounds good." She called back as her gaze was caught on the horizon.

She could see Manhattan. The flickering lights leapt at Alex's eyes as she moved toward the huge window and stared out. "Sands Point." She breathed, her brain trying to figure out what it was that was scratching at her memory.

"Are you any good with lighting fires?" Piper's voice behind her shook her out of her study and she turned with a wry smile.

"Literally or metaphorically?" she grinned, cocking an eyebrow as she accepted her bourbon from the blonde woman.

"Smart ass. Get to work." Piper gestured at the fireplace as she took a long sip of her tequila and sunk into a huge antique sofa.

"Yes ma'am. I'm surprised this place doesn't come with servants to help you do stuff like this…" Alex teased as she arranged a tepee of logs in the fireplace.

"Don't worry – it used to." Piper cringed inwardly as she spoke. She'd never felt comfortable coming to this place. Her grandfather had been the last to live here permanently and after his death, her parents basically used it as a holiday home. She'd spent a few lonely summers hanging out with the handful of other rich kids who'd found themselves marooned away from the majority of their peers while their parents sipped martinis and argued about furniture.

"This is old money town. They get to be close to the buzz of New York without ever having to get sullied by the grime of the city. It's all just a façade…unhappy people with an obsession with prestige and keeping up with the Jones's bullshit."

Alex nodded as she listened. Part of her would have killed to have had access to a place like this growing up, or at least for her mom to have. But she could hear the genuine distaste and simmering anger in Piper's voice and knew that money didn't make memories – like the ones she had with her mom on that park bench on Coney Island.

"Maybe that's just your experience of it." She ventured carefully, "Where you live doesn't make you a good person or not. Trust me, I know plenty of people who are just as obsessed with all that shit and they live in the crappiest part of Queens."

Piper looked over as Alex coaxed the kindling to light, blowing softly as the caught fire glowed obediently. She loved the way Alex never seemed to just agree with her for the sake of it, the way Larry had. This person matched her, met her – wasn't struggling to catch up or leaving her behind. She desperately wanted to freeze the moment right there – the simplicity of watching this woman (her lover? her ex?) create fire.

She felt a balloon of ache fill her stomach knowing the moment had to pass. They had a lot of ground to cover tonight. Piper felt wearied at the thought of it.

As though sensing her shift in thoughts, Alex stood with a sigh as she dusted off her jeans and fixed Piper with a stare that seemed to intensify the heat already emanating into the room.

She sat on the couch next to Piper and took a sip of bourbon before shifting in her seat to face her. "Ok. 'Campfire' is lit. Time for you to tell me a story."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. She tried to force you to do a line and you pretended to? Sorry Pipes, but how exactly do you _pretend_ to do a line of coke when someone is in a cubicle with you, standing right there?"

Piper wasn't sure if it was just the reflection but for a moment she felt hypnotised by the embers she could see in Alex's fixed gaze.

"Uh…no, yes, well she didn't exactly force me. I told you it was part of my play to get her to think I was into it so I knew she'd bring some to the club so the bust would work. I had to get her trust. Which is ironic given she was so keen to tell the world she didn't trust anyone." She knew she was babbling but she had to get to the part where Alex knew nothing had happened – could really believe it.

"Anyway. Long story short, I blew the blow."

"You what?" Alex shook her head once.

"I blew _out_ instead of _in_. Slightly different sound but if you do it right, no one can tell."

"O-kay. That seems…crazy."

"I didn't have much choice Alex. It was surprisingly easy actually. I pushed the powder with the straw until it was as close to the back of the toilet and then just did a sharp breath out. And let out a yell after in case, I don't know, maybe coke makes a sound when it hits the floor? Thank god your tiles are white."

Alex's face broke then, cracking up into a small chuckle. "Wow. You've got balls Chapman, I'll give you that. So, what happened…after that?" Alex ventured, trying her best to sound unperturbed.

"Well. She had her line. Then I told her I needed to get ready, that we didn't have time for…anything else…and we left. That's…when we bumped into you."

Alex clenched her jaw and turned away, looking intently into the fire as a silence inflated. "Why did you make me think…why didn't you just tell me then? Or before! I just can't believe Nicky let you do this either! You put yourself in danger Piper. Why didn't you get me involved? It's my club after all!"

Piper sighed, annoyed with the woman's sullenness, "Alex. You know why. You would have killed Stella. We wouldn't have won the show and you would have ruined the chance we had to catch her properly. And - God! I put myself in danger? I'm not a child Alex – no one "let" me do anything. I chose to. Please stop treating me like I'm delicate china! I might not have been to prison but I've seen my share of shit. I can handle myself – clearly!"

She paused softening slightly as she noticed how Alex's eyes seemed to shine more in the firelight as her mouth trembled slightly. Piper scooted over, venturing a hand to gingerly rub Alex's back. "Oh Al. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to lie to you. But you weren't really even talking to me. You wouldn't have listened if I'd come to you after the restaurant. It had to be this way. You know…you know she's nothing to me. You know nothing happened. Right?"

"The thought of you with her..." It was said so quietly, Piper instantly held her breath so she wouldn't miss anything else. "It's…bad…but nowhere near as bad as…the thought of something happening to you."

A fat tear broke ranks as it trailed a cooling path down Alex's hot cheek. "I'm so fucking sick of feeling…scared." The sentence was enough of a struggle and upon its completion, her throat closed over and choked out a few sobs.

Alex dropped her head into her hands as she let exhaustion take over, her ribcage heaving as she let Piper pull her over into an embrace. Months of being on edge, of worry, of uncertainty balled up and broke free out of the faucet she'd allowed fatigue to open. But it was also because of where she was. A warm, safe room with the woman she knew she loved – whether she could say it yet or not.

Piper, for once, knew to keep quiet. She let Alex cry, holding her gently and stroking her back and then her hair until she finally quieted. The fire cracked and popped as Piper carefully pulled Alex up to standing, leading her shuffling, sniffling figure down the hall and into the bedroom.

She helped her out of her jeans and jacket before pulling the covers back and guiding her under them. It didn't take long for her to tumble into sleep as Piper settled in next to her, tenderly stroking her hair and murmuring soft words.

And just for once, Alex Vause let herself be looked after.

* * *

 _A/N – Hello friends. OH BOY! Not long until we get the new season! Woot! And…who was I kidding? This story is a wee way from being done so kudos Guest who picked that a while back. So I'm going to take some of y'all's advice and let it run its course. Hopefully there'll be a conclusion by the anniversary date of me starting it. It's good to have deadlines right?! In the meantime, hope you enjoyed this little chapter. It was fun to write. And don't worry…Vauseman is soooo close. Or is it?! Hehe – back soon(ish) xx_


	40. Chapter 40

Piper stirred awake, consciousness slowly finding her as her ears tuned into the sound of a quickly fading engine. Instinctively, she moved a hand into the space next to her, eyes snapping open as her hand was greeted by uninterrupted mattress.

"Alex." Almost just a breath, but it carried a name and so, so much more. She jerked up then, swinging her legs over onto the cold floor. Before she stood, her eyes surveyed the chair noticing it was no longer adorned with haphazard leather and denim. Her eyes continued to search as she moved – sweeping over the bedside table, the bathroom, the hallway, the empty driveway - gathering evidence to support the growing conclusion: Alex was gone.

"Fuck." Piper murmured as she stood in the doorway, looking down the driveway and out across the cold morning, barely lightened by a weak and insipid creeping dawn light. She shut her eyes and leaned her back against the front door as it clicked shut behind her. "Fuck."

Her eyes snapped open as a thought occurred and she walked quickly back to the bedroom, swiping up her phone. Nothing. No calls, no texts. She dropped the phone with a clatter next to her and groaned as she flopped back onto the bed, splayed across it horizontally.

She'd stayed awake for hours just watching Alex. Letting her twitch and jerk, mutter and groan. Piper had soothed each outburst with her voice and hands and Alex would settle for a while. But these nightmares were persistent - they kept her hostage in that half sleep. Piper was mesmerised but concerned too. For the first time, she'd really been let in, whether or not Alex wanted it. Her subconscious was stubbornly showing off what she'd had hidden for months.

Alex was scared and she was spent.

Piper had eventually dropped her vigil, tumbling into a deep sleep. And now, Alex had run – taking with her all those nightmares clambering in her head.

After a moment, Piper sighed and pulled the covers over her, dragging Alex's pillow under her head. She couldn't help it – _tea wood spice_ – she breathed in deeply, burying her nose into the fabric and letting exhaustion win over emotion.

If Alex needed space, then that's what she'd give her. Besides, what Piper needed right now, was sleep.

* * *

Piper groaned, propping up and looking at the digital clock by the bed. Two hours had passed.

This time, she was pulled awake by one of her other senses. The aroma of fresh coffee brewing and butter in a frying pan enticed her out of her dreamless sleep. She pushed herself up too quickly, overbalancing and nearly crashing into a mirror. She composed herself and willed her heartbeat to slow down as she bit her cheek and followed the smell.

She stood quietly, a smile breaking over her face as she watched Alex curse under her breath after unsuccessfully attempting to flip a pancake.

"You know, my intention was to feed you, not really to entertain you."

Piper's face flushed instantly eyes wide as Alex looked over her shoulder, flashing a quick grin, "You'd make a terrible spy Pipes."

* * *

"That was…uh, amazing. Thanks Alex." Piper pushed her plate politely away from her as she swallowed the last gluey mouthful.

"Mhmm. _Amazing,_ huh?" Alex chuckled, "A terrible spy _and_ a terrible liar, Piper Chapman."

Piper matched her smile as she shrugged, "Well…if you can't say anything nice…"

"Say _amazing_? I don't think that's a thing Piper."

"Sure it is! Besides, it's the thought that counts right?"

Alex stood up groaning as she picked up their plates, "Ok. You're killing me with niceties here! Lucky for us both I bought orange juice to help wash down this disaster."

Piper laughed and watched as Alex returned and poured them both a cup. She waited until Alex had settled again before picking up her juice and trying to level out her voice.

"You know, I meant it Alex. It was a really lovely thought. I was actually, kinda, worried...well not worried as much as…it's just, when I woke up before and…you weren't…I guess I thought you might have…"

"Run away?" Alex finished Piper's torturingly stuttered sentence looking up with a half smile. Her eyes had a luminescence to them, as though the tears she'd shed the night before had refreshed their hue. Piper let them hypnotise her as she nodded.

After a few beats, Alex broke eye contact and glanced out at the stunning view. "That was the plan."

Piper stayed silent as she waited, trying hard to swallow down the rush of words piling up behind her lips. Polly had given her some advice last time she'd complained about Alex pushing her away and she'd promised herself to try and listen - not that she'd admit it to Polly. " _Piper! Babe! You've gotta let people do stuff in their own time - not in Chapman time! And maybe, instead of telling someone to speak just shut up and let them!"_

She made herself wait, forced herself to accept the silence. She was about to give in to her natural tendency toward filling the gaps, when Alex sighed heavily, "But. I couldn't do it. I realised…"

Piper lifted the glass of orange juice to her lips to stop any stubborn words that wanted to cajole, to encourage, to prompt...she swallowed thickly and took some more time to place her glass down on the table quietly.

Her patience was rewarded; Alex continued, "I realised, this was where I wanted to be. So, I came back." Alex turned, finally giving Piper the dangerous pleasure of allowing their eyes to meet again, "And…"

Piper couldn't help herself this time; surely she'd been quiet enough? "And?" She found herself leaning forward slightly, eyes flicking between Alex's lips and her eyes.

Alex leant in also and suddenly there was only another decision in it. "And…" The husk in Alex's voice caused Piper's eyelids to almost flutter closed as her lips parted. Alex leaned in again before finishing her sentence.

"And made you terrible pancakes." Her eyes glittered as Piper's snapped open again, both women smiling widely but neither moving away.

"Well personally I'm just happy to find one thing you're _not_ good at. Because it seems I know more than a few things that you're very, very good at." Piper murmured, her lips still only inches away from Alex's.

"Oh yeah?" Alex's eyebrows rose over amused eyes, "Like what 'things' exactly?"

Piper felt her heartbeat escalate as she replied, "Like…kissing me."

Alex's smile softened as she held Piper's gaze, "Uh huh. What else?"

Piper swallowed, fighting hard to hold her composure. Ok, this was fine. She could play this game. "Like touching me, exactly how I like it."

"Really? **Exactly** huh? And? Any other 'things' you think I'm very, very good at?" Alex was enjoying this too much. Piper felt a light pulsing between her legs as she leant past Alex's lips, skimming her cheek with her mouth before resting it on her ear.

"Yeah. You're really good at pretending you're not in love with me." Piper let the words hang, keeping her face where it was, where she couldn't see but could only feel Alex tense up. After only a moment, she turned her lips back to Alex's ear.

"Oh…but you're even better at making me come."

She stood up and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Alex in her wake.

By the time Alex had come to her senses and tried valiantly to rustle up some nonchalance in following Piper, she could hear the shower already.

She surveyed the bedroom floor leading up to the ensuite door – a trail of invitation. Without hesitating any further, Alex tugged off her boots, her socks, her sweater, her jeans, her t-shirt, her bra and finally kicked off her underwear as she stepped into the steamy bathroom.

The space was incredible, a giant claw foot bathtub stood in one corner with an ornate mirror and antique basin between it and the shower.

The shower was a work of art. Set back into an alcove with natural light from above, it was like stepping into a natural waterfall. Two giant streams of water cascaded out over small platforms on either wall, under one of which was Piper. Alex's mouth went dry as her eyes drank in the sight of her.

Even through the steam, she could see her beautifully sculpted body – calf muscles flexing as she leant her head back under the water stream. Alex's eyes followed the water's path – down over her face, her neck, over her breasts, down her stomach and thighs.

She was snapped out of her staring. "There's plenty of room, Alex." The control in Piper's voice stirred something in Alex.

"I can see that, but you look like you're having a fine time by yourself." She smirked and slowly walked forward, aware of the effect her nearing body was having on Piper's composure.

The blonde turned her body front on to Alex, enjoying the way her eyes were magnetised down and then back up. She waited for them to reach hers again. "Well, you know how I love to get clean."

Alex grinned, cocking her head. "Well, maybe I like being dirty." She growled, pausing just a tantalising step away from the billowing steam and the inviting water holding its alluring Siren.

"Maybe, I don't care." Piper reached out and pulled Alex into the water and into her embrace. Their lips met fiercely, sucking in air between kisses as their hands hastily reached into each other's hair. Words unspoken and all of the missing days quarantined from each other, were channelled into their physicality now, a circuit board overloading.

The fervour grew as Alex walked Piper backward, pinning her against the wall in the middle where both shower streams missed but the steam kept them warm. She worked her mouth down over Piper's delicate neck, sucking and biting as she went.

Her hands reached Piper's breasts, desperately restraining from massaging them as hard as she wanted to. She couldn't help pinching the painfully taut nipples as she slipped her lips back over Piper's, catching her moan in her mouth.

Piper squirmed against her, breaking the kiss to suck in air and then, with a strength surprising them both, she flipped their positions and knelt quickly in front of a panting Alex.

She kissed Alex's thigh, licking a hot trail up and doing the same on the other side. She nudged her legs a little wider and looked up crossly when she was met with resistance and a hand gently lifting her head up. "Pipes, wait – I might be…I've been on the bike…"

Piper flicked Alex's hand away as she interrupted, her voice low and firm; "I don't care. Maybe _I_ like you dirty too." Piper watched her words take effect, keeping her eyes on Alex's face as she dipped her tongue firmly through Alex's folds.

"Ohhh ffffffuck." Alex's legs melted apart slightly as her head dropped back against the shower wall. Piper took the momentary lapse in opposition to push Alex's hip back with one hand and hold her thigh with the other as her mouth and tongue worked. "Unhhh, ohhh fffuck." Alex repeated, eyes shut tight as her traitorous hands travelled through Piper's hair and her hips began to ride her exquisite ministrations.

She knew it wouldn't take long but even Alex was caught off guard by the speed and intensity with which she felt a tremor enter her legs and travel deliciously through her belly. It scared her and she remembered she'd already cried twice in front of this woman – the first time was after an orgasm too. She needed to wrest back some control.

With the last of her willpower, she gently pulled Piper away from her core, bunching her wet hair gently in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Piper's eyes speared up through her and just like that, all her smart-ass comments and ready lines dissipated. Instead, as though compelled she whispered, her voice catching; "It's…too much."

 _What the fuck was wrong with her_? Alex's eyes flicked wildly to bathroom door, she went to move, _to run_ , but again, Piper kept her where she was. "No you don't. Listen, Alex Vause. You don't get to control this or escape it. You get to stay with me and deal with it. You're going to come for me, in my mouth, and you're going to feel whatever you feel. Got it?" Piper paused silently praying she hadn't gone too far.

Relief mixed with a renewed confidence as she watched Alex visibly concede and nod her head infinitesimally.

Gently, she pulled apart Alex's outer lips with one hand, pulling the skin taut as she licked deliberately from the heady centre right up to her straining clit. Alex let out a small groan, uncharacteristically high pitched as Piper watched her suck her bottom lip in and bite down.

Piper dragged her tongue in languid circles, dipping inside every now and then and earning a strangled sound from the woman trying her best to contain herself.

She added a solitary finger tracing around Alex's entrance and finally sliding slowly, deeply, fully inside. Alex's hands returned to Piper's head, pushing it down roughly against her, her hips grinding hard.

"Ohhh fffffuck. Ffffuck me. Piper…fuck…me…." Alex's voice hiccupped out as her eyes struggled to focus.

Piper added another finger but kept her rhythm slow and firm inside Alex; sliding in and out with authority as she let Alex push down hard against the back of her head, her lips and tongue demanding and unrelenting on her clit.

She came silently at first, her whole body jerking once before holding rigidly as her mouth and eyes opened toward the ceiling. After a suspended moment, the waves took over, releasing delicious currents and shuddering breaths from her body.

After the shockwaves passed, Piper pulled her fingers out gently, standing as quickly as she could and catching Alex in a tight hug. After a moment, she moved them under the flowing warm water, soaping a washcloth and gently lathering over Alex's body.

Afterwards, still in the comfortable silence, they stood facing each other under the streaming water. Alex leant down and kissed Piper softly on the lips, her arms around Piper's waist as the blonde rested hers on Alex's shoulders.

Alex pulled back from the kiss as a lazy smile spread across her face, "Trying to muscle in on the things I'm 'very very good at' huh Chapman?"

Piper beamed toothily back at Alex. "What can I say? I learnt from the best."

* * *

 _A/N - Ahhhh the internet. You can't please everyone huh?! Anyway, enough said there. Now look; I know, I know - two chapters in one week?! What's gotten into me? Maybe it's Season 5 pre-inspiration burst? Or the full moon? Either way, you win. Hope you enjoyed this little "Vauseman reunited" chapter. Thanks for all your lovely and supportive reviews - they really make my day. Back soon(ish...cos well, life). xx_


	41. Chapter 41

"Fine, you've proved me wrong. Happy?" Alex chuckled as Piper's smile grew wider, self-satisfaction plastered all over her face.

" _Alex Vause was wrong_. Those words like each other, dontcha think? They feel good together in my mouth." Piper watched Alex's eyes flick down to her mouth as she spoke, eyebrow lifting that devastating grin – the one that scrambles coherent thought. She felt the accompanying flush of heat travel to her cheeks and heartbeat lose its ability to regulate.

"Really? You're going to just _give_ me that sentence? You really make this too easy Pipes."

It was all science with Alex. Chemical reactions, cause and effect, magnetic forces. Despite her school teacher's attempts to make it boring, Piper knew that science was the most romantic discipline of all. Even more so than the finest sonnet or most exquisite love song. The body and brain understood that love was a dangerous and vulnerable place to visit. They worked together to give you all the warnings you needed to feel like you were having a heart attack. But oh god, they also gave you all the signs that you were heading toward nirvana…

"Don't change the subject. You should really be thanking me for opening your eyes to the possibilities around you. Namely, shower sex in this particular instance."

Alex gave a disbelieving chortle, " _Thanking_ you, now?"

"Seems fair. I seem to recall your exact words were; _shower sex is only for teenagers and eighties movie vixens_."

"I stand by those words." Alex said plainly before reaching over and pulling Piper over and on top of her, "You make me feel like a teenager. Therefore; shower sex."

She chuckled as Piper broke away with a goofy smile, pushing herself up to straddle Alex. "Well, you make me feel like an eighties movie vixen."

Alex laughed, "Oh really? This could be fun. Which one?"

"Ummm...Daryl Hannah?"

"Ah, the siren... True, you're difficult to resist. Although, I was thinking more Kelly LeBrock…you know, _Weird Science -_ a.k.a: every teenage boy's fantasy?"

It was Piper's turn to laugh, "Well I guess if you're a teenager in this fantasy then that works in my favour..."

"Win-win." Alex agreed, her smile softening slightly as her hands travelled up Piper's lean thighs. She drank in the sight of Piper's naked form, a rare appearance of the slowly lowering sun through the clouds throwing a light honey hue over her skin.

Alex had insisted they keep the curtains open as they'd lazed in bed into the afternoon. She hadn't quite gotten over the views from this house. As a kid she'd been used to looking out onto other trailers, or the sides of buildings and dirty alleyways. So it had always been a big thing for her, being able to afford a view. It was the thing she'd loved most about her brownstone. If you lived somewhere you could look out, it didn't matter so much what kind of somewhere it was.

She'd acquiesced to buying her mom the place in Queens mostly because it had a courtyard and a view over to a local park. It wasn't anything special, her mom wouldn't accept anything 'fancy', but she was happy she'd been able to give her a little bit of green. Especially for those final weeks…

"Where'd you go?" Piper's soft voice and equally soft hand on her cheek pulled Alex back into the present moment.

She smiled quickly, claws of painful memories releasing their grip as her eyes met Piper's, "Just, enjoying the view."

She grinned and pushed herself up to sitting, strong arms circling around Piper and holding her on her lap. She felt the unmistakable slick against her stomach and felt her mouth water as she kissed the smooth décolletage in front of her.

She looked up, eyes locking with Piper's suddenly serious gaze. "Now. About this fantasy you mentioned..." She winked, eyes twinkling with mischief as Piper leaned in.

"You mean the one where you're a teenage boy virgin who's created a real life woman for a science project?"

Alex smiled cheekily, "Ya. That one."

Piper held her back with a hand to her chest. "Well I guess this is all new to you then? Having a naked woman sitting on top of you?"

Alex nodded slowly, swallowing before she answered, "Yes ma'am. It is."

"So you probably haven't done this before?" Piper ducked her head down, catching Alex's lips with hers and then biting them with her teeth. Alex grunted as she pulled Piper's ass in closer and opened her mouth to suck in Piper's tongue.

Feeling the furnace light with a whoosh, Piper broke away suddenly, "Not bad for a beginner." She paused, her hips moving ever so slightly against Alex's lap. "Ever touched a girl's breasts?"

Alex felt her pulse jump another notch, loving the game Piper was playing. "No…" she said huskily, desire catching the simple word and turning it into something deserving a dictionary descriptor.

"Well then." Piper reached down to take hold of Alex's hand and guided it up to cup her breast. Alex's hand, with a muscle memory all of its own, involuntarily began to work the deliciously supple skin.

She looked up into Piper's darkening eyes with a question in hers. Piper was barely holding onto the last vestiges of role-playing. It was difficult to keep up the pretence of Alex as a virgin with the woman unable to stop her practised ministrations.

Valiantly, she tried one last line, "Don't be shy. Put it in your mouth." She said throatily, eyelids dipping as she felt the hot, wet warmth of Alex's mouth closing with a moan over her stiffened nipple.

She sucked hard, the sound of Piper crying out sending jolts through her centre. "OH god Alex, more…please. Stay…right…there."

Alex flicked her tongue fast over the very tip of the nipple, keeping her other arm tightly around Piper's hips holding her in place as she built the intensity of the sensation. She kept going with this pace, longer than she knew Piper thought she could stand.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Piper groaned, her grip tightening on Alex's arm as she struggled not to pull away from the source of the loosening of control. Just as she felt it submerging her, Alex changed her rhythm - flattening her tongue and licking big soft circles, taking in most of the surface area of Piper's small breast.

Alex felt a fresh surge of stickiness on her belly as she adjusted their position, pulling Piper even closer against her as she swapped attention to the other breast. She knew this one was more sensitive so she took her time building a rhythm – sweeping her tongue gently around the nipple to start.

When she closed her lips over the rosy peak, she did so very, very softly - her tongue like soothing velvet against the straining, hot nerves. She peeked up to see Piper's mouth hanging open, eyes shut, face tilted to the heavens – as though she was in the middle of an ecstatic episode in some Sunday revival.

She kept her eyes trained there as her tongue gently coaxed the hips on top of hers to start grinding again. She felt Piper press forward hard as Alex's free hand roamed over her thigh, up and behind, cupping her butt and using the grip to help Piper ride her.

Piper's head snapped down, eyes wide with surprise. "Oh my god…Alex, don't…stop…I…think…" Alex raised an eyebrow, punctuating it with another devastating lick over Piper's burning nipple.

The blonde's eyelids slammed shut again as she let out a moan, which only grew in intensity as Alex's throaty groan vibrated through her besieged breast. Alex could feel her own desire pooling between her legs as she felt Piper sliding over her belly roughly.

She broke away, sucking in a breath and enjoying the wild look she received as Piper cried out at the missing sensation on her nipple. "You think what Piper?" She hovered her mouth back over the throbbing nipple, allowing the blonde to grip her head by the hair and pull her back into place.

"I think…you're going to make me…I think I'm…coming…"

Piper had never come just from nipple play before. She'd rolled her eyes at articles that suggested it was a thing. Then again, she'd never believed multiple orgasms were really a thing either. In fact, most things that seemed mythical to her in the past now seemed possible. She half expected to see a unicorn grazing on the lawn outside. Just another "new-normal" post-meeting Alex Vause.

She shuddered over Alex, gripping at the woman's hair and raking nails over her back as she felt the firing shoot from her nipples through to the rest of her nerve endings. Her clit, taken by surprise too, throbbed untouched as the tell tale waves of climax emanated around it.

Alex released her swollen prize and pulled Piper close with both arms, resting her ear against the panting woman's chest. She gently kissed the skin she found there, listening to the hammering in the cavity as it calmed slowly.

After a moment she pulled back, chuckling as Piper flopped forward, pushing them backwards onto the bed.

"What the fuck?" Piper mumbled into Alex's neck.

"Not bad for a virgin, huh?" Alex joked, running her hand down Piper's back languidly. She laughed as Piper only managed a grunt in response.

After a moment, Piper pushed herself up onto her hands, her knees either side of Alex's legs and her hair streaming over her shoulders, tickling Alex's face. "Please tell me you went to Sex College or you were born with some sort of freaky sixth-sex-sense? I need to know this is not normal or otherwise every guy I've ever slept with has just been incredibly bad or boring or both!"

Alex chuckled, raising an eyebrow, "Hate to tell you kid…you might have had some dud lays." She shrugged, bringing her hands up to prop up Piper's hips. "Although to be honest, lesbians do have an unfair advantage at knowing how to pleasure a woman. Speaking of which…stay right there."

Grabbing a pillow, Alex wiggled down beneath Piper straddling over her on all fours until she was positioned where she wanted to be. She tucked the pillow under her head and before Piper could protest, she felt Alex's hands guiding her hips back and down.

"Spread your legs." The throaty command quelled any protests rising as Piper looked down beneath her to see the heart-stopping vision of her core lowering onto Alex's mouth.

Her clit was already electrified from the previous activities, so when it finally felt contact, Piper's reaction was pure animalistic instinct.

She ground herself against Alex's tongue – seeking as much friction as was possible given how slippery she was. "Oh god." She pushed up off her hands balancing only on her knees, thighs shaking as Alex steamrolled her towards another orgasm.

Piper's eyes opened out to the view in front of her, scanning over the city, the river and finally down into the front yard as she chanted, "Oh god, oh god, oh…"

Suddenly Piper's voice changed, "GOD. Oh my god! OH MY GOD!"

Rolling off to the side, Piper lay flat, panting and chanting "Oh my GOD!" over and over until they were no longer three separate words. Knowing she hadn't quite come, Alex's confusion multiplied as she rolled over herself and saw how white Piper had gone.

"Uh…Pipes? Are you ok? What's goi-"

"My fucking parents!" Piper hissed, looking over with a look bordering on hysteria.

"What? They're here?" Alex's first instinct was to laugh, but she swallowed it down quickly as she watched Piper's face change from ashen to scarlet.

"Ok, it's fine Piper. Just get up and get dressed and go out and meet them. Just say you were showing me this place…to help me with research. Tell them I'm looking to buy in the area."

By this time, Piper had snapped out of her mortified stupor and was crouching down, snapping up bits of clothing and pulling them on. "Alex! No one can afford to buy here! This is old money! Even if they could, there's nothing for sale! Like...ever! It just gets handed down generation after generation...ohhh god!"

"Ok. Tell them I'm researching a book then. I'll make something up don't worry. Now you get out there and I'll tidy up and join you. Just tell them I needed a nap after a long bike ride."

Piper groaned, remembering the bike parked outside. A motorbike was not the type of transport her parents deemed suitable for a young woman. "Ok but don't be…just…we can't…they don't know…"

Alex grabbed Piper by the shoulders, "Breathe. I get it. We're just friends. You weren't just sitting on my face about to have another earth shattering orgasm."

She grinned as Piper's eyes grew into saucers and then narrowed, "Alex! This is serious!"

"Relax Piper – we've already had a pretty successful role playing session earlier. This will be a piece of cake." Alex winked and kissed Piper softly on the nose "It will be fine. Go."

* * *

Half an hour later, Alex sat on the decking with Piper's father. Piper's mom had insisted they stay for an early dinner before they headed back to Manhattan, bemoaning how little time Piper had for them any more. She'd seemed attuned at picking up the strange behaviour of her daughter, commandeering the situation to take advantage of the chance to grill her about Larry over dinner prep.

Meanwhile, Alex made pleasant small talk with Bill as she listened with genuine interest about the history of the Sands Point community. "Stop me if I'm boring you. It's just, Piper says you're researching a book? That's why you're out here?"

"Yeah, yes I am." Alex nodded, ordering her thoughts to bring back the hastily drawn together ideas she'd had staring at the mirror in the bathroom as she washed her face earlier, stretching her jaw and ignoring the buzzing between her legs.

She cleared her throat before continuing, "It's a part crime, part love story. Basically, a rags to riches tale with a whole lot of drama thrown in."

"Ah." Bill nodded, smiling, "Well no wonder you wanted to check out this area. Following in the footsteps of the original rags to riches tale huh?" Before Alex could respond, he mercifully continued.

"I think he called this area the "East Egg" didn't he? Old money versus his protagonist throwing all his _nouveau riche_ parties over at the West Egg!?"

The penny dropped hard as the thought Alex had been trying to find since being here finally materialised.

"Gatsby." She said, nodding and looking out over the bay to Fitzgerald's fictional West Egg, suddenly the coast glittering with a million possibilities of being Jay Gatsby's mansion. "Uh, yes. Exactly. I was interested in what he might have seen way back then."

"Well, unluckily old Beacon Tower was pulled down in '45. Apparently that's what he based Gatsby's mansion on. The gatehouse is still there if you want to check it out. I'll give you directions before you leave if you like?"

Alex smiled warmly and thanked Bill. She liked the man, could see where Piper got her love of literature and interest in people. She remembered Piper telling her about the time she'd seen him with another woman when she was a kid. Suddenly, Piper's reaction to seeing Kate in her apartment made perfect sense.

"Dinner's ready!" Piper's mom popped her head out the door, "Oh my Bill, it's freezing out here! Are you trying to kill our guest!?" Bill shrugged apologetically to Alex who shook her head as they moved inside.

"Thanks Bill – I really enjoyed hearing about the area."

"Oh it's nothing. Hope it helps you write the next Great Gatsby!" He smiled kindly as he pulled the door closed behind them.

Alex noticed the tension between Carol and Piper before she even sat down. Piper smiled tightly at her and said "Hey Alex, what time did you say you had work tonight?"

"Uh…eight. Ish. I mean, as long as I'm there around then…should be fine…" Alex trailed off, hoping she'd helped but unable to read Piper's nod.

"Work?" Carol barked, "What kind of an employer has their staff starting a shift at 8pm on a Sunday?!"

Alex smiled uncomfortably, "It's a bar actually. And, I'm kind of the owner so I've only got myself to blame." She smiled ruefully, thankful for Bill's chuckle.

"Ah. I didn't want to ask before, but I know writing's a hard gig to make money from. Glad to hear you're a successful business owner as well in case the old manuscript takes a little while to finish." He winked kindly as he reached for the pasta bowl.

"Well I hope you're giving Piper plenty of lessons on how to be a good business owner. If only she'd studied something sensible like that at college instead of those arty navel gazing subjects that are wonderful at producing big fees but not much else!" Carol snorted, the sarcasm heavy in the air.

Bill cleared his throat as the level of discomfort in the room grew and Alex glanced over to see the tell tale signs of a creeping on of what she had unfortunately experienced herself – Piper's temper.

Sensing danger, she quickly responded "Actually Mrs Chapman, I should be taking lessons from Piper. It's not every day a pretty new business signs a distribution deal with a multinational. PoPi is doing amazingly well. You should be very proud of Piper."

Alex had expected a different reaction. Both Bill and Carol stared blankly at each other before turning their gaze to Piper, who kept her eyes trained on her food. "Business deal? Piper?" Bill asked gently.

"It's nothing…"

"You told us PoPi was just a hobby? Now I'm hearing you have a multinational deal? With who?" Carol probed sharply, unable to keep the edge out of her voice.

"Barney's ok? Look, it really only just happened. It's still pretty small time right now."

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman. I feel like the person sitting at my table is a stranger not my own daughter! First you tell me you've broken up with the man you were - according to the last time you deigned to talk to me - probably getting engaged to…"

"Mom…"

"You've broken up with Larry?" Bill asked stupidly.

"And now, I find out your soap thing hobby is actually a thriving business? Don't you think your parents might be interested to hear all this? Don't you think we have a vested interest in your future?"

"Oh my god. You don't get to suddenly be "mom of the year" okay Carol? I _told_ you I wanted to give PoPi a real go but _you_ decided it was a passing phase! Like everything else that matters to me in my life. You told me I'd be better off getting a real job like everyone else."

Piper's voice was shaking slightly and Alex reached over to touch her shoulder "Piper, it's ok…"

"It's not though Alex! This is the thing." Piper turned back to face her mother. "Mom. I love you. But you don't live in the real world and I can't handle it. You want me and everyone else to live in this fake world with you. The one where you put up with things that make you unhappy because, I don't know, that's just what you do! But I don't want that. And I won't have it." She paused, taking a deep breath as she did.

"I broke up with Larry because I didn't love him, like I told you. But also…" she paused looking over at Alex whose forehead crinkled slightly as she sensed that Piper was about to do something crazy…

Piper shifted her gaze back to her mom. "Also, because I fell in love with someone else. And I couldn't do what you and Dad did. I don't want to live a lie."

"Now hold on Piper…" Bill interrupted tersely.

"Dad. I'm not judging! I know you love each other – I know things aren't as easy as black and white. I get it! But what I don't get is why we have to pretend they are?"

"Oh Piper, always such a drama queen!" Carol said apologetically to Alex as she shook her head and stood up to clear the plates.

"Sure. Call it drama Mom. In fact, you'll love this then, here's some more "drama" for you. The person I fell in love with, is Alex."

Alex couldn't help the surprise from registering on her face. She had not expected this from Piper. She kept her face passive though, sitting quietly as she let the family in the room take in the information.

"Alex? Who is that – some boy from that gym you said you were trying?" Carol shook her head in confusion.

Piper sighed, reaching over and picking up Alex's hand. "No Mom. This Alex. My _girlfriend_."

"Oh my god." Carol said simply, sitting back down and dropping the stack of plates back in front of her. "Oh my god." Carol muttered again, staring blankly ahead.

Piper's temper snapped the last of its tethers. "You know, it's funny. I find myself saying that exact phrase a lot around Alex. But with a slightly different inflection… and breathier…like _Ohhh my gooooddddd._ "

"Oookay. I think we're gonna just…" Alex stood, pulling Piper up by the arm as Bill nodded firmly, "Yup. That's probably best. I'll walk you out."

"Thanks for dinner Mrs Chapman." Alex stole a quick glance but the woman was already making her way unsteadily to the kitchen.

The three of them walked in silence down the front stairs. "Piper…" Bill began as they reached the bottom. Piper paused, her back to her dad and Alex turned back.

"I'm going to warm up the bike, give you guys a moment. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr Chapman."

"Likewise Alex. Good luck with the book." Alex nodded awkwardly and turned to Piper, squeezing her arm as she walked past.

"You know, your mom and I…we only want you kids to be happy." Bill began as he took a few steps to stand next to his daughter. "I know it might not always feel that way, but it's true."

Piper stood quietly, not able to look at her dad just yet, the emotions of the evening still running a tremor through her. Bill cleared his throat, a nervous habit she'd noticed as a kid – knew exactly when her dad wasn't sure what to say.

"Piper, you've always challenged us – in a good way I mean. It took both your mom and I a long time to learn the art of honesty. You just seemed to be born with it – you can't help but say what you feel. Not everyone just _has_ that ability, some people have to learn it. Lord knows – well, you know too – how long it took _me_ to learn it." He finished quietly; letting the unspoken day Piper learnt he wasn't a saint simmer sadly between them.

"But honesty isn't an excuse for cruelty. Your mom didn't deserve your anger. Maybe I do, but not her." he paused and huffed, "You two, hell, you're more alike than you think."

Piper felt a wave of exhaustion ripple over her. Suddenly her outburst seemed infantile, silly, even yes, mean. She'd acted just like she'd seen her mom do when she'd felt backed into a corner. Lash out, say hurtful things, try and diminish other people's realities. She felt her eyes prickle and she let out a long sigh.

"You're right dad. I'm sorry." She turned to face her father, the strain draining from his face as he recognised the peacemaker in Piper there. "Could you tell mom I'd like to have lunch next week? My shout. We can talk more then. And…tell her I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have, well, the orgasm sounds were probably a bit far."

Her dad let out a snort and pulled his daughter into his side. "Just a bit. You better get going, don't want to make Alex late." He kissed her on the head before releasing her and taking a couple of steps up before turning back. "By the way Piper," he waited for her to face him, "I never really liked Larry."

Piper smiled, watching as her dad winked and started back up the stairs. She was about to turn away when he paused again, "Oh and Piper? Tell Alex I always wished Jay had ended up with Daisy. Perhaps her story will have a better ending."

* * *

 _A/N - A long chapter for a long delay. Hope you enjoyed that one. We'll be getting into the midst of the Kubra stuff again soon so a little interlude until then. How did you all enjoy Season 5? Did you binge like me?! One weekend and now another year to go! Ah well. Plenty of time for fanfic in the meantime right?! Speaking of season 5...did you notice the sneaky shower sex references in here?! As always, I own nothing! Don't sue me Jenji! Thanks for your reviews and PMs and gentle prods for updates. I'm not going anywhere. Back soon(ish) xx_


	42. Chapter 42

By the time Alex pulled the bike into the diner car park, Piper's ability to think up every worst-case scenario possible had been utilised to the max. She'd decided that she'd embarrassed Alex and she'd never talk to her again. That she'd embarrassed her mom and she'd never talk to her again. That she'd embarrassed herself and she should never talk again…

So when Alex dismounted, pulling her helmet off and facing her, Piper couldn't help but avoid her eyes. There was a beat or two where Piper expected her to say something devastating. Something that would crack open the earth. Something not at all like;

"Ok, Pipes. Dinner – take two. This time, we're actually eating. You coming?" She heard the amusement in the voice as she looked up to see Alex already sauntering to the diner door.

By the time Piper made her legs move to follow, Alex was already inside and…Piper paused at the door as she took in the sight. Two women were embracing her, with what could only be described as ferocious affection.

Though confused by the scene, Piper felt an involuntary goofy smile spread over her face as she watched Alex scrunch her face while the women peppered kisses and pinches all over it. "Ok ok! Ladies that'll do! There's a name for this you know! Harassment!"

"Ohhh please! You love it just as much as we do kiddo! I've been kissin' this face since you were knee high to a grasshopper. Ain't gonna stop now!" The older of the two was a short woman with a broad New Jersey accent.

"Sure Anita, whatever you say." Alex chuckled as she was finally released. As though on cue, the diner door dinged shut and the three of them looked over to Piper.

"Uh anyway, you're embarrassing me in front of my…date." Alex said the last word with a hint of bravado, but there was also tentativeness there, as though she was inviting Piper into this familial inner sanctum.

"Ladies, this is Piper."

"Hi." Piper said lifting a hand in an awkward wave and then compounding the weirdness by offering her hand to shake as the women walked toward her.

"Oh honey, we're no good with formalities here – you mighta noticed?" The taller one laughed as she encircled Piper in a hug, "I'm Erica, although some people call me Yoga on account of me being of the spiritual bendy persuasion and others, like your 'date' over there, call me Joanie on account of my last name being Jones."

Piper nodded stiffly from underneath the hug, managing, "It's a pleasure to meet you…Joanie." She chose one of the names on offer and was rewarded with a grin from Alex over the woman's shoulder.

"Ok, let the girl breathe." The smaller woman nudged Joanie out of the way, taking Piper's head in her hands and roughly pulling her forward to peck each cheek. "How you doin' sweetie? Name's Anita. I've known this one since time began." She jerked her thumb back toward Alex who rolled her eyes as she continued, "She was a naughty little shit but smart as a whip. Always knew what she wanted too. You know, she came out to me when she was twelve years old -"

"Uhhh ok, fantastic! That's probably a strange enough introduction already, thanks Anita. No need to bring up every uncomfortable fact you can think of…" Alex strode over and grabbed Piper's hand, pulling her away and over to a booth as the women chortled behind them.

"Ok then! Two specials for the love birds, coming right up!"

"So. That went exactly as I feared it might." Alex said with a shake of her head as they settled into seats opposite each other.

Piper smiled, "They're lovely – and they love you." She paused, feeling her heart billow as Alex fiddled with her glasses self-consciously. "Was this where…your mom…?"

"Ya, one of the places. This was the main one though – she worked here the longest. Not because of the pay but mostly because the boss was ok and her best friends were here. They looked out for one another you know?"

Alex paused smiling wryly, "And she's right, I did come out to Anita when I was a kid. My mom was so mad - not cos I was gay, she was actually happy about that, go figure. She was only mad because I didn't tell her first. But then later I remember her apologising and telling me she was wrong to be mad. She said they were basically my aunties and therefore, my family, and I could tell them anything I want. Especially…"

Alex stopped suddenly and consciously cleared her throat, holding the slight crumble there at bay, "Especially if she wasn't around, she said. I guess they're all the family I have left."

Alex looked up at Piper, holding her soft gaze as she continued carefully, "I brought you here Pipes to show you there's no such thing as _perfect_ or _normal_ when it comes to family. There's no rule book about how it has to be."

Nodding, Piper's brow furrowed. After a pause she ventured, "Al. You must think…look I'm sorry you had to witness that stuff with my mom and dad. You must think I'm an ungrateful little brat - "

Alex shook her head. "No. I don't think that." Piper waited for her to fill the silence, but the woman just sat quietly watching her.

"Well…it must seem so privileged and petty to you -"

"Piper. Stop guessing what I think." Alex paused, her voice softening, "Why don't you just ask me?"

Piper blinked and did a terrible job of keeping a tinge of desperation out of her voice. "Alex, would do you think?"

Alex looked up blankly, "About what?" she teased, pausing a moment before she broke into a stifled laugh. "I'm sorry, Pipes." Piper huffed and sat back in the booth arms crossed, muttering "Fuck you."

Alex controlled her face, and leant forward – holding her hands out, "Hey, hey – I'm sorry. Come here."

Piper rolled her eyes but begrudgingly sat forward, keeping her arms crossed and ignoring Alex's warm looking hands.

"I think…you just came out to your parents. I'm not just talking about being gay or at least gay with me," she paused, her lopsided grin causing certain nerve endings to ping in Piper.

"I'm also talking about the fact you came out about the sort of person you are and the sort of person you want to be. And if that doesn't match with the person your parents expect you to be or think that you are, well…I think, that's hard." She paused, trying again to entice Piper to hold her hands. This time it worked. She laced their fingers together as she continued.

"I think you were frustrated…partly because of the earth shattering orgasm you missed out on…" her grin widened as Piper's cheeks reddened, "But also because you were sick of playing a game with no end point."

Piper nodded slowly, some of the fears she'd stirred up on the bike ride, melting away as she listened to Alex's calm voice. "And. I think you were brave Pipes."

Piper bit her lip, trying to contain the after effects of adrenalin still coursing through her as well as the now added element of Alex's sweetness that was making it hard for her to keep it together. "That's the second time you've used that word to describe me. You're going to give me a big head."

"Going to?" Alex replied fast as lightening, a cheeky grin widening as Piper's mouth snapped open, "Oh, fuck you!"

"Mm yes please. Let's talk more about me giving you _big head_ …" Alex's eyes sparkled – the promise in them making Piper suddenly find herself looking for the closest bathroom…

"Here ya go gals!" The moment along with their hands broke apart as Anita bustled over, proudly placing two plates in front of the women, hamburgers bursting with fillings and perfectly crispy hot fries.

"Pineapple and all. Just how she liked it." She winked kindly at Alex, giving her shoulder a squeeze as she left, calling over her shoulder "Bono Appetito!"

Alex snorted shaking her head, "She thinks adding "O" to the end of a word, even an Italian word, makes it more Italian." Piper joined her chuckle, picking up the unwieldy burger and taking a bite as Alex watched her, a thought clearly playing on her mind.

"Oh and Pipes?" Alex said nonchalantly as possible, "I also think, you called me your girlfriend."

Piper paused chewing, eyes frozen on her plate for a moment before she recommenced slowly masticating the mouthful until she couldn't milk it any longer. She swallowed and looked up at Alex's mirthful eyes.

"Huh. I did, didn't I?"

"Y-up." Alex raised an eyebrow over her glasses, "Bold move, Chapman." she punctuated the sentence by biting a French fry in half.

Piper shrugged and tossed her hair off her shoulder, "I know. I didn't even mean to say it. It just came out. And now…now I can't stop thinking about it…"

"Aren't you supposed to ask first before making parental announcements?"

"I'm not _asking_ you to be my girlfriend!" Piper exclaimed, her cheeks burning painfully.

"Oh no?" Alex guffawed, enjoying watching the woman in front of her squirm.

"No! I'm just saying…I thought…that it was weird. Right?"

"Totally weird." Alex swallowed her smile and picked up another French fry letting the silence stretch for a moment before continuing, "You know, I think they've finally changed the oil in that old fryer…there was a point where you could literally taste the 70's eating these things -"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Piper interrupted, suddenly desperate to just _know_. No more games. No more waiting. Besides there was no way she could eat another bite without having the answer.

Alex shook her head and chuckled as she looked up, "Yah."

"Yes?!" Piper's voice did a terrible job at trying to hide her exuberance.

"Yes, you idiot." Piper stood and leaned over the booth, pulling Alex by her jacket up to kiss her fully on the mouth. She turned to see Joanie and Anita polishing cutlery behind the counter, pretending not to listen but now openly watching with broad smiles.

"She said yes!" Piper called over to them. The women laughed as they picked up glasses filled with something that looked suspiciously like beer and raised them up calling out; "Good for you hon!" "Mazel tov!"

Alex laughed at Piper's grin, suddenly a little bashful at the open adoration plastered over the blonde's face. She gestured gruffly toward her half eaten burger. "Enough with the staring already. C'mon kid, eat up. Dinner wasn't the only unfinished business we have to attend to…" She winked suggestively before turning her attention to her burger.

Piper's appetite was no longer for food. She wanted to pull Alex over the table, or slink under the table, or push the table away altogether – yep, the table was definitely a problem.

She was pulled from her strategising over the problem of the table by a ringing phone and Alex's amused expression. "Earth to Piper – you gonna get that?"

"Uh yeah, wait. No - it's not my ring tone…" Piper said through her blush.

"Oh shit." Alex dumped her burger, hastily wiping her hands and fishing inside her leather jacket on the seat next to her. She juggled out a small, cheap looking phone and answered on what must have been the last ring.

"Hey, Detective Jenkins…sorry, Kate. Yeah, I'm just…just eating. Ok. Yep. Now? Uh, sure. You know where we met last time? That's the one. Ok, see you soon."

Alex hung up and placed the phone on the table. She felt Piper's expectant look before she saw it. "So, Pipes…I'm sorry but we're going to have some company."

"I heard." Piper said bluntly, her sizzling imaginings about what she would do about the offending table well and truly doused by what she'd heard.

"Ok so three questions. First, why do you have what looks remarkably like a drug dealer type Nokia flip phone from the nineties? Second, why would you invite a Detective to have dinner with us? And third, why would you have brought said Detective – sorry, " _Kate_ " – to your childhood-special-place-diner before…?"

"Before…you?" Alex couldn't help herself.

"No...just, before."

Alex stifled a smile. "Ok. One – this is commonly called a burner." She held up the phone jiggling it as she spoke, "And yes, frequently used by drug dealers but clearly also a device employed by the city's finest to avoid detection by said drug dealers." She placed the phone back on the table.

"Two – I didn't exactly invite the Detective to dinner with us. Technically, we're already eating so…" she watched Piper's mouth tighten and continued quickly, "but besides, I didn't have much choice and she's kinda helping me deal with this minor life or death matter so I figured you wouldn't mind..."

Alex didn't risk catching Piper's eye contact but kept going quickly, "Three. This is exactly where I sat the day I sent the text about not being able to be with you." Although finding it awkward, she kept talking, not waiting for Piper to reply. "I met Kate here because this is where I feel safe, where I hid as a kid. I needed this place to help me make that decision."

She let a soft smile shape across her lips, "Kinda why I wanted you to ask me that other question here." Piper's lips mirrored hers and their eyes aligned, magnets clinking into place. "And now, since we're no longer star-crossed lovers...since now we're _girlfriends,_ " she paused, the electricity between them tangible, "…it's important you know what you're getting involved in."

Her gaze grew serious and she reached out to squeeze Piper's hand. "No more secrets Pipes. I'm all in." Alex squeezed her hand again before Piper could speak, "And before you say you are too, wait until after dinner. I want you to understand what that means ok?"

Piper opened her mouth but shut it again as Alex's gaze jumped up over her shoulder as she heard the door ding open. She gave a wave and slid out of the booth to greet Kate.

"Hey Alex, sorry to spring this on y-… oh. Hi Piper. Just who I need to see actually. And I also never got to say great work at the club." She paused, clocking their half eaten burgers, "Sorry, I'm interrupting…"

"Hi Detective Jenkins. No please, it's fine. Stay." Piper smiled as warmly as she could for how much she wanted Alex all to herself, always.

Kate hesitated and flicked a look over to Alex as she spoke, "Uh call me Kate please. Uh, Alex?"

"Yah. It's fine, stay. Piper and I… Look, she and I have, we're… As in, she's not _not_ with me. Again. So, Piper's in. I mean, on…board."

Piper and Kate watched as Alex fumbled through the English language. After she painfully trailed off, Kate exchanged a quick look with Piper before saying simply "Fine. Let's get down to it then."

* * *

Kate sipped a coffee and talked as the two women ate their food, listening intently. Stella had been charged with possession and intention to sell so was facing some jail time. She'd been offered a deal in exchange for supplier information but hadn't given up much more than barrages of swear words.

"She has been very vocal about her disdain for you Piper. I've learnt some colourful new Australian phrases. I think you genuinely surprised and hurt her. My concern is that whoever's drugs she lost may decide to push the blame elsewhere, namely to you."

Piper swallowed but kept her face impassive, keenly aware of the concern riddled over Alex's face. "Do we know who that person might be?" she asked with studied nonchalance.

"Aydin." Alex broke in through a tense jaw. "He's clearly trying to undermine Kubra. I've thought about it from every angle and it's the only one that makes sense." She shifted forward in her seat and splayed her fingers on the table as she spoke.

"Aydin was left in charge when Kubra went to jail. He somehow slinked through all the shit that went down and escaped out the other side. My feeling is he enjoyed it. Got to like being the boss-man. Next thing, Kubra's negotiated an early release with his connections and thrown a few spanners in Aydin's works." She looked up and received a nod from Kate to continue.

"Aydin knows the only way to get rid of Kubra is to get him sent back to jail – Mexico just means Kubra has a chance to build his strength, his empire all over again and Aydin doesn't want that. So he starts fucking with him, trying to get the unbent cops to sniff again, using Kubra's old merchandise to dob him in, making waves in his old club."

Alex gave a short bitter laugh "You can bet he's trying to get Kubra to think it's me that's doing all this – that way he might get Kubra to run without his cash which weakens him, or get Kubra to take me out which puts the cop heat on Kubra and removes me from the equation. He never liked me…" she paused, trademark smirk hiding a growing unease in her belly "Let's just say he felt intimidated by my, _affinity_ with women." Her eyes locked with Piper's.

Piper rolled her eyes but clenched her jaw at the sudden image thrown up of Alex beneath her, eyes dark and hunting, mouth open and beckoning…a pulse clenched her thighs together under the table. Thankfully, Kate's voice dragged her back to reality.

"So you're saying Aydin is making two plays – one to foil Kubra's escape plan and the second to make you the fall guy?"

Alex shrugged, "Something like that."

"Good." Kate stated plainly.

"Sorry?" Piper retorted, failing to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"This gives us something to work with." Kate explained before turning her attention to Alex. "You need to set up a meeting with Kubra for tomorrow. We need to move fast – work off the supposed police attention from the drug bust in your bar. That means, you'll need the money ready to go Alex – have you got it?"

Alex had done the calculations already. She knew what she needed down to the cent. "Not yet. But I will."

Kate sighed "I'm sorry but that's not enough for me. When will you have it?"

Alex forced her head to nod, "It's there. I just have to accept a pending offer and I have the money."

Piper's words were out of her mouth before she could stop them "Your bike." She said plainly.

Alex nodded quickly, keeping her focus on Kate "It's as good as done. It's a couple of grand short of $20K so I was holding out for a better offer…"

If Alex was honest, she would have said she was holding out because she couldn't bear to say yes until there was absolutely no other way, no other option…

"But I can deal with $18K. I'll let them know in the morning that I accept. Then I'll set up the meeting with Kubra - tell him the deal needs to be done sooner and the money is ready."

Kate nodded, aware of the sudden electric tension oozing out of the blonde next to her. "Ok. Good. I'll get our team ready." She paused, choosing her words carefully, "In the meantime, I think given the circumstances it's best I drop you home Piper. There's nothing suspicious about it since the whole precinct knows a suspect has been making open threats about your safety. This way, it will distance you from Alex and give me a chance to make sure your apartment is safe."

Suddenly, it was real. The weekend with its make-believe dreaminess – the high of the burlesque show firstly and then the too-good-to-be-true reconciliation with Alex and the whirlwind of orgasms and parental admissions and girlfriend declarations… all of that seemed like a candy coloured fantasy.

The world had now been doused with a pallete of grey and red – fear and danger.

Kate didn't wait for a reply. She stood, nodding stoicly at Alex and before turning to go said, "I'll warm up the car, give you two a moment. Alex – I'll be in touch. Piper, see you in a moment."

The silence she left in her wake infected Piper with a sudden need to cry. She wanted Alex to drive her home; Alex to walk her up the stairs and into her apartment; Alex to join her in her bed with steaming cups of hot chocolate and her warm body and warm laugh.

Alex took one look at Piper and seemed to read it all. She moved quickly, scooting into the booth next to Piper and pulling her into a tight hug, the blonde's body taut against her.

The words people say tried their genesis and failed, dying on her tongue. How could she say it would be ok? That there was no reason to worry? Promise everything would work out fine?

The only words that found their way out were the ones she could back, 100%.

"I love you Piper Chapman."

 _A/N - I'm a sap - I know, I know. Thanks for your lovely comments - reviews and PMs. You've got me blushing and inspired. Pressure is on. Hope you enjoyed the admissions in this one - bit of realness as we head toward DRAMA! Stay tuned xx_


	43. Chapter 43

Piper blew over her cup of steaming soup as she sandwiched the phone between her shoulder and ear, waiting for her brother to pick up.

"Welllllllllllllll if it isn't the deliquent daughter herself."

"Oh come on. She's called you already?" Piper closed her eyes, dropping her head back against the couch.

Cal chuckled down the line, "Y-up. But to be honest, it was kinda hard to follow all of it amidst the hysterical ranting and weird silent sobbing." He paused as his sister sighed.

"But I've gotta ask... Did you really make orgasms sounds Pipes? In front of mom and dad?"

Piper's cheeks blazed on cue, a groan involuntarily leaving her lips "Christ Cal. Can we just stop talking about this now? And forever after? Let's just leave it as some things were said…that can never be unsaid."

Cal was laughing heartily now, "Ohhh big sis. I just can't believe how selfish you've been. You couldn't have timed this for Thanksgiving or Christmas or something when I could have been there to take a video of it?!"

"Ok, just, shut the fuck up." Piper couldn't help but join in laughing, even while her insides felt permanently scrunched from awkwardness.

Eventually their laughter subsided and Cal asked "So, orgasm sounds aside, Mom says you've got a girlfriend huh? I'm guessing this is the same Alex you had me pranking Larry for?"

At the mention of her name, Piper felt her body respond – she hugged her legs in closer on the couch and smiled as she felt little balloons inflating inside her. One in her belly, one lower down and one firmly in her chest…somewhere in the middle…somewhere that felt a lot like her heart, the same heart that was picking its pace up obediently as a vision of Alex floated in her mind.

 _I love you Piper Chapman._

She tried nonchalance. "Ah, yah. Same one. Mom's obviously made it sound like a bigger deal than it is…"

Cal smiled on his end, knowing his sister too well. "Yeah well, she does that sometimes. But hey, that's great Pipes." He paused, picking his words, "So I guess all that other stuff, with the whole drugs and prison thing – that's all sorted out?"

And just like that, the little balloons changed composition. The lightness bumping inside her suddenly was leaden. The reason for her call smacked her into sitting up straight.

"Well, yes and no. That's kind of why I'm calling. I need another favour Cal."

"Oh brother." Cal knew that tone anywhere. That was the ' _You're not going to like this but you don't have a choice'_ tone that Piper used on him mercilessly as a kid.

"Piper. There's a limit to favours! Poo in a bag - that is basically your quota for the next 12 months!"

"Oh come on Cal! I promise it's nothing bad, I just need you to buy something for me. I'll give you the money! You just have to make a phone call and wire through the money."

"Oh sure. That sounds totally non-dodgy since I've just asked you how the whole drug world thing is going? Nu-uh Pipes. I'm trying to cleanse my chakras before the next full moon -"

"I'm sorry, you're what now?" Piper sat forward placing her cup on the table, momentarily stopped mid-plea.

"I told you – Neri's mapping the moon, we're getting ready to try for a little being to join our journey and I can't be doing illegal shit or even slightly uncool stuff even when said being is just a thought in our minds…"

"Oook. Living in the woods is making you lose touch with reality. That or it's the incredibly potent pot you are growing."

"It is strong." Cal agreed, "But I'm off it for now. Anyway, don't change the subject Pipes, I promise you in this situation, it's you – not me."

Piper let a sigh out and ordered her thoughts. "Look Cal. This is the most important thing I've asked of you. Ever. It's a life and death thing."

The clunk in Cal's brain was almost audible. His protests died on his lips forming instead into an exasperated question. "Your death…or Alex's?"

Piper paused before answering honestly, "They're not divisible." She let the moment draw, "I love her Cal."

She could hear a night owl start its mournful song in the background as her brother stayed silent. Softly, Piper made her last bid, "Please."

She knew that sigh of defeat too well. She made an internal promise not to ask for it again.

* * *

Tapping her cigarette over the window ledge, Alex chewed her bottom lip as she re-read the text message, again.

From Kubra:

 _I was wondering when I would hear from you. I thought the cat had got your pretty tongue, Alex. That would be no good because we have much to discuss. Tomorrow night, 11pm – Elmar's warehouse._

She ignored the tremor shuddering through her as she took a long drag on her cigarette. It was late November – she was just cold. That was all it was. She exhaled, eyes scanning out over the city, her mind drifting away from why Kubra wanted to meet her…in an abandoned warehouse…at the edge of Brooklyn…at 11pm…

She let it drift over the tops of the buildings as she often did. Let her minds eye carry her away, all the way over the river to another part of town, another street, with another block of apartments with another window, where another person might be sitting looking out letting her mind drift too...

Perhaps that person was replaying those words they'd said, the ones that should rightfully be classed as default, clichéd, unimaginative. Sure…then why did they hold such sorcery?

 _I love you too Alex Vause._

Perhaps that person was also thinking about the last kiss they'd shared before they left in opposite directions. The way the room had melted away as the heat built between them – friction sure, but something else, something that could iviscerate you from the inside out.

Alex shook her head, jolting out of her torturous daydream and half-heartedly admonishing herself with a muttered "Jesus Alex" as she stubbed out her cigarette and jumped down, pulling the windows closed behind her.

She pulled a frozen pizza out and tossed it onto a tray, pouring herself a glass of shiraz as she waited for the oven to heat up. Suddenly the silence in her apartment seemed overwhelming. She walked quickly over to the stereo and pressed play.

Her heartbeat leapt into her throat as the opening strains to a familiar song filled the apartment.

 _If I should die this very moment_

 _I wouldn't fear_

 _For I've never known completeness_

 _Like being here_

It was the last music Piper had chosen their first weekend together, another nineties song that Alex had teased her over, pulling her down onto the couch.

 _"You are seriously stuck in this decade!"_

 _"So what? It was a good decade!"_

 _"Oh yeah? What made the 90s so good for Piper Chapman?" Alex pulled a blanket up around them, smiling as she felt Piper meld herself against her body._

 _"Let's just say it was a period of self-discovery."_

 _"Oh really? Is that code for masturbation?"_

 _"No! I already knew how to do that."_

 _"Of course you did. So I guess this is the decade you learnt how to be a heartbreaker?"_

 _"What makes you say that?"_

 _"Call it intuition. I'm imagining a trail of devastated preppy boys hoping you'd be their first…"_

 _"Please. Boys thought I was uptight."_

 _"And were you?"_

 _"I guess. Maybe I could sense the disappointment that was imminent even then…"_

 _"Hmm, awkward boy fumblings. I'm glad I never had to experience it."_

 _"Whatever. Not all of us knew what we wanted from a young age. I bet you were born with that smirk."_

 _"You love it."_

 _"I won't deny that. Speaking of love…uh. This song. Oh my god. Right?"_

 _"Right, yeah. It's good."_

 _"Good?! It's sexy and soaring and epic and…I mean…don't you want to feel this way about someone?"_

 _"Sure, kid. Sure."_

She'd played it cool at the time. How could she say she might already be feeling that way?

Alex sunk into the couch, taking a long sip of her wine as she did, letting the sweeping sounds of Lamb flood her senses. The longing she felt emboldened her – suddenly she couldn't wait to meet Kubra, couldn't wait to bring her fate on.

It was the waiting that hurt and she was sick of being in limbo. She knew how she felt about Piper. Knew how Piper felt about her. Everything else was just background.

She thought about Kate's advice from earlier in the evening – she'd called to let her know that Piper was safe but she'd been stern about Alex staying away if she wanted to keep it that way.

"All it takes is for Kubra – or Aydin – to get wind of her importance to you and you can bet she'll become a pawn in their game. Especially this close to our final move." There'd been a pause, and when Alex still didn't respond Kate continued, "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her. I promise."

Alex knew the detective was right but it was much harder to agree this time. She'd only been able to mutter an "Ok" before finding an excuse to hang up.

She had every intention to follow the advice from Kate. After all, she was an adult. She could practice self-control. It was only going to be a week or two before this would all come to a head according to Kate anyway.

Only a week or two before she could see Piper…touch Piper…taste…Piper.

Christ.

She didn't mention not _talking_ to Piper…right?

Alex inwardly blamed the scorching, hypnotic music in the background as she tore her phone out of her pocket. She swiped it open, heart rate ascending as she scrolled her phonebook.

Just as her thumb hovered over her newly titled "girlfriend's" name, the phone shrilly announced a call coming in from a number she didn't recognise.

"Fuck me." Alex released a breath and strode over to the stereo, flicking it off – the flames of desire that had been licking at her a moment before doused with the death of the music.

"Who's this?" She barked into the phone.

"Uh…hi sorry, to..disturb, I just… I saw your ad. I want to buy your hot wheels…uh…please."

Alex paused, brow furrowed - her _hot wheels_? Great, another wannabe time waster. "Listen man, I've already got a buyer so…"

"Wait! I'm prepared to pay more than them! I have $20,000 I can transfer, like now! It's all cleared and ready to go!"

Alex's eyes narrowed, "Hold up. How do you know how much I've been offered?"

A slight beat and then, "I…I don't. You advertised for $18,000 right? I just figured that's the offer…Listen. Please – I'm,…I love…bikes. I need …this one."

Alex hesitated, "Ok. So what's so special about this one?" she tested suspiciously.

The man on the other end gave a nervous, grassy laugh "Ah, well of course…I mean _clearly_ it's a Norton. Right? So. And. It's a Commando…who doesn't love a bit of that in their life. Going _commando!_ Am-I-right?!"

Alex's eyes rolled involuntarily, yup time-waster _and_ a jokster. "Thanks dude but as I said, I've got another buyer so…"

"Wait! Ok. Fine." The man released a theatrical sigh. "You got me. I don't know anything about bikes. It's not for me…it's for…" Alex raised a sceptical eyebrow as she waited. "It's…for my boyfriend. Ok. He's really into bikes. It's his 40th and he's never been able to afford a vintage one. I think he'll really love this one. He's…a bear."

Alex's eyes grew as she quickly bit away a laugh. This was the weirdest conversation she'd had since Nicky had taken magic mushrooms and lectured her on the problem with nature's non-conformity.

"Fuck. Fine – what's your name?"

"Er...Fer-di-nand."

"Ah ok. _Ferdinand_. So when do you want to see it?"

"See it? Oh no that's not necessary."

"Say, what?"

"Uh. I trust you."

Alex shrugged to herself shaking her head in disbelief. Since when did strangers trust each other in New York City? "Ok sure whatever. So, the thing is, I'm in a bit of a hurry so…"

"Oh sure I can have the money in your account in the next couple of business days."

"Ri-ight. So, you want my address for pick up or…?"

"Ah actually, I was kinda hoping you could sort of put it on hold for me? It's just that it's not…Dick's birthday for a little while. December actually. He's a Sagittarius. And I've nowhere to hide it until then. I'll give you the money if you just hold on to it for me?"

Alex sat forward, "So let me get this straight, _Ferdinand_. You want to buy your bear of a boyfriend _Dick_ a motorbike without even seeing it first? Not only that, you want to pay me the full $20K to hold on to the bike until sometime in December? What's the catch here bro? Are you planning on setting me up because I need you to know I have no patience for any more dudes fucking with my shit you get my drift?"

Alex's voice had dropped in tone and climbed in menace. She heard the voice on the end of the line hesitate before continuing, "I'm not fucking with you. Text me your bank details and you'll have the cash. This is very important to someone I love – and that's the truth ok?"

Alex heard the sincerity and clenched her jaw once. "Ok fine. I'll text you back on the number you called on ok? Just, I do need that money soon so if it's not in there in a couple of days…"

"It will be. Thanks Alex."

Alex dropped the phone away from her ear as the call disconnected. A thought played at the edge of her brain but she couldn't help but be distracted by the fact that she now had the cash she needed for Kubra. She was one step closer to ridding herself of him for good. One step closer to getting back to Piper.

If she hadn't let that thought command centre stage, she may have had the presence of mind to ask…

 _How did he know my name?_

* * *

 _A/N – A bit of a filler chapter guys. I'm struggling a bit with time at the moment. My brain is whirring mapping out the final few chapters of this little tale. You're all so lovely and good for sticking with it. I think it's probably time to wrap it up so it'll be heading that way. After all, I'd hate for Fresh Eyes to become Stale Old Crusty Eyes! That said, I'm still not 100% on how it's going to play out, (which is partly-fun/partly-not-fun), but either way, I'll try not to drag it out for a million more chapters! Thanks for being your usual supportive selves. You make the effort worth it. Back soon xx ps: the song mentioned is Gorecki by Lamb...if you don't know it, you're missing out!_


	44. Chapter 44

Alex shifted against the cold metal of the fold out chair that had been slammed unceremoniously in front of her a moment before. She fought the shiver crawling like a centipede up her spine and snaking up over her shoulders.

She looked over at the man who must be Kubra's body guard or at least his driver. Her eyes were drawn to the gun he'd tucked into the front of his belt. For a brief moment she considered asking him if he worried about blowing off his cock. A glance up at his immovable expression dispelled the thought quickly.

A door slamming cut through the quiet of the cold clammy air and she clenched her jaw against the impulse to jump, anchoring her pelvis down to the chair.

She looked up to see Kubra surveying her from the mezzanine. "Oh please, Alex. Don't get up." Alex knew that tone. This wasn't going to go well.

She stayed quiet, biting back the quips that sounded like tough talk in her head but that she knew would just amount to stupidity.

She watched Kubra descend the steel stairs, the rhythm methodical and heavy echoing through the empty building. He was followed by the lighter footfall of Aydin, the stone in his eyes matching the cold in his thin smile as he caught her eye and winked.

Fuck. He'd had Kubra's ear this whole time. Alex kicked herself inwardly for not immediately contacting him after the bust at _Nurse Diane._ She could have got the upper hand, implicated Aydin, planted doubt in Kubra's mind about his right hand man. Instead she'd been too focused on…

At the thought of what – or rather, who - had pulled her focus that evening, she felt a wave of calm send the centipede sliding off her back. She'd made the right choice. Piper knew she loved her, and she loved Piper. That was worth more than any strategy she could have tried to engineer. Underworld scheming just wasn't her world. Piper was.

She was ripped from her thoughts as the sharp sound of clapping attacked her ears. Kubra let the last clap ring out before he sat on the chair placed by Aydin in front of Alex. He let the silence return, eyeballing Alex until he finally said, "Bravo, Alex. Or should I say, Miss Burlesque New York."

Alex let her eyebrow rise as she braved a smirk, "No, you shouldn't. I can't take credit for the win – I'm only backstage, just like when I worked for you. But I must say, that was quite an entrance Kubra. You should consider Burlesque yourself, you've got a flair for the dramatic."

She kept her face cocky, even as she clocked the twitch in Kubra's mouth and the quick clench of his jaw. He kept a smile stretched on his face as he sat back in his chair, crossing his leg over and clasping his hands over his knee.

"Always so clever Alex. But there's a difference between being clever and being smart. Wouldn't you say?"

Alex shrugged, pulling a cigarette out of her pocket and lighting it quickly, making sure she didn't shake as she held the flame up. She took a long drag and spoke as she exhaled, "Is that why you wanted to meet? To discuss word definitions?"

Kubra released a mirthless chuckle and nodded his head. "Whenever I see you I remember why I like you Alex. And that's why," his smile faded away as he spoke, "I'm going to give you a chance to explain."

Alex's brow furrowed as she flicked ash off her cigarette, "Explain, what?"

Kubra shook his head. "Don't do that. Please don't insult me Alex. You know it's something I can't stand. Disrespect. It makes me…well, you've seen first hand what it makes me do."

Viscerally, a flashback leapt behind her eyes.

 _Stumbling into the VIP room of Kubra's original strip club with Fahri. They were doubled over laughing about a stupid joke, a bit drunk, a bit loud until they'd noticed a different sound as the door shut out the club sounds behind them._

 _She looked up, her smile fading suddenly, her eyes capturing a sight she'd worked hard to forget ever since; Kubra, standing over a man weeping horribly, blanketed in blood; Kubra, a knife in one hand, an ear in the other. She'd followed Fahri's lead and ducked quickly and quietly back outside, but not before she'd caught Kubra's eye. It was the smile he gave her that woke her for years afterward._

She jerked her head up, dislodging the memory. "To be quite fuckin' honest Kubra, I think it's you who should be explaining to me."

It was like hearing someone speak with your voice, using your lips to say the words, but you having no agency over it happening. Alex squared her jaw, dropped her voice and let the mysterious force plough on through her.

"You make a deal with me, tell me as long as I do right by you, the club is mine. Make a promise you'll stay out of it, that all you want is the money you're owed. Mind you, you add $50K on _top_ of the money you're owed, tell me I've got three months, _then_ cut that down to two months. And I agree. I do it. And yet, _still_ …"

Alex is shaking but it's working – her voice is venom; her eyes are fire – this shaking, looks like rage. She lets its vigour carry her on.

" _Still._ You can't help yourself – your language is drugs. That's all you know. You can't stand that I've made the club drug-free. That my fucking _freedom_ depends on it. You get one of my dancers, a kid for Christ's sake, hooked on H until she OD's – she's still comatose in hospital by the way, nice job. And you get another one of my dancers selling _your_ gear in _my_ club. So much for honour amongst thieves. I mean, fuck Kubra, it's a fuckin' wonder I've raised the money at all. You did your goddam best to fuck it up for me. And _that's_ the bit I just don't get…"

She let the moment hang, her eyes flicking over to Aydin whose face morphed from shock to thunder as their eyes met.

"If you need this money to run – if you're that dependent on my success, why the fuck would you want to sabotage me?"

She forced her eyes to lock onto Kubra's. For the first time ever in the years she'd known him, she saw something new in those pale brown eyes. An international language, an unmistakable universal signal. Her eyes flicked up to his forehead, the beads of sweat confirming what she saw. Fear. Uncertainty. The great Kubra - _King Cobra_ \- was scared.

Alex sat forward carefully, making sure she didn't push the moment too quickly, too far. "See, the more I think about it, the more I realise we want the same thing. Your safe passage into a new life. You rebuild your empire in a new market, I get the bar and all the free peanuts I can handle. Why would either of us do something as stupid as some petty drug dealing to put that at risk?"

She paused, clocking the way his jaw tightened and released but thankful that he seemed to be listening. Alex slid closer, speaking in an almost conspiratorial tone, "Besides, using your old logo to sell some shitty crack to a bunch of lesbians who'd really rather smoke a nice old fashioned joint and suck back a few beers? See, that's just not your style. That's sloppy and not knowning your market. That's hurting your brand."

That did something. Kubra let out a sharp sigh, clenching his hands together as his leg bounced involuntarily on the spot. Aydin took a step forward behind him, "Boss…" He was cut short by Kubra's hand rising sharply into the air. He took a reluctant step back and Alex, sensing a moment teetering on a knife-edge, dropped her head to regain Kubra's eye contact.

"Kubra. I've known you a while. You know I'm loyal – I did my time right? Took the hit, kept my mouth shut? I've never argued with paying you back the money that I never knew was yours. Actually," she paused, her performance pouring out of her pitch perfect as though her life depended on it, because…well, it probably did.

"When have I _ever_ given you trouble? You even called me employee of the month every month for a year, remember?" She waited for a small smile to crack Kubra's mouth apart. "So. Let's be real. I don't win if you don't win. Maybe you should be thinking about who does."

She sat back and boldly let her eyeline float up to meet Aydin's arctic glare.

Kubra sat quietly for a minute until, like watching the tide pull out, his fear ghosted away and a cool distance poured back over his features.

"Thank you Alex. You've given me some food for thought." He stood, gesturing for Aydin to pass his coat. "I hope you'll appreciate though the mess in your club has sped up proceedings. I need that money by the end of the week. Friday is moving day – I trust that won't be a problem?" He shrugged his coat on as he spoke.

Alex shook her head, holding her stomach in tightly to try and keep the tremor she felt from the adrenaline that had pumped through her during the last few minutes. "No problem. Friday is fine. I'll have the cash."

"Good. I'll send you details of the bank you'll transfer to and withdraw the cash from and the drop off location."

Alex nodded dumbly, still amazed she was breathing.

"Oh and Alex?" The remnants of adrenaline helped mask some of the pain that shot through her as the back of Kubra's hand connected with her cheekbone, his signet ring catching and pulling from the same gouge Stella's nails had left. Kubra waited for her to look back up at him from her new position on the floor.

"A reminder. Even employees of the month can face _termination_ of their contract." Alex watched his shoes disappear from her vantage point, Aydin's and Kubra's driver's following behind.

She waited until she heard three doors slam, the car start and pull away before she groaned and pushed herself up to sitting. Gingerly she checked her cheek for damage, wincing as her fingers dabbed at the fresh wound. The sting was strangely comforting, her nerves faithfully reminding her of how very alive she was.

She reached over and picked up her cigarette, drawing on the last drag and exhaling a long shaky breath as she crushed the butt into the concrete.

She felt a surge of euphoria. It worked. She was still breathing. And this bullshit with Kubra finally had an end date. She pushed herself up to standing and steadied herself before striding out to her bike, a to-do list forming in her head…

* * *

"Ohhh come on! Please Pipes! Just tell me one more time!"

"Polly! I know you're finding this hilarious but this could be the source of many a counselling session, or at best some drunken Christmas re-living for years to come."

"Yeah yeah. So get to the part again where you make the orgasm sound… IN FRONT OF YOUR PARENTS."

Piper groaned, dropping her head onto her hands and grimacing through the memory as her best friend cackled at her discomfort.

"No! That moment does not need to be relived – EVER AGAIN."

Polly sniffed, wiping the spills of mirth from her eyes. "Fine. Party pooper. I just can't stop imagining Carol's _face!_ …" that triggered another round of hysteria that Piper couldn't help but chuckle along with.

"Ok ok. I'm done. I'm done. Oh boy. That was good. This baby hasn't had the pleasure of a laughing fit like that yet." Polly leant forward, talking at her belly as she grinned up at Piper, "Just don't copy your Aunty Piper and ever make orgasm sounds in front of mumma ok?"

"Christ. Ok that's all the vicarious living you get to do then." Piper moved back to the shelf with a box of lotions to arrange.

"Noooo! Piper! Come on. Don't be so precious. Tell me more! How did you two finish off your steamy reunion weekend huh? Did she stay over? Have you ordered the removalists?!"

"Ha. Ha. No she didn't stay over and I haven't packed my suitcases. Although…"

"Oh boy. Don't tell me. You're buying a French Bulldog together?"

Piper threw a handful of packaging from the box she was unloading at her best friend. "Aren't you just the comedian today? No dog co-ownership, yet, but…well...I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes."

"You know, I can't tell if it's morning sickness…Nope. It's just you two. Wait. Let me guess - you declared your undying love for each other as you went your separate ways? Like Jack drifting away from Rose on the iceberg…"

Piper's cheeks flushed as the accuracy of Polly's words momentarily struck her dumb. She'd felt the drama as she walked away from Alex like an epic swelling in her chest cavity, threatening to overwhelm her. She remembered trying to swallow tears and make conversation with Kate as she'd driven her home, all the while feeling pulled from a source that rivalled gravity on her body.

But there was no way she'd attempt to explain that now. No, it was much better just to stick with a standard response. "Oh fuck you Polly."

The back door buzzer rang sharply through the store before Polly had the chance to continue her grilling. "Are we expecting an order?" she said instead, dropping the invoice she was marking off and hopping down from the stool.

"Don't think so. You want me to go?"

"Nah it's fine, I need to move some of this fluid out of my fat ankles. If I ever want sex again, I need to fight the cankles."

She returned a few moments later holding a small box.

"That was weird."

Piper looked down from the ladder as she finished placing the last of the stock on the top shelf. "What was?"

"There was no one there for me to sign for it. Just this box sitting on the step. And I mean look at the size of it. It's not big enough to be from our suppliers."

Piper stepped down the ladder, intrigued. "Who's it addressed to?"

"That's the weird thing. It says it's for Kelly LeBrock c/o PoPi. It must be some kind of jo-"

She hadn't finished the sentence before the box was out of her hand and her best friend was out of the room.

* * *

 _A/N - I hope it hasn't been too long for y'all to forget the plot! I like to figure out chapters in my head before I write them and this one took a while to materialise, mostly because of needing to decide what's coming up - the finale so to speak! So, long story short I think I know where I'm going to take you and our fave characters...hold on to your hats. Few more chapters to come (knowing me,_ more _being the operative word!). I love all your comments and you all for writing them - thanks for being so supportive. Back soon xx_


	45. Chapter 45

Piper locked the bathroom door behind her, hurrying away from the bewildered questions being peppered in the background by her best friend. She bit her bottom lip, forcing a grin back as she wrestled with the packaging.

Tearing the box open, her grin faded and brow furrowed. A flip phone? She picked it up and re-examined the box. Perhaps she'd been wrong…coincidences happened all the time.

The part of her brain specialising in paranoia awoke then – phones could be weapons. Maybe this was intended as a detonator for some asshole to use to blow up a hospital? Maybe a drug lord had dropped it off for their mule and they'd come looking for it? Maybe someone had filmed something they shouldn't have and it was on the phone ready for bribing…

She yelped as the phone buzzed in her hand and lit up, its old school ring tone echoing loudly in the bathroom interrupting her torrent of worst-case scenarios.

 _T.V calling…_ flashed across the screen as she stared stupidly.

"T.V?" she muttered, biting her lip again as she hesitated before flicking the phone open with her thumb.

She held her breath as the silence on the other end matched hers. She could hear beeping cars and traffic in the background and it sounded like someone drew in a breath, so she knew there was someone there.

"Who's there? What is this?" barely waiting a beat, Piper ploughed on, her voice rising as her imagination started to kick in, "Look, I don't know if this is a prank or some kind of scam or criminal activity, but I can trace this call! I know people!"

She stopped short hearing a quiet chuckle on the other end before familiar liquid velvet poured into her ear, electrifying her insides.

"Ok, ok. I give in. Arrest me."

Piper's heart rate stayed elevated, this time the beating sourced from pure pleasure.

"Alex." She breathed, a smile breaking through her voice. "What…where are you? Who's _TV?_ And why am I talking to you on a flip phone from the 90's?"

"I thought you loved the 90's?" The voice teased and Piper's eyes shut involuntarily, imagining the accompanying smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Ha. Ha. Answer my question. And also, where are you? Why aren't you standing in front of me asking me to arrest you?" Piper voice gravelled, wanting to kiss that smirk and raise both those eyebrows…

Another chuckle and pause before Alex spoke, "Ah well, actually, that's the plan."

"What is? Arresting you?"

"No - God - don't wish that on me Pipes. _Standing in front of you_. I want to see you, but…well, I can't be seen seeing you. Make sense?"

"I guess. I mean, of course, the no-contact thing…that's really getting boring by the way." Piper said, trying hard to keep her voice light, to not focus on the grim reality of why her girlfriend needed to give her a disposable phone to call her on.

Instead, she focussed on an image of Alex actually standing in front of her. Alex with tousled hair and easy nudity. Alex with a smile lifting her perfect lips. Alex…whose lips were… saying goodbye?

"Wait what?" Piper wrenched herself out of her daydream.

"I said I've got to go now Pipes, I just wanted to check you got the phone and not Poppy." She paused, biting back a quick grin, imagining Piper's eyeroll. "I'll text you later, on this phone. Just, keep it concealed ok? The point is that no-one knows you have it."

"Wait – so that means you think the other one is…tapped?" Saying it out loud made it sound ridiculous for a moment. Laughable. And terrifying.

"I didn't say that. Just…think of it more like our private walkie talkies, Pipes." Alex lightened her voice but she could almost hear Piper's brain whirring on the other end. She winced and forced out her best Vause-nonchalance. "Listen, babe. I'll text you tonight. I promise – all this shit, it will be over soon." She hesitated, a question searing its way through her brain and teetering dangerously on her tongue. She swallowed it down.

"Ok. Ok, sure. Tonight. I'll…be waiting." She could hear the attempt at bravery thrown like a shawl over Piper's voice.

Alex squeezed her eyes shut as she flipped the phone closed. Thoughts swirled back of their last night together in the diner. She felt her cheeks heat at the cheesy romance novel of it all – the whole " _girlfriends_ " conversation and then declarations of love! Not to mention her mom's oldest friends looking on doe-eyed. It sounded like a sickening teenage rom-com. That was a story she would never, never tell Nichols.

Her thoughts returned to the diner, brow furrowing as she remembered being interrupted. She could tell Detective Jenkins was concerned with Piper being back in the picture. She'd never say it, but the brain of a cop was wired to see risk and targets and weak spots everywhere they looked. The way Alex looked at Piper – that was the definition of vulnerability. Criminals worth their salt were born to sniff that out. Criminals like her old boss.

Alex's hand drifted involuntarily up to her cheek, fingers tracing the wound started by Stella and continued by Kubra. Did Piper really understand what she was getting into? Had she really given Piper a chance to opt out after hearing her discussion with Kate? Strategising on how to outwit a drug dealer and murderer?

As Kate left them alone in the diner, she'd seen fear flash over Piper's face and felt the engulfing urge to make her feel safe. She'd told her she loved her because that was the only truth roaring in her ears – but that meant she'd put Piper in more danger, not less.

She lit a cigarette, huffing out her first drag and shivered as a gust blew leaves up and around her. Her own voice came back to her scolding Larry with the very same message Piper had conveyed to her weeks ago in Nurse Diane. Piper was an adult and could make her own choices.

Alex weighed the phone in her hand and looked up to the grey sky – clouds silently witnessing her below them as they drifted by. Calmness came over her as she realised some things you truly could not control.

Shoving the phone into her inner jacket pocket she strode quickly out of the alley she'd been concealed in, trying her best not to look around.

* * *

Piper did not successfully manage to convince Polly the package was just a prank filled with bubble wrap, but her best friend allowed her to think she had.

They'd worked quietly for the last hour of the day and Polly had watched her friend drift into daydreams – a trait that was not unlike Piper, but certainly these particular musings prompted a much more serious expression on her face. That, coupled with the way she jumped every time the shop door opened was really starting to worry Polly. She waited impatiently until the last customer had finished their absentminded browsing and left the store before approaching Piper.

"Ok. You look at another customer like you're expecting them to flash us or shoot us and I'm going to have to banish you to the back room."

Piper looked up briefly from behind the counter before pretending to suddenly be very interested in the tidiness of the business card pile. "Actually, Polly, did you know that being murdered with a gun in Japan is as uncommon as being hit by lightning in the United States? Guns kill about as many people in our country as car crashes! We're almost 6 times as likely to die by gunshot in the USA than any other rich western country." She paused as she looked up into her friend's disturbed expression and cleared her throat. "And as far as flashers go, well I think that says more about your imagination than mine."

"Ookey dokey Pipes. Thanks for reminding me of the wonderful world I happen to be bringing a small human into. Good chat." Polly smiled sarcastically as she bent over to straighten some soaps, wincing as she straightened.

"You ok?" Piper stood quickly, naturally wired to help her best friend even if they were bickering.

"Why should I tell you if you won't tell me?" Polly shot back, but softly – her eyes hooking Pipers.

"Pol." Piper broke the eye contact, shaking her head wearily as she turned back to the counter.

"What? We're chatting about your sickeningly sweet lesbian love fest of girlfriend declarations and drifting off on icebergs and then there's a weird package, you disappear into the toilet with it, and your whole mood changes." Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms, "Wait a goddamn minute. Are you as stupid as I think you are?"

Piper's cheeks continued their annoying habit of doing just about whatever the fuck they wanted in life and flushed a brilliant pink. "I beg your pardon?"

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman you'll be begging for a lot more than my pardon if…Jesus Christ. This isn't some weird younger naïve woman trying to impress older dealer woman by getting _packages_ sent to our business to help her out? You declare your undying love so you can be Thelma and Louise and use Popi as the cover?"

"Ok. I'm going to put this thing you're doing down to crazy pregnant woman hormones, which, I'll have you know, normally I believe is a SEXIST thing to do. But in the interest of our friendship, I'm giving you a pass." Piper stared her friend down, speaking dramatically slowly, "Pol-ly. I am not dealing DRUGS. Alex is not dealing DRUGS. No DRUGS. Got it?"

Polly took the moment of eye contact to move close to her friend, grabbing her hands. "Then tell me why I see fear when I look into your stupid blue eyes?"

Piper sighed, knocking her head softly against her friends. "Ok. Let's close up and you can walk me home. And no interrupting."

It felt good to talk. It felt so good; to unload, to hear her friend tell her all the right things, the stuff friends are supposed to say. Granted, Piper didn't exactly tell Polly everything – just that Alex had a debt to pay some pretty rough people. But all the same, it felt good. Right up until the first moment of paranoia hit.

As they approached Piper's street, Detective Jenkins' words entered her head.

 _"Try not to stick to normal routines. Try and mix it up a bit. Just until this blows over."_

"I'm calling you a cab." Piper interrupted Polly who had easily drifted into talking about her most recent craving of Cheetos dipped in microwaved peanut butter.

"Why? I'm pregnant not paralysed."

"Yeah well I think it's safer." She hurried on, "You know, it's wet and slippery this time of year. Leaves and puddles. Just – TAXI! Just take this cab ok? My treat."

"Pipes are you ok? We're like a block from your house – you sure you don't want me just to walk you -"

"Nope, eggs. I forgot, eggs. I don't have any and I'm all about the protein. Gonna head to the wholefoods store back a few streets. I'll see you tomorrow – go!" Piper bundled her friend into the taxi and stood watching the car disappear.

She turned on her heel and walked quickly around the block, head down and hood up. She approached her apartment from the opposite way and kept her eyes trained on the pavement and then stairs and only, finally, looked up once she'd shut her apartment door firmly behind her.

The apartment was quiet around her; the only sound her breath huffing gently as she slowed it down. It hitched as she felt a buzz in her pocket and quickly fished out her phone, relaxing as she saw the name flash up. She released a firm breath and steadied her voice before replying.

"Hello, Detective."

"I've told you to call me Kate, please Piper." A pause, "I also told you I would make sure I checked in? I saw you chose a different route home. I'm glad you listened. I nearly missed seeing you go into your apartment – which means anyone else waiting would have too."

The detective waited a moment, realising that perhaps she hadn't quite provided the message she'd meant to. "Piper I know this might be a little unsettling…I just wanted to let you know, the street is clear and you're safe inside. I really think there's no interest in you – and that's a good thing."

"Okay." Listening to Kate was both calming and exhausting. Suddenly all Piper wanted was warmth. And if she couldn't have the warmth she craved, she'd have to settle for a hot meal. She walked over to the window and looked down, spotting the detective's car and allowing herself a moment to relax her shoulders.

She moved away from the window, "Thanks Kate. I do appreciate it really. And I'm fine - just tired. And hungry." Piper wedged the phone against her shoulder and pulled the fridge open, pulling out some vegetables and tofu, craving something nourishing and simple. Comfort.

"Of course. Well maybe just have a quiet night in ok? I'll check in tomorrow. Good night." The detective's line went silent.

Piper had no sooner started chopping vegetables methodically when she felt a buzz in her pocket. She stared, puzzled at the phone on the bench before lurching into life. She wrenched the flip phone out, juggling and cursing as she nearly dropped it into the sizzling wok.

From TV: _Hungry?_

She felt the goofy smile crack across her face, wiping away her weariness in an instant. She realised Alex still hadn't explained why she'd put her number in as _TV…_

From KLB: _For what exactly?_

Piper sucked her lip in waiting.

From TV: _Pizza?_

From KLB: _You know it's my favourite. But first tell me - why TV?_

From TV: _You don't remember? You were Kelly Le Brock…I was..?_

A sharp knock at the door made Piper bite down on her lip, yelping softly in shock. Heart thumping, she tiptoed to the door.

"Yo! John's Pizza!" Piper knew that voice, it instantly made her grin. She knew that pizza store - Alex's childhood favourite, the same one they visited together when they were still basically strangers.

Still, with Kate's call from earlier she hesitated at the door. She looked through the spy-hole and allowed her grin to widen. She pulled the door open, taking in the figure in front of her.

"You've got too much hair for that cap." The bushy mane was tamed, shoved into the John's Pizza hat.

The person in front of her shrugged, a typical sardonic expression painted over her features. "Hey Blondie – does it look like I'm cut out for this gig? It's lucky I'm getting paid. Here's your pizza."

Nicky winked like she was in a pantomime as she opened the box, revealing a note and a key.

 _Hey kid, try not to ask any questions. Just follow Nichol's lead. See you soon. AV x_

Piper opened her mouth and shut it again as Nicky motioned her to be silent. She watched the short woman pull out a spare John's Pizza t-shirt and toss it over to Piper. She then whipped off her cap and shoved it on Piper's head. She stood back and winked at the bemused blonde.

"I think you'll find your order fully satisfies."

* * *

 _A/N – Oh dear readers. Forgive me. I could give you all the reasons for the long break in transmission, but they would just read like excuses. Suffice to say, family (and unfortunately, paid work) must come first. I've missed writing this story and your company. I promised I would finish it and I will. If I ever write another story, I think I'll try and finish it before posting anything! Anyway, hope you found you could jump back into this world. Next chapter, Piper and Alex get a bit of undercover time. Excuse the pun (sorry/not sorry…)! xx_


	46. Chapter 46

It had been a while since Piper had driven a car – much less driven a car through Manhattan. And Nicky's car, well, you could say it had seen better days.

Still, Piper's rusty work on the clutch was no match for the adrenalin careening through her body. She winced as the gearbox made another crunching sound as she forced the stick down rounding a corner, silently apologising to Nicky.

Mind you, she was unsure how her apartment would fare having Nicky crash there as part of their surprise swap. She'd wasted no time selecting a wine bottle from the rack and was already sprawled on the couch scrolling through Netflix channels as Piper changed into her John's Pizza outfit.

The last thing Piper had seen as she pulled her apartment door shut was Nicky giving her a lecherous wink as she mouthed "Have fun!" before taking a swig of red wine straight from the bottle.

Piper was following the instructions scribbled on a note from Nicky – a hastily sketched mud-map of directions with some short rules:

 _1._ _No GPS Blondie! You have to read a map – hopefully it's in your DNA from us older generations who didn't have Google Maps_

 _2._ _Turn your phone off! You'll survive without tweeting about your organic mung beans for one night. Who am I kidding, you won't be looking at your phone tonight anyway, but still - turn it off!_

 _3._ _Keep the hat on and when you get to the address, don't forget to take the pizza box with you, you're acting - think of it as delivery driver burlesque_

 _4._ _Tell Vause I'm still thinking about payment – you two owe me big time. Have fun and DON'T break anything. Peace out._

Piper shook her head at the last line and flipped the paper over to check the address again – yep, it definitely said 5th Avenue, Upper East Side. She crawled along, mouth open as she counted the numbers down and braked outside of where she was supposed to drop a pizza off. In her John's Pizza t-shirt and hat. The block of private apartments in front of her looked like something out of a _Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous_ episode.

"Fucking Nicky..." she whispered, ogling the mansion looming beside her, and then jumped as a taxi honked aggressively behind. Panicking for a minute, she realised there was no spaces to park and reluctantly, she pulled off the road and chugged Nicky's beast of a car up the manicured driveway.

Piper already had excuses forming as she watched the Concierge approach her driver's door. She got out of the car, holding the pizza bag and opened her mouth to speak just as the Concierge beat her to it.

"Good evening. Pizza delivery is for the top floor. Allow me to park your car while you complete your errand."

Piper might have stayed frozen for another couple of minutes had another impeccably dressed man not called out to her. "Ma'am. Your customer is waiting, please allow me to show you to the lift."

"Uh. Yes. Of course." Piper followed him into the ornately decorated lift and watched as he pressed the button for the top floor. _Penthouse._ She cleared her throat and racked her butterfly-full brain for something to fill the silence. Mercifully, the man seemed to have a sixth sense for providing distracting and entertaining small talk.

She was laughing as the doors opened onto a lavish hallway. Piper's laugh faded as her mouth dropped open. A small cough interrupted her staring, "You better step out Miss, can't have the pizza getting cold." The old man winked and nodded toward the beautiful door, the only one on the floor. Piper swallowed and flashed a quick smile as she stepped out, suddenly feeling like a nervous teenager.

She waited until the doors had closed and the lift had started to descend before she finally raised her hand to knock. The door swung open just as she did and she let out a yelp, nearly dropping the pizza bag. When she'd regained composure, she looked up – straight into emerald eyes, glittering with amusement.

"You know, normally John's are pretty strict about their ' _A_ _nywhere in Manhattan in 30 minutes or it's free_ ' policy…" Alex tapped her watch and shrugged "37 minutes, kid. Looks like I'm in luck." She smiled and leaned forward, closing her hands over the pizza bag and pulling Piper toward her with it. "By the way, you look cute in a cap."

Piper's face cracked into a smile, the butterflies suddenly let loose throughout her body. "Thanks." was all she could manage.

"Come on in." Alex chuckled and gently pulled the pizza bag out of Piper's hands, holding the door open for her.

Piper's intake of breath was audible as she took in the apartment in front of her. A chandelier cast muted honeyed light over the sophisticated furniture and pieces of art placed carefully amongst the room. The open plan lay out made it feel like there was oceans of space – helped in part by the enormous windows that provided a spectacular view of…

"Hyde Park." Piper breathed as she wandered through, drawn like a moth to the beautiful view. From this high up, you could see almost all the way across the top of the park. Even at night, it was stunning.

"Beats my alley view huh?" Having dropped the pizza onto the kitchen bench, Alex moved in behind Piper, threading her arms around her waist and tucking her nose into her neck where she breathed in and then placed a soft kiss. "You smell good for a pizza delivery driver."

Piper giggled and turned in Alex's arms, heart suddenly arrested as she found herself inches from eyes you could drown in. "Hey." She said inadequately, all sorts of electrical signals firing in her body at Alex's proximity.

"Hey yourself." Alex smiled easily, eyes flicking to Piper's mouth. That was enough to set off the magnet in Piper's lips and she moved forward, stopping suddenly as her hat bumped against Alex's forehead.

Alex chuckled, "We can probably lose the decoy outfit now Pipes, as cute as it is." She grinned as Piper's cheeks flushed.

"Shut up asshole." Piper shoved Alex back slightly, her hair cascading out from underneath the cap as she threw it away. She enjoyed the sudden fade of Alex's cheeky grin, replaced almost instantaneously with an involuntary lick of her lips and a darkening of her eyes.

She reached out and grabbed Piper's hands, pulling her back into an embrace. "Where were we?" Alex reached up and cupped Piper's cheek, pulling her gently into a blistering kiss. She deepened it almost immediately, both women groaning gently in their throats as their tongues slid over each other.

They paused, out of breath, foreheads resting against each other as wide smiles matched the others face. "Is it crazy that I missed you? It's been, what – three days?" Piper croaked out.

"Four. And not as crazy as how much I had to promise Nicky to get this whole thing arranged just so I could see you." Alex laughed softly.

"So – ok. Wait. Where are we?" Piper's brain took a momentary break from swimming with only one thing in mind, as she took a step back and scanned the apartment again. "Alex, what is this place? Are you secretly a millionaire and you wanted me to love you for who you were first and now we're going to live in penthouses and drive Lamborghinis?"

Alex snorted and shrugged "Wellllll." She paused, "No, Piper. I'm not a millionaire – although, maybe we can work on that together once I've got my little Kubra problem out of the way."

At the mention of his name, their eyes met, the atmosphere suddenly heavy. Alex broke the moment, clearing her throat and smiling quickly, striding over to the kitchen where she pulled two chilled glasses out of the freezer. "This place – along with these beautiful crystal cocktail glasses – belongs to Nicky's mom." She held up some rye whisky and winked, "Manhattan ok for you Pipes?"

"Yes perfect…" Piper nodded, the memory of the first time they drank Manhattans together prompting another mis-step of her heartbeat. Clearing her throat, she forced herself to focus, "Wait, what? Nicky?" she repeated dumbly.

"Yah. Her mom is 'independently rich' and a bitch, according to Nick. She lives in Brazil – basically abandoned Nicky throughout her whole life. This is her pad for when she pops back to New York to check on her trust fund or whatever. She lets Nicky use it whenever she's not here – thinks giving cash or a posh place to hang out is all she needs to do to repair how shitty she's been to her daughter. She doesn't know how else to be a mom. Needless to say, Nicky doesn't stay here – she says it's about the principal but I think it just makes her feel bad, or…sad, you know?"

Piper nodded, sitting at the bar stool in front of where Alex was mixing them drinks. "So she doesn't mind us being here?"

Alex huffed "No, she's the one that suggested it. She loves teasing me about how pathetic I am…about you." She busied herself with getting ice out of the freezer hoping the uncharacteristic heat in her cheeks would die away quickly. "I wanted somewhere safe to meet you and she said this place was perfect." She looked up quickly, "You met Angus, the Concierge? Nothing gets passed him."

"Safe?" Piper kept her eyes trained on Alex's hand as it twisted the bar spoon and swirled the rouge coloured liquid.

Alex winced inwardly but kept her face and voice calm, "Just until after tomorrow night Pipes. Then this will all be done."

Piper felt a sudden pang of panic, she wanted Alex to promise, promise it would be over, that it would be fine. She turned her head back toward the view, eyes focusing on the lights twinkling on the other side of the park. She blinked as they pricked disobediently, growing glassy and bright.

Alex glanced up, catching the way Piper rested her mouth against her palm – something she'd figured out she did when she didn't want to say something. She swallowed down the guilt she felt and tried to lighten the mood. "Although I've been warned if we break anything, particularly any of those weird fertility statues, we will not be safe from Marka's retribution so no gymnastics ok?"

Her smile faded as she realised Piper had turned her head away further. "Pipes?" she said gently as she walked around in front of her. She just caught a tear welling over an eyelid as Piper slipped past her and walked quickly back over to the window. "Ha. Well that's a shame because I do like a bit of indoor cart wheeling…"

Alex could hear the tremor threaded through the bravado in her voice and approached Piper carefully, placing their drinks down on the lounge table. She hesitated, deciding to give her a bit of space, and sat on the arm of the chair behind her.

"Pipes. Look at me." Alex watched as Piper's body held itself rigidly still. When she saw the first little shake of her shoulders, she stood and gently guided Piper around and into her arms. She held her wordlessly, waiting until she felt the defensive tension dissolve into a couple of small sobs.

"Heyyy" She cooed gently into Piper's hair, "Piper – babe. It's ok, it's fine…"

Piper took a big sniff in and pushed herself back, "It's not though, is it Alex? I shouldn't be crying like a fucking idiot! I should be being strong for you – you're about to do something really scary Alex, really scary and really dangerous and _I'm_ fucking scared that it's NOT going to be fine! And I kept telling you that I could take it, that I was strong – well it turns out I'm really fucking not. And that's not fair - " she stopped as another sob swelled up, balling her fists into her eyes, "GOD! I'm the one who should be comforting _you_! My mom is right – I'm a selfish asshole…"

Alex stepped forward, pulling Piper's hands away from her face and enfolding her in a firm hug, absorbing the waves flowing off her girlfriend. When Piper was finally breathing normally, she walked them over to the couch, sitting them down and keeping Piper cocooned in her arms. She watched as the condensation off their cocktail glasses gathered drops together and raced down the side of the glass.

"I was going to say sorry," She began quietly, the first words that had been uttered for a good fifteen minutes, "but, I'm not." She turned to face Piper, both women resting their heads against the couch as she grabbed Piper's hands.

"Piper – we could spend our time feeling bad and guilty. Me for feeling like I've dragged you into something you don't deserve to be a part of. You for feeling like you aren't ready to go through something like this, or whatever. But you know what you taught me through all that time I tried to push you away?"

Piper shook her head slightly but kept her eyes trained on Alex's, entranced by how the chandelier light danced with those green specks.

"You taught me to live in the moment. Right now – we're ok, we're good. We'll deal with tomorrow, tomorrow. Let's not ruin the chance to break something in this beautiful apartment together." The smile creeping across the face she'd studied in its sleep, the eyes an electrified blue from their bath in salt water – it was a vision that would come back to Alex, something her brain would bring her when she most needed it.

Right now though, she brought her smile to greet Pipers, kissing her softly until she tasted something salty. "Ungh…"

Piper sniffed hard, fixing an innocent expression "What? You don't think it's hot when my snot drips in your mouth like that?"

Alex wiped her mouth and shook her head exaggeratedly "Jesus. Thank god I've made us a strong drink to wash that out…" She reached over, handing Piper hers as she took a big gulp. She put her glass down and stood up, stooping to kiss Piper on her forehead. "I'll grab you some tissues…if I can find some in this place – my feeling is Marka Nichols doesn't have a need for them too often given Nick calls her Robot Mom."

Piper chuckled and watched Alex disappear into one of the rooms. She sat forward and drained the strong liquid, the cherry bumping against her lips, a reminder of when things seemed simpler – suddenly, she felt very, very in the moment. It was time to control what she could control.

"Ok, no tissues but this toilet paper has got to be woven from some kind of silk it's so soft…" Alex saw the empty couch first, then the empty drink with the cherry stem. Her confusion morphed quickly into curiosity as her eyes followed a trail of clothing from the couch to the bedroom. "Pipes?"

Instead of a voice, some music reached her ears in reply.

 _Girl I hear you're a mover, well I'm just about-a-mover too  
_ _Ooh they tell me you're a groover mama, well I just wanna groove with you…_

On cue, Piper appeared at the door, wearing only underpants and a bra. She leaned against the doorframe, cocked her head and reached out one finger to beckon Alex over. The brunette's eyebrow arched, dropping the wad of tissue paper as her heart rate accelerated.

Piper turned around and Alex followed immediately, trying to play it cool. When she got to the doorway, she mirrored Piper's last movement, leaning there as she took in the sight in front of her. Piper lay on her side, hand propping up her head as her legs went on for days, stretched out over the huge four-poster bed. She patted the spot in front of her, "Come be my little spoon."

Alex bit her lip, shaking her head once. "Uh uh. Get over here." She commanded, watching the fire it lit in Piper's eyes. The blonde rolled onto her hands and knees, crawling over to the lip of the bed. She lifted herself up on the post, swinging one leg over onto the floor as she watched Alex watching her. She could play cat and mouse.

Piper moved languidly against the post to the lazy soul music, her abs and arms flexing as she did. Alex felt her mouth water involuntarily as muscles deep in her stomach clenched. She pushed herself off the doorway and moved slowly into the room, pausing in front of Piper before she walked past her and lowered herself into the armchair next to the bed.

It was Piper's turn to bite her lip. She stepped off the bed, moving her hips in time with the music. Alex leaned forward mouthing "Come here" as she did. Slowly, Piper made her way over to the chair where her girlfriend sat, eyes dark and mouth parted.

She moved one leg in between Alex's, hands on either arm of the chair as she swayed slowly, her chest at Alex's eye level. The brunette moved her hands to touch Piper's thighs and was greeted with a sharp slap. Piper, looked up squaring Alex's gaze - "No touching."

She moved her body back over Alex, dropping her legs back and letting her weight slide up her girlfriend's torso. "Unh…god…" Alex grunted, heat and friction suddenly making her head swim. Her watering mouth opened against the naked flesh beneath it and this time, Piper's hand reached up to cover her mouth firmly. "No touching, no talking."

Alex was not used to being obedient. She was not used to relinquishing control. Perhaps that's why it was driving her absolutely fucking crazy.

She squirmed in her seat as Piper slid back down, this time dropping to her knees. She sat back on her haunches and reached behind her back, her bra falling away as Alex watched through heavy lids. Alex felt her breath becoming ragged as she licked her lips, aching to taste the hardening nipples in front of her.

Piper's hands travelled up Alex's thighs, her breasts grazing them too, until she reached her crotch. She pushed Alex's t-shirt away and roughly tugged at the buttons on her jeans – popping them open one by one. She moved her hands around and under Alex's butt, grabbing the pockets of her jeans and tugging them roughly down her legs. She bunched them around her ankles before turning her attention to Alex's t-shirt, pushing it further up and over her breasts.

Without pausing, she licked a hot, slow lick from the top of Alex's underwear line, over her stomach and up to her bra. Alex groaned softly, a sound that was met with Piper's hand again covering her mouth as her other hand roughly pulled the fabric of Alex's bra down over one breast, exposing it. It didn't have a chance to respond to the cool air of the bedroom as Piper's mouth descended hotly over it, sucking hard and then licking softly.

Alex clenched her teeth against the onslaught, hips rising of their own accord. As they did, Piper responded – hand ghosting down Alex's ribs and over her underpants, cupping the source of heat. Alex pushed desperately against it, trying to find some relief from the engulfing pulses emanating from her core.

Piper stopped suddenly, pushing herself up to standing as Alex struggled to refocus her vision. Piper watched Alex, a small smile playing on her lips as she moved again to the music, this time, agonisingly slowly, she inched her underpants over her hips, letting them drop down her long legs.

Alex squeezed her thighs together, keeping her hands where Piper had placed them on the arms of the chair, gripping into the fabric as she fought the urge to grab Piper and devour her. Again, Piper moved one of her legs between Alex's – this time lowering herself onto her girlfriend's bare thigh, and moving her hips so she slicked a trail there.

"Do you feel how wet you make me, Alex?" She purred into her ear. Alex kept her response to the barest of nods, afraid if she did anything else that she would not be able to maintain this thinnest thread of restraint. Piper reached down, pulling the fabric down over Alex's other breast before tugging both nipples with her fingers.

"Oh FUCK." To hell with silence, Alex wanted to growl and scream – no, not wanted, _needed._ Piper pulled back, shooting her girlfriend a warning as she pinched her nipples hard. "Ahh - Piper…" it was Alex's turn to warn. There was only so much she could take.

Piper took pity, releasing the brunettes nipples as she manoeuvred herself back onto her knees in front of Alex. She dipped her head, breathing her own scent in off Alex's thigh; she took a long slow lick over the sweet slick all the way up to where Alex's underpants had darkened.

She looked up, catching her girlfriend's gaze before she buried her nose and mouth over Alex's core – the material wet beneath her lips. She sucked and licked over her underpants burying her nose and mouth in the material, feeling them grow wetter and wetter as Alex responded. As she bobbed over Alex, she felt her own core responding likewise, throbbing to be touched.

She pushed back off Alex's thighs, standing again but this time she moved backwards until her legs hit the bed. She sat down and pushed herself back, opening up her legs as she watched Alex's face morph from pained pleasure to confusion to pure lust.

She slowly lifted her fingers to her lips, knowing she didn't need it but wanting Alex to imagine her fingers in Piper's mouth. Never taking her eyes of Alex, her fingers left her mouth and she dragged them through her folds, letting her mouth drop open and a moan escape.

Alex had reached her limit. She mirrored Piper, pushing her hand roughly down the front of her own underpants; eyes drooping as she finally felt direct contact. They snapped open again as she saw Piper had stopped. She moaned as Piper shook her head, "What did I say Alex?"

Alex knew she couldn't handle anymore, knew it wasn't in her. There was only one thing, one thing she rarely did during sex, during anything, in fact – one thing she never did, period.

Beg.

"Piper, pl-please. I need…" she struggled out.

"What Alex. What do you need?" Amongst being outrageously turned on, Piper could tell this wasn't how it usually went for Alex. She knew she would give her whatever she asked for then. But she had to say it.

"Ahh fuck, Piper come on!" Alex growled, throwing her head back.

"No Alex. Tell me what you need."

Alex clenched her jaw, knowing she was beaten, deliciously beaten. She raised her head and locked eyes with the blonde. "Piper, I want you to fuck me and then I want to fuck you, so – fucking – much."

Piper was up and over Alex in a heartbeat, straddling her so quickly and kissing her so deeply she saw stars behind her eyelids. She helped Alex shed her bra and pushed her jeans off her ankles. Alex stood, lips attached to Piper's as she shoved her sodden underpants off and walked Piper back toward the bed. They crashed backwards and immediately started to move against each other. Piper pushed Alex over, straddling her and breathing heavily. She dropped down to kiss her, sliding over her cheek, down her neck as she worked her way down.

It was the first time Alex had ever let her _really_ take control - without trying to stop her or guide her or to hide how she felt. Piper's heart leapt into her mouth as Alex's legs parted, the wetness she found there so intense, for a moment she couldn't move. Alex's eyes locking onto hers, as she whimpered "Please Pipes" gave her all the impetus she needed. She pushed two fingers in easily, enjoying the intake of breath from the woman beneath her. After a few thrusts she pushed a third in, building a firm rhythm as her thumb slipped over Alex's clit.

It didn't take Alex long to come, arching her back, sucking Piper's hand in and coating it thickly. Piper lay still against her as both their heart rates settled into a less dangerous pattern.

"C'mere." Piper smiled at the hoarse command, kissing her way gently up her lover's body. She propped herself up on her side, "Now will you be my little spoon?"

Alex chuckled, "Sure, kid. But don't think we're remotely done here. We haven't even broken anything yet."

Piper grinned down at her girlfriend's exhausted face, "You sure about that?"

* * *

 _A/N – Merry Christmas lovely ones. Sorry for the radio silence – the guilt is real but so is my busy stupid life! I'll be back in the new year to finish this one off for you, just thought you might like a little Vauseman cheer to round off 2017. Hope you have some special festive times. Thanks for sticking around, especially all of you regular reviewers and PM'ers - you're all amazing xx_


End file.
